Ketsueki No Bara Ano
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Sequel to Innocence of Noah. The journey to find one myth of an Innocence causes problems to come left and right as the truths from three years ago are revealed. The hunt is on. Pairings inside, but the greatest is the AllenxLenalee! R&R ENJOY!
1. Three Years

**Chapter 1- Three Years  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone's past reviews, I finished typing this chapter super quickly! XD ENJOY! Note: If I did own D.Gray-Man, then Allen and Lenalee would be together, and all of those stupid yaoi and other Lenalee pairings would be burned ALIVE! XD -evil laughter- Oh, and Ketsueki No Bara Ano means The Rose of Blood.  
**

**Pairings: AllenxLenalee, LavixMilly, OCxOC -there's a lot of them-, and KomuixCoffee.**

* * *

The night sky was blood red as the ground below it was equal in color as blood spattered along the houses of the village.

"N-No! Please spare me!"

"Why should I do that?" A chilling voice asked, and the man trembled before he was ripped apart savagely.

The person licked the blood off of his fingers as he stared down at the blood, and he started to laugh at the sky.

* * *

The Black Order was quiet as the Science Department was hard at work, and everyone was just lethargic.

"Another mass murdering in Western Europe." Johnny stated to Reever as they all just kept their heads on the table.

"Italy is finally rebuilt after Tyrir destroyed it…" 65 stated calmly as he was working diligently.

"It's been three years since then though. At least they've gotten faster at rebuilding…" Reever muttered as he rubbed his chin while staring at some papers.

It was true. It has been three years since Gin's appearance and disappearance as well as Allen's.

Komui had made some new rules that banned anyone from saying Allen's name inside the tower, and everyone slowly found a way to mention him without saying his name.

They just called him 'you-know-who'.

Komui calmly walked into the department as he carried his usual cup of coffee, and Reever looked over bored.

"How is she, Chief?"

"The same…" Komui muttered sadly as he dumped his coffee down the drain, and he made a disgusted face at it.

"It's been three years though! Why doesn't she ever leave that room!?" Johnny asked in shock, and Komui sighed sadly.

"She still is waiting for you-know-who to come back…" Komui muttered as he poured some more coffee into his cup, but spat it out as it was revolting.

"At least she's eating, right?" Johnny asked, and they all nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't want to die, so of course she'd eat!" Reever stated with a huff, and Johnny nodded nervously.

"Yeah, you're right. I still feel sorry for her. Poor Lenalee…"

"She's never left you-know-who's room ever since that day also." 65 added, and Komui stared at the bottom of his cup silently.

"She has Timcanpy though." Komui stated as he put his cup down, and he calmly walked back to his office.

"I heard Timcanpy is as big as a volleyball now." Russell muttered, and Reever and Johnny stared at him in shock.

"No way!"

"Yeah! I peeked in one day, and I saw Timcanpy bringing the food to Lenalee before cutting her hair!"

"No way! Tim is a barber!?"

"The strange thing is that Lenalee looks exactly like she did three years ago, so Tim is amazing! Lenalee also never leaves that window except to sleep and take a shower." Russell stated, and the science department stared in amazement as they imagined a volleyball-sized Timcanpy.

* * *

Tyrir grumbled angrily as he rested his feet up on the table as he leaned back in his chair.

He glared at anyone unfortunate enough to look his way while they sat in the dining hall.

"Damn people had me work on rebuilding their country…" He muttered bitterly as he stared at the cup in his hand.

"You did ask for it, you know." Cedric stated as he drank his usual alcohol, and Tyrir shot him a hot glare.

"I was TOLD to do it!" Tyrir snapped, and he shot a quick glare at some females who were looking over at him, and they quickly looked away.

Cedric noticed it, and he chuckled. "You sure are a chick magnet."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Can I have some of that luck?"

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tyrir snapped angrily, and he took his feet off of the table, and slammed his cup down on the table as he glared at Cedric lividly.

"Calm down, we don't want you going Noah Form on us." Cedric said nervously, and Tyrir scowled angrily as he slowly calmed down.

"You're still lucky to be an idol by the girls…"

"I'm liked by them, Kiki is their idol." Tyrir stated, and Cedric nodded before gulping down another drink. "Same thing…"

* * *

A soft humming sound wafted down the hallway, and the finders and scientists moved out of the way as Kiki happily skipped down the hallway.

"Morning!" She said as she passed them, and as they stared back at her, she started to hum again.

"She's so hot…"

"Get back to work before she hears you!"

The finders and scientists all quickly looked back to see that Kiki had stopped, and she happily looked back at them while a tick mark twitched on her forehead.

"What was that?"

"Sorry, ma'am!" They all shouted before quickly walking away, and Kiki shrugged before going back to skipping down the hallway.

"Call on me when you are sad. Don't cry before I come. I will cry for you to come. Sing with me in the rain." Kiki sang as she stopped at the dining hall, and went to get some food.

* * *

Rôade smiled happily as she faced Johnny at the chessboard. "Check."

"Ah!" Johnny quickly moved a piece, but froze as Rôade giggled.

"Checkmate. What's that? 47 wins?" She asked, and Johnny nodded slowly in defeat.

Rôade cheered before setting the board back up again, and they played again while Keria watched while politely eating.

"Miss Rôade, haven't you played enough? You're food is getting cold." Keria stated, and Rôade gasped cutely before rushing for her food.

She quickly brought it to the board, and they went back to playing while Rôade ate as well.

* * *

"Lavi!" Milly called out as she walked around outside of the tower, and she pouted when she saw Lavi sleeping against a tree.

"LAVI!" She shouted before kicking him in the head while her arms held a tray of food tightly.

Lavi hit the ground hard, and he slowly woke up before freezing at Milly's glare.

"M-M-M-Milly!?"

"Honestly! You said you'd just be working out, so I go to cook something for you, and you're taking a nap!?" Milly snapped, and Lavi smiled nervously before standing up.

He slowly took the tray of food from Milly, and he smiled slightly. "Thanks, Milly." He said while Milly pouted, and she stopped as she stared at him.

"No problem." She said with a smile, and she turned away before walking back to the kitchen in high spirits.

Lavi watched her for a moment, and then put the tray of food down

"STRIKE!" He shouted when he knew Milly was out of earshot, and he then quickly grabbed the food and went to enough it where nobody would interrupt him.

* * *

"…"

Kanda held Mugen in front of him as he had the blindfold over his eyes, and he stayed still as leaves fell around.

Suddenly, Kanda slashed all of the leaves in half, and he pushed the blindfold off of his eyes to see the slashed leaves fall to the ground.

"Che…" He muttered, and then put the blindfold down before doing it again.

* * *

Reever sighed in pain as he stared at the mountain of work in front of him, and he glanced around while Johnny ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! I was playing chess with Rôade, and she's good." Johnny stated as he sat down to his work, and he froze before putting his head on the table.

"My happiness was just sucked out of me…" He muttered, and Russell and Reever nodded while 65 calmly continued to work non-stop.

Reever reached up for his next paper, and he perked up as he noticed a blue-bound book on the shelf.

"Hey, 65."

"Yes?"

"Do we have any blue books?"

"Of course not."

Reever narrowed his eyes as he stood up, and they all watched him as he pulled the book off of the shelf.

"Then what's this?" He asked as he held the book up, and 65 shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know…"

"Hey! There's a bookmark!" Johnny said in surprise, and Reever looked at the violet bookmark sticking out of the book.

He opened to the bookmark, and his eyes widened suddenly. "W-What is this…!?" He asked loudly, and all of the scientists perked up as Reever started to read.

* * *

_To anyone who is smart enough to know that there are no blue books in the Black Order, well done. _

_It's time you know who you are dealing with in the third year of my departure, and my last year in semi-hiding._

_Name: Rose of Blood_

_Innocence Number: 110th_

_Description: _

_The Rose of Blood is a myth of an Innocence. _

_It does not exist although there have been many sightings of it. _

_The Rose of Blood is a unique Innocence that can be used by anything. _

_Akuma, Exorcist, Noah, and Human can all use this Innocence. _

_When it is activated, the Rose of Blood chooses thirteen humans to be the bearer of its abnormal abilities. _

_These people are called Noah of the Noah Clan. _

_The Rose of Blood is also the realm of death where the souls of the dead go to when they die. _

_This makes the Rose of Blood the perfect thing to use to level up and create Akuma. _

_However, this is all a myth and not to be taken seriously._

* * *

Reever closed the book as everyone sat in silence.

"It creates Noah!?" Johnny asked in shock, and Reever nodded slowly.

"It's only a myth though!" Russell said, and some scientists nodded while others shrugged.

"If it was a myth, then why would they know so much?" Reever asked, and everyone went silent as it was a good point.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Russell asked Reever, but Reever could only shrug as he tapped the book's spine against his shoulder. "I guess I should tell the Chief."

* * *

Timcanpy flew onto the windowsill of Allen's room as it stared at the sun calmly.

"I don't see him…" A voice from behind Timcanpy muttered, and the golem quickly flew backwards so it could rest on the person's lap to comfort her.

Lenalee put her hand on Timcanpy with a small smile before looking back out the window.

Before she knew it, she was laying down on Allen's old bed while Timcanpy lay next to her.

However, Lenalee wasn't able to sleep calmly…

* * *

The blood red water churned at her feet as Lenalee stared down into its dark depths.

Lenalee's eyes wavered as she could make out shapes in the water, but when she saw what they were, she screamed.

"No… Why… Why are they all dead!?"Lenalee screamed as Lavi, Krory, Bookman, Komui, Kanda, and everyone else floated in the water.

"You killed them." A different voice suddenly said, and Lenalee's hands fell to her side as two arms wrapped around her neck, and someone put their mouth to her ear.

"No…" Lenalee muttered as she stared at the blood red water, but the person behind her merely chuckled as they put their arms around Lenalee's waist so they could put their mouth to her neck.

"You did. You killed them all." The person whispered, and Lenalee turned around to see nobody there.

The person had disappeared while the water seemed to laugh at her.

Lenalee's heart quickened as she looked around frantically, and she slowly stopped as she saw nobody but the bodies in the water.

"I couldn't have killed them… I would never hurt my friends…" She whispered barely while she put her hands on her face.

_"Fear not, child." _

Lenalee's eyes widened as her hands slowly lowered themselves, and she saw a raven staring back at her.

_"Come to me, child. I will show you what you did." _

The raven motioned for Lenalee to come closer, and Lenalee slowly took a step forward.

_"That's it, child. Come to me…" _The raven said while Lenalee slowly walked toward it.

The raven's beak opened slightly, and a feral tongue came out and licked the raven's beak.

_"Don't be afraid, child. I'm here to help…" _The raven cooed, and Lenalee slowly reached toward the raven.

_"Yes, child. There we go. Come." _

Lenalee hand was almost to the raven's beak, and the raven's eyes gleamed feral red as it licked its beak again.

_"Yes… COME!" _

Lenalee jerked her hand back as the raven suddenly grew, and it held Lenalee down with its talons.

Lenalee couldn't find her voice as she stared up at the raven's eyes that seemed to seer into her mind.

The raven's tongue slowly licked its beak again, and Lenalee felt a cold sweat run along her face until she found her voice to say one thing.

"ALLEN!"

Lenalee clamped her eyes shut as the raven lunged down at her, but Lenalee suddenly felt something warm hold onto her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a white hand holding the raven's beak away, and she was being held by a large white ghost-like figure.

"Allen…?" Lenalee whispered, but the figure's mask just looked over at her.

"I made it on time, I guess. Having a good day I hope, Lenalee." A voice said next to Lenalee's ear, and she glanced over before all went white.

* * *

Lenalee swiftly sat up in her bed, and Timcanpy quickly jumped back in surprise as Lenalee panted heavily.

"What… was that!?" She muttered as she wiped any sweat off of her forehead, and she slowly turned so her feet touched the floor.

Timcanpy stared at her from behind as it looked almost concerned at her. "I'm okay…" Lenalee said when she saw Timcanpy staring at her, and the golem still stared at her.

Lenalee managed a small smile to the golem, and she then placed her hand on it again. "I'm Okay, Timca-"

* * *

Komui looked at the book Reever had shown him, and he scratched at his head in curiosity.

"You could be right, but we have nothing to worry about. The Earl is gone, and we have no more Akuma problems. Any new Innocences have no need of our attention." Komui stated as he handed the book back to Reever.

Reever took the book with a frown, and he watched Komui take a sip of his new coffee before spitting it back out.

"I just thought that-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Komui and Reever froze as the scream filled the entire tower, and Komui's eyes widened before he bolted it out of his office with Reever close behind.

"That was Lenalee!" Komui shouted to the other scientists, and they quickly ran after him, but lost him as Komui gained speed.

* * *

Komui stopped outside of Allen's room to see Lavi, Milly, and Kanda already there.

Komui quickly kicked the door open, and the four saw Lenalee on her knees on the floor as she clutched at her head in pain.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted as he ran over, but when he touched his sister's shoulder, she screamed again in pain.

The other three quickly ran in along with Reever who caught up.

When Lenalee stopped screaming, she suddenly fell to the side and landed in Komui's arms.

"Lenalee!?" He said in shock, and they all froze as Lenalee's hair fell to the side as well.

"Chief… I think our "myth" is reality." Reever muttered as a row of crosses gleamed on Lenalee's forehead.

* * *

Outside of the tower, unseen by all, a figure stood in mid-air as he stared down at where Allen's room was.

"Like I said three years ago; such a cursed girl to be one of the new thirteen. The Rose of Blood has activated once again, and its time for me to step in again… Man, I hate work…"

The figure muttered before disappearing into the air, and the sun turned a blood red before it sank into the dark horizon.

* * *

**First Chapter is done! So, Review please!**

**Komui: What's going on with my Lenalee!? T.T**

**Ah! Crazy brother is out to get me... again! XO**

**Komui: Why does something always happen to my Lenalee in the first chapter!? ToT**

**... I don't really know that myself.**


	2. Painful Truth

**Chapter 2- Painful Truth  
Author's Note: As a response to Insane, who I still have no way of talking to without doing this, I cut down on the Noah facetime. -feels glares from Tyrir, Cedric, and Rôade- But, they will still have their own facetime sometime. Xd Enjoy!**

* * *

"Careful!"

"We are!" Reever snapped back at Komui as they lay Lenalee down on the couch in Komui's office, and everyone stood around her while staring at the row of crosses.

Murmurs ran through the room while Komui knelt down next to Lenalee with a look of pure sadness.

"Lenalee…" He muttered, and everyone quieted down at once.

"Chief…" Reever muttered as Kanda, Lavi, and Milly stood behind the two.

"This is bad! Chief, we have news!" Russell shouted as he burst into the room, but received a glare of rage for interrupting the silence.

"What is it?" Komui asked angrily, and Russell gulped nervously at Komui's glare.

"We… received reports of unusual rainfall in Eastern Germany… and sightings of Akuma." Russell stated slowly, and everyone froze at the Akuma part.

"What!?"

"How can that be!?"

Komui stood up quickly, and looked back at Kanda. "Go check it out."

"Okay." Kanda quickly ran out of the room with a nearby finder that Russell had told where the Akuma were seen.

Komui slowly walked over to his desk, and he looked down at the random papers.

"Why are the Akuma back…?" He muttered while everyone else talked to each other.

Lavi was trying to think while Milly watched him think, and Bookman was silently sighing.

Bookman looked down at Lenalee's forehead, and he then glanced over at the open book that explained the Rose of Blood.

He narrowed his eyes at the first part, and he looked back at Komui.

"What about the unusual rainfall?" He asked, and Komui nodded solemnly.

"Go check it out, Bookman."

"Of course."

Bookman hurriedly left with another finder, and everyone went silent as they watched Komui put his hands on his desk and he gritted his teeth. "What's going on…"

* * *

"Here we are, sir!" The finder said to Kanda, and Kanda quickly glanced around at the deserted town.

"Where is everyone?" Kanda asked the finder, but before the finder could respond, the sound of chuckling was heard nearby.

"Everyone was killed."

Kanda and the finder looked up to see someone sitting on the edge of a roof with a solemn look on his face.

"The Akuma killed everyone? Where were you?" Kanda asked angrily, and the person sighed as they rested their blade against their shoulder.

"I was nearby when I heard the screams, but when I got here it was over. Also, do you really think an Akuma would do all of this?"

"Stop stalling, and tell me what the hell did this, Seedry!" Kanda snapped angrily, and Seedry sighed as he jumped onto the ground calmly.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" Seedry asked as he pointed behind Kanda, and Kanda quickly turned around to see nobody behind him.

"I don't see-" He started to say until Seedry hit him in the back of the head with his hilt.

"Baka. I'm a good liar, remember? I killed all of the Akuma." Seedry stated calmly, and walked back toward the Black Order while Kanda glared lividly after him. "Damn idiot…"

* * *

Back at the tower, everyone quickly ran out of the way as Kanda stomped into the Headquarters, and was calmly followed by Seedry who had his hands behind his head.

"What's with everyone not working? Did Cedric throw another party, or did I miss something big?" He asked Kanda, but Kanda just glared with pure hatred toward Seedry.

"Oh, so I missed something big." Seedry muttered as he followed Kanda back to Komui's office, and Seedry stared in confusion at Komui who was knelt down next to Lenalee.

"What happened? Lenalee finally died?" Seedry asked innocently seeing the solemn faces, but was glared at by everyone.

"G-Gomen…" He muttered as everyone's glare cut into him, or that was just Mugen pressed against his neck.

Seedry rubbed his neck in pain as he bandaged the cut Mugen made, and Komui stood up.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, the idiot over there was there late, and managed to defeat the Akuma, but not save anyone." Kanda stated angrily, and Komui nodded sadly.

"I see…" He muttered, and Seedry leaned over the couch to look at Lenalee.

"Oh. She's a Noah now? I thought it was something big…" Seedry muttered, and was then attacked by Lavi, Kanda, Milly, and Komui.

"IT IS A BIG PROBLEM!" They shouted angrily as Seedry dodged them all with ease.

"Don't get so angry at me. I wasn't the one who did it." He said while holding his hands up in front of him for protection.

Reever showed Seedry the book, and Seedry nodded as he read the passage.

"So now what?" Seedry asked as he snapped the book close, and Komui perked up at the question.

"Ah, yes! I was going to get to that!" He said, and he then walked over to his desk.

"Xerxes and Rôade. You two will go looking for the remaining twelve new Noah."

"Huh?"

"Why us!?" The two asked, and Komui looked over at them calmly.

"You two can get around the faster, so it'll be easier for you."

"…"

The two were silent as they knew it was true, and Seedry calmly kicked his feet up on a nearby desk as he looked over at Komui.

"So what do I do?" He asked calmly, and his feet were kicked off the desk by Lavi, Kanda, and Milly as they continued to glare down at him.

"Seedry, you will go on patrol for Akuma." Komui stated while pushing his glasses up.

Seedry sighed in disappointment as he stood up and stretched. "Meh, nothing very exciting…" He muttered sadly while putting his hands into his pockets and calmly walking away while whistling something.

Everyone stared after him until Komui coughed to get their attention. "Now then. Onto more pressing matters." He said, and everyone looked at him as he continued.

"I will alert the available Generals, in other words everyone but Cross, and I'll tell them to go search for whoever has learned how to create Akuma again." Komui stated, and Kanda nodded in agreement.

"Kanda, you will go get Marie and meet up with General Tiedoll as while as Barry's replacement." Komui stated, and Kanda scowled at the idea of Barry's replacement as he already knew who it was.

"Fine." He spat out bitterly before stomping away angrily.

Lavi and Milly looked over at Komui as he looked over at them. "Lavi, you will go with Krory later and go search for Cross… again."

"What!? That was boring last time!"

"I don't care! Do it!"

Lavi nodded with a sad sigh, and Milly pointed to herself. "What about me?"

"Ah, Milly! You are to be placed with General Cloud's team. Go meet up with her."

"Sure thing!" Milly quickly walked out of the room to start looking.

Komui looked around at everyone still in the room, and he scowled.

"Well? Go back to work!" He snapped, and everyone quickly ran back to their workplace.

Komui sat down at his desk while he stared at Lenalee while she had a cloth placed over her forehead to hide the crosses.

She was panting heavily as she slept, and Komui put his hand over his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "What is happening to Lenalee…!?"

* * *

Bookman looked out from under the covering he and the finder were under into the rain.

"It indeed is unusual. This area usually gets only around a foot of rain a year, but this far more…" Bookman muttered, and the finder nodded while the two looked around.

"So what are we looking for, sir?" The finder asked, and Bookman narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the top of the church across the road.

"Someone who is right above us." He muttered, and the finder quickly looked up to see someone standing on the church's cross.

"Great view from up here. I can see a lot of things from here. I see a few hills, a train, some olive trees, and… Oh, I see an Exorcist." The figure said as he looked down, and he grinned before waving down at Bookman.

Bookman quickly reached for his scroll, but before he could pull it out, his eyes widened as the figure appeared behind him while the finder lay on the ground covered in black burns.

Bookman's eyes widened as the figure smirked calmly. "The moon looked nice in the rain…" The figure muttered, and Bookman jumped back while turning in mid-air to face the attacker.

"Oh? You seem ready for a battle. But then why only send one Exorcist?" The figure muttered as they crossed their arms over their chest with a sigh.

"So after all this time… You come back." Bookman said, and the figure tilted their head in confusion.

"Well, it has been a while since I've seen you… But I don't really care much about that." He said, and Bookman quickly unrolled his scroll.

"North Crime!" He shouted, and needles rained down at the figure.

"Oh? Needles? How childish." The figure muttered, and knocked all of the needles away with his bare hand.

Bookman's eyes widened as he stared at the figure as his face was revealed in the moonlight.

"W-What…!?"

"Oh? That's strange. Those needles weren't your Innocence were they?" The figure asked calmly while lowering their hand, and Bookman felt a cold sweat roll down his face.

_'I need to tell Komui quickly! We were wrong! This isn't who we thought it was!' _

_'Yes, you were wrong about me.' _

Bookman's eyes widened again as the figure appeared behind him, and Bookman's vision dimmed as he was slashed by an unknown object.

Blood spattered across the road, and Bookman fell down to the wet cold road while his eyes lost their color.

"Oh? Dead already? Pity you won't be seeing our next entrance." The figure said calmly with a smirk, and he calmly started to walk away before he shattered like a mirror while Bookman's heart slowly stopped with the cold rain falling around his cold corpse.

* * *

**Sorry to Bookman fans.  
**


	3. Last Message Of The Dead

**Chapter 3- Last Message Of The Dead  
Author's Note: Let's keep this ball rolling! -is on top of rolling ball- Although, I have no idea on how to stop. XD ENJOY!! -rolls down hill-**

* * *

There was a sudden crashing sound, and Milly turned around to see Lavi had fallen back and had knocked over a stack of dishes in the kitchen while he was helping Milly.

"Lavi!? What's wrong!?" She asked quickly as she helped him stand up.

"I don't know… I just suddenly felt something disappear from inside me… I bet I'm just hungry…" Lavi said with a nervous smirk, and Milly stared at him sadly before handing him a dish.

"If you say so…" She muttered slowly, and she returned to washing dishes while Lavi stared at the dish with a scared look.

* * *

Komui nodded slowly as he held the receiver of his phone to his ear.

"I see… Please. Thank you…" Komui muttered before hanging up, and he put his head in his hands in frustration.

"Reever, bring Lavi here now." Komui said, and Reever nodded before running out of the room.

Komui stood up from his paper-covered desk, and he looked over at where Lenalee was sleeping.

"Why did this happen… What's going to happen to us all…" Komui muttered, but he perked up as Lavi ran into the room.

"What is it, Komui?" He asked out of breath, and Komui frowned sadly while staring at the floor.

"We just received word from one of our finders with Bookman…"

"Oh? So did he find anything?" Lavi asked relieved, but stopped when he saw Komui's sad expression.

"Yes, but…"

"Out with it, Komui!"

"Bookman is no longer alive."

Lavi's eye widened as his arms slowly fell to his side, and he felt the room go cold as he stared at Komui.

"W-What do you mean… Panda couldn't have…"

"His attacker was too strong for him. However, before he died, Bookman was able to leave behind a single message before dying." Komui stated sadly, and he held a piece of paper out to Lavi.

Lavi snatched the paper angrily, and stared at it while gritting his teeth.

"It was ruined in the rain, so we weren't able to get all of the info…" Komui added as Lavi read the paper.

_We… wrong… He's… back… another… blood… _

Lavi let the paper fall to the floor as he stared at it with a blank look.

"It can't be… Who the hell did this to Panda!?" Lavi snapped, and Komui looked up at Lavi with a cold look.

"I sent him to check out the unusual rainfall because we thought the rain is how to find Gin Coldblood."

"So Gin killed Panda!?"

"Possibly." Komui muttered, and perked up as Lavi made a break for the door.

"Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to go kill that-"

"Think before you act!" Komui snapped, and Lavi froze as Komui hit him with a long rubber hammer.

"You have a mission, Lavi! Revenge can wait!" Komui shouted, and Lavi looked down at the floor sadly.

"I just…" Lavi muttered as teardrops fell to the floor, and Komui slowly pulled his hammer back behind him.

"I'll go get Krory, and bring him back here so we can go faster." Lavi said quietly, and he left silently while Komui stared after him.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

_'Where am I?... Why… Why do I feel sad…?' _

Lenalee opened her eyes to see the large blood red lake in front of her, and she shivered as she felt icy cold.

"Why am I back here…" She muttered while she stared at the water.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the water, and Lenalee's eyes widened as she saw the figure.

She fell to her knees as she watched Bookman slowly sink down to the dark red depths of the water.

"No… Please tell me he didn't…"

"He died." A chilling voice said behind Lenalee, and Lenalee continued to stare blankly at the water while the person put their arms around her neck and they put their mouth next to her ear.

"Such a shame too… I really didn't want him to die yet." The person said, and Lenalee muttered something quietly that couldn't be heard, and the person chuckled.

"Don't be sad for him. It's only one person you won't be killing soon." He muttered, and Lenalee suddenly froze as a reflection appeared in the water with two bright eyes and a long grin with a pitch black body.

_**"Wake up!"**_

Something shouted into Lenalee's mind, and her eyes widened as the figure slowly closed in toward her.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Lenalee heard Komui mutter, and she groaned before sitting up.

Komui looked over at Lenalee in surprise, and she weakly stared at him while the cloth fell to her lap.

"Nii-san…" She muttered slowly, and Komui quickly ran over to hug his sister.

"You're okay…" He muttered, and Lenalee smiled slightly as she felt the warmth return to her.

"What happened, Nii-san? Why are you sorry?" She asked, and Komui pulled back to look Lenalee in the eye.

"It appears Bookman will no longer be with us…" He muttered, and Lenalee's eyes widened as her mind snapped back to the lake from her dream.

She felt tears roll down her face, and she slowly raised her hands to her face.

She didn't feel sad though as she cried. She felt more anger than sadness as she clamped her eyes shut.

Komui hugged his sister again as they sat on the couch. "It's okay… We will find the one who did that to him!" Komui said determined, and Lenalee smiled. "Thank you… Nii-san…"

* * *

Later, Lavi returned to Komui's office with the informed and crying Krory.

The two paused as they saw Lenalee slumped in a chair, and the two quickly sat down on the couch as Komui watched them.

"Now then. Change of missions. You two will now go find Gin Coldblood instead of Cross." Komui stated, and Lavi and Krory nodded in determination.

"Okay!" They said, and Komui nodded as he flipped through some papers.

"I suggest that going to the Inspectors would be the best place to start though…" He muttered, and the three in the room froze as they all stared at Komui.

"What!?"

"You mean…" Lavi and Krory muttered in disbelief while Lenalee just stared at her brother in shock.

"It's strange really. For the past three years we haven't heard anything from them, so I want it checked out personally." Komui stated, and Lavi and Krory nodded.

"Understood! We'll leave as soon as possible!" The two said in unison, and Komui managed a small smile as he nodded to the two.

Lavi stood up with Krory, and the two quickly headed toward the door before they were stopped by Lenalee shouting after them. "I'm going too!"

Komui, Lavi, and Krory all looked at her in shock as she stared back at them.

"No! I'm not letting you leave, Lenalee!" Komui said, but Lenalee stood up anyway.

"I'm done waiting! I'm going to get Allen back myself!" She snapped at her brother, and the three froze as they stared at her.

"Lenalee…"

"You said we haven't heard from the Inspectors in three years, so if something happened to them, Allen might have been attacked! If you won't let me go in this mission, then I'll just go for me!" Lenalee said, and Komui stared at her before shaking his head.

"I can't. Not with you being a Noah now…"

"I don't care! I'm going to go to Allen!" Lenalee snapped angrily, and the three silently looked at her. Lenalee stared at Komui intently, and he looked away as he pushed his glasses up again.

"… No. I still can't allow it."

"Fine! I'm going by myself!" Lenalee snapped, and she quickly turned around, but before she could make it to the door, her legs wobbled once before she fell to her knees in pain.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted, and he quickly knelt down to her as she clutched at her head.

"I'm… okay… I just felt a little dizzy…" She muttered, and Lavi helped her up to her feet.

He sighed sadly before smirking a little, and Lavi looked back at Komui.

"Komui, we'll keep an eye out for Lenalee for you." He said, and Komui stared in surprise at Lavi while Krory nodded in agreement.

Lenalee smiled to Krory and Lavi, and Komui sighed as he nodded slowly.

"Fine… I just don't want to lose you, Lenalee."

"Don't worry, Nii-san. I'll be fine." Lenalee said with a smile, and Komui slowly smiled back.

"Be careful…" He muttered as the three left, and he then slumped back in his chair.

"I have a bad feeling suddenly about this…"

* * *

Lavi, Krory, and Lenalee made it outside the tower as the sun hit noon, and Lavi waved to Toma as he walked over.

"You're our finder, huh?"

"Yes, pleased to be working with you again, Miss Lenalee." Toma said, and Lenalee smiled with a nod.

Toma led the three down the waterway until they reached the ground below.

"Now let's go find that jerk so I can kill him!" Lavi shouted into the air angrily as his revenge flared up again.

The other three looked away from Lavi as they walked toward the nearest town.

* * *

**Are you ready? The journey begins, but I'll just tell you that you'd better be prepared for more than you can handle. -gets hard hat on as ball continues to roll down hill- See you next chapter! XD**


	4. Reoccurring Problems

**Chapter 4- Reoccurring Problems  
Author's Note: Let's keep this ball going! -still rolling down hill- Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Now you see, there was this really nice lady that lived nearby. She baked amazing cookies for me sometimes…"

Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, and Toma all sighed as the old man they were talking to continued to talk.

"Look! We only wanted to know if you saw a black haired guy with snake-like eyes and an umbrella!" Lavi snapped angrily, and the old man started to talk about all the different types of snakes.

Krory restrained Lavi from attacking the old man, and Lenalee and Toma listened to the old man.

"Have you seen a boy with white hair as well?" Lenalee asked, and the old man stopped talking about snakes, and he started to think.

"No… Can't say I have… I've seen men like me with white hair, but not a boy…" He muttered, and Lenalee looked down sadly at the ground.

The old man raised an eyebrow at her reaction, and he grinned slyly.

"What is he? Your lover?" He asked, and Lavi froze as they all saw Lenalee nod.

The old man chuckled, but shook his head. "I'm sorry that I haven't seen him. I'll keep an eye out though. Nice headband too." The old man said as he noticed the headband that Lenalee was wearing over the row of crosses due to the fact that she didn't know how to hide them.

The weird part was that her skin hadn't changed colors, and she still had her normal eye color.

"Old man, have you seen a black haired guy though!?" Lavi asked angrily, but the old man started to talk about black hair and its value.

"Have you?" Lenalee asked, and the old man looked over at her.

"Black haired boy now? Hmm… I've seen a lot of them, but none like the one you are looking for. What is he? Your other lover?"

"He's our enemy."

"Oh, I see. Well… I did see someone who fit some of what you're looking for, but he wasn't black haired." The old man stated, and the four froze as they stared at the old man.

"What!?"

"Yep. Someone passed through with a black cloak, golden hair, and he had this really creepy laugh…" The old man said trembling, and Lavi sighed sadly.

"It wasn't him though. It was probably just some guy who has problems…" Lavi stated slowly, and Krory nodded.

"Thank you for your help though." Lenalee said with a smile, and the old man grinned.

"No problem. Good luck finding that white haired boy of yours." He said with a wave before walking away.

"Grah! That old guy makes me so mad!" Lavi grumbled when the old man had left, and Lenalee smiled.

"He probably only answers to females." She said, and Krory and Toma nodded while they watched Lavi's anger flare up.

After Lavi had calmed down, they all split up to ask the people around.

Lenalee looked around the street she was on as she looked for people to ask, and she paused as she saw someone sitting against a wall with a hood over their face.

"Excuse me…" Lenalee said, and the person perked up, but didn't show their eyes as they looked up at Lenalee.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a white haired boy around my height or a black haired boy with snake-like eyes?"

"Two boys? You sure are a two timer. No, I haven't seen either of them. Maybe if you look around and see a familiar face you'll find them." The person said before standing up and walking away.

Lenalee stared after the person in confusion at the person's last statement.

Lavi was having no luck either as nobody had seen Gin.

Lavi walked into the square at the same time the other three did also, and they meet up at the center statue.

"No luck, huh?"

"Nope. We asked everyone, but nobody has seen Gin or Allen…" Lenalee muttered, and Lavi sighed before looking around.

He narrowed his eyes at something, and Lenalee noticed his eyes narrow before he suddenly pushed her against the statue and pulled out his hammer.

The next second, rapid gunfire echoed throughout the square, and Lavi gritted his teeth angrily.

"Akuma!? Why now!?" He muttered bitterly as Krory had shielded Toma with his Innocence invocated.

"We'd best destroy them all now." Krory said, and Lavi nodded as he readied his hammer.

Lenalee nodded as she braced herself, but the moment she invocated her Innocence, she felt searing pain throughout her body.

Lenalee clutched at her head in pain while she fell to her knees, and her Innocence stopped invocating as it returned to its regular standby form.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted when he noticed, but he was silenced as laughter rang out from nearby.

"Stupid girl! You really thought you could fight with the Noah genes in you!?"

Lavi's eyes widened in surprise, and Krory looked around as Toma knelt down to help Lenalee.

"How does he know about Lenalee now being a Noah?" Krory asked, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he glanced around at the surrounding Akuma.

"Show yourself!" He shouted, but the laughter just came again.

"I already have." The person said, and Lavi and Krory quickly looked up to see someone standing on the statue with a bird on their shoulder, or to be more accurate, a raven.

"Who are you!?" Lavi snapped, but when Lenalee looked up, she froze in complete terror.

"No… Not you…" She muttered, and the person laughed again.

"You remember me? How touching!" The hooded person that Lenalee had talked to earlier said as he removed his cloak, and the raven laughed as well.

"They are so stupid, chu!"

"Yes, I know. How could you forget me? The one and only Philman Niniha." Philman asked as he grinned down at the four while Lenalee glared up at him.

Lavi raised his hammer while Krory braced himself. "So, the last one to fight is you, huh?" Lavi asked, but Philman just shook his head.

"Three years ago, you never fought Keria either." He stated as he looked exactly the same as from the last time he was seen, and Lavi narrowed his eyes at Dark.

"I heard about your power from Milly though. Your Innocence can hurt people without needing to use physical force." Lavi stated, and Philman clapped calmly as Dark suddenly grew into a large raven.

Lenalee's eyes widened as Dark now looked like the same raven from her first dream.

"It can't be…"

"Why can't it be, chu? It was easy for me to get inside your dream, chu!" Dark said happily, and Philman grinned as well before pointing into the air.

"You can kill them now, Akuma." He said, and the Level 1 and 2 Akuma surrounding them all braced themselves before attacking at once.

**It's the return of Philman! XO I bet you were all getting ready for Allen, but not just yet! It's time to end what Lavi and the others began three years by fighting Philman! **

**Philman: Honestly, you make me sound evil...**

**Dark: Yeah, chu!**

**U.U; I thought you were evil though...**

**Philman: Ah, yes. Good point.**


	5. The Dreamer's Nightmare

**Chapter 5- The Dreamer's Nightmare  
Author's Note: Beware the wrath of the Philman! XD U.U; Enough with the jokes... Enjoy!**

* * *

Lavi swung his hammer down at the Akuma, and managed to destroy a few Level 1 Akuma, but he missed a couple of Level 2 while Krory just quickly jumped around while destroying random Akuma.

Lavi brought his hammer back to his side, and he then quickly swung it at Philman.

Philman merely chuckled as he jumped into the air, and he grabbed onto Dark's leg as he grinned down at the four.

"Too bad. You missed me."

"Haha, chu! They're too weak to beat us, chu!" Dark said happily, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he raised his hammer again.

"Krory, take care of the Akuma while I blow that jerk out of the sky!"

"Okay!" Krory jumped at the Akuma again while Lavi hit the ground with his hammer.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted, and the pillar of flames surrounded Philman and Dark.

Lavi grinned as he looked up at the pillar, but his grin faded as a pike suddenly impaled his chest.

"That's it? How pathetic." Philman said as he pointed at Lavi while still hanging onto Dark.

Lavi felt the searing pain fill his body rapidly as Philman removed the pike.

The pike dissolved into the air, but Lavi wobbled as he started to feel dizzy.

"I wonder what would have happened if you fought me back then? You probably would be dead now." Philman stated calmly, and Lavi glared up at him as his hammer fell from his shaking hand.

"Shut… up…" He muttered weakly, but hit the ground as Philman impaled his head with another pike.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried out as she stayed where she was with Toma next to her.

Philman chuckled coldly as he landed back on the statue, and perked up as Krory suddenly appeared and sent his fist at Philman's head.

He calmly leaned back though as Krory swung forward while grinning to himself.

"This is too easy…" He muttered as a pike impaled Krory from below.

Lenalee stared in shock as Krory fell to the ground as well, and Philman hopped down onto the ground while the Akuma around him all blew up.

"It seems you beat the Akuma though. I guess Level 1 and 2 are too weak for you." Philman stated calmly as Dark returned to its smaller size, and the two looked over at Lenalee.

"So, liking your dreams, Lenalee?" Philman asked as he suddenly appeared crouched in front of Lenalee.

Lenalee froze as Philman smirked at her, and she felt her anger boil up.

She couldn't attack Philman though as a pike suddenly impaled her and Toma, and Philman let out a sigh as he stood up.

"Well, I really was having fun till you all lost. I now don't see any need to kill you." Philman stated calmly as the four lay on the ground unconscious.

He chuckled nervously as he noticed none of them heard him, but he shrugged it off as Dark grew again and he climbed onto the raven's back before flying away.

The headband around Lenalee's forehead slipped down, and the row of crosses gleamed in the sunlight as Lenalee twitched in her sleep.

* * *

_'Why… Why am I always here!?' _

Lenalee looked up at the bright moon above her, and she then looked around at the dead trees surrounding her and the lake.

Lenalee fell to her knees as she clutched at her head, and she let out a scream in pain.

She started to pant heavily as she stared down at the water, and she froze as the water moved slightly.

Lenalee saw herself standing over Lavi and Krory as blood rolled down her hands, and she saw herself lick the blood off of her hand while someone else came up behind her.

Lenalee watched as the new person wrapped their arms around her waist, but the picture was distorted as Lenalee saw two bodies suddenly appear in the water.

She stared at them in horror before letting out a shriek.

* * *

"Lenalee!"

Lenalee eyes snapped open, and she winced at the sunlight as Lavi looked down at her.

"Lavi…?"

"Good, you're awake. You started to thrash around in your sleep, so we tried to wake you up." Lavi stated as he helped Lenalee stand up, and she saw Krory rubbing his jaw in pain.

"You accidentally punched him in your sleep." Lavi muttered, and Lenalee flinched before apologizing to Krory.

"So where did Philman go?" She asked when Krory accepted her apology, and Lavi shrugged.

"He probably was just here to mess with us. Damn jerk…" Lavi muttered angily, and he slammed his fist off of the statue.

Toma was scanning the area for more Akuma as the three walked over to him, and after he was told that Lenalee was all right, the four started out to the next town.

* * *

"We should rest here for the night." Toma stated as it had grown dark, and Lavi nodded before setting up camp.

Krory and Toma were trying to cook something while Lenalee rested against a nearby tree.

Lavi was staring at Bookman's last message as he tried to figure out what it meant.

Lenalee looked over at Lavi slowly, and she then looked back at the ground.

She felt tired, but didn't want to fall asleep in fear of her going back to the lake.

She rubbed the ring on her finger calmly, and she slowly relaxed as she stared at Allen's name.

_'Allen… I really hope you're okay…' _Lenalee thought as the news about the no news from the Inspectors for the past three years was still fresh in her mind.

She slowly took her headband off, and she finally fell asleep while the other three sat around eating without disturbing her.

Lavi put a blanket around Lenalee, and the three decided to sleep next to her so nothing happened to Lenalee.

That night, Lenalee had no dreams at all of the lake, and her dreams were back to her usual ones about her and Allen.

* * *

The bright moon shone down on the lake as someone was crouched down in front of the blood red water.

"She's not here… Why isn't she here?!" The person muttered angrily as their golden eyes flared in the shadows of their face.

"I'll kill them for stealing her from me… I'll kill them all!" He shouted into the air, and the moon turned pitch black.

* * *

**Okay! So Philman left and all! Now it's time to get over that, and continue forward!**

**Next Chapter Preview: Lavi, Krory, Toma, and Lenalee make it to the next town where they're holding a strange festival, but with a festival, comes Akuma. During the festival though, the four might just have found their heading to the Inspectors and Allen from the most unlikely of sources.**


	6. The New Heading

**Chapter 6- The New Heading  
Author's Note: Well, Chapter 6 is up, and still no Allen... Hehehehe... Enjoy!**

* * *

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight as Lavi was packing the equipment.

He glanced over at Lenalee with a smile while Krory packed the blankets.

Toma was scanning the area for Akuma as Lenalee stood up slowly, and she smiled back to Lavi.

"Morning." He said as Lenalee walked over to him.

She nodded with her smile still on her face, and they shortly went back to walking toward the next town.

* * *

Lavi and the others all stared blankly in front of them to see the crowded roads filled with people and carts.

"What's…"

"Going…"

"On…?"

Lavi, Krory, and Lenalee muttered as Toma went to ask.

"It's a festival of this town. It's called Last Eternal Night Air. Apparently it was made by someone named Rain." Toma stated, and Lavi nodded as he looked around.

"Pretty cool name, but why a festival?"

"No idea. Nobody seems to know, but they said that the person who made this festival is in town." Toma stated, and Lavi grinned as Lenalee and Krory looked around at the kids running by.

The four walked down the crowded street until they reached the corner, and they perked up as they saw a small crowd of people around a cart.

"One at a time… No pushing…" Lavi heard someone say as they walked over, and he perked as he saw the man selling various flowers with a hat over his eyes.

"Come on, people. Be more patient." He muttered as people threw money at him before taking one of the bright violet flowers.

The person raised their head a little to see Lavi, and the person grinned as he held up a flower.

"Oi, baka. Give this to the girl behind you." He said, and Lavi raised an eyebrow before taking the flower and looking at it closely.

"Wow, what a beautiful flower…" Lenalee muttered when she saw it, and Lavi gave it her with a smile.

The man selling flowers grinned happily as he watched Lenalee sniff the flower.

"Glad ya like it." He said, and Lavi looked back at him, but froze as he saw the person's pure abnormally blue eyes.

"You…!?" Lavi muttered angrily, and the person perked up as he stared at Lavi.

"Something wrong, baka?" He asked, and Lavi quickly knocked the person's hat off.

"Found you, Gin!" He snapped, but froze as the man's golden hair gleamed in the sunlight.

"Gin? What kinda stupid person would have that name?" He asked, and Lavi muttered an apology.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

"No problem, baka. Of course, if you don't want to be caught for striking a citizen… Ya will buy five flowers at ten euros." The man said, and Lavi froze as he quickly looked through his pockets for money.

"I was kidding, baka." The man muttered as Lavi had removed his shoe to look for money.

Lavi twitched angrily as he put his shoe back on, and Lenalee giggled as everyone watched Lavi.

"Enjoy the festival, baka." The man called after Lavi as the four walked down the still crowded street, and Lavi scowled angrily before turning the corner with the others.

"Enjoy it well…" The man muttered as he put his hat back on, and sighed as he went back to muttering to people to slow down.

* * *

"Damn jerk! He makes me want to just hit him!" Lavi grumbled angrily as they walked down the street.

"We'd best keep an eye out for Akuma and Philman." Krory stated, and Lavi nodded as Lenalee sniffed her flower again.

Toma was out looking for information, and Lavi perked up as he saw Toma running toward them.

"I did it, sirs!"

"Did what?"

"I asked someone, and they say that they saw some people who looked like the Inspectors walk through here!"

"Great job, Toma! Show us who!"

* * *

"What? Back again?" The man selling flowers asked, and Lavi was positively livid as he glared at the man.

"You're the one who saw the Inspectors!?"

"If ya mean the weird guys with the square moustache, yeah." The man said calmly, and Lavi fumed angrily while Lenalee asked him where to find them.

"They headed west. Probably toward some town called Amukaville." The man stated, and Lenalee nodded with a bow.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Hope ya like the flower." The man said, and Lenalee nodded again.

"Thank you! It's really beautiful."

"Flattery will get ya no where." The man said with a grin, and the four thanked him again before quickly heading toward the west.

The man watched them leave with a small smile on his face as he removed his hat, and ran a hand through his golden hair.

Any of the females who noticed him do that instantly started to stare at him, but looked away when he looked over at them.

He shrugged once before putting his hat back on, and he grinned as he looked up at where a banner of the festival was flying.

"Last Eternal Night Air… Man, how stupid can some people be?" The man wondered out loud before chuckling to himself.

"The name part should have also told them who made this festival three years ago. Last Eternal Night Air. LENA. I wonder who Lena is to make this festival…" The man muttered to himself before going back to selling flowers.

* * *

Noon hit the Exorcists hard and fast as they sat under a tree to stay cool.

"Man, it's too hot…" Lavi muttered while Toma was feeling the worst of it with the face mask on and the finder's cloak with the phone on his back.

Lenalee was leaned against the tree trunk as she stared at her ring with a small smile.

"Just a little bit longer, Allen… I'm going to come get you…" Lenalee muttered as she started to cry to herself, and the other three didn't disturb her as they made lunch.

* * *

"I'm hungry, chu!"

"I told you not to fly in the sunlight, but no, you didn't listen to me." Philman stated bitterly as Dark was perched on Philman's shoulder while its eyes swirled around dizzily.

"I'm never flying small in the sun again, chu…" Dark muttered as Philman stared down from the roof on a house in the town he was in.

"Relax, Dark. Those four are almost here to Amukaville. We'll give them a good show here…"

* * *

**It's getting close to time for the reunion with Allen and Lenalee! XD**

**Next Chapter: Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, and Toma finally make it to Amukaville. But before they can reach the Inspectors and hopefully Allen, Philman decides to finish them off. Can Lavi defeat Philman while the others search for the Inspectors before the Akuma do?**


	7. Inspecting The Inspectors

**Chapter 7- Inspecting The Inspector  
Author's Note: Let's get this ball jumping! XD Enjoy! -rolls off jump and flys down toward town-**

* * *

Lavi panted heavily as the four slowly made their way up the steep hill.

"How much farther, Lavi…?" Krory asked as they reached the top of the hill, and Lavi grinned.

"We're here…" He muttered, and the other three looked over to see a fairly large town in front of them.

"Finally…" Lavi, Krory, and Toma muttered tiredly while Lenalee was just slumped down to rest.

The four walked back down the hill to the town's entrance, and the four walked into the busy town.

"So this is Amukaville…" Lavi muttered as he looked around at the people walking by.

"Nice place. Now where are the Inspectors?" Krory asked, and Toma pointed further down the street.

"It should be easy to find. I believe it's at the center of town." Toma stated, and Lavi grinned before starting to walk down the street with the other three behind him.

* * *

The four turned the corner of a street as they continued to look for the Inspector's place.

Toma was asking around with Krory as Lavi stayed to protect Lenalee.

Lenalee looked around at the people, and she winced at the amount of noise.

"It sure is noisy here… Do you really think they're here?" She asked Lavi, and Lavi shrugged as he looked around.

"I don't know…"

"Lavi! Lenalee! We found them!"

Lavi and Lenalee turned to see Krory happily wave to them with Toma behind him as the two ran over to Lavi.

"Really!? You did?" Lavi asked as Krory paused to catch his breath.

"Yes… Over there…" Krory muttered out of breath as he pointed behind him, and Lavi and Lenalee looked to see a normal building with a black cross over the doorway.

_'How did we miss that!?' _Lavi and Lenalee shouted mentally, and Krory grinned as he straightened up.

* * *

Lavi opened the door as the four walked inside the building, and a bell rang as they stepped inside.

Lavi walked over to where someone was sitting behind a desk with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a bored tone, and Lavi nodded as he put his hand on the desk.

"I want to see Malcom now." He ordered, but the man behind the desk paused to look through a planner, and he shook his head.

"Let's see… Breakfast was served on time… Lunch was delayed a little… Ah, yes. He has five free minutes before his next appointment. Go on in." The man said before taking his cigarette out of his mouth to blow smoke onto the desk.

He put the cigarette back in his mouth, and started to read a newspaper while Lavi walked toward the door behind the desk.

He looked back at the other three, and he knocked on the door three times.

"Come on in." Malcom's harsh voice shouted from the office, and Lavi opened the door while Lenalee made sure her headband was still hiding the row of crosses.

Lavi walked into the office, but cringed at the smell of overly used cleaning spray.

"Oh? The Bookman. What do you want, boy? I'm very busy." Malcom snapped angrily, and Lavi nodded as he made his way to the desk.

"I want to have any information on Gin Coldblood. We have reasons to think that he's the one who killed Panda." Lavi stated, and Malcom nodded with a eerie smirk.

"Too bad. We have no information on him except for the information you gave us yourself, boy." Malcom stated with a cold sneer, and Lavi slowly nodded.

"Then let us at least see Allen Walker." Lavi said, and Lenalee nodded from behind Krory and Lavi.

"Allen Walker?... What Allen Walker?" Malcom asked, and Lavi's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

"The Allen Walker you took into custody three years at Headquarters! Where is he!?"

"There is no Allen Walker here, boy. There never was." Malcom stated, and Lenalee's eyes widened as she quickly walked to Malcom's desk.

"What do you mean Allen's not here!?" She asked, and Malcom stared at her coldly, which sent a shiver down her spine.

"There has never been an Allen Walker in this building ever. Now leave." He stated angrily, and Lavi gritted his teeth before taking Lenalee's hand and leaving the office while she continued to stare at Malcom.

The door slammed behind them, and Lavi shot an angry glare at the door.

"What the hell is going on here…"

"What did you need?" The man behind the desk asked as the four walked away from the door, and Lavi shook his head sadly.

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing…"

* * *

Lenalee sat down on a bench in the nearby park as she stared at the ring around her finger sadly.

"What happened to you, Allen…" She muttered sadly, and she took out the violet flower before sniffing it.

A tear rolled down her face and onto her lap as Lavi silently stood next to the bench.

Krory was sitting against a tree as Toma stood nearby.

After a few moments of silence, Lenalee suddenly stood up and started to walk back into the town while the other three watched her in confusion.

"Where are you going, Lenalee?" Lavi asked, and Lenalee looked back determined.

"I said that I came to get Allen back, and I am going to." She stated, and Lavi let out a sigh as he walked over to her.

"Might as well seeing as we have nothing else to do." He said, and Krory nodded as he stood up as well.

"There is no need to go." A voice said from in front of Lenalee, and the four turned to look.

They froze as Malcom stood in front of them with Link behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi asked cautiously, and Malcom smirked icily.

"Allen Walker. I was told by Master Noah that I was now allowed to mention him." Malcom said as his eyes were concealed in shadows, and Lavi's eye widened as Malcom's body started to twitch and squirm as it changed shape.

Lavi quickly pulled Lenalee back as Malcom and Link started to twitched violently, and the people in the park started to also.

"It can't…" Krory muttered as everyone in the town started to walk toward them, and a cold laugh came from Malcom as his skin turned grayish purple and armor surrounded his body.

Link's body was doing the same while everyone else was just turning into large killing machines.

"They're all Akuma!?" Lavi shouted in surprise, and Malcom and Link grinned as they turned into Akuma.

"That's correct. This is Amukaville, town of Akuma! And the Inspectors have been dead for three years, idiots!" The Akuma in front of them shouted as the Level 1 and 2's all surrounded the four.

"Then… where's Allen…" Lenalee muttered as she slumped to her knees.

"Allen Walker is dead! Master Noah shot him in the head!" The Akuma who was Malcom shouted as the Level 3 laughed.

Lenalee's eyes widened as Lavi pulled out his hammer and Krory's hair stood up.

"Time to die, Exorcists! I am called Ghost, personal bodyguard of Master Noah!" Ghost said as he grinned evilly, and the Level 3 laughed again.

Lavi grinned as his hammer grew, and he quickly readied it in front of him.

Ghost cackled happily as Lavi's hammer swung down at him. "Let's start, Exorcist!" Ghost shouted as Lavi's hammer smashed into the ground, and a huge explosion shook the park as Toma quickly got Lenalee out of the park, and Krory and Lavi readied themselves.

Lavi grinned as he stared at where Ghost had stood. "Had enough yet?"

"Hmm… I'm sorry. I didn't feel anything!" Ghost shouted as the smoke cleared, and Lavi's eyes widened as Ghost stood there with Lavi's hammer going through its body.

"I'm not called Ghost for no reason!" Ghost shouted as he swung his fist at Lavi, and it hit him straight in the head.

Lavi skidded on the ground while Krory jumped around destroying Level 1 Akuma.

Lavi glared up at Ghost as the Akuma stood in mid-air with a sick grin on its face. "Are you ready to die yet, Exorcist?"

* * *

**O.o Lavi! This is getting intense! What's going to happen next!? Only I know that until you all wait and review!**

**Next Chapter Preview: The truth is revealed. The ones who took Allen away were killed three years after taking Allen. Now, Lavi and Krory have to fight their way out of town with Ghost against them. What could this Akuma have that the others doesn't, and who is Master Noah?**


	8. Ghost Of A Chance

**Chapter 8- Ghost Of A Chance  
Author's Note: -still on ball- U.U; I wonder how long I've been on this ball... -looks back at Chapter 1- Oh yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Over here, Miss Lenalee." Toma said as he led Lenalee to a safe hiding spot in the town while the Level 1 Akuma floated around.

Lenalee slumped against a wall as she panted heavily while her forehead throbbed painfully.

Toma kept an eye at the sky in case of Akuma while he rested the phone onto the ground, and he connected a golem to it as he tried to call Headquarters.

* * *

Lavi gritted his teeth as he broke a tree in half as he flew through it with Ghost's fist slammed into his stomach.

Ghost grabbed Lavi's neck, and then threw the Bookman to the ground with a happy laugh.

Lavi quickly swung his hammer up at Ghost, but it calmly passed through the Akuma's body without doing anything.

"Tch…" Lavi muttered as he jumped backwards to dodge Ghost's fist again.

He raised his hammer again, and grinned as he hit the ground.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted, and the plume of flames rose out from under Ghost, and it billowed upward into the sky.

Lavi panted heavily as he stared up at the pillar, and he grinned as the flames slowly disappeared.

"Did that do it?"

"Nope!" Lavi flinched as Ghost appeared in front of him with its fist in front of Lavi's face.

Lavi was slammed into the ground hard as Ghost cackled happily.

"My power is my body! I can't be hurt by anything!" Ghost stated happily as he grabbed Lavi's leg, and snapped a few trees with Lavi before throwing the Bookman into one of the trees left standing.

The tree fell to the ground as Lavi spit blood onto the dirt as he glared over at Ghost.

"Hmm… I like that look! Feelings like anger and hate! I like that look!" Ghost shouted as he drove his fist at Lavi, and Lavi quickly brought his hammer up to block.

Ghost's fist, however, passed straight through Lavi's hammer, and Lavi's eyes widened as Ghost's fist sunk into Lavi's stomach.

Lavi coughed up blood into the air, and Ghost cackled again as over by where Krory was, the Level 3 Akuma was attacking him.

Ghost brought his arm back up while holding onto Lavi's collar, and Ghost grinned as Lavi glared at him weakly.

"Damn… you…" He muttered, but Ghost just laughed before throwing Lavi over to where Krory was.

Lavi slammed into Krory, and the two hit the ground as the Level 3 Akuma laughed at them.

Ghost grinned evilly as Lavi and Krory stood back up while blood rolled down their faces.

"These two are strong…"

"Stronger than the other Level 3's we've faced…"

Lavi and Krory grinned as they nodded to each other.

Lavi got to his feet as he readied his hammer, and Krory braced himself as he stood up.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted as he hit the ground with his hammer, and Krory jumped into the air as the serpent of flames did as well.

Krory grinned as he accelerated the serpent, and Ghost's eye widened as Krory and the serpent slammed into the ground, creating a large explosion of flames.

Lavi grinned happily as Krory jumped back next to him, and the two stared at the crater where the Akuma had been.

"That did the trick."

"Did it now?"

Lavi's and Krory's eyes widened as Ghost appeared behind them, but before the two could react, Ghost slammed the two a few feet away into the ground.

"I told you that I can't be hurt!" Ghost shouted into the air as Lavi and Krory slowly stood up weakly.

"Damn this Akuma…" Lavi muttered as he readied his hammer weakly.

"We must be off to be so beaten up by one Akuma…" Krory muttered as blood rolled down from his mouth.

Ghost tilted its head to the side with an evil grin as it watched the two brace themselves.

"Why do you continue to try to hurt me when you can't?" Ghost asked, but Lavi and Krory just grinned.

"Cause that's who we are."

* * *

Toma sighed as he hung the phone up as he had tried for the tenth time to reach the Black Order.

"Something's wrong with the golem…" Toma muttered as he unhooked the golem, and it fluttered a little before hitting the ground.

Lenalee was panting heavily as her forehead pulsed more painfully than ever.

"What's taking the sirs so long? They should have been able to defeat those Akuma by now, right?" Toma asked out loud, and Lenalee shook her head slowly.

"I don't think the Akuma are gone…" She muttered, and Toma looked back at her as she continued.

"I remember this feeling… That Akuma… he called himself Ghost I think… He's not a Level 3…" Lenalee muttered, and Toma's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know!?" He asked concerned, and Lenalee reached up to her forehead.

"I can hear him talking… That Akuma… He's…"

* * *

Lavi and Krory both attacked Ghost at the same time, but their attacks just passed through Ghost's body with ease.

"Damn it!" Lavi shouted as he tried another seal, but it didn't work either.

"This Akuma might be stronger than that boy Philman…" Krory muttered, and Lavi nodded while panting heavily.

"Philman? Do you mean a red and black haired boy?" Ghost asked, and Lavi perked up before nodding.

"Do you mean…" Ghost trailed off as he reached behind him, and Lavi and Krory froze as Ghost lifted Philman's body from the ground while blood dripped down from his blood covered body.

"Him?" Ghost asked with an evil grin, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on his hammer.

"You did that to him? I thought you Akuma were working for him…"

"I only obey Master Noah. This boy was in the way." Ghost stated as he threw Philman's body behind him calmly.

"Master Noah? So one of the new 13 Noahs has already learned how to create and control Akuma, huh?"

"No."

"… Huh?"

"Master Noah wasn't made by an Innocence." Ghost stated with a chuckle, and Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But that's impossible! All of the other Noah were killed five years ago! None could have lived!" Lavi shouted, and Ghost just chuckled again.

"I said too much… Back to killing you two, and hopefully evolving again so you really can't hurt me anymore!" Ghost shouted, and Lavi froze as Ghost's fist slammed into Lavi's face, and Krory was sent flying a tree by Ghost's foot.

"Damn it… He's tough for a Level 3…" Lavi muttered angrily as he pointed his hammer at Ghost, and then swung it at Ghost.

"Level 3?" Ghost asked, and Lavi and Krory froze as Ghost calmly grabbed the cross on Lavi's hammer with a grin.

"How foolish you Exorcists are… I am Level 4!"

* * *

**O.O Whoa! A Level 4!? This is going to be good! XD It also seems like Lenalee's gaining control of the Noah genes if she can use their ability to talk to Akuma without being near them. o.o;**

**Next Chapter Preview: The fight with Ghost continues with Lavi and Krory on the losing end of the fight. With Lenalee fighting her developing Noah genes, Lavi and Krory must press on to defeat the Level 4, all by themselves.  
**


	9. Reflection

**Chapter 9- Reflection  
Author's Note: Wrote out the next chapter already so there! XD Also, I know you people (mainly the ones who are threatening me to show Allen) want to see Allen again. Well... I have good news and bad news. Good news is that this chapter is up, and the bad news is... ALLEN ISN'T HERE YET! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Lenalee suddenly felt faint as she clutched at her head in pain.

Toma didn't know what to do as he stared at Lenalee.

Lenalee's hands loosened their grip on her head, however, as she slowly fell back to the ground.

"Miss Lenalee!" Toma shouted as he stared down at her in shock.

He checked to see if she was still breathing, and he then watched helplessly as Lenalee started to twitch in her sleep.

* * *

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes, but clamped them shut as she felt the icy wind of the blood red lake hit her skin like needles.

She looked down at the water emotionlessly, and she paused as a new body started to float in the water.

Her eyes widened as she saw the body, and she then fell to her knees while staring at the water.

"It's… me…?" She muttered as her body floated in the water.

The Lenalee in the water was different as she had darker skin, and her eyes were open with no color in them.

Lenalee started to feel uneasy as she stared at the Lenalee's eyes.

The eyes suddenly looked over at her, and she flinched greatly as the Lenalee in the lake suddenly grabbed Lenalee's throat and pulled her toward the lake quickly.

The Lenalee in the lake started to laugh as Lenalee was barely touching the lake.

Lenalee clamped her eyes shut to wait for the icy water to consume her entirely.

However, at that moment, Lenalee felt a warm grip wrap around her waist, and she opened her eyes to see the Lenalee in the lake slowly drifting down to the bottom of the lake while laughing up at Lenalee.

The warm grip tightly as Lenalee was lifted back to the ground, and Lenalee stared ahead as someone let out a sigh behind her.

"The Inner Noah is already coming for you? That's unusual…" The person muttered as Lenalee's sight filled with white, and she woke up.

* * *

Lenalee opened her eyes weakly, and Toma let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, you're awake!" He said relieved, and Lenalee slowly sat up.

"What happened?" She asked slowly, and Toma perked up before nodding.

"You suddenly fainted, so I was worried." He stated, and Lenalee nodded with a small smile as she looked at her hand that still held some warmth from whoever grabbed her at the lake.

"I'm okay, but is Lavi and Krory back yet?"

"They haven't come back yet. I'm getting worried…"

"They'll be okay. Lavi and Krory should be strong enough to beat a Level 4 if those two each beat a Noah."

* * *

Lavi smashed into another tree, and he fell to the ground as Ghost dropped Krory onto the ground nearby.

"Is that all you Exorcists can do?" Ghost asked as Lavi clenched his fist angrily as he slowly stood up, but Krory didn't move as he had been knocked out.

Lavi panted heavily as Ghost grinned happily, and the Akuma quickly swung its fist at Lavi.

"Die, Exorcist!" Ghost shouted, and he hit Lavi square in the head, but Lavi didn't move at all.

Ghost's eye widened as Lavi stared at him with a blank stare, and Lavi smirked slightly as a yellow seal appeared on his body.

"Bye-bye, Akuma." Lavi muttered as he raised his hammer, and Ghost laughed.

"Don't you remember!? I can't be killed!" Ghost shouted as he hit Lavi in the face again, but Lavi stayed in the same place as his hammer glowed red.

Ghost slowly started to pull his fist away from Lavi's face in confusion, but Lavi quickly grabbed Ghost's fist with a smirk.

"I found your weakness. You turn solid when you want to hit me." Lavi stated with a grin, and Ghost's eye widened in surprise.

"Die… Akuma." Lavi muttered weakly as he hit Ghost in the head with his hammer while still holding onto Ghost's fist.

The red seal appeared around the two, and Ghost let out a screech as the pillar of flames engulfed both of them.

* * *

Lenalee and Toma perked up as they saw the pillar of flames, and Lenalee quickly started to run over to where the park was with Toma following behind her.

She turned into the park, and she ran over to where Krory lay next to a large burned area.

"Krory! Lavi!?" Lenalee called out, and she perked up when she saw a patch of orange in the burned area.

She quickly ran over to it while Toma helped Krory.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted as she quickly knelt down, and she started to dig Lavi out.

Lavi's hand twitched as Lenalee pulled him out of the ground, and he weakly looked up at her.

"Got him… I beat him good…" Lavi muttered with a small grin, and Lenalee nodded with a small smile.

"Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Lenalee, Toma, and Lavi all looked around to see Ghost standing with its armor burned.

The Akuma was barely standing though as it looked like it was about to collapse.

"You're good… Too bad you weren't on Master Noah's side… Oh well… Master Noah said he knew you'd win… Master Noah knows everything…" Ghost muttered as its arm started to break apart.

"Who is this Master Noah?" Lavi asked as Lenalee helped him to his feet, and Ghost chuckled as he looked at Lavi.

"Boy… good show again." He said before exploding into nothing.

* * *

_This is the story of Steven Dayton. _

_The man who died in a car crash fifteen year ago. _

_His wife grieved for him greatly. _

_The Earl came to her, and made her wish come true: Her husband's soul for her life. _

_After time, Steven grew to a Level 2 Akum in the form of a butterfly and was destroyed by Lavi before reaching Suman Dark five years ago._

_ His soul was, however, bound to the earth as he still couldn't leave. _

_A year ago, Steven returned to the world as a Level 4 Akuma, but was destroyed yet again by Lavi. _

_How he came back, only three people know…_

* * *

"Lenalee stared into the fire Toma had made when it grew nighttime. Lavi and Krory were asleep as they were bandaged, and Toma was out looking for food. Lenalee stared at her hand to feel the warmth of the fire, but she felt a different warmth fill her body. It wasn't the heat from the fire, it was the touch from the person at the lake. It filled her with determination, and she felt ready to go back to searching for Allen, who she still believed to be alive. What a touching story." A voice said with a chuckle as they looked down at Lenalee from a nearby building's roof.

The person smirked as he snapped the book he was holding closed.

"Too bad this story will only bring sadness to all of you. It's time for the guest of honor to appear, and for the Exorcists to step out of the limelight as the real heroes come out once again." The person said with a snicker, and he suddenly shattered like a mirror as the moon rose overhead.

* * *

**What a touching story about an Akuma... WHO REALLY CARES!? XO You want Allen, right?! Come on! I know you do! Well, you'll just have to wait! -rolls off hill and smashes into town-  
**


	10. Imaginary Light

**Chapter 10- Imaginary Light  
Author's Note: -looks through binoculars- Nope, still no Allen to be seen... Enjoy though! XD**

* * *

Lavi helped Lenalee over the stream they were crossing as they headed for the nearest town to get food and to ask about Allen or Gin.

They made it over the next few hills, and Lenalee perked up as she recognized the area.

She walked ahead of Lavi, and she smiled at the field of roses.

"I'm back here…" She muttered as she remembered the time she came here with Allen.

Lavi looked around at the roses to see the people who were picking them.

"Be careful for Akuma." He muttered to Krory, and Krory nodded while poking the bandage on his cheek to see if it had healed.

The people all looked at them as they crossed through, and the people's eyes went straight to the violet flower Lenalee had put on her dress.

"Amazing…"

"That's a rare flower…"

"I thought those flowers only bloomed in great sadness."

"Oh please! That's a laugh!" The people all muttered as they watched the four pass through.

The four then made it to the town where the Rose Festival was being held, and Lenalee brightened up as she saw them putting up a banner for the festival.

"We made it here on time for the festival!" She called back to Lavi, and he nodded as he looked around.

"Good timing too. We can ask around if anyone has seen Allen or Gin." Lavi stated with a smirk as some little girls ran by with roses in their hands as they played around.

The four rented some rooms at the nearby hotel, and they all sat around as they made plans.

"So after this town, if we don't get any leads, we'll head south, and then cross over into China, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too." "I'm good with that."

Lenalee looked out the window at the shrinking sun as it went down into the horizon, and she smiled as she watched the sunset.

* * *

Later that night, when Lavi, Krory, and Toma were asleep, Lenalee quietly put her headband over the row of crosses, and she silently sneaked outside.

She walked over to the field of roses to look at them as she couldn't fall asleep.

She smiled as she sniffed the violet flower on her dress, and she looked around at all of the roses.

"They're so beautiful in the moonlight…" She muttered as she continued to look around, and she perked up when she saw someone standing in the field of roses.

She quietly walked closer, but she stopped when she saw that the person was looking down at the weathered looking grave.

The person closed their eyes as they knelt down to the grave, and he put his hands on the grave.

He muttered something Lenalee couldn't make out, and her eyes widened as a light flashed once, and she saw that the person was gone, and the grave looked brand new.

"W-What was that…!?" She muttered as she walked closer to look at the grave.

Unknown to Lenalee, above her, someone was looking down at her before disappearing.

Lenalee knelt down to get a good look at the grave, and she raised an eyebrow as she couldn't make out anything that was written on it.

Lenalee stared at the grave for a few more moments until she suddenly felt cold, and she quickly stood up and walked back to the hotel to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lenalee woke up earlier than the others as she felt strangely energized.

She woke the other three up a little later, and they walked out onto the streets to see the earlier risers walking around the town.

Soon, everyone was outside as they started to sing and dance as the festival started.

Lavi managed a grin as he looked around at all of the roses, and Lenalee happily watched everyone dance until someone dancing suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dance.

She stumbled a little, but the people dancing let her balance before going back to dancing.

Lenalee felt herself laugh as she danced with everyone, and Lavi watched as Krory looked at the various items for sale.

Toma was off asking people the usual questions.

The person who dragged Lenalee into the dance grinned as he took her hand, and started to dance with her.

"You're new here, huh? Ya travelers?"

"Yes, we are. We're looking for someone."

"Well, ya came to the right place! A festival this great, there's bound to be someone who you know or knows you." He said with a grin as danced around, and Lavi eyed the two while Krory chewed on a dango with a fox mask on his head.

"This place is fun…" He muttered as Lavi continued to eye Lenalee and the guy.

Lenalee was soon thrown into another dance, but she didn't care as she happily danced with everyone.

For once in the past few days, Lenalee was actually having a great time apart from the fights and sadness she has had recently.

Some people took her hand, and started to dance in a circle.

Lenalee held onto the people next to hers' hands as one was a man with a kind smile, and the other was the one who dragged her into the dance in the first place.

Lavi was slowly dragged into the circle as well as Krory.

Lavi grimaced the entire time as Krory had another great moment in his life.

* * *

Lenalee sat down after dancing for so long, and the guy sat down next to her.

"Ya dance well. I'm surprised ya were able to change dances that quickly."

"I've danced a few times before, but nothing this big."

"Well, that's good to hear! Have fun with the rest of the festival!" He said as he stood back up, and went back to dancing.

Lenalee nodded after him, and she let out a happy sigh as she stood up again.

She looked around at all of the happy faces with a smile on her face the entire time.

Everything was great, nothing was going wrong.

No Akuma appearing, no Noahs appearing, no need to worry, and no one had seen Gin or Allen.

Lenalee's smile shrunk a little as she remembered that, and she then stared at the ground silently.

Her mouth twitched as she smiled again, and she straightened up to go dance with Krory and Lavi.

The guy from earlier smiled as he noticed Lenalee dragging Lavi and Krory back into the dance.

"She sure has some two left feeters with her! Ha!" He said loudly so the people all looked over at her, and they laughed also before dragging Krory and Lavi into another dance.

"But we'll fix that!" The guy called out as people danced with Lavi and Krory, and Lenalee laughed as she watched the two try to dance.

The guy grinned happily as he watched the two dance as well, and Lenalee walked over to join in another dance with the people.

Lenalee felt her old self come back as she enjoyed the laughter, and she couldn't help laugh as well when Lavi slipped a few times.

She wasn't crying, frowning, moping, or in pain.

Lenalee was finally back to her old self.

Until she looked at the guy holding her hand, and she saw his eyes stare at her.

"It's time to start our show." He whispered to her, and Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise at what happened next.

* * *

**O.o What happened!? Did Akuma show up!? Is that guy a Noah!? Is he an Akuma!? Is it something stupid that will make you all hate me!? Is it none of the above!? Is it- X.x -is knocked out by falling rock- Never mind... You'll just have to wait...  
**


	11. You Call That Trouble?

**Chapter 11- You Call That Trouble!?  
Author's Note: Notice to all who wish to hear this. Chapter 13 will be the end of Arc 1 for this story. The plot is slowly forming again, and you might not think before you leap. XD Also, I've finally decided to tell you that Allen will be back, maybe, in Arc 2... Can't make promises though with him being dead and all... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Lavi quickly perked up when he felt the strange tension fill the area, and he twirled around while reaching for his hammer.

"It's time to start our show." He heard the guy whisper to Lenalee, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he pulled out his hammer.

"Now you can…" The guy muttered, and Krory quickly jumped into action as his hair rose.

"Blow out the candles of this festival's 100th year here!" The guy said happily, and Lavi and Krory fell over in surprise.

The guy chuckled happily as he noticed Lavi and Krory, and he pointed happily at himself.

"Like that? It's one of my many skills! Very Dramatic Voice!" He said with a snicker as Lavi angrily glared at him while Lenalee stared at the large cake in front of her slightly shocked.

The people around her cheered her on as Lenalee gulped nervously.

She leaned forward and calmly blew the candles out while everyone cheered happily.

"Now… We can get down to business." The guy muttered with an evil grin, and Lavi quickly reached for his hammer.

Lenalee's eyes widened as something appeared in front of her, and she stared at it in surprise.

"Four tickets to anywhere you want!" The guy said, and Lavi fell down again in surprise.

"Wow. My very dramatic voice skill seems to get you every time." He muttered with a sly grin, and Lavi glared angrily up at him.

Lenalee stared at the tickets quietly as the people all started to pass out the cake. 

_'__Something's wrong… This all seems set up…' _Lavi thought as he looked around at the people eating, and he kept a hand on his hammer while putting it back on his leg.

Lenalee was handed a piece of the cake while the other three were served.

"This is good cake." Krory muttered happily as he bit into the cake, and Lavi stared at it cautiously.

"What's the matter? Ya don't like cake?" The guy asked as he grinned at Lavi, and Lavi shot him a cold glare before putting the cake down.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Sare. Whatever ya say." The guy muttered calmly, and he walked away while whistling something.

Lavi stared after him suspiciously as Krory finished his cake, and Lenalee walked over to him with a smile on her face as she wiped off some cream from her cheek.

"What's the matter, Lavi?"

"Nothing, I hope. I think we should leave as soon as possible though."

"But what if the Akuma appear?"

"I think they already have." Lavi muttered, and Lenalee looked around at the smiling faces of the people.

"I sure hope not…" She muttered sadly as a couple of kids passed by while laughing.

"You can never be too sure…" Lavi said as he looked for Toma, and he grumbled when he couldn't see the finder anywhere.

"Krory, can you go look for Toma?"

"Sure." Krory said, and he walked away with his new slice of cake.

Lenalee sniffed the violet flower on her dress, and she looked around.

"Allen would have loved this place…" She muttered sadly, and Lavi looked away as he clenched his fist.

"Lenalee, you heard that Akuma. I'm sure Allen could have defeated the Akuma with ease, but if he could, then why wasn't he there?"

"…"

"Think about it. Allen wouldn't have ran away when he could have fought! The only possible outcome I can think of is that he di-"

"Stop. Don't say anymore. Allen is alive, Lavi." Lenalee muttered, and Lavi gritted his teeth angrily.

"Then why wasn't he there!? He's dead, Lenalee! Get over it! That's what happens in a war! You lose someone important to you!" Lavi said angrily as he remembered Bookman, and Lenalee was silent as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know… but, I… I can't… I don't want to believe it…" She muttered sadly, and Lavi turned away as he stared at the ground sadly.

"There was nothing we could have done again…" He muttered, and Lenalee slowly started to walk away from him.

**"Oh? Are we crying?"**

Lavi's eyes widened as he looked behind him to see the guy smirk at the two, and Lenalee looked away sadly.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said as he walked over to Lenalee, and he put a hand on her head.

"It's okay though…"

"He's dead… Allen's dead…" She muttered while crying, and the guy lowered his head so his eyes were concealed as he grinned largely.

"No he isn't."

Lenalee's and Lavi's eyes widened, and Lenalee backed away from the guy as he grinned at the two.

"Allen Walker isn't dead. However, you will be now." He said with an evil grin, and Lavi's mouth twitched nervously.

"That dramatic voice won't fool me this time."

"Too bad. I'm not kidding." The guy said as he looked at Lavi with his pure blue eyes gleaming, and Lavi instantly remembered the flower salesman from the earlier town.

"You!?" Lavi shouted, and he quickly pulled Lenalee away as he pulled his hammer out.

"Yep. It's just poor ol' me." The guy said as he put his hands in his pockets, and he smirked as Lavi's hammer grew.

"Answer me. Why and how do you know that Allen's alive when Allen is dead?"

"Cause little Allen never fought nobody." The guy stated with a grin, and Lenalee's eyes widened as she watched the guy.

"Then where is he…?" She asked quietly, and the guy grinned as the people around him all stopped.

"Allen Walker is somewhere where the sun no shine. But you, Lenalee-chan, will be going farther down." He stated as the people suddenly dissolved into black flames, and Lavi quickly jumped back as a torrent of black flames erupted where he was standing a moment ago.

The guy chuckled as Lavi readied his hammer, and he swung it down quickly.

Lavi's hammer collided with the guy's hand as he had unknowingly taken it out of his pocket.

"A hammer? Meh, that's too weak to hurt me." The guy said sadly, and Lavi froze as they saw that the guy's clothes had changed into a black cloak that looked just like the one Gin wore.

"Who the hell are you!?" Lavi snapped as he pulled his hammer back, and the guy chuckled again.

"I'm the one who killed the Bookman." He stated calmly, and Lavi's eyes widened as his rage took over his body and he swung his hammer down angrily.

"Tch, anger." The guy muttered as he stopped Lavi's hammer with his hand, and Lavi gritted his teeth lividly.

"So… you killed Panda!? I'll kill you!" Lavi shouted as he brought his hammer back, and it glowed red.

"Lenalee get away!" Lavi shouted back at Lenalee, and she flinched before quickly backing up.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted filled with rage as he slammed the hammer onto the ground, and the giant serpent flames rose up and lunged at the guy.

"Meh, how weak." He muttered as he blocked the serpent with his bare hand, and it was deflected backwards into a building.

_'What the hell!? How'd he do that!?' _

_'How indeed.' _

Lavi's eyes widened as the guy chuckled happily. "You're mind is an open book to me, Bookman." He stated while flexing his fingers, and Lavi gritted his teeth while sweat rolled down his face.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"You don't remember me? I was watching your fight on the roof three years ago."

"You were watching!?"

"Yep. Good show against Nii-san too. Too bad he was holding back. I would of barbequed you then and there."

"Nii-san?"

The guy chuckled his he moved his golden hair out of his eyes, and he grinned as pointed at himself.

"My Nii-san, Gin Coldblood." He stated, and Lavi's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What…!?"

"I am the bearer of the other half of the Coldblood Emblem. My name is Leaf Coldblood, boy. Commit it to memory!" Leaf stated as he grinned at Lavi as the Bookman's eyes widened again while Bookman's last message flashed through his mind.

_We… wrong… He's… back… another… blood _

_We were wrong. He's not back. Another Coldblood is here._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! XO**

**So that's why Gin was only given part of that tattoo. XD Now with a new player in the game, let's keep this ball rolling more! -ball rolls over town and continues to mountains-**

**Next Chapter Preview: Faced with a figure of the past again, Lavi faces off against the one who killed Bookman, but can the red headed Bookman defeat someone who has lived for far longer than anyone else on earth besides his brother?**


	12. Opening Curtain

**Chapter 12- Opening Curtain  
Author's Note: The chapter after this one marks the end of Arc 1! -parade marches through but is flattened by ball- Oh, and one more little note, Gin and Leaf both talk funny something like saying ya instead of you, and sare instead of sure due to them being Japanese and not good at English. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lenalee was frozen with shock as she had heard Leaf.

"Gin's… brother!?" She muttered quietly, and Leaf grinned happily as he heard her.

"Nii-san never told ya, huh? Ya see, it's simple. Our family has this taboo Emblem that grants an extra 14000 years of life, but at a price. 95 percent of the bearer's energy is eaten by the Emblem every moment, every day, every year." Leaf stated as he removed his cloak to reveal half of a tattoo-like emblem on his back.

The part that was shown was a dragon wrapped around half of a cross.

Lavi stared at the tattoo before Leaf put his cloak back on with a grin.

"So what you're saying is that you and Gin are only alive because you survived on 5 percent of your full energy? And that three years ago, Gin was using only five percent of his full power, and he still beat us!?" Lavi shouted angrily, and Leaf nodded calmly.

"Yep. That's about right."

"Like hell it's true!" Lavi shouted as he swung his hammer down at Leaf, but froze as Leaf appeared crouched on the hammer's handle.

"Now didn't I say that a hammer is too weak?" He asked, and Lavi froze as Leaf suddenly kicked him into a nearby building.

Lavi's hammer clattered to the ground as Leaf landed gently onto the ground, and Lenalee slowly backed away as Leaf smiled at her.

"You ready to die? It's a shame it has to be done though." Leaf said, and perked up as Lavi's fist swung out at him.

"Still alive, huh?" Leaf asked before sending Lavi back into the ground by a swift roundhouse kick.

Leaf grinned as he removed his other hand from his pocket, and he flexed his fingers.

"Too weak, baka. I'm far out of your league." Leaf stated calmly as Lavi stood back up slowly.

"Shut… the hell up…" He muttered weakly, and Leaf let out a sad sigh before suddenly kicking Lavi with a flip kick into another building.

"I don't even need to use by Innocence against ya. That's how pathetic your strength is, boy." Leaf said as he put his foot on Lavi's head.

Lavi gritted his teeth angrily up at Leaf, and he then pushed Leaf's foot off of his head.

"Foolish." Leaf muttered as he narrowed his eyes, and calmly kicked Lavi to the side and started to walk over to Lenalee.

Lenalee was frozen in place as Leaf smiled at her before grabbing her collar and lifting her into the air.

Lenalee clamped her eyes shut as she tried to get free from Leaf's tight grip.

"Ya know. Your fangs kinda hurt."

Lenalee opened one eye to see Krory biting down on Leaf's neck, and Leaf calmly dropped Lenalee to the ground.

Krory quickly released his fangs, and he grabbed Lenalee before jumping back with her.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?"

"Yes, but Lavi isn't!"

"Okay." Krory muttered as he clenched his hands tightly into fists, and Leaf let out a tired sigh.

"Man, I was told it'll be an easy fight. A quick snap of three necks and I'm done. But no! You three have to put up a fight!" Leaf complained as Lavi weakly stood back up with his hammer in his hand.

"Okay then. All three of you can line up so I can kill you off one after another!" Leaf said happily, and perked up when Lavi's hammer fell on top of him in its giant size.

"You must have felt that!" Lavi shouted angrily as he stood on his hammer with a grin.

"Nope. Not really." Leaf said as he appeared behind Lavi, and the Bookman heard a muffled shattering sound from under his hammer.

"Bye-bye, Bookman." Leaf said with a wave, and then sent Lavi flying into a building by his fist.

Leaf jumped onto the ground with a smile as he saw Krory lunge at him.

"Hup!" Leaf muttered as he flipped back to dodge Krory's fist, and Leaf's foot smashed into Krory's jaw.

Krory was sent into the air, but was hit back down to the ground as Leaf appeared in the air and kicked him down.

"Hmm… Man, why do we need you dead again when this is all you can do!?" Leaf muttered slightly annoyed as Krory and Lavi fainted and Lenalee was standing alone.

"Oh well. Sorry, Lena's descendant." Leaf said as he pointed two fingers at Lenalee.

"Spiral Hell Flare." Leaf muttered, and a jet of flames shot out at Lenalee.

Lenalee clamped her eyes shut again as her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground.

Something landed on top of her, and she opened her eyes to see Toma's burning body over her.

"Are you okay, Miss Lenalee?" Toma asked weakly, and Lenalee nodded while she stared at him in surprise.

"Toma…" She muttered as the finder smiled once, and then fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Oops, missed. I killed a finder again... Oh well." Leaf muttered as he appeared in front of Lenalee, and he smirked down at her.

Lenalee stared up at him in shock as he reached his hand out toward her.

Every possible thought rushed through Lenalee's head as Leaf's hand neared her head.

Leaf's hand suddenly patted her on the head, and he grinned happily before taking the violet flower and burning it to ashes.

"You won't be needing this flower anymore. I'm sure you want to see ya Allen again…" Leaf muttered, and Lenalee's eyes widened as Leaf shattered like a mirror.

All through the town, the black flames dissolved as Lenalee continued to stare at where Leaf had stood.

"Why… did he leave?" She muttered in confusion before fainting to the ground.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes flashed open as the person looked around at the edge of the blood red lake.

"It's gone… that infernal flower that blocked me from getting to her is gone… Hehehehe… It's time to take her back from those who stole her from me…"

The person muttered as they stood up, and disappeared as the moon above gleamed off of the surface of the red water.

* * *

**It's time for the closure to come! XD I mean come on! Lavi couldn't have won anyway. It's 23 years of experience against 7028 years. U.U; I found a really good that reflected Gin. XD It's called Sarah & Johnny by Submerged.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The Akuma are returning even faster than ever and their new target seems to be Lenalee. The group finds out some more unbelieveable news about Allen when an unexpected person appears. Next time: The Four Great Powers! Hope to see you there! XD**


	13. The Four Great Powers

**Chapter 13- The Four Great Powers  
Author's Note: -puts VICTORY headband on- Okay! Now that vacation (torture) is over, I'm back to writing! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

_'… Allen…' _

Lenalee's eyes twitched before opening to the bright sunlight above.

She slowly sat up to see Lavi and Krory still unconscious nearby.

_'We're alive…' _She thought as she looked around, but froze as she saw Toma's burnt body.

"Toma…" Lenalee whispered, and she looked away sadly before waking Lavi and Krory.

"Lavi… Krory…"

Lavi's eyes quickly snapped open, and he sat up to look around. "Where is he!?" He asked angrily, but Lenalee shook her head slowly.

"He left…"

"Damn it!"

Lenalee woke Krory up slowly, and he sadly looked over at Toma. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…" Lenalee muttered, and Lavi slammed his fist off of a nearby building in anger.

"Damn him!" He seethed lividly as blood rolled down the building wall from his injured hand.

"Lavi…"

"I guess I'll need to heal you again."

Lenalee's eyes widened at the familiar voice, and she looked behind her while Lavi and Krory copied her.

"You're…!"

"If I hadn't come by, you three would be nearly dead. More so you, Lavi." Keria said as she smirked at the three, and Lavi looked down at his bleeding hand.

Keria walked over to Lavi, and sighed as she placed her hands on his injured one. "I am the Noah of Love… My power is Noah's love for everything… opposite of rage… Heal." She whispered, and Lavi blinked several times as his hand started to mend itself.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." Keria said with another smirk, and Lavi silently picked up his hammer from nearby and slid it into its holder.

"Now what should we do…"

"That's why I'm here." Keria said, and the three looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here on orders to tell you three about something important."

"On orders? From whom?" Lavi asked, and Keria ignored him as she continued. "You have met Leaf, I see."

"You knew about him!?"

"Only I do. Everyone else has no idea of him except for you three."

"I see… But why wait to tell us?"

"You weren't ready, but now you are."

"Ready for what?" Krory asked, and Keria nodded as she looked over at him. "Ready to know who your enemy truly is."

Lavi raised an eyebrow as he stared at Keria, and she calmly cleared her throat.

"In this growing world, there are four beings who are the strongest. They are called the Four Great Powers, and as their titles state, they are quite powerful."

"So they're our enemy?"

"Mmm… Mostly…"

"Mostly?"

"Only two of the four you three have met and experienced… some… of one's strength."

"You're making no sense!" Lavi muttered as he scratched at his head in confusion, and Lenalee felt utterly confused as Keria cleared her thoughts.

"Fine then. I'll say it in a way you'll understand. The Black Order knows only who two of the four are."

"I see… Who are they?"

Keria paused before answering, and she looked over at Lenalee silently.

Lenalee perked up as she saw Keria look at her. "One of them is none other than Allen Walker."

The three froze at the name, and Lenalee stumbled a little, but kept her balance as she stared at Keria.

"A-And… the other one?" Lavi asked shakingly, and Keria smirked as she looked over at him.

"That's a very easy one to guess."

"Well, who is it?"

Keria's smirk widened as she stared at Lavi, and she calmly shrugged.

"Why don't you think about it for a moment. Walker is one of the four, and who is stronger than Walker?"

"… I get it… Gin." Lavi muttered, and Keria nodded calmly at the name.

"Does that mean that Leaf is one of the last two?"

"No."

"… Eh?"

"Leaf is not one of them."

"Oh…"

Lavi clenched his fist angrily as he stared at the ground, and Krory looked at Keria puzzled.

"But, Miss Keria. How do you know about Allen being one of the four?"

"Heh. You haven't figured it out yet? I know more about Walker than all of you in the Black Order put together. I know more about Walker than even Walker does." Keria stated, and the three stared at her in surprise as she stared back at them with her grayish eyes.

"Quite simple really." She added, and Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"What's so simple about that?" He asked as Lenalee tried to think while Krory stared at Keria confused.

"I know all about Walker because that's my duty."

"Duty?"

"Yes, my duty as his… Actually, I won't tell you." She said with a smile, and Lavi stared at her in disbelief.

"W-What…? Why not?" He asked, but Keria only chuckled as she slowly turned away.

"Please be safe on your search for Walker."

"And Gin." Lavi added, but Keria chuckled again.

"No. Only Walker. You'll never find Gin at this rate."

"What? Why not!?" Lavi asked angrily, but Keria just gave a small wave as she started to walk away.

"Good luck." She called back before disappearing from view, and Lavi started to grumble as he tried his best to think of answers.

"She wasn't helpful at all…" Krory muttered sadly, and Lenalee nodded while Lavi started to fume.

"Who is she anyway? All we know is that she's a Noah of Love, and polite… but that's all." Lavi muttered angrily, but gave up thinking as he looked over at Lenalee.

"Anyway, we should go to the next town."

"But…"

"She said that we should go back to searching for Allen. That must mean that he's still alive, right?"

"Right!" Krory said, and Lavi grinned while Lenalee smiled. "Okay!" She said, and the three paused to bury Toma before leaving.

_'But what Leaf said… 'He never fought'… Allen… What happened to you? Why didn't you fight…' _Lenalee thought as the three finally left the town, but from the air above the town, something chuckled happily as it looked down at them.

"Master Noah will be pleased. They're heading straight for his trap… I'd better go tell him so I might get to play something! Haha! I, Poker, feel great about today! Maybe I should go eat some humans! Nah, humans would ruin the night…" Poker muttered as he scratched at his armored head, and he tilted his head as he watched the three.

"Maybe I should just tell Master Noah that they're coming. Forgot about the humans. Yeah, that'll work, right? Right. Not right. No, right…" Poker muttered in confusion as he tried to think of what to do next.

"Ergh… I'll just go tell Master Noah, and THEN go eat some humans! Yeah, that'll work! Unless Master Noah wants me to greet those three… I wonder if I can eat those two guys…? Master Noah said not to harm the girl… She's important, he said…" Poker muttered to itself in confusion, but shrugged before taking out a deck of cards.

"Okay! So I'll just have some fun with them, THEN tell Master Noah, THEN eat some humans, and THEN play something! Right? Right!? Right… Not right… No, right… Ergh! I'll just go…" Poker muttered to itself again before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**Wow... That Akuma sure gets confused easily... -still rolling on top of ball-**

**Next Chapter Preview: Along the way to the next town, the three are confronted with yet another Akuma who claims to be the personal bodyguard of Master Noah. However, the three are split up into a place of utter confusion. But before Lenalee can search for Lavi and Krory, who else but Allen appears in front of her. Next Time: Lenalee In Wonderland. See ya then! XD**


	14. Lenalee In Wonderland

**Chapter 14- Lenalee In Wonderland  
Author's Note: Well, I've been chuckling at some reviews, and I found it very funny that I did what people asked before they even asked. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun neared the horizon as the three set up camp yet again.

Lavi was busy trying to cook something that looks like meat, but gave off a weird odor.

Krory and Lenalee were watching Lavi helplessly as he tried to cook again.

"Man... why didn't we take any food before leaving…" Lavi muttered bitterly as he tossed the burnt piece of meat away, and Krory grimaced as he looked down at the meat Lavi had finished cooking, if that's the right word for the pile of black meat on a plate.

"Tomorrow we can at least reach a town to get some real food…" Lenalee said hopefully, and the other two nodded as they just went to sleep without any food.

The morning came quickly, and Lavi was the first awake as it was his job to put the fire out.

He looked around the clearing calmly as he put his headband on with a smirk.

"At least no Akuma are here yet…" He muttered with a sigh of relief and quickly splashed the fire with some water from the nearby river.

He looked over at Lenalee and Krory as the two woke up, and they slowly went back to walking.

"Walking, walking, walking… That's all we ever do now-a-days…" Krory grumbled bitterly as he walked behind Lenalee and Lavi.

He looked down at the dirt path, and he perked up as he passed by a red spotted mushroom.

"Hey, Lavi!"

"Yeah?"

"Is this edible?" Krory asked as he pointed down at the mushroom, and Lavi looked down at it.

"I don't know. I've never been a fan of mushrooms… But I'm pretty sure no mushroom has red spots…"

"Hehehe… Bookmen sure are smart then."

Lavi's eyes widened and his hand shot to his hammer as he whirled around to see something standing in front of the two.

"Who are you!?"

"I am Master Noah's personal bodyguard. Poker's the name." Poker stated with a grin, and Lavi's eyebrow rose a little.

"Master Noah again? How many personal bodyguards does this guy have anyway?"

"Only one. Me." Poker stated calmly with a chuckle, and Lavi looked at the Akuma in confusion until his eyes widened at the lack of people here.

"Lenalee!?" He said as he looked around, but didn't see Lenalee or Krory now.

"What did you do to them!?" He snapped at Poker, but Poker calmly pointed upward.

"Welcome to my Wonderland, Bookman. Here is where your thoughts come true. Haha!" Poker stated before dissolving into thin air, and Lavi quickly activated his hammer as he looked around.

* * *

Lenalee looked around at the purple trees surrounding her while she sat on a yellow rock that had blue dots on it.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, but a sudden rustling of a nearby bush snapped her out of her thoughts.

She quickly braced herself as something walked out of the bush.

Lenalee's eyes widened as the thing smiled to her.

"Lenalee…" He muttered happily as Lenalee gaped back at him.

"Allen…?"

* * *

Krory was flat against a purple tree as he stared in shock at the person in front of him.

"It can't be…"

"Why not? You're the one who killed me, and I'm all you ever think about."

"But I did kill you!" Krory muttered in shock as Eliade stood in front of him calmly.

"Do I look dead to you?" She asked, but Krory couldn't respond for what came next made him silent.

* * *

Lenalee staggered a little, but then ran to Allen and flung her arms around him.

"Allen! Is it really you?" She asked as tears rolled down her face.

"Yeah, it's me, Lenalee…" Allen muttered as he put his hand on her head and held her against him.

"Allen…" Lenalee muttered happily, but she opened her eyes when Allen took her hands in his own.

"Allen?" She muttered as she looked up at him and froze when he pushed her to the ground.

She hit the ground hard, and she weakly opened her eye to see Allen on top of her.

"Allen… What are you doing?"

"What you want." He muttered before kissing Lenalee on the lips, and she froze as she looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm only doing what you want me to do, Lenalee." Allen whispered in her ear as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck calmly.

Lenalee clamped her eyes shut, and she then opened them. "I don't want this!" She shouted, and pushed Allen off her.

She quickly stood up as Allen smirked at her. "Stop messing with me. You want this." Allen said calmly, and Lenalee backed away slowly as her body started to tremble.

"I-I… No, I don't!"

"Lying is a sin, girl."

Lenalee's eyes widened as Poker suddenly appeared nearby, and the Akuma laughed happily.

"What do you mean? I'm not lying!"

"Nice try, girl. You have no idea what my power is, do you? My power is to create anything from memories, thoughts, and even feelings." Poker stated with a laugh, and it jabbed its thumb at Allen.

"This is all of your thoughts of him in one. He will only do what you wanted him to do or say. In truth, he's what you thought the perfect Allen is." Poker stated with a laugh, and Lenalee gritted her teeth as Allen stood back up.

"So all of this is a lie!?"

"No, girl. Listen better this time. This is your truth." Poker stated with a chuckle, and then pointed at her.

"Have fun with your thoughts, girl!" He shouted happily, and Lenalee froze again as Allen grabbed her and threw her to the ground again while smirking.

Poker continued to laugh happily as Allen got on top of Lenalee, and she clamped her eyes shut as Allen moved his hand under her dress.

"N-No… I…" Lenalee muttered sadly, but was drowned out by Poker's laughter while Allen continued to smirk at her.

"The ecstasy! This is wonderful! I've always wanted something to play with, and you're perfect for that role!" Poker shouted happily while Allen continued to have his way with Lenalee.

"Not so fast, Chuckles!"

Lenalee's eyes snapped open as Allen was suddenly smacked away, and Lavi stood in front of Lenalee with his hammer resting on his shoulder.

"Lavi…" Lenalee muttered as she fixed her dress, Poker tilted its head with a grin.

"How strange… Tell me, Bookman. How did you get here?"

"My thoughts did."

"Ah, I see. Quite a smart lad you are." Poker said with a grin, and Lavi smirked as he lifted his hammer.

"I actually have to thank you, Akuma."

"Hmm? Thank me?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you making our thoughts at the time you created this place a reality."

"You truly are strange boy. Why say that, and how come you have enough power to come into this area?" Poker asked, and Lavi chuckled as he lowered his hammer.

"My thoughts were simple. To become strong enough to destroy that Leaf Coldblood." Lavi stated as flames suddenly erupted around his hammer.

Poker's eyes widened as Lavi smacked his into a couple of trees with his hammer, and Allen slowly dissolved into nothing as did the area.

Lenalee looked around to see them back on the dirt path while Lavi stayed in front of her with his hammer out.

"Lavi… Thank you…"

"No problem."

"But… Lavi?" Lenalee asked, and Lavi looked back as she grimaced at him with a scowl.

"You were also thinking about something else, weren't you?" She asked, and Lavi froze as he couldn't say anything to counter the truth.

"Well… It's not like I thought of Milly in a swimsuit due to the terrible food we had yesterday and her great cooking…" Lavi muttered nervously, and Lenalee scowled as Lavi started to sweat nervously.

"You're such a pervert, Lavi…"

"Sorry…" Lavi laughed nervously as Lenalee stood up, but a sudden laugh caused the two to look over in front of them.

Poker was laughing toward them as he cracked his neck with a grin.

"You're good, but that's all you'll be seeing of that power." Poker said as he reached behind him, and calmly threw something toward Lavi and Lenalee.

The two froze as Krory hit the ground with cuts and bruises over his body.

"Krory!"

"Too bad his thoughts couldn't be beaten that easily." Poker said calmly, and Lavi quickly swung his hammer down at the Akuma.

Poker laughed his he jumped away to dodge the hammer, and Lavi gritted his teeth angrily at the Akuma.

"Damn you…"

"Ha! That's funny. I'd love to play some more, but I'm quite hungry, and Master Noah needs to know that you three are coming." Poker said as he slowly started to float backwards.

"Wait!" Lavi shouted as he raised his hammer, but missed as Poker had disappeared.

"Play again real soon, Bookman!" Poker's voice said, and was then gone as Lavi gritted his teeth angrily.

* * *

The wine swirled around in the glass as its holder leaned their head on their other hand while sitting down in a plain chair.

"So they're coming?"

"Yes, Master Noah! I played with them real good!" Poker said happily, and the person smirked calmly before taking a sip of his wine.

"Good job, Poker." He said as he looked at the Akuma while the room they were in was bathed in blood.

"I want to see their faces when they see this town's state." The person said with a chuckle, and Poker laughed happily.

"They'll be all 'Oh my God!' or 'What the hell happened here!?' Haha!" Poker said as he perfectly imitated Lavi's and Krory's voices, and the person laughed happily as he started to chuckle afterwards.

"You're so right, Poker. They'll probably do just that." The person said with another sip of their wine, and Poker grinned happily.

"What can I do now?"

"Go feed nearby, and then meet me back at our hideout."

"Understood, Master Noah!" Poker said with a chuckle, and then disappeared as the person smirked calmly.

"Come, you three. I've been killing to see you all again." He said with a grin as his black cloak gently moved around his body as he stood up.

He fixed his sleeves calmly before leaving the room with the wine glass still in his hand.

* * *

**O.o Who is this Master Noah guy? You'll find out next chapter! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Blood bathes its streets. Death fills its emptiness. Lavi, Krory, and Lenalee finally face the Master Noah, but a shock to them all is who the Master really is. Also, the return of Allen finally appears! However, even with Allen back, can Lavi and Krory defeat the Master Noah? Next Time: Dark Side Of The Moon. See ya there! XD**


	15. Dark Side Of The Moon

**Chapter 15- Dark Side Of The Moon  
Author's Note: XD I'm being really evil in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter... Mwahahahaha...**

* * *

Lavi panted heavily as they were walking up a steep hill, and Lenalee was lagging behind as her forehead seemed to vibrate with pain from each step she took as if calling to something unknown.

Lavi and Krory waited for her to catch up to them, and the three finally made it over the hill.

The three stopped to rest a few times as the sun set beneath the darkening sky.

The full moon gleamed down upon them as they kept on walking toward the next town.

"Don't worry. We should get there soon." Lavi said calmly as they continued to walk down the path, and Lenalee perked up as she thought she saw something on the grass nearby.

She shrugged as she saw nothing there and she continued walking forward.

Behind the three, the moon shined onto the grass, and the blood dripped off of the blade of grass as it stained the area.

* * *

"See anything yet, Krory?"

"Hmm… No, not yet."

"Okay…"

Lavi sighed sadly as they kept walking down the path. Lavi kept his hand on his hammer the entire time until the reach a hill overlooking a vast area of land.

"Lavi! Down there!" Krory said as he pointed down below, and Lavi lightened up when they saw a small town nearby.

"Finally! Let's hurry!" Lavi said, and quickly started to run toward the town with Krory and Lenalee close behind him.

* * *

Lavi hurried toward the town as he thought of food and a warm place to sleep finally.

The three stopped at the edge of the town, and Lavi peered down the street eagerly.

The air suddenly turned cold as the three froze at the sight before them.

The entire town had blood spattered all over the buildings and streets.

"W-What the hell happened here…!?"

"Was it the Akuma?!"

"Do you think that one from before did this!?"

Lavi gritted his teeth as he started to walk down the blood drenched street. The blood sloshed under his boots as he walked forward toward the heart of the town. "An Akuma couldn't have done all of this… There would be at let dust from the remains of the people here…" Lavi muttered as he put his hand to his mouth to think while looking around.

"Only a Noah could have done this…"

"What makes you think that?" Lenalee asked nervously, and Lavi pointed to the buildings.

"Well, when Akuma attack, Krory's teeth usually sense it, and he didn't react at all while walking here. Another reason is because if you look around… you can see some people's remains…" Lavi muttered uneasy, and Lenalee gasped as she saw what he was staring at.

She quickly covered her eyes while Krory looked deathly pale. "Whoever did this is going to pay…" He muttered angrily, and Lavi nodded in agreement.

Lenalee slowly lowered her hands to look around, but she felt nauseous when she saw an arm lying nearby.

"This is…"

"Beautiful, isn't it? The blood is quite beautiful in the moonlight." A voice said calmly, and Lavi quickly brought his hammer out as he looked around.

"Who's there!?"

"I'm up here." The voice said, and the three quickly looked up to see someone sitting on the edge of a nearby building with a wine glass in his hand.

"So you did this…"

"Yes, but what are you going to do about it, Lavi?"

Lavi's eye widened as he stared at the person in surprise. "How do you know my name…?"

"I know all of your names. Krory, Lavi, and Lenalee." The person said calmly with a sip of wine, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he pointed his hammer up at the person.

"So who are you!?"

"You still don't know? That's bad for a Bookman." The person said with a chuckle, and they jumped down onto the ground across from Lavi, and they calmly put their wine glass on the ground next to them.

Lavi braced himself as the person pointed a finger calmly at Lavi with a small smirk.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted as he slammed his hammer into the ground, and the flame serpent rose into the air before crashing down on the person.

Lavi grinned as the flames blew away, but he suddenly froze as the person chuckled. "That hurt a little bit… It felt like a breeze hit me." The person said with a grin, and Lavi gritted his teeth angrily until the moonlight shone on the person's face.

When it did, all three of them froze in shock as the person's silvery white hair gleamed in the light.

"It can't be…" Lavi muttered in disbelief, and Lenalee's eyes were widened as she stared at the person.

"Allen…?" She whispered weakly, and the person smiled before waving to her with his left hand.

Lavi's eyes narrowed at the wave, and he then grinned. "I don't know who you're trying to trick, but it won't work."

"What do you mean, Lavi?"

"Allen Walker has a Parasite-Type Innocence on his arm. You don't. Allen also has a cursed left eye. You still don't. Nice try, but no. You're not Allen!" Lavi shouted as he swung his hammer at the person angrily.

Lenalee noticed that the person's left arm and eye were normal, and she looked down sadly.

"He's right…" She muttered as Lavi's hammer slammed against the person's extended hand, and the person chuckled calmly.

"Come on, Lavi. I am Allen Walker."

"Nice try, liar. Grow a black arm and curse your own eye to be him!" Lavi snapped angrily, and the person sighed as he calmly leaned back to dodge Lavi's hammer.

"Another thing! The Allen I know would never kill innocent people like this!" Lavi shouted, and Lenalee trembled frightened.

"He wouldn't…" She muttered, and the person sighed. "Well, then you don't me as well as you thought." He said with a smirk, and Lavi flinched before he was suddenly sent into the building behind him.

The person chuckled as he lowered his hand and then looked over at Lenalee and Krory.

Krory braced himself as the person started to walk toward the two, but Krory's eyes widened as the person suddenly appeared behind him.

Krory was slammed to the ground as the person walked over to Lenalee as she trembled uselessly.

The person smiled as he put his hand to her chin and lifted her head up so she looked at him.

"It really is me, Lenalee."

"Allen…" Lenalee muttered sadly, and Lavi and Krory slowly stood up to face the person.

"Get away from Lenalee!" Lavi seethed angrily, and the person just grinned as his eyes turned golden.

"Make me, Lavi." He said, and Lenalee felt something inside her squirm when she saw the person's golden eyes.

Her body trembled again as she felt pain through her forehead even greater than ever.

It was like the pain was calling out to something very close, and Lenalee clamped her eyes shut as she tried to stop the pain.

She looked up at the person's golden eyes, and she felt the thing inside her squirm again which sent another wave of pain throughout her.

"Make it stop…" She muttered, and the person perked up as he looked at Lenalee.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" He asked, and Lenalee gritted her teeth as the thing inside her started to thrash around.

"Make it stop…" She muttered again in pain, and person raised an eyebrow at her.

"Make what stop?" He asked while Lavi and Krory just watched in confusion.

Lenalee bit her lip as the thing thrashed around inside her again. _'Let me out!' _Lenalee heard the voice in her head shout, and she trembled again as pain erupted in her forehead again.

Suddenly, Lenalee's eyes closed as the thing inside her calmed down.

The three stared at her in confusion, but flinched as she opened her eyes again.

She raised her head slightly with her eyes concealed under her hair.

"Lenalee?" Lavi asked cautiously, but was replied by a cold chuckle from Lenalee.

"Who are you to use my name?" She asked icily, and Lavi froze at the change of her tone of voice.

"Lenalee?" Krory muttered, but froze as Lenalee suddenly appeared next to him.

"I said who are you to use my name." She seethed angrily, and Krory coughed up blood as Lenalee hand had impaled him from behind.

Lenalee pulled her hand out of his body, and he fell to the ground while his blood rolled down Lenalee's arm.

Lavi stared in shock as Lenalee licked the blood off his hand while her eyes stayed concealed.

"What's going on…?" Lavi muttered, but Lenalee just smiled calmly before walking over to the person.

"I finally found you, Allen…" Lenalee muttered happily as she faced the person, and Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So you believe me, Lenalee?" Allen asked, and she nodded in response.

"Of course I believe you… because I'm yours." Lenalee said, and Lavi's eyes widened as Lenalee suddenly kissed Allen on the lips.

Allen felt something warm sting his throat, and he watched Lenalee pull back while Krory's blood rolled out from her mouth.

She put herself against Allen's chest as she closed her eyes happily.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he glanced down at Krory, and then back at Allen and Lenalee.

"What the hell is going on…!?" He muttered angrily, and Allen chuckled as he wiped the blood off Lenalee mouth.

"I told you, Lavi. I'm not the same Allen you knew. I am the Noah of Trickery." Allen stated as the row of crosses gleamed on his forehead, and Lavi could only widen his eyes before he fell to the ground while his blood spattered the ground.

Lenalee smirked coldly as she removed her arm from his body, and she calmly picked up Lavi's hammer and broke a piece off.

Her eyes had turned an eerie gold as she walked back to Allen and calmly put the fragment of Lavi's hammer into his mouth.

"Take me away, Allen…" She whispered in his ear, and Allen smiled as he put his arm on her waist before swallowing.

"Sure thing, Lenalee… See ya, Lavi. I doubt we'll see each other again. Say hi to Bookman for me when you see him again. Ha!" Allen said before suddenly disappearing into thin air with Lenalee.

Lavi gritted his teeth weakly as he mentally hit himself.

_'I'm such an idiot! That Akuma from earlier mentioned a Master Noah as did that one called Ghost! I bet anything that one of those two Master Noahs is Allen himself!... Man, how am I going to tell Komui this… This is bad…' _Lavi thought before closing his eyes and letting the cold seep into his body.

"No!" A voice shouted, and the last thing Lavi remembered was a warm hand touch his cheek before the darkness finally grabbed him.

* * *

**O.o ... Wow... XD Allen's a Noah now! XD And yes, that's really Allen. He's just a Noah now somehow... That'll all be explained soon and also the Allen drinking Krory's blood from Lenalee and eating a piece of Lavi's hammer. XD Well, Lavi and Krory are... Don't hurt me... o.o**

**Next Chapter Preview: The darkness is coming as news about Allen being a Noah reachs the Black Order. However, no one knows how Allen turned into one, or how his Innocence and curse is gone. What exactly happened for the past three years with Allen will be answered by the most unlikely of people. One has never even met Allen will tell all he knows about how Allen has changed. Next Time: Allen's Return. See ya then! XD**


	16. Allen's Return

**Chapter 16- Allen's Return  
Author's Note: ... -is depressed- Enjoy...**

* * *

Lavi looked around at his surroundings as he saw pitch black trees surrounding him. 

_'Where am I…?' _He thought while looking around, and he felt icily cold all over.

_'What is this place…?' _

_'This is your "world", Bookman.' _

Lavi turned around to see nothing around him but black trees, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who's there!?" He called out as he reached for his hammer, but froze as he couldn't fell it.

_'Your Innocence doesn't exist here, Bookman. This is your "world".' _

_"_What the hell do you mean!? Who are you anyway!?" Lavi shouted, but nobody appeared while he looked around.

_'Nobody is here with you, Bookman. This is your "world", your domain, your death.' _

Lavi narrowed his eyes as he looked around more, but still didn't see anyone but the pitch black trees.

_'Nobody is here, Bookman. Nobody will ever be here with you.' _

"Then who the hell are you!?"

_'We am the guardian of "world".' _

"What is this "world" thing!?"

_'This place is your "world". Everyone has a "world" instead them, but none see it until they die.' _

"So I'm dead…"

_'Heh. No. You are close, but no, you're not dead. You were nearly dead, so you came here, but don't belong here.' _

Lavi looked to his left at one of the trees that was blood red.

"So how do I get back?"

_'Why do you want to go back? Your "world" has everything you want. Power, Knowledge, and Loneliness. They're all here.' _

"I don't want to stay here! I need to go back!" Lavi shouted angrily, and the voice chuckled.

_'Very well.' _The voice said and Lavi perked up before turning around to see a single red leaf fall from a nearby black tree.

* * *

Lavi slowly opened his eyes, and he saw the pitch black sky staring down at him through a glowing shape hovering over him.

He blinked slowly until he saw that the shape was a cross.

"Where…" He muttered as he started to sit up.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of his face.

Lavi was smacked to the ground as the holder of the usual basket was glaring down at Lavi.

"Don't get up, idiot! I'm not done healing you!"

Lavi muttered something in pain, and he then looked up to see Milly glaring at him while tears rolled down her face.

"Stupid idiot… I thought you had died…" She muttered before falling to her knees and crying into her hands.

Lavi slowly sat up, and he then moved so he was next to Milly.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered quietly, but froze as Milly glared at him.

"Why aren't you lying down!?" She snapped angrily, and sent Lavi to the ground with her basket.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered sadly, and Milly stared at him silently.

"Stop saying sorry…"

"Okay…" Lavi muttered with a slight smile as Milly smiled back at him.

Milly then helped Lavi to a sitting position as he stared at her in confusion.

Lavi then relaxed as Milly put her head on his shoulder and cried with her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're alive…" Milly muttered between tears, and Lavi nodded silently.

"How's Krory?" He asked, and Milly lifted her head off of Lavi's shoulder while wiping some tears away.

"He was in a critical condition, so I couldn't heal him completely… But Miss Keria came suddenly with Xerxes, and he brought Krory to the Black Order while Miss Keria went somewhere." Milly said as crossed her arms over her chest with a pout and tilt of her head.

"I see… So he's going to be okay?"

"Hopefully…" Milly muttered, but the two perked up as a shadow loomed over the two.

"Good, you woke up, boy." Xerxes said from behind his mask, and Lavi nervously grinned up at him.

"Yeah, old man. I did."

"Good. Then hurry up and come with me back to HQ." Xerxes said as he jabbed his thumb behind him at a purple circle in mid-air.

* * *

The moon was high in the air above the Black Order when Lavi made it inside with Milly and Xerxes.

Reever was the first to come as they had seen Lavi's return on the golems.

Reever helped Milly and Xerxes bring Lavi to Komui's office where Komui was there to meet the four with Johnny and Russell nearby.

Milly helped Lavi sit down in front of Komui's desk, and Komui looked at the door confused.

"Reever! Where's my Lenalee!?"

"She wasn't there when I got there." Milly stated calmly, and Lavi felt a sinking feeling as he nervously looked up at Komui's overly protective brotherly glare.

"Where's Lenalee?" He asked seething with anger, and Lavi felt cold suddenly as he stared at the glare.

Over the next few minutes, Lavi explained what had happened with Ghost, Philman, Poker, and Allen.

Everyone was deathly silent as they stared at Lavi in shock.

"How can that be…!? Allen's a Noah now!? How!?" Johnny asked, but Lavi just shrugged weakly.

"I have no idea…" He muttered sadly as Komui looked away while going over what Lavi had said.

"I'm sorry, Komui… I couldn't do anything…" Lavi said sadly, and Komui nodded solemnly.

"I… understand… this is not good…" He muttered slowly as he ran his finger off a random paper.

"Komui…"

"Well, we can't do anything about it now…"

Everyone stared at Komui in surprise as he looked back at Lavi with a forced smile.

"Go rest, Lavi." He said, and Lavi slowly nodded before Milly helped him leave the room.

"Komui? Are you okay? Your sister was kidnapped by a friend, and you aren't doing anything about it?" Xerxes asked, and Komui shook his head sadly.

"I can't do anything… I knew when I saw Lenalee become a Noah… I somehow knew that something like this would happen…" Komui stated sadly, and Xerxes sighed as he room grew silent.

"Well, what should we do now?"

"I don't know…"

"I do."

Komui, Xerxes, Reever, Russell and Johnny all looked over at the door to see Keria standing in front of it as she calmly stared at the five.

"Keria? What do you mean?"

"I was given orders to tell you all about everything I know about Walker."

"Orders? From whom?" Komui asked suspiciously, and Keria calmly stared at him.

"I take it you all know hardly anything about Allen's childhood?"

"He was General Cross's apprentice."

"Before that."

"No… not really…"

"That would make sense. Because not even Allen knows it." Keria said calmly, and the five stared at her in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Allen Walker. The destroyer of time. Not even he knows where it is that he came from." Keria stated, and Komui slowly nodded.

"However, there are those who know." Keria said calmly, and the five perked up as they stared at her.

"Who would they be?"

"One would be Hevlaska and another would be none other than Master Gin Coldblood himself." Keria stated calmly, and the room froze at the name.

"W-What!?"

"Allen Walker is the child of a secret village known as Twilight, the town that only appears at twilight of the day. His family is all dead except for one member who was the one who abandoned him, but not for the reasons he knows." Keria stated, and Komui narrowed his eyes as the other four gaped at Keria.

"That's…!"

"How do you know all of this?" Komui asked suspiciously, and Keria calmly let out a low sigh.

"I came from the same village." She stated, and the five stared at her in surprise.

Xerxes was silent as he started to think while the others just stared at Keria.

"Who… exactly are you, Miss Keria?"

"I am Keria Rosier. 7th daughter of Herald Rosier, and the ashamed because of her being a Noah mother to none other than Allen Walker." Keria stated as she stared at them calmly.

"And here." She started to say as she raised her hand.

"Is someone who can tell you who exactly changed Allen." She stated before snapping her fingers and a pillar of flames appeared out of the floor.

Komui stepped back a little as the fires died quickly, and in its place stood a person with a sly grin on his face.

"Are, are. So this is the Black Order, huh? Heh, piece of pie to get into." The person stated as he looked around.

"Who are you!?" Komui asked slightly surprised, and the person calmly chuckled.

"Huh? Didn't Bookman tell ya? I is Leaf Coldblood. Nii-san of Gin Coldblood, and the one who knows what you wish you knew but can't find out with your pathetic brains." Leaf stated as he pointed to his head, and Komui narrowed his eyes.

_'Brother!?' _

_'Does that frighten you, Komui-san?' _

Komui's eyes widened as Leaf grinned happily.

"W-Who did that to Allen?" Johnny asked nervously, and Leaf sighed calmly.

"About time someone asked. Three years ago, Allen Walker was taken from here by the Inspectors Malcom and Link. He spent a total of three days, two hours, seventeen minutes, and thirty-six seconds there in the Inspectors custody until the Inspectors were all killed by a Noah."

"Hold on. A Noah killed the Inspectors!? That's impossible! The Noahs were all gone until that Rose thing made new ones!" Reever snapped angrily, but Leaf shook his finger at him calmly.

"True, but what if this Noah had been around for far longer?"

"What…?"

"The Noah that changed Allen's entire existence so that he became a Noah not created from the Rose of Blood was none other than mine and Nii-san's enemy." Leaf stated, and from behind Komui, and shelf burst into flames as Leaf's fist clenched angrily.

"The Noah that made our lives hell! The Noah of Time, Gearz Ryan! He escaped before the Earl was defeated 7003 years ago, and now he's back to continue what he had started!" Leaf snapped angrily, and Komui stepped back further as Leaf's hand burned with black flames.

"A Noah of Time?... Now it makes sense…" Komui muttered, and the other four had to think before understanding what it meant.

"So this Gearz guy, he changed Allen's past so he became a Noah at that moment?" Russell asked confused, and Leaf nodded as he calmed down.

"Gearz has the power to control time, and with that time he can take control of three people's timelines. He currently deleted his own time so he no longer grows old, grows tired, or dies of natural causes such as drinking or smoking." Leaf stated slightly angry, and Komui nodded.

"So he has changed two people's histories so far… I wonder who is next…"

"Komui-san. You should already know." Leaf said, and Komui perked up as Leaf stared at him.

"Gearz's last target is Lenalee Lee. My descendent-in-law." Leaf stated before turning away and running his hand over the spines of the books while Komui stared at him in shock.

"Lenalee!?"

"That's right. However, there is something I want the Black Order to do for me." Leaf started to say, and Reever tightened his fist cautiously.

"And what would that be?" He asked angrily, and Leaf stared at him calmly.

"Reever-san, I want all of you to stay the hell out of our way. If you continue to fight against the Akuma and Noah, you will only bring the Black Order down with you. This is mine and Nii-san's war. For none of you are a match for Gearz, the third of the Four Great Powers." Leaf stated as he put his hands in his pockets and calmly turn away.

"Next time we meet, which should be never, and you haven't given up on Lenalee or Allen, I will cut you all down myself." Leaf stated coldly before disappearing in a puff of smoke, and Komui just stared silently at where Leaf had been before looking at Keria.

"Who gave you those orders?"

"It was Leaf himself. The one who killed Bookman and Toma." Keria stated calmly before leaving the room, and behind Komui and the other three, Xerxes nodded as he thought of something.

* * *

Far away, in a mountain range in the heart of Siberia, the eroded gates of the Coldblood Mansion crackled from the heavy snow falling onto it.

Suddenly, someone walked through the gates and toward the worn down mansion.

The person calmly walked inside, and as if knowing exactly what was inside, opened a door that led downwards.

The person climbed down the stairs with his hands in his pockets until he opened another door and walked into a cold room that was half solid rock and the other was a pond.

The water reflected off of the iced walls as the person looked down into the pond.

"Little bit longer, Nii-san. I'm sure those idiots will continue to look for Allen and Lenalee. 

_'We can't have that.' _

"So what should we do?"

_'It's time we took matters into our own hands. Nii-san, give me one week.' _

"Okay. What's the plan?"

_'We kill three birds with one stone. We get rid of the Black Order, we find Gearz, and we get the Rose of Blood from Allen.' _

"Okay, Nii-san. So what should we do next?"

_'Go back to Lavi's "world". Tell him, but be vague, where Allen's hideout is located. Then go and kill them all while I handle the other job.' _

"Got it, Nii-san." Leaf said as he grinned down into the water as something long and blue nodded and then disappeared under the rippling water.

Leaf chuckled as he put his hand on his head happily, and he grinned at the water.

* * *

Moonlight filtered into the silent room as on the bed, someone was laying down as they ran their hand through their hair.

The door suddenly opened, and the person looked over before smiling.

"Allen…" "You sure got comfortable quickly, Lenalee." Allen said with a chuckle as he took his cloak off and dropped it to the floor before sitting down on the bed next to Lenalee.

She smiled at him as she put her hand on his leg, and he smiled back before getting back up.

Allen silently smirked as he lay down on the bed so he was over Lenalee, and he put his forehead against hers.

Lenalee smiled as she put a hand on Allen's collar, and she slowly opened Allen's shirt with a fixed smile.

Allen did the same with Lenalee's dress, and the two found themselves tangled up in the bed's blanket a few minutes later while the two kissed.

Outside the room, Poker was sitting against the door silently.

He sighed as he heard another moan from the room, and he calmly continue to play solitaire on the floor.

He flipped one card over to reveal the King of Aces, and he flipped the next one over to show the Queen of Hearts.

He put the Queen on the King, and he sighed in irony as the noises from the room increased.

"Being an Akuma stinks… Can't understand how much fun it must be that those two are having now… Mistress Noah sure did seem attached to Master Noah though. Hehehe… I wonder if he's laid her yet… I wonder if I said that right… Right? Not right? Right? Right!?" Poker grumbled angrily as he argued with himself until something hit the door from inside.

"Poker! Be quiet!"

"Yes, Master Noah!" Poker said calmly, but rolled his eyes as the moans came back.

"How can you even hear me over those moans…"

* * *

**Poker sure is confused right now... U.U; ... -rolls over large city- On to the next town! XD**


	17. One Week Grace

**Chapter 17- One Week Grace  
Author's Note: Well, Poker has some fans... U.U; For all of his idiocy... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two days later, Five days till Gin's plan starts.**

Komui was slammed against the wall of the infirmary as Lavi held him against it with one arm clamped onto his collar.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Mean. By. That!?" Lavi seethed angrily when Komui had told him what Keria and Leaf had told them two days ago.

Lavi had been sent into the infirmary to heal more, and he had spent the past two days resting until Komui decided to tell him the news.

"I mean that it's pointless to even try anything, Lavi. Allen and Lenalee are no longer the Black Order's problems."

"How the hell can you say that!?"

"You think I want this!? You think I want to give up on my own sister!?" Komui snapped back, and Lavi's eyes widened before his hand slowly let go of Komui's collar.

"I just… don't want to believe it…"

"Neither do I…"

Lavi silently stared at the floor until he looked back at Komui. "I'm going."

"Going where?"

"To get those two back. I want some real answers!"

"That's crazy, Lavi! Just think for a moment! You and Krory were nearly killed last time! If Milly hadn't been nearby, you both would have been dead!" Komui snapped as Lavi walked past, but the young Bookman stopped to look back at Komui.

"I don't care. I let my guard down last time. This time will be different." He said determined, and Komui sighed sadly as Lavi started to walk away.

Suddenly, Lavi fell forward and Komui stared in surprise as the Bookman hit the floor.

"Lavi!?"

* * *

Lavi opened his eyes and grimaced as he looked at the pitch black trees.

"Again!? Why the hell did I come back!? I'm fine this time! I'm not dying or anything!" 

_'Heh. You're here to learn, boy.' _

Lavi perked up, but he smirked this time. "So you brought me here, huh?"

_'That's right.' _

"Good, cause I have questions!"

_'And I have answers. What do you want to know first?' _

"First up is why am I back?"

_'Simple. I need you to learn, boy.' _

"Okay, that was vague. Second question then. What do you want me to learn?"

_'The location of your lost friends.' _The voice said calmly, and Lavi froze as he looked around.

"How could you know where they are!? Who are you anyway!?"

_'You've lost your calmness. It proves that your friends are important to you.' _

"Be quiet! My third question! Where are they!?"

_'Heh. Another simple question, Bookman.' _

"Then answer it!"

_'The place they are is only known by those of Twilight. Find the village, and you learn where they are.' _

"Where is Twilight then!?"

_'Heh, quite simple. Keep going north till you reach a barren wasteland. Wait till the twilight of dusk, and then quickly enter the village.' _

"Okay. That's simple enough."

_'However, you should be warned, Bookman. The village is not used to strangers. You will need a… native of that village to be with you.' _

"You mean Keria? Is that who I need?"

_'Yes, Keria Rosier. When you reach Twilight, search for a man named Koah.' _

"Koah? What kind of name is that!?"

_'It does not matter, Bookman. Your female friend has become one with her inner Noah. Any more waiting will cost you all your lives.' _

"Lenalee!? Okay then! Hurry up and get me out of here!"

_'Not yet. For you still have two more questions I sense.' _

Lavi looked around at the trees to see nothing red this time, and he sighed.

"Okay, I do. What is Lenalee's Noah title, and where exactly is this "world"?"

_'There we go. Your friend Lenalee is the Noah of Desire, and this place will serve you you no more purpose for now.'_

* * *

Lavi opened his eyes to stare at the blank ceiling as he was laying in a bed inside the infirmary.

_'I guess I fainted again, and they lugged me back here… Koah… Keria… Lenalee… Noah of Desire… "world"… What could it all mean?' _Lavi thought as he sat up, and looked around at the silent infirmary.

Krory was off in an enclosed ward while nobody else was around.

Lavi slowly stood up, and he quickly ran out of the infrimary before the crazy nurse or Milly could drag him back into the bed.

Lavi peeked out from around the corner to make sure nobody was there, and when the coast was clear, he silently started to sneak down the hallway.

"Going somewhere, Bookman?"

Lavi jumped slightly as he quickly looked around to see Tyrir grimacing at him.

"Oh… it's just you… I thought you were Milly or Komui…"

"Nah, I'm not any of those losers, Bookman. Now answer my question." Tyrir snapped angrily, and Lavi smirked a little.

"I'm looking for Keria."

"She downstairs in the dining hall eating with Rôade and that drunken idiot." Tyrir said bluntly, and Lavi nodded with a sweat drop.

_'Drunken idiot? Must mean Cedric…' _Lavi thought as Tyrir turned away and stormed off, but Lavi saw that Tyrir's hand was bleeding before the Noah turned the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Lavi walked silently into the dining hall, and snuck over to where Rôade was playing chess with Johnny.

Cedric had his head through the table as Keria calmly watched the chess game.

Lavi sweat dropped at Cedric, and he made a mental note not to annoy Tyrir as he was probably the one who did it.

"Tyrir did that after Cedric made fun of him being the center of the female's attention." Keria stated when she saw Lavi's stare at Cedric, and Lavi sighed as he got it right.

"It was only a joke…" Cedric muttered as he tried to get his head out of the table again but failed.

Lavi sat down across from Keria, and she looked at Lavi calmly.

"You want something?"

"I need to go to Twilight."

"Whatever for?"

"I need to meet some guy named Koah." Lavi stated, and Keria's eyes widened as she heard the name.

"W-Why do you want to meet him…?" She asked trying to sound calm, but Lavi noticed the strangeness in her voice.

"He knows where Allen and Lenalee are, doesn't he?"

"H-How should I know?"

"Then you'll need to bring me there, to Twilight." Lavi stated calmly, and Keria looked at Lavi as Rôade and Cedric ignored them.

Johnny was too into the chess game to hear Lavi and Keria, and Lavi took that moment.

"So show me where Twilight is."

"…"

Keria looked away for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well, but be ready. You will not be easily welcomed."

"I know that. Which is why you're coming with me."

"So you think having a member of that village will let you in?"

"That's what I was told."

"Told?" Keria raised an eyebrow at Lavi, but he ignored the question quickly.

"Fine then. Meet me at the gate when you are ready to leave." Keria stated as she stood to leave.

"Okay then." Lavi said, and Keria slowly walked out of the dining hall while Lavi stared after her. _'Who could this Koah person be to make Keria seem so nervous?'_

* * *

Lavi walked toward the gate as he fixed the bag on his back.

He quickly noticed that Keria was waiting, but he froze as he saw other people waiting as well.

One of which was glaring at Lavi very angrily. "How dare you not tell me!" Milly snapped as she slammed her basket into Lavi's face, and he quickly muttered an apology while Milly fumed down at him.

Rôade and Cedric were chuckling at the two while Keria was sweat dropping for once.

"We should go now." Keria said, and Lavi nodded before the five of them left the tower.

* * *

"You sure that's what you heard?"

"Yes, Chief! Lavi was asking Keria about that Twilight village, and he mentioned some person named Koah." Johnny stated to Komui and Reever, and Komui gritted his teeth angrily.

"Stupid Lavi! This is what I didn't want happening! Reever! Inform all of the Generals about this problem! Have them come here so we can all go get Lavi and drag him back here!" Komui ordered, and Reever ran off to go get the Generals.

"Johnny, I want you to go back to work."

"Awww…" Johnny muttered before nodding and slowly walking back to the mountain of paperwork on the tables.

Komui narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the table next to him.

"First Xerxes leaves suddenly, and now Lavi… We can't have anymore people die being involved in this problem anymore!" Komui stated quietly as outside, the sun was gleaming into the room as if laughing at everyone inside as its shadow started to sing.

_Sekai Kore No Naka De Shizuka Ano _

_Itami Watashitachi Saki Ni Shoshu _

_Hikari Ano Shita De Motarasu._

_Hi Kurayami Watashitachi No_

_Rakka Niteiru Ano Ame_

_Yakedo Niteiru Ano Hono'o_

_Saki Ni Kuru Gekido Watashitachi_

_Tsumi Anata No Handan Suru Suru Tami Ni _

* * *

**Ugh... So much talking... Sorry about that...**

**Oh, and a note: I will not be translating that last part. You'll know what it means soon enough...**


	18. Twilight

**Chapter 18- Twilight  
Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter cause the next one will be delayed a lot. I need to start typing it on my home computer (which stinks) and I don't have much time on my computer (which also stinks). So, please enjoy.**

* * *

Poker was grumbling to itself as it was still quite annoyed at the event two days ago.

"Sheesh… Master Noah sure has a cruel sense of humor…" Poker muttered dryly as he walked down the hallway searching for something to do.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Master Noah?" Poker asked as he appeared in Allen's room, and he perked up when he saw a dry puddle of blood near the corner of the room.

Allen looked over at Poker while Lenalee was quietly sleeping.

"What is it, Poker?"

"I was wondering about what was going on last night…" Poker said calmly, and Allen smirked as he pointed to the corner.

"Oh, that. I got bored and decided to torture one of those people you brought back. Lenalee wanted to try it out too. She's really good with a knife." Allen stated with a chuckle as he looked over at Lenalee still sleeping.

"So… you didn't…"

"Honestly, Poker. You sure have a wild imagination." Allen said with a smirk, and Poker looked away sadly.

"I was wrong, huh?"

"Of course. We kissed once and then started to torture that person. Oh, and I want you to get a few things for me for Lenalee…"

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Poker grumbled to itself again as it looked at the not completed yet list of things it was to get for Lenalee.

Poker sighed before putting the list away, and he snapped its fingers once to make the wall next to him change into a purple color.

Poker went through the wall and disappeared from the are as he went to go get the things on the list.

* * *

(Author's Note: See? Not everything that moans has to do with love. XD)

* * *

Lavi stared out of the train window with a grimace as the train passed by thousands of olives.

"The only I hate about going north is the olives…" Lavi muttered bitterly as he shifted slightly and Keria calmly smiled from across from him.

Cedric and Rôade were in a different room as Milly had her head resting on Lavi's lap while she slept.

Her hand was holding Lavi's while she slept, and Lavi smiled down at her before staring back out of the train.

He sighed once more before falling asleep, and only Keria was awake as she looked out the window.

"Things will only get worse from here on out…" She muttered as the landscape changed dramatically into a barren field.

* * *

"Damn, it's cold!" Cedric complained with a sneeze, and Keria shrugged calmly.

"I don't fell anything." She stated while Cedric shivered greatly.

Rôade was bundled up in a thick coat she had created from her powers, and she grinned up at Cedric as he begged her for one too.

Milly was also in a thick coat while Lavi wore only his Exorcist cloak.

The four stared out into the barren field in front of them, and they started to walk into the bitter cold with Cedric complaining all the way.

Three minutes into their walk, Cedric had stopped complaining as he couldn't feel anything anymore in his body.

Rôade finally created a coat for him, and he quickly put it on before shivering again.

Cedric's glasses were fogged up another fifteen minutes further into the field and he started grumbling about them.

"Exercise is good for you, Cedric." Rôade stated calmly when he asked her to just make an easier way to travel.

The four paused as they saw a mountain range further in the distance and Keria pointed to them calmly.

"There's the mountains near the village. We'll get there soon." She stated before going back to walking with Lavi, Milly, and Rôade following her calmly while Cedric made a mad dash to the mountains, but was found a little later stuck in a snow drift he had tripped into.

* * *

Lavi looked up at the mountains as they walked between them, and he perked up as he saw a fork in the mountain road ahead.

"Which way, Keria?"

"We go right." Keria said as she pointed down the right path, and Lavi nodded before looking down the left path.

He saw a large pair of giant gates a little ways down the path, and he raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's that way?" He asked as he pointed at the gates, and Keria smiled slightly.

"That's not the right way." She stated calmly while she walked down the right path.

"Whatever you say…" Lavi muttered as he walked next to Milly down the path.

They soon came to a dead end on the right path, and Lavi looked at Keria in confusion as Cedric examined the mountain wall in front of them with Rôade.

"Well? Where's Twilight?"

"Wait a little bit. It's not twilight yet…" Keria muttered, and Lavi patiently waited until the day struck twilight.

The moment it did, the mountain wall suddenly crumbled into a large doorway, and Keria ushered them in while they stared at the new path in shock.

"Twilight sure has amazing things…" Milly muttered, and Lavi nodded.

_'If only Panda could see this…' _Lavi thought sadly as he stared at the ceiling of the doorway while walking through.

He perked up as he saw light at the end of the doorway and Keria smiled back at them before walking out into the light.

The four followed her, but they froze when they left the doorway and the sun was shining down on them

"It's too hot now…" Cedric complained as he removed his coat and Rôade and Milly followed suite as Keria smiled at them.

"This, everyone, is Twilight." She stated as she motioned to the extremely large village in front of her, and everyone but Lavi stared at it in amazement.

Lavi was gasping at it as he eye had widened when he saw it. "This is…!" He muttered, and they all looked at him as he slowly pointed at the village.

"What the hell is going on!? This is the same town that's in the Ark!"

* * *

The four stared at him in confusion as Lavi examined the village while nodding at the bright white houses.

"This is the same as the one in the Ark!" He muttered in amazement.

Keria looked at Twilight once, and then motioned for the others to follow her.

Milly dragged Lavi along as he continued to examine the town. He saw the same building that they had left Kanda behind on their first time in the Ark, and he noticed a circular building near it where they probably fought Jasdebi.

"It's amazing… It really is the same town…" Lavi muttered in surprise until Milly stopped dragging him and he turned to see what had caused them to stop.

They had reached the entrance of the village, and Keria was talking to some of the villagers.

Lavi moved in closer so he could listen in on what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, he's gone…"

"I see… I thought so, but…"

"It's not your fault, Keria. You did everything you could for Alex…"

"Keria, who are these people you brought?" An old lady asked, and Keria nodded as she motioned to the four.

"They are acquaintances of mine. They are reasonable people also." She added, and Cedric grimaced as she pointed to him and also added. "Just don't give him anything strong to drink." She stated, and the old lady nodded with a chuckle.

"I see. Well as long as they don't break any rules, they are welcome." She said, and Keria nodded to the others.

The people slowly left them, but before Lavi could walk any farther to ask about Koah, Keria raised her hand in front of him.

"Number one rule is to not ask about Koah, Lavi. Instead, I'll show you him." She stated, and Lavi slowly nodded as she motioned for them to follow her down one of the streets.

Keria led them to a small building that was more detailed than the others, and she opened the door for the others to enter.

Lavi instantly cringed at the sudden blast of cold air, and as he got used to the air inside the room, he looked around at all of the writing on the walls.

"Wow…" Milly muttered suddenly, and Lavi turned to see Cedric, Rôade, and Milly staring at a large statue of a bulky man sitting in a chair.

Lavi narrowed his eyes as he saw that the statue had various jewels on it like rubies in the eyes and diamonds in the sneering teeth.

"That is Koah." Keria stated suddenly, and they all looked over at her as she walked over to the statue.

"Here is a history lesson for you, Lavi. Please record it if you wish." Keria said, and Lavi nodded as Keria first prayed in front of the statue with a bow and her hands put together.

"7000 years roughly, the world was slowly growing. This took place before the Millennium Earl came. There was a man who deemed himself the King of the World."

"King? Yeah right…"

"It was true. He was the strongest in the world, and at that time, power meant everything. He soon married and was giving a prophecy."

"A prophecy? By who?"

"Helvaska's ancestors. They came to him once, and they gave him only one prophecy that nevered changed no matter how many times he asked what it was."

"What could be so bad about it?" Cedric asked as he looked around at all of the writing.

"It's written all around us. The prophecy was engraved in these very walls so it could never be changed. It stated that he would have two children who would be called the Children of World. However, this man, who stands before us all up there, had three children." Keria stated as she pointed up at Koah's statue, and the four others paused as they stared at the statue in surprise.

"So Koah was King of the World, huh?" Cedric muttered as Milly gave a low whistle.

"Wait… three children? His prophecy only mentioned two." Rôade stated, and Keria nodded with a smile.

"Good ears, Miss Rôade. Koah indeed had three children, but only two could be the prophecy's ones. However, his doubts about it vanished when his eldest son ran away from his family when he was seven years old. Koah then called his eldest son a traitor and the son was quickly removed from Koah's heart. So then Koah thought the remaining two were the prophecy he was giving." Keria stated, and paused to take a breath as Lavi thought about it.

"What happened to the eldest son?"

"Koah's eldest son went into the world searching for freedom, but found only a world covered in blood and death as the Millennium Earl came to power." Keria stated, and Lavi nodded before looking up at Koah's statue.

"So his eldest son died…"

"Perhaps…" Keria muttered, and Lavi stared at her in confusion as she continued the story.

"Koah was killed by the Millennium Earl eighteen years after his eldest son's flee, and his wife took command of the family and power. The Millennium Earl soon saw the family as a threat and decided to wipe them all out." Keria stated, and the four nodded as she took a breath and continued.

"However, when the Millennium Earl attacked the family himself along with the only Noah at the time, the third son of Koah was quickly killed and the eldest son had returned."

"So the eldest and the middle son were the Children of World?" Cedric asked, and Lavi's eyes widened as he remembered something. 

_We are the guardians of "world" _

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Keria, and he swallowed before asking. "What was Koah's last name?"

Keria looked at Lavi calmly, and she then smiled as she said.

_Sekai Kore No Naka De Shizuka Ano _

_Itami Watashitachi Saki Ni Shoshu _

_Hikari Ano Shita De Motarasu._

_Hi Kurayami Watashitachi No_

_Rakka Niteiru Ano Ame_

_Yakedo Niteiru Ano Hono'o_

_Saki Ni Kuru Gekido Watashitachi_

_Tsumi Anata No Handan Suru Suru Tami Ni _

Cedric, Milly, and Lavi stared at Keria in confusion while Rôade stared at Keria in shock. "That song…"

"That song is Koah's prophecy." Keria stated with a smile, and Rôade looked at Keria in utter shock.

"You mean…!?"

Lavi, Milly, and Cedric stared at Rôade as the little Noah had her mouth agape. "I've heard that song before…" She muttered, and Keria nodded as Lavi looked back at Keria.

"Naturally." She said, and they all looked at Keria as Rôade stated. "Gin-kun had sung that song a few times in his sleep."

Lavi, Milly, and Cedric all froze as they stared at Keri and Rôade in shock.

"That means…!"

"Gin and Leaf are…!"

"What's Koah's last name, Keria!?" Lavi snapped angrily, and Keria smiled as she looked at them all.

"King of the World is Koah Coldblood. His prophecy Children of World are Gin and Leaf Coldblood, the only people with the Coldblood bloodline running through their veins." Keria stated as she looked up at the statue of Koah, and Lavi stared in disbelief around him as outside, someone was smiling down at the building.

* * *

**More about the Coldbloods are revealed! XD Ah, still don't worry. Those words will be translated to you all soon... XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: A family born in power, blood, and death. Lavi has finally learned the truth about his enemies, but now he must face an even greater challenge: How to find them. Meanwhile, more about Keria is revealed until the blood drenched shadow appears. Next Time: The White Rose. See ya next time. XD**


	19. The White Rose

**Chapter 19- The White Rose  
Author's Note: It's time to clear up this mist and deliver to you the 19th Chapter of KNBA! XD Enjoy! -is still on rock that is rolling through mist covered mountain-**

* * *

Keria ushered them all outside as the sun rose higher into the sky above them.

Lavi was silent as he started to think and Milly watched him think while frowning.

Cedric was the only one besides Keria who wasn't thinking.

He was too busy complaining about the heat to care about what he had learned.

Cedric looked over at Keria calmly as she looked around as if looking for something. "Hey, Keria?" He said, and she slightly jumped before looking around at him.

"What?" She said with a little nervousness in her voice.

"When we came here you started to talk to some people, and what I'm wondering is what were you talking about." Cedric stated, and the others looked at Keria as she looked away.

"We were… just talking about Alex…"

"Alex?" Milly asked in confusion, and Keria nodded with a small smile.

"Care to fill us in?" Cedric asked, and she slowly nodded.

"23 years ago, Alex found this village by mistake. He had been searching for his death, and he found us in the process."

"His death?" Lavi asked cautiously, and Milly tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes. Back then I wasn't a Noah, but I was Twilight's best doctor. Alex came here with a lung disease that I couldn't heal but I could prolong it. We let him into the village, but he wasn't able to do anything with his disease in him." Keria stated, and Milly sniffed a little as Cedric motioned to keep going.

"I had been chosen to watch over Alex, and…"

"You fell in love with him?" Lavi asked, and was hit in the head with Milly's basket for his blunt question.

Keria nodded as she smiled slightly. "Yes, I did. But then…"

"You became a Noah and fled?" Cedric asked and was hit by Milly's basket as well.

"That's correct." Keria said as she walked over to where a small step was and she sat down before continuing.

"After Alex learned what I had become, I had Allen with his Innocence. Fearing for Alex's safety, I left with Allen and tried to make sure he had a normal life."

"But things went wrong?"

"Yes. Allen wasn't picked up by a… normal... person." Keria said sadly, and Lavi nodded.

"So people thought you had abandoned Allen cause of his arm, but it was really the reason behind the arm?"

"That's right. After I had abandoned Allen, I couldn't bring myself to go back to Twilight. I started wandering around aimlessly until I was found." Keria said, and the four perked up as she smiled slightly again.

"Found by whom?" Cedric asked while standing in the shade to reduce the heat on his back.

"Master Gin, of course." Keria stated, and Lavi narrowed his eyes angrily.

"He had found me so quickly it was like he knew where I'd be… I told him what I did, and he accepted it." Keria stated, and Milly smiled calmly while Lavi looked away to think.

_'She was found easily… I wonder… How could Gin have found them easily…?' _Lavi thought, and perked up as Keria stood back up.

"Now then. I believe it's time for us to go." She said, and Lavi nodded as they had found what they were looking for.

Lavi took a single step forward until he suddenly froze in shock.

The four looked back at him as Lavi felt a freezing cold feeling all over his body and he fell forward.

"Lavi!"

"Again!?"

* * *

Lavi opened his eyes to look around at the usual black trees.

"Great… Now what…"

_'Good day, boy.' _

Lavi looked behind him with a small smirk. "Hello, and which brother am I speaking to? Leaf or Gin?"

_'Clever boy indeed.' _Lavi looked around as he felt a cold air blow around him.

_'You'd best be aware, boy. You're close to who you're looking for.' _

"What do you mean by that!?"

_'Allen Walker.' _

Lavi's eyes widened as he looked around more. "Allen?! Where is he!?"

_'Leave Twilight and then take the left path.' _

"You mean where those gates were?"

_'Yes. There you will find our home. Coldblood Mansion.' _

"So you are a Coldblood…" Lavi muttered as he narrowed his eyes cautiously.

_'Heh. Best hurry. They are coming for you.'_

* * *

Lavi opened his eyes to see that he was laying on the ground.

He slowly sat up, and he rubbed his head in pain at his fall. "Ow…"

"Lavi! Are you okay?" Milly asked as she knelt down next to Lavi, and he nodded slowly.

"I'm fine…" He said with a smile as he stood up with Milly.

_'I guess I was only out for a few seconds…' _Lavi thought as he walked over to the other three.

"So what happened?" Cedric asked, and Lavi grinned nervously. "I tripped."

"Really? Nice lie, boy." Cedric said with a grin, and Lavi froze as Keria and Rôade nodded.

"W-What do you mean!?"

"You went to your "world"." Cedric stated, and Lavi's eyes widened in surprise as Milly was utterly clueless at what was going on.

"How did you know!?"

"Heh. You know very little about us, Bookman. Us Noahs have the power to enter our "world". We felt you enter yours." Cedric stated, and Lavi's eyebrow rose a little.

"Wait a second, how can you do that?" Lavi asked and Cedric sighed as he looked over at Keria.

She sighed before stepping forward and Cedric moved out of the way.

"Every Noah has access to their own "world" while humans only enter their "world" after they die."

"I see… Go on."

"Tch, a Noah can enter their "world" to get away from something or to do something there. Now the Noahs can't enter other Noahs' "world" but the Rose of Blood has the power to do that." Keria stated, and Lavi nodded as he glanced around cautiously for some reason.

"So this Rose thingy can create Noahs and enter their "world"?" Milly asked very confused and Keria nodded calmly.

"The Rose of Blood needs a host to do so though, and once the host is gone, the Rose goes too." Keria stated, and Lavi perked up at that.

"But the Rose of Blood is back, so then the host is still alive?"

"Correct, but there is one weakness to the Rose of Blood." Keria stated with a smile as she held up one finger.

Everyone leaned closer to hear, and Keria smirked.

"Say that five Noahs are already here when the Rose of Blood activates. The Rose would not make a new 13, but make eight more Noah."

"So there is always a maximum of 13 Noah… Makes sense. So Lenalee could actually be the only new Noah, or she could be one of the new 12."

"12?" Milly asked with a tilt of her head, and Lavi nodded.

"Gearz Ryan. He also made Allen into a Noah, so Allen is the 14th Noah." Lavi stated, and Milly nodded as she understood. "So who has the Rose?" Rôade asked, and Keria shrugged.

"No idea. But whoever it is must be powerful enough to live that long."

"Eh?"

"It's simple. Get rid of the Rose of Blood and there goes the Noah genes. So the person must still be alive for Lenalee and Gearz to still be Noah." Cedric stated as he lit a cigarette but it was put out by an annoyed Keria.

"So then…" Lavi muttered as Rôade and Milly helped Keria get rid of Cedric's cigarettes while he tried to stop them.

_'If Gearz Ryan is still alive that means that the Rose of Blood is with someone who has lived for 7000 years… I doubt it would Gin or Leaf cause then this problem wouldn't be here.' _Lavi thought as Milly hit Cedric with her basket and Keria and Rôade tied Cedric up with some rope.

_'So that means that a Noah can't have the Rose of Blood cause that would be impossible for them to be created and a host in one moment. Someone else has it, but… who!?' _Lavi thought as Cedric's mouth was taped shut.

_'So that leaves only… Wait… That would make sense…!' _

Lavi's eyes snapped open, and he turned around quickly just in time to see Cedric being buried. "Hey! I figured it out!" Lavi shouted, and Keria, Rôade, and Milly all looked at him while Cedric only had his feet sticking out of the ground.

"The Rose of Blood's host is someone who was around BEFORE Gearz, and only one person could fit that bill! The Millennium Earl! He has the Rose of Blood!" Lavi stated, and everything went silent as he was right.

"But then… How can the Rose of Blood have activated…? The Earl is gone…" Milly asked, and Lavi smirked.

"That's just it. It's not gone. The Earl gave it to Gearz right before dying! Leaf said that Gearz left before the Earl was destroyed! That makes sense, right!? If he didn't he would have been gone for good!" Lavi stated, and Keria nodded.

"So Gearz has the Rose of Blood and has a free ticket to knowing every Noah existing right now! Gearz knows where we are, and he knows where Lenalee and Allen are!" Lavi stated, and everyone quieted down as Lavi had a good point.

"But what… Lavi? How do you have access to your "world"?" Milly asked, and Lavi shrugged with a lop-sided frown.

"I don't know…"

"I do." Cedric said as he brushed dirt off his head, and he glared at Rôade angrily.

"Those with Noah genes in them can go into their "world". Your father is a Noah, Lavi. Allen's mother is a Noah. You two both have access to your "world"." He stated calmly, and Lavi thought about it for a moment.

"But, wait… Lenalee also enter a "world"… She said that she had a dream where everyone was dead…"

"That would be her "world" then." Keria said as she looked at Lavi calmly.

"But Lenalee wasn't a Noah when she went into there for the first time!" Lavi stated, and the others paused as they thought.

"That could only mean…"

"That there's…"

"A Noah…"

"In Lenalee's family?"

"But who…?"

The five muttered as they tried to think while in the meantime, someone was calmly sitting on a tree branch nearby as he watched the five.

"You have 13 minutes before the rest of the Black Order comes here, Lavi. Hurry up and get to that mansion." The person said before warping away, and Lavi looked over at the tree before narrowing his eyes. _'I thought I saw something… It must have been nothing…'_

* * *

**XD Fear me! I have once again done it! XD 13 minutes till all hell is released! More is revealed and one of the largest fights in this fanfic is coming in 13 minutes! XD jk 13 minutes in this fanfic, not real life. Sorry. :P**

**Next Chapter Preview: The only thing standing from 7000 years ago. Lavi and the others head to Coldblood Mansion where someone is waiting for them. But when the Black Order catches up to Lavi, they all join into battle against the person who breathes death.**


	20. Negative Chapter 67 Rewriting The Play 1

**Chapter –67: Rewriting The Play 1  
Author's Note: Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is Chapter -67. XD Enjoy the return of three OCs! XD Not telling which ones though...**

**??: NO! I don't want anything to do with this anymore! Damn you, Cross!**

**??: ...**

**??: -sleeping-**

* * *

_I hear a voice…_

"Don't stop. Keep walking. Don't look back. Keep pressing forward."

_It's so calm and clear…_

"It's best you didn't know…"

_Who is he…? I can only hear his voice…_

"What other way do you have in mind?"

_Don't go… don't leave me…_

* * *

The sun shined through the window into the room where someone was lying down on a couch with her arm over the side as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Who…?" She muttered before sitting up and her greenish black hair rolled down her back.

She looked out the window as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Another dream with him in it…" She whispered as she stood up and her white shirt fluttered slightly as she put a brown jacket on over it.

She picked up a small bag near the door and she left the house into the sunlight.

* * *

The girl walked through the crowded streets as she looked ahead of her.

She was hardly paying attention to her surroundings as she was too busy thinking.

She stopped walking when she reached a plain white house, and she walked inside while a bell started to ring when she entered.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" The girl called out, and a short time later, a lady peeked her head out from around a corner and she brightened up when she saw the girl.

"Go on and sit down! I just need to finish breakfast."

"Okay. Mrs. Morrison." The girl said before walking into a room nearby and sitting down in front of a small table.

Mrs. Morrison walked in a little later while smiling happily.

"Good morning, dear. How was your sleep?" Mrs. Morrison asked while she sat down across from the girl, and the girl pursed her lips slightly.

"I had another dream about that place." She said and Mrs. Morrison nodded as she pulled out a clipboard.

"Well, according to this, you've been having these dreams for a little while, but that's why we are here, isn't it?" Mrs. Morrison asked with a smile and the girl nodded.

"So what was this dream about? I mean last time you said that you had seen these floating machines."

"It was about him again…" The girl muttered, and Mrs. Morrison sighed for some reason as she wrote it down.

"You still can't remember who he is, correct?"

"No…" Mrs. Morrison nodded before putting the clipboard down, and she rested her head on her hands.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Well, it was short, but I remember that I was on my knees crying for some reason…"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but then he came and held his hand out to me…"

"Did he say anything?"

"I think he said to not stop walking…" The girl stated quietly and Mrs. Morrison nodded as she wrote it down.

"Is that all?" She asked, and the girl shook her head slowly.

"No… Next I saw a large mountain while I rode on a wagon…"

"Do you remember who was with you?"

"It was him and… someone else…"

"Can you remember any of their names?"

"No…" Mrs. Morrison wrote down something else, and she put the pencil down with a sigh.

"Is that it?"

"Yes…"

"Then let's call it a day and we'll see what happens tonight." She said as she stood up, and the girl nodded as she stood up also.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Morrison asked, but the girl just shook her head.

"No thank you."

"Very well then, have a safe walk home." Mrs. Morrison said with a small wave as the girl left the house.

* * *

The girl sat down against a tree overlooking the town, and she sighed silently as she looked at the blue sky above.

"Who is he…?" She muttered as a cloud passed over the sun, which sent the tree into shadows along with the girl.

She slowly stood up to leave, but suddenly, she heard something fall behind her.

She turned around to see, and she stared down at the man holding his head in pain.

"Note to self, never sleep in tree ever again…" He grumbled quietly until he noticed the girl and went pitch red.

"Damn it! Someone saw!" He shouted before running away, and the girl stared after him in confusion.

* * *

_No… Don't leave me…_

"Of course I will be."

_Why? Why did that happen?_

"Why did you…"

_I don't want to leave you… a locket…?_

"As if anyone could forgot you…"

_Then why did I forget who you are…?_

* * *

The girl opened her eyes to the sunlight filtering through the window as usual.

She sat up before getting ready to go outside again.

She frowned the whole way to Mrs. Morrison's place though without thinking about the dream she did not want to think about.

* * *

The girl sat down at the table while Mrs. Morrison smiled across to her.

"So what is it today?" She asked, and the girl frowned sadly.

"There was a lot of blood this time… He was almost killed…" She muttered as she gripped her hand over her heart and Mrs. Morrison nodded without writing it down.

"Was there anything else there?"

"Yes…"

"What was there?"

"There was a man smoking… a large person… and him…"

"Anything else?"

"Uh… there was… a locket… He had a locket on when I saw him…" The girl said quietly and Mrs. Morrison oddly perked up with a small smirk forming on her face.

"A locket? Who had the locket?"

"I did, but I gave it to him…"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know…"

"Remember it now."

"I can't…" The girl muttered while she clamped her eyes shut, and Mrs. Morrison suddenly stood up which caused the girl to look up.

"REMEMBER OR ELSE!" Mrs. Morrison shouted before her skin turned pitch black.

The girl flinched as Mrs. Morrison suddenly started to float into the air and a killing machine stared down at the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as the Akuma pointed its guns down at her.

Ten shots. That's what the girl heard. None of which hit her somehow.

The girl opened her eyes to see that she had fallen onto the floor with two people in front of her.

"It's about time we come back!" One said, and the girl flinched as she recognized him from the person who fell from the tree.

"… I wonder if anyone missed us…" The other one said with his white skin gleaming in the sunlight.

"Damn that Cross Marian! He gave us all of the bills for that stupid building! We weren't even the ones who destroyed it!" The first one grumbled bitterly as wings grew from his back and the other one pulled out a crossbow.

The girl backed a little as the two smirked at the Akuma. "Take my fury!" The one with wings shouted, and large needle-like projectiles shot out of his wings.

The needles impaled the Akuma, which caused it to blow up as the white skinned person quickly picked up the girl and rushed her out of the house as more Akuma appeared. 

_'Why!? Why are these things here!? They are the same things from my dreams…' _The girl thought as she opened an eye to see the person with wings destroy the Akuma.

The white skinned person suddenly dropped the girl next to the tree overlooking the town and he prepared his crossbow.

"Who… are you?" The girl asked quietly, and the white skinned person looked back at him after he had fired at a few Akuma.

"I'm Zareth Hart. The loud mouth over there is Aroc Darkbloom." Zareth stated quietly before going back to destroying Akuma.

A little while later, Aroc landed next to the tree and his wings went back into his back while Zareth put his crossbow away.

"Whew, there was a lot of them…" Aroc muttered before noticing the girl sitting down against the tree.

"Ah! Lenalee!? No, no, no! I am NOT getting mixed up in his plans anymore!" Aroc shouted before he was hit on the top of the head by Zareth.

"Calm down. She's not Lenalee."

"But she looks just like her…" Aroc muttered sadly as he cried into his arm from bad memories.

The girl stood up as Zareth motioned for her to. "My I ask who you are?" Zareth asked the girl, and Aroc perked up as he looked at the girl too.

"Good point. We saved you from a town filled with Akuma, and you don't even give us your name…" He muttered bitterly, and the girl pursed her lips slightly before answering.

"My name is Lena."

Aroc and Zareth both looked at her for a moment before Aroc started to cry from memories again.

"NO! That sounds just like her name! Bad luck! Bad luck!!" He shouted as Zareth sighed in annoyance.

"It's strange though…" Zareth muttered and Aroc and Lena looked at him.

"What is?"

"Why would an army of Akuma attack here?" Zareth asked, and Lena perked up as she remembered something.

"Um, that… Akuma… that appeared in front of me seemed really interested in the locket from my dreams…" She muttered, and Zareth thought about it for a moment as Aroc sighed in defeat. "Great, we were dragged into another weird journey…"

* * *

Above the town where the three had been, something floated in the air as he cackled happily.

"I've found it… I've found the person who knows where the locket is…!" The thing muttered before disappearing.

The next moment, the thing was in a dark room while someone stood at the window nearby. "What is it?"

"I've found someone who knows where the locket that you're looking for is!"

"Really now? Excellent work, Ghost. You and 57 go bring me that person."

"Yes, Master Noah!" Ghost said happily before disappearing again, and Gearz grinned as he looked out of the window at the peaceful harbor he was in.

"Let's see… If I can remember correctly… Didn't somebody then have a locket?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! XO Aroc, Zareth, and... LENA!? OoO What could possibly be happening... Oh well. You all will find out soon enough as we continue with the negative chapters. :P**

**Next Chapter Preview: Dreams of 7000 years ago have come back. The dead are back as she tries to find out who she is and why she has the dreams. Meanwhile, Aroc and Zareth come back from their labor in India (thanks to Cross) and are itching to destroy the General. Next time: Rewriting The Play 2! See ya there! XD**


	21. Negative Chapter 66 Rewriting The Play 2

**Chapter –66: Rewriting The Play 2  
Author's Note: Continuing on this past road. Time for the new Akuma to appear. Thanks to Zipperaward for making this Akuma for a contest I held. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Lena sat down in the shade of a tree to rest.

Zareth was calmly looking around as Aroc stared at a map of the area.

Lena closed her eyes to the heat, and she thought about what had happened.

_'Those things are after that locket, right? But why?' _Lena thought before opening her eyes again.

Aroc folded up the map and he grumbled as he stood up. "Might as well keep moving." He said to Zareth, and the albino nodded while Lena looked at the two.

"Um, where are we going?" She asked curiously, and Aroc looked back at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? You're not coming with us." He stated, and Lena stood up while staring at Aroc in surprise.

"Why not?"

"We have no reason to. You'll just get in the way." Zareth stated, and Lena looked at the two in disbelief.

"But those things are after me now!" She said, and Aroc shrugged. "Not our problem." He said while turning away from Lena.

Lena watched the two start to walk away, and she looked at the ground sadly. "I just want to know who I am…" She muttered, and Aroc looked back with a grimace.

"Damn me… hurry up." He called back to Lena, and she perked up as she looked at him.

"Eh?"

"Hurry up! We'll leave without you for real if you don't!" Aroc snapped, and Lena quickly ran over to where the two stood.

"Why are you letting me come?" She asked after they had walked for a bit.

"I'll get guilty if something happened, and I can't feel guilty before I kill that Cross Marian!" Aroc said with little flames in his eyes, and Zareth sighed.

"He does this a lot…" He whispered to Lena, and she sweat dropped as Aroc walked faster.

_'Who's Cross Marian?'_

* * *

Aroc panted heavily as he put his hands on his knees to breath as the three had reached the top of a hill overlooking a harbor town.

"Finally… food…" He muttered while Zareth and Lena calmly walked behind him.

"It's your fault for running up the hill that you're tired." Zareth stated, and Aroc shrugged as the two looked around at all of the food stands.

Lena was looking ahead at the glittering sea nearby, and she smiled slightly.

She suddenly bumped into Aroc's back, and she rubbed her nose as she looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, but froze as she saw that some people had surrounded them.

"Welcome to your deaths." A voice said, and Lena cringed as an Akuma appeared in mid-air with two large gray backwards claws.

The Akuma with fish fin-like ears grinned down at the three with his red and gold eyes, and the sun shone down on the various stitches along its body.

"I am 57. Proud to be killing you two men and taking the girl to Master Noah." 57 said with a bow, and the Akuma perked up when he suddenly caught an arrow that Zareth had shot up at him.

"Hm? Not going to give up without a fight?" 57 asked as Aroc grew his wings, and Lena quickly hid in a nearby house.

"Bring it on, Akuma." Aroc said with a grin as some Level 1 Akumas floated into the air.

"Meh, kill them." 57 said calmly, and the Akuma all attacked.

* * *

Lena peeked out of a window to see the two destroy the Akuma while 57 watched from on top of a nearby pole as it was crouched down.

57 yawned as Aroc and Zareth finished, and the two looked up at 57 with a glare.

"Wow, you two aren't so weak after all." 57 said with a smirk that caused his mouth to twist creepily.

"Here I come then." 57 said with a large grin, and Aroc and Zareth froze as 57 disappeared from view, and they suddenly felt the Akuma appeared behind them.

57 slashed at the two quickly, but they dodged by jumping back. Aroc took to the sky and Zareth readied his crossbow as they braced themselves against 57.

57 smirked again while it flexed its claws calmly. "Do you three want to know my powers?" 57 asked as it suddenly appeared on top of the pole, and the two's eyes widened as they quickly looked over at the Akuma.

_'How did it get there so fast!?' _The two thought in unison while 57 grinned evilly.

"My power is Shadows." 57 stated as he disappeared from view, and the two looked around in surprise.

Lena's eyes widened when she saw Aroc's shadow start moving on its own.

"Below you!" She shouted, and Aroc looked down just in time to dodge 57's claws.

"Darn girl messed me up." 57 said as it looked over at Lena, and she flinched as 57 landed on the side of the pole while it looked at her.

"Needle Storm!" Aroc shouted as needles rained down at 57, and the Akuma perked up calmly as the needles neared it.

57 jumped off the pole, and then froze as Zareth appeared behind him in mid-air with his crossbow raised.

57 disappeared from view from Zareth could hit it, and Zareth was suddenly smacked away by 57's claw that emerged from the side of a building.

The claw slowly disappeared back into the building, and Aroc looked around to try and find 57.

"Damn that Akuma… where is it!?" Aroc muttered bitterly, but he froze as he heard a small clicking sound from behind him.

He swerved to the side as 57's claws slashed at him, but 57's body wasn't there as the claws disappeared into the shadows again.

"Hahahahaha! Try your best to find me! I dare you!" 57's voice echoed around them, and the two looked around before their eyes widened when several claws suddenly emerged from the shadows and started to slash at them.

"Damn it! Too many!" Aroc said while he dodged the claws, and Zareth quickly swerved to dodge one while another appeared behind him.

Zareth swiftly pointed his crossbow at the claw, but the claw disappeared as another appeared below Zareth.

Zareth froze as he was sent flying into a building and he fell to the ground as 57's claws continued to slash at Aroc.

"Damn it! Where is that stupid Akuma!?" Aroc snapped as he dodged the claws, but he froze as the claws all attacked him in unison from all around him.

Aroc hit the ground hard as the claws cut into him, and a feral laugh echoed around the area as the claws disappeared and 57 appeared in mid-air.

"Never mind what I said. You are all too weak." 57 said with its twisting smirk.

Lena stared in shock as Aroc and Zareth were unconscious on the ground.

"No…" She muttered, but froze as a claw appeared from behind her and clamped her mouth shut.

* * *

**Aroc and Zareth have been defeated easily, and now what is going to happen to Lena!?**

**Next Chapter Preview: Continuing down the road of memories. Fighting to know who you are. The shadows are your enemy as they try to drag you down into them. It's the end... Next Time: Rewriting The Play 3! See ya there! XD**


	22. Negative Chapter 65 Rewriting The Play 3

**Chapter –65 Rewriting The Play 3  
Author's Note: Mwahahaha... I is very evil as to bring _him _back... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Lena felt a cold sweat run down her face as the claw tightened its hold over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Lena looked over to her right to see who was holding her, and her eyes widened. 

_'You're…!'_

* * *

57 looked around outside to see if anyone else was going to fight it, and it sighed as it landed on the ground.

"Meh, weaklings. Time for me to bring that girl to Master Noah now." 57 said with a twisted smirk, but it froze as the house where Lena was in suddenly exploded.

"What the!?" The Akuma shouted as it jumped back onto the pole, and it narrowed its eyes as something moved from the cloud of dust the explosion made.

Suddenly, 57 jumped back as a black claw slashed out at it.

57 gritted its teeth as it landed on the ground and disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn you! Who are you?" 57's voice shouted from everywhere, and the claw's owner smirked.

"Somebody who apparently made you afraid of a claw." He stated as he raised his other arm and it suddenly transformed into a mace.

"Duck, girl!" The man shouted, and Lena quickly ducked behind him before the man swung completely around and smashed the surrounding area with his mace arm.

"Damn you!" 57 shouted as he hit the ground with a glare as the man grinned at the Akuma.

"Found you, Akuma. I am Gran Weapons. Proud to be killing you today!" Gran said with a grin as 57 scowled angrily. "One weirdo after another…"

* * *

57 disappeared into the shadows as Gran's clawed arm turned into an axe.

57's claws suddenly appeared from all around Gran, and he grinned as they neared him.

"Weak!" He shouted as his entire body suddenly burst into blades and impaled all the claws.

Gran laughed as he used his axe and mace to attack nearby, and 57 cursed as it jumped away from where it was hiding in the middle of the claws.

The claws slowly dissolved into the air, and Gran's skin went back to normal as he grinned at the Akuma.

"Nice try, but no good! I can't lose to anyone until I get back at that pony tailed boy!" Gran said with a loud laugh, and 57 scowled bitterly as his leg disappeared into the shadows.

57 smirked as his clawed foot appeared behind Gran. "Behind you!" Lena shouted as she saw 57's foot appeared directly in front of her, and Gran looked back as the foot slashed out at him.

He grabbed the foot with his hand, and he grinned back at 57, who was very pissed off.

"Damn you! Let go of me!" 57 snapped, and Gran nodded calmly.

"Gladly!" He shouted as he pulled 57's leg, and the Akuma in front of Gran was swallowed by the shadows and it shot out of the shadow behind Gran along with his leg.

Gran twirled 57 around a few times and then sent the Akuma flying into a nearby building.

"Damn it… I'll be back!" 57 snapped angrily as it dissolved into the shadows, and Gran grinned as his body returned to normal.

"Yes, you go do that." He said before looking down at Aroc and Zareth.

"Dumb kids." He muttered bitterly before looking over at Lena.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Lena nodded slightly surprised.

"Sorry if I shocked you. I was sleeping in there though. I woke up when I heard all the shouting though…" Gran stated calmly, and Lena sweat dropped as she was the one shouting most of the time.

"Thank you for helping us though!" She said, and Gran nodded as he lifted Aroc and Zareth under his arms.

"No problem, Lenalee." He said, and Lena tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm Lena. Who is this Lenalee?" She asked, and Gran grinned sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry. Ah, Lenalee was just some girl who Master Gin wanted us to get." Gran stated, and Lena perked up.

"Gin? That's a nice name…" She muttered, but her eyes widened as her head started to hurt greatly.

Gran perked up as she clutched her head in pain.

"Oi! You okay!?" Gran asked slightly surprised, and Lena gritted her teeth before she passed out.

* * *

Lena opened her eyes to stare into the dark abyss around her.

She slowly looked around to see nothing but black surrounding her.

"Where… am I?"

_Purity's Maiden… _

Lena snapped her head around to look behind her, but she didn't see anything there.

"Who's there!?" She asked slightly frightened, and her arm started to tremble before she put her other hand on it to make it stop.

_Purity's Maiden… Do you accept my will? _

"Your will?" Lena asked cautiously while looking around.

_Cast away your doubts… Cast away your fear… Do you accept my will?_

"Who are you anyway!?" Lena shouted as she looked around, but nothing appeared as the voice returned.

_Purity's Maiden… What do you wish to know? _

Lena paused before looking down at her feet, and she closed her eyes slowly.

"I want to know who I am…"

_Really? Or do you really want to know something else? _

Lena opened her eyes as she remembered her dreams, and she unknowingly clenched her fist.

"I want to know… who he is…"

_Very well. Accept my will. _

Lena's eyes widened as something blue shot past her head, and she looked up to see a long creature float down toward her.

The creature stopped in front of her, and it stared at her from its sapphire encased head that had no eyes.

The creature's mouth was slightly open as mist streamed from it, and the creature had only two front claws as it had no hind legs.

The creature started to move its head toward Lena as its blue body followed shortly behind.

_Do you accept my will? _

"… Yes."

Lena answered finally, and the creature grinned before it floated backwards till it was back to where it had descended.

"Who are you?" Lena asked the creature, and it smirked as it cocked its head up.

_I am the Dragon of Retribution. _

_Guardian of Master Purity. _

_Keeper of Heaven's Flame. _

_I am Leviathan! _

* * *

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Lena opened her eyes to the sunlight, and she looked up to see Zareth looking down at her.

Gran and Aroc were nearby as they watched her sit up.

"Are you okay? You suddenly fainted." Gran stated, and Lena managed a small nod and smile before standing up.

Lena looked over to the window to stare out at the ocean nearby.

She raised her hand so she could stare at it while the other three talked.

_'It's cold…' _She thought as she clenched her hand and then relaxed it.

She put her hand over her heart, and she then closed her eyes slowly.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was nearly gone as it was growing night, and a voice bitterly scowled as the owner appeared out of nowhere onto a pole.

"Curse that man! I'll kill them all this time… Must bring the girl to Master Noah!" 57 muttered as he looked around, and it narrowed its eyes.

"Hmm? This scent…" 57 muttered, and then froze as its' eyes widened.

"It's his scent…! But wait… it's gone? What's going on…? No matter. I'll still kill them all." 57 muttered before disappearing again just as the moon appeared overhead, however, the moon was draped in red as if sensing the enormous bloodlust in the air.

* * *

**Dragon of Retribution... cool... XD Anyway, this is getting hot... a red moon...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Night brings out the worst in shadows as 57 returns to finish its job of killing Aroc, Zareth, and now Gran while taking Lena to Gearz. What could be waiting for him but a beast of judgment. Next Time: Rewriting The Play 4! See ya there! XD**


	23. Negative Chapter 64 Rewriting The Play 4

**Chapter –64: Rewriting The Play 4  
Author's Note: Finally uploaded it. The last of the Negative Chapters. Wahoo! Or not... XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Blood-soaked soul, call out to thy, bring them salvation. –Purity_**

Lena was fast asleep in the bed as Aroc, Zareth, and Gran were all sitting around a table.

"She looks a lot like Lenalee."

"Maybe she's related?"

"No, she couldn't be."

Aroc glanced over at Lena, and then at the window to look at the dark sky.

Zareth was polishing his crossbow while Gran crossed his arms over his chest while staring at the ceiling.

"Still… she does look an awful lot like her…" Zareth said quietly and Aroc nodded.

_"Purity's Maiden…" _Lena's eyes snapped open and she sat up before looking around.

The three looked over at her in surprise at her sudden movement.

**"Good evening and good-bye, EXORCISTS!" **

All four froze as the entire room went pitch black and the building collapsed suddenly.

Zareth and Gran jumped out of the smoke cloud and Aroc flew out while carrying Lena.

"What the hell was that!?" Aroc shouted as he put Lena down and she backed away slowly.

However, a sudden claw emerged from the ground and swung at Aroc.

Aroc was barely able to turn before the claw slashed him away.

"Watch out!" Lena shouted as claws emerged from everywhere and Gran and Zareth looked around in shock at the number of claws.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You won't be lucky this time, EXORCISTS!" The voice shouted, and the claws all slashed the three Exorcists apart before they could act.

"What… the…!?" Aroc muttered as the claws all retreated into the darkness.

"Haha! The darkness gives me power! You fools have no chance as long as the night is here!" The voice shouted and Lena felt a claw appeared behind her.

The claw swiftly held her down as 57 emerged from the ground as well as his twisted grin.

Lena felt a cold sweat run down her face as 57 looked down at her.

"Now then. I still need to bring you to Master Noah, but… I guess he wouldn't mind if I torture you some." 57 stated with its twisted grin.

Lena's eyes widened as 57's grip tightened and blood rolled down her arms.

_"Purity's Maiden…" _Lena's eyes widened at the voice, but her eyes suddenly started to narrow.

57 perked up at Lena's eyes, and its eyes suddenly snapped wide as 57 felt something slash his claw clean off his body.

57 jumped back as his cut-off claw slowly dissolved and a new one grew in its place.

"Damn you, girl…" 57 muttered until it felt the same feeling from earlier.

_'Why? Why do I sense his energy!?' _57 thought as it watched Lena slowly stand up but with a cold stare in her eyes.

From nearby, the three Exorcists all watched Lena stand up.

57 quickly jumped up to a roof as it stared down at her.

"Damn girl… DIE!" 57 shouted as a claw emerged from the ground and slashed at Lena.

However, the claw hit nothing.

Everyone's eyes widened as Lena suddenly appeared next to 57.

57 turned around while slashing at Lena, but the Akuma froze as its claw had suddenly been encased in ice.

"That's…!" Aroc muttered as the three stared up at Lena and 57.

Lena stared coldly at 57 as her right hand was on the ice around 57's claw.

"That's Master Gin's…" Gran muttered as they watched 57 gritted its teeth angrily.

"Damn you, girl!" 57 shouted as it slashed its claw off so it could jump away.

However, before 57 could grow a new claw, the Akuma froze in shock as Lena appeared behind him.

"Die, Akuma." Lena muttered as her right hand glowed white.

"That's Master Gin's Innocence…!" Aroc muttered before 57 was slashing in half by a large sword with a cross on the sides of the blade.

Her left hand was a black claw as she stared at the dissolving Akuma.

"Damn you, girl… I'LL BE BACK!" 57 shouted angrily before disappearing into the black night.

Lena looked up to look at the moon as her sword and claw dissolved back into her.

She put her hand on her heart as she stared down at it. _'What was that…? It felt cold… almost… familiar…' _Lena thought before she fainted to the roof.

The three on the ground quickly climbed up there to look at Lena.

"She sure is a strange one…"

"Why and how did she use Master Gin's Innocence!?" Gran muttered, but the three froze as they heard clapping come from behind them.

"Good show, girl. Isn't the locket amazing? The ability to transfer anything to anything… life to the dead… death to the living… That locket sure is amazing." The person said, and the three quickly turned around to see the grinning face of none other than Gearz Ryan.

* * *

Gearz looked at the three as they invocated their Innocence, and the Noah sighed as he calmly took out his revolver.

"Now then. You three can leave now. All I want is to know who has the locket." Gearz stated as he pointed his revolver at the three.

"Heh, like hell we'd leave." Aroc said, and Gearz let out a deep sigh before smirking.

"Okay then." He said before disappearing.

The three froze in surprise as Gearz appeared behind them.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

Aroc, Zareth, and Gran all stopped as Gearz shot all three of them once.

Gearz smirked as he raised his hand and he calmly snapped his fingers.

"Jump." Gearz said, and the three suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Gearz chuckled as he put his revolver away and grinned down at Lena's unconscious body.

"Now then. Time for me to find out where the locket is… Tell me, girl. Where is the locket called Gate?"

* * *

Black and blue.

Water gleaming off of the walls.

The water covering the floor was up to knee's height as something appeared in it.

_"Purity's Maiden is caught… Master Purity will not be happy about this…" _Leviathan said as it looked up at someone who was staring down at it.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. This just means we need to kill Gearz faster." The person said down to Leviathan.

_"Gearz Ryan called the locket, Gate. Do you know what that means?" _

"Of course not. I don't know anything about that stupid locket…" The person grumbled bitterly as he sat down at the water's edge with his head on his palm.

"What to do now… It's almost been three years… I guess I should start warming up." The person said before standing back up, and Leviathan nodded.

_"I will inform Master Purity." _Leviathan said before disappearing into the water's depths.

"Yeah, yeah. You go do that. Now it's time for me to start playing around with them. That guy, Bookman I think it was, he should go first." The person muttered with an evil smirk before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Confusing, huh? :D So... Lena can use Gin's Innocence, but she is now caught by Gearz Ryan, who wants the locket that Gin has which is called Gate, and Leviathan must inform this "Master Purity" guy, and that other person is soon leaving to kill Bookman, right? XD Yep, confusing.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Upon the ruins of their house, flames and water appear before Lavi and unknowingly, Allen. Can the Black Order survive this one fight against the flames while Allen is put to the blade of water? Next Time: Fire and Water. See ya there! XD**

* * *

**The Noah's Corner**

Gin: Welcome to the first appearance of Noah's Corner! This is where we answer any questions you have concerning this fanfic! Send us a review with a question if you have one you want answered. Also helping me do this are the very beings themselves: The Noahs! XD Tyrir, Roade, Keria, Cedric, and Xerxes (plus me) are ready to answer your questions!

Tyrir: How about you stop ranting and just answer them already!? T.T

Gin: Fine, fine. First up are those questions which came from other websites!

**Question: How many Noahs have appeared so far? It's confusing.**

Gin: So far there are -starts counting- Five with the Black Order, Gearz, Lenalee, and Allen (the 14th). So there are still... 6 more Noahs to be shown.

**Question: Is Tyrir's name from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet's Tybalt?**

Tyrir: Hell no. My name comes from the word 'Terror'. Who's Tybalt?

Keria: A battle-wanting person who dies by Romeo's hand.

Tyrir: Then no way am I him! XO

**Question: I want Gin! Give me Gin! I love Gin! **

Gin: Is there a question in that? Uhh...

**(Note: This is surprisingly, a real thing someone said. Just proves that there are weird people out there besides me...)**

Noahs: No, there isn't. U.U;

Gin: Thought so... Okay! That's all the questions we have for today! Send us some if you have any! Bye-bye!


	24. Fire and Water

**Chapter 20- Fire and Water  
Author's Note: Time to get out of the past and enter one of this fanfic's best fights! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Lavi looked back at Twilight as Keria said good-bye to the villagers there.

Milly and Rôade were dragging Cedric behind them as he wanted another drink.

When Keria had finished, she quietly walked back to where Lavi stood waiting.

"Let's be off." Keria said with a slight frown, and Lavi nodded as he picked up Cedric's leg and dragged him along as well.

* * *

**_Somewhere In China_**

Blood littered the streets as the people all lay around with their life's blood seeping out of their bodies.

"That was hardly filling." Someone muttered as they licked their fingers to rid them of the blood.

"But you had fun, right?" Someone else asked when they appeared behind the first person.

"Of course, Allen." Lenalee said as she leaned back against Allen's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"That's good to hear." He whispered into her ear, and Lenalee smiled happily.

"Well, I think we should head back now." Allen said and Lenalee nodded silently as she looked around at the blood.

**"Leaving so soon? Hehehe… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

Allen and Lenalee's eyes widened as the ground below them suddenly flashed once in a black light.

* * *

**_At The Fork In The Mountain Path To Twilight_**

Lavi tried his best to look forward, but the snow kept him from seeing anything in front of him.

_'Damn it… where'd this snow come from…?' _Lavi thought bitterly as he trudged through the snow.

Lavi suddenly felt something hard, icy, and rotten smashed into his face when he continued to walk forward.

"What the hell was that!?" He muttered angrily, but he paused when he saw that he had ran into the large gate.

Lavi quietly walked through the gates, and his eyes widened a little when the snow suddenly stopped falling.

"Wow… That was cool, wasn't it?" Lavi asked as he looked behind him, but he froze when he saw that there was no one behind him.

"Everyone? Rôade? Keria? Milly!?" Lavi shouted, but no one replied as Lavi stared in front of him.

"Took us longer than we thought, but we've finally found you, Bookman." A voice said from above, and Lavi was barely able to jump away as a large saw-like weapon slashed into the spot Lavi was just standing.

Lavi's eyes widened as he watched the person pick up the weapon and then start twirling it over his head.

"General Sokalo…" Lavi muttered in disbelief as the General grinned at Lavi.

"I told you not to go, Lavi." A voice said, and Lavi quickly turned around to see Komui standing there with Cloud and Tiedoll surrounding him as well as Marie, Kanda, and Miranda.

Lavi also noticed that Keria and the others were behind Komui.

"How many times do I have to say that you are not to go looking for those two anymore, Lavi!?" Komui snapped angrily, and Lavi looked at the ground sadly.

"I just…"

**"He just wanted to unknowingly help me get everyone all together in one small area." **

Everyone froze at the voice, and Lavi quickly spun around to stare at the large mansion that was behind all of them.

"When did…" Lavi started to ask, but a sudden loud laugh stopped his thoughts.

"So glad you could bring almost everyone here, Komui-san." The voice said, and Komui looked around as did everyone else.

"Up here." The voice said, and Lavi looked up to see someone standing on the very top of the mansion.

"You…!" Lavi seethed angrily, and grinning back down at him was the one and only Leaf Coldblood.

"Good morning, Lavi. Good night, all of you." Leaf said with a grin as disappeared and then reappeared on the ground behind Sokalo.

The Generals quickly turned to face Leaf, and Leaf was happily grinning at them all.

"Oh, I am so lucky to get the chance at killing all four Generals now!" Leaf stated happily, and Lavi raised an eyebrow until he suddenly felt someone smack the top of his head with a bottle.

"Stupid boy."

Lavi grimaced as Cross Marian walked forward with an evil grin on his face.

"How did Komui find Cross this time…?" Lavi muttered in shock, but Komui only chuckled nervously.

"I kinda said that I'd let him do whatever he wanted to do for the next week if he helped." Komui stated, and everyone sweat dropped at Komui.

_'Oh, that's how.'_ Everyone thought in unison as Cross pulled out his gun.

"Okay, time to kill you and get my week off!"

"How about I give you an eternity off? I've heard the afterlife is quite welcoming." Leaf stated with a grin as he put his hands into his pockets as the four Generals surrounded him. "It's playtime now."

* * *

Allen opened his eyes, but really wished he didn't as he stared forward at the large blood red lake in front of him.

_'Not here again…' _He thought as he looked around as Lenalee opened her eyes also.

_'Not here again…' _She thought also as she felt her heart start beating faster.

**"So glad you could find time to visit me." **

Allen silently moved Lenalee away, and she leaned against a nearby tree as Allen walked toward the lake.

"Who's there?" He snapped, but was replied by a chuckle.

**"That's right. Make your she's not in any sort of danger… Too bad though." **

Allen looked around, but didn't see anyone nearby. "Show yourself!"

**"Sure. Why not?" **

Allen braced himself for whoever appeared, and over by where Lenalee stood, her eyes widened when she looked down at Allen's shadow.

"Allen! Below you!" She shouted, and Allen couldn't respond in time as a pitch black hand shot out of his shadow while a white sleeve covered the forearm.

"What the hell!?" Allen muttered in surprise as the arm suddenly threw Allen to the side, and a figure slowly started to come out of the shadow.

Allen's eyes widened as he stared face-to-face with the pitch black face that's glowing eyes and large grin sent shivers down Allen's spine.

"It's you… you're the one from when my arm was destroyed…!" Allen muttered in shock, but the figure just chuckled before its arm suddenly shot out at Allen and smacked him back a few feet.

**"Say my name with respect, boy." **The figure said, and Allen and Lenalee froze as the figure suddenly started to jerk randomly while its black outside slowly dissolved.

"Heh, you look positively terrible." The person said before he grinned at Allen.

Allen's eyes widened as a cold sweat ran down his face and the air grew frigid.

"Hehehehe… Bye-bye, Allen Walker." Gin Coldblood said sadistically as he grinned at Allen.

* * *

**Yep, two of this fanfic's best fights: Black Order vs. Leaf and Gin vs. Allen. XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Medicine is good for you, but side effects can leave you down. However, side effects now give Lavi and Allen the chance they've been waiting three years for, or does it just seal their fate faster? Next Time: Red and Blue! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

**Gin: Hi, everyone! It's time for Noah's Corner! XD I like my entrances a lot. Anyway, since we didn't get any questions from you people (which stinks) we decided to show some questions that other websites have asked! **

**Question: How exactly does Roade use her power? Is it her cards or what?**

**Roade: Interestingly boring question. My power comes from whatever I touch. It's mainly cards, but I have been known to use voodoo dolls. (Refer to Innocence Of Noah for more information during her last fight with Krory and Komui)**

**Question: I hate Kiki! Why did she kiss Allen!?**

**Gin: ...**

**Roade: ...**

**Keria: ...**

**Gin/Roade/Keria: That's just how she is. XD**

**Question: OMG! I was wondering why Gin's eyes were red in the beginning of Innocence Of Noah, but suddenly blue later!? -Gin's fangirl**

**Gin: Oh, you again. Well, that's a very interesting question...**

**Tyrir: Yeah, how DID you do that?**

**Noahs: Tell us! XO**

**Gin: I...**

**Noahs: -lean in closer-**

**Gin: Used contacts. **

**Noahs: -fall forward and sweat drop at Gin-**

**Gin: Anyway, that's all the question we have for today! XD Send us some questions and reviews if you can! Bye-bye!**


	25. Red and Blue

**Chapter 21- Red and Blue  
Author's Note: Listening to Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line while typing this. That song is awesome... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Allen narrowed his eyes at the person in front of him while Lenalee stared in shock.

"What? You both look like you've seen a ghost." Gin said with a smirk, and Allen gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist angrily.

"You… You're here for Lenalee, aren't you!?" Allen snapped at Gin, but Gin just grinned and opened his eyes to stare at Allen with his pure blue eyes.

"If I was, she wouldn't be here now, would she?" He asked, and Allen glared angrily at Gin as he provoked Allen.

"I've had enough of your mouth!" Allen shouted and he opened his hand and a sword shaped like his usual one materialized in it.

"Die, Gin!" Allen shouted again as he slashed at Gin, but Allen's widened as his sword flowed straight through Gin's neck.

Gin grinned as he stared at Allen coldly. "Is that all you've got? I hope you don't die quickly, boy."

* * *

Leaf grinned happily as the four Generals invocated their Innocences.

"Let's start then." Leaf said, and the four Generals quickly attacked Leaf in unison.

Leaf's grin turned into a smirk as his right foot slid across the ground around in a circle and a huge pillar of flames erupted from under him which caused the Generals to jump away from Leaf.

Cross pointed his gun at the pillar of flames, and he fired six shots into the pillar.

The flames suddenly died down and Cross grinned as nothing was there.

"Hmph. How boring, but that's my week off." Cross said as he twirled his gun once before starting to put it away.

"Are you always so dense?" A voice said, and Cross's eyes widened as Leaf grinned down at them from above on the roof of the mansion.

"Feh, you Generals are so stupid." Leaf muttered as Tiedoll appeared above him with Sokalo.

Leaf coolly reached for the hilt on his belt, and he pointed the hilt up toward the approaching Generals.

"Maki, activate." Leaf muttered, and black flames suddenly shot out of the hilt into the shape of a katana's blade.

"Heh, let's go, Maki." Leaf said before the Generals hit the roof of the mansion and caused a huge explosion to shake the surrounding area.

"He's a powerful one." Cloud muttered as she watched Tiedoll and Sokalo land on the ground nearby while Cross glared up angrily at where Leaf stood with his katana loosely in his hand.

"Four against one and this is the best you've got?" Leaf asked with a smirk as the four Generals prepared themselves.

"Well, this is going to be-" Leaf started to say until he suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood.

Everyone stared in surprise at Leaf as blood dripped from his mouth and he coughed up more blood.

"Damn it… not now…" Leaf muttered as he slowly straightened up.

"I'll have to finish you four off now." Leaf stated as he raised Maki over his head.

The four Generals all braced themselves as black flames surrounded Maki's blade.

"Call upon the dark of sin… Getsuga Tensho!" Leaf said, and everyone flinched as large black flames encircled the four Generals.

"Incinerate!"

The black flames all fell to the ground and erupted into a large beam of black flames that shot straight up into the sky.

Lavi's eye widened as he held his arm in front of his face to protect him from the flames. 

_'What the hell was that!?' _Lavi thought in shock while the pillar slowly shrunk down to the ground.

Everyone flinched as they saw nothing but a scorched area surrounding where the area the Generals had been standing.

"He…" Milly started to say, but was cut off as Lavi activated his hammer.

"He's still there." Lavi muttered lividly, and Milly looked over to see Leaf standing in front of them all as he brush off the blood from his lower lip.

"Damn it… too much energy…" Leaf muttered before coughing another large volume of blood onto the ground.

Lavi moved his headband up a little as he walked toward Leaf.

_'I don't know why he's coughing up blood… but I will kill him!' _Lavi thought as he raised his hammer and the stamps appeared around it.

Leaf stared at Lavi silently as blood rolled down from his mouth again. "Damn it… Not now… why does it have to go now…?" Leaf muttered and Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi asked bitterly, and Leaf smirked before spitting some more blood out of his mouth.

"What I'm saying is that you are all about to die." Leaf stated as he looked at Lavi with a sadistic grin. "Just now… 7000 years have finally past since that day. Now it's time… using 5 percent of our full strength is over… The seal has been broken." Leaf stated, and he twitched Maki a little and a billowing black flame erupt from the blade.

Leaf coughed more blood out of his mouth, but he just wiped it away from his mouth calmly.

"I get it now. Your body isn't used to all of your energy anymore, so it can't control it. That's why you're coughing blood." Lavi stated, and Leaf grinned.

"Stupid boy, aren't you?"

* * *

**-10 Minutes Earlier-**

Allen slashed at Gin over and over again, but he missed each time as his blade simply passed through Gin's body.

"What's the matter? Can't hurt me now that you have no more Innocence?" Gin asked as he jumped back onto a branch on a nearby tree.

"Shut up." Allen muttered angrily, but that only caused Gin to chuckle happily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I said shut up!" Allen shouted as he slashed at Gin, but missed yet again as Gin ducked with ease.

"You shouldn't be so stupid, Allen-pon." Gin said with a smile, but Allen just grew more angrier as he slashed at Gin rapidly.

Gin dodged the rapid attack with ease until his eyes suddenly widened and he coughed up a large amount of blood onto the ground.

Allen took that moment and he swiftly smacked Gin with his sword.

Gin gritted his teeth as he was hit away a few kilometers.

"Well, what do you know… The seal broke already…" Gin muttered calmly as he stood back up with a smirk on his face and more blood was coughed out of his body.

"This might be bad actually. I didn't want to kill you, but I guess I have no more options. Sorry, Allen-pon, Lenalee-chan. Good-bye, both of you." Gin said as a large pillar of blue colored energy billowed out from below him.

* * *

**o.o Whoa... Things are getting hot... and the poor Generals might have all been killed... Oh, and yes to whatever you are about to ask about Leaf's attack in this chapter. It is from Bleach. Gearz-niisan said it was one of Leaf's moves though. XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: With all of their power back, the Coldblood twins are forced to use up all of their energy to make sure that their bodies survive their own energy at least until the bodies gets used to it. However, will this mean the end for everyone nearby and another secret is revealed! Next Time: Purity and Sin! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Thanks for coming to Noah's Corner! We finally got some questions from here! Thanks to Raven the Ravenous for the questions! XD Let's start!

**Question: What did Gin and Leaf do during those 7000 years before all of this?**

Gin: Wow, good question. Well, Nii-san mainly trained, ate, and slept while I trained, ate, and slept there...

Xerxes: There? O.o?

Keria: Keep talking. --;

Gin: -turns red- N-Nothing... -tries to sneak away but is caught by Tyrir-

Tyrir: Tell us! XO

Gin: Uhh... -is even redder- I slept at... Lena's grave...

**Question: How much can Cedric actually drink? Bottle-wise.**

Cedric: I can talk 300 bottles a day. XD

Roade: You serious? o.o;

Xerxes: --; ...

Keria: Wow... --;

**Question: What do the Noahs think of Gin? Be truthful.**

Noahs: -look at Gin and he smiles back- One moment. -ties up Gin and puts him into a sound proof room- That's better. Now then...

Roade: I think Gin is the best! He can play every kind of card game and he is really really really smart! :D

Keria: Gin is quite mature compared to everyone else here... --;

Xerxes: I second that.

Tyrir: I respect Gin. He's strong and knows how to fight unlike some certain person... --;

Cedric: Why is everyone staring at me? o.o; Well personally, I think Gin is a big, stupid, stupid, idiotic, and mean jerk! XO He never lets Kiki drink! I want her to drink!

Keria: Um, Cedric?

Cedric: What?

Other Noahs: Gin is out of the room. --;

Cedric: o.o; Damn it...

Gin: What was that about wanting Kiki to drink? -starts beating up Cedric-

Other Noahs: --; Idiot Cedric...

Gin: Anyway... -throws Cedric into ocean- That's all the time we have for this chapter. Bye-bye!


	26. Sin and Purity

**Chapter 22- Sin and Purity  
Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. XD Enjoy! Oh, and I did get an idea from Buso Renkin for this chapter... -whistles- It's nothing big though...**

* * *

Lavi jumped to the side as Leaf's katana cut into the ground where Lavi had been standing.

"Come on! Can't you do better than just running away!?" Leaf shouted as he slashed at Lavi again, and Lavi blocked the blade with his hammer.

"Why… don't… you… just… die!?" Lavi shouted better knocking Leaf's katana back and smacking the Coldblood dead on with his hammer.

Leaf cough up more blood as he was sent back a few feet by Lavi's hammer, and he then sunk his katana into the ground to keep his balance.

"Damn it… too much blood…" Leaf muttered, but his eyes widened as Lavi appeared above him with his hammer over his head.

Lavi swung his hammer down at Leaf, but missed as Leaf swerved to the side.

Leaf wiped some blood away from his mouth before he started to parry blows with Lavi. 

_'Darn it! I can't react fast enough!' _Leaf thought as he felt blood rise up his throat, but he held it back as he blocked Lavi's hammer again.

"Got ya!" Lavi muttered, and Leaf's eyes widened as Lavi sent his fist straight into Leaf's stomach.

Leaf coughed up a ton of blood as he staggered slightly backwards.

"Damn it…" Leaf muttered as he started to sway a little.

"Given up yet?" Lavi asked as he held his hammer ready to attack, but Leaf responded with a large grin.

"You talk too big, boy." Leaf said as he looked at Lavi with his pure blue eyes, and Lavi flinched as flames encircled them.

"Hehehe… I'll kill you…" Leaf muttered his held his left hand in front of his face as he chuckled.

Lavi braced himself as Leaf stared at Lavi through his fingers.

"Time you learned not to fight your betters, boy." Leaf stated as a small red rune appeared on the back of Leaf's left hand.

* * *

Allen braced himself as Gin grinned at him happily.

"Show me your power, Allen-pon." Gin said calmly as he put his hands together.

Gin smirked as he pulled his hands away and a long blue and silver staff emerged from his left hand's palm.

Gin twirled the staff around and he then pointed it at Allen.

Allen readied his sword as he glared at Gin. "I wouldn't let you harm Lenalee." Allen stated as he slashed at Gin, but was blocked by Gin's staff.

Gin grinned the instant the two weapons made contact, and he then put his right hand on the end of his staff.

"This is why you can't beat me, boy." Gin stated, and Allen's eyes widened as suddenly, a scythe's blade emerged from the end of Gin's staff and it sliced into Allen's arm.

"What the!?" Allen started to shout until he jumped back and saw that the scythe's blade disappeared.

"It's simple really. A staff such as this can become many weapons at once. Put a blade on the end of it and it becomes a lance. Put an axe on the end and it becomes a halberd. A staff shape can become almost every weapon in the world. That is Kikan Mizu's ultimate ability: Hall of Weapons." Gin stated as he twirled his staff around and Allen gritted his teeth as blood rolled down his left arm.

"Being alive 7000 years did have a good thing to it. I got to see weapons that you people today would never think of." Gin added with a happy smirk as he stopped twirling around his staff and held it in front of him with both of his hands.

Allen braced himself as he faced Gin and he then charged toward Gin.

"It doesn't matter!" Allen shouted as he slashed at Gin, but missed as Gin blocked the sword with his staff again.

"Oh, but it does." Gin muttered and Allen flinched as the scythe's blade appeared again and cut into his arm again.

Allen was about to jump back, but Gin quickly grabbed Allen's arm and grinned before throwing Allen behind him into a tree.

The tree snapped in half as Allen coughed up blood on impact.

Gin spat out a little blood from his mouth before grinning at Allen again.

"Care to try again?" Gin asked as Allen stood up from the remains of the tree.

Allen glared at Gin angrily but then smirked as he brushed off the dust from his shoulders.

Allen suddenly appeared in front of Gin, and Gin's eyes widened before Allen impaled him with his sword. "Heh. What's the matter, Gin? How come I was able to cut your body of water?" Allen asked with a grin, and he pulled his sword out as Gin coughed up more blood.

Allen didn't waste any time in hitting Gin again with his sword, and Allen then kicked Gin back a few feet.

Gin's staff hit the ground and shattered into water as Gin coughed up more blood.

"Darn… it's getting worse…" Gin muttered as Allen readied his sword over Gin's head.

"And here I thought that when your seal was released that you'd be unbeatable. Guess I've gotten stronger than you, Gin." Allen stated with a smirk as he raised his sword a little.

"I wouldn't be getting cocky now, brat." Gin muttered, but Allen just glowered down at Gin.

"Oh? I beg to differ. Thanks to Gearz giving me the powers of a Noah, I've only gotten stronger." Allen stated, but stopped when Gin suddenly burst into laughter.

"You think that he made you a Noah to make you stronger!? Ha!" Gin said, and Allen gritted his teeth angrily before hitting Gin with his foot.

"Shut up! What do you know!?" Allen snapped, but froze as Gin looked up coldly at Allen.

"Gearz didn't make you a Noah to make you stronger. No, he did the exact opposite. He made you a Noah so you'd suffer. Gearz only turns people he hates into Noahs so they suffer. The only reason you're a Noah is cause you killed the Earl, boy." Gin stated as he grinned up at Allen.

"Why you!" Allen muttered, but before he could slash down at Gin, a sudden wave of cold hit Allen as Gin appeared behind him with an everlasting grin on his face.

"Time for you to wake up to the truth, Allen-pon." Gin stated before jumping back and he placed his hand over his heart.

Allen watched Gin in confusion as Gin smirked still. "Good night, Allen." Gin said before plunging his hand into his heart.

Allen's eyes widened as he watched Gin's hand slowly start to pull out of his body while something light blue softly glowed in his hand.

"He can't…" Allen muttered in shock as Gin pulled the blue thing out of his body with a large grin on his face.

"He couldn't have… he just pulled out his Innocence!?" Allen muttered in shock, but froze as he saw Gin slump forward while the Innocence in his hand suddenly shot up into the locket around Gin's neck.

**"It's time you went to sleep… permanently."**

* * *

Lavi's eyes widened as Leaf started to laugh while his skin started to darker.

"Powers given to us by a grudge against for defeating the Earl." Leaf stated as he stared at Lavi coolly.

_'It can't be…!' _Lavi thought, but that only made Leaf grinned largely.

"It's high time you found out what we can really do!" Leaf shouted as the flames suddenly died down and Leaf straightened up with his white katana in his hand while his skin darker to a medium tan and a row of crosses appeared on his forehead.

"Noah of Sin. It's pleasure to be killing you now."

* * *

Allen stared in shock as Gin's skin turned copper and Gin looked up at Allen with a row of crosses gleam on his forehead.

_"You were changed into a Noah out of a grudge. Just like us. I am the Noah of Purity.__** Good night, Allen Walker**__."_

* * *

**Well, none of you saw that coming. XD Oh, and the Buso Renkin thing was just the skin color for Gin. :P**

**Next Chapter Preview: With their secret revealed, this all leads back to the one person who created it all: Gearz Ryan. Against an unbeatable defense and a destructive offense, Allen and Lavi might have just found their grave if they don't find out the twins critical weakness. Next Time: Tiamat and Leviathan! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Well, that was a great chapter for me.

Keria: Were you ever going to tell us you were a Noah? --;

Gin: Why else do you think I'm the host of NOAH's Corner?

Noahs: Good point...

**Question: In terms of ability, power, and skill; who is the strongest Noah out of the Innocence of Noah guys?**

Gin: That means Me, Nii-san, and Gearz aren't allowed to answer. -pout-

Keria: --; Anyway, in terms...

Cedric: I have the best skill. XD It's hard to make thread do what I make it do.

Tyrir: In terms of power, that would be me.

Xerxes: And I'm the one with the best ability. --;

**Question: Exactly how old are you Gin!?**

Gin: Ah, my fan. I'm 7028 years, 57 minutes, and 36 seconds old, but who's counting? XD

Noahs: So... you're 28?

Gin: Yep, pretty much. XD

**Question: How does Xerxes breath with that mask on all of the time?**

Xerxes: It's simple really. I use my power to make the inside of the mask except for the eyes and mouth sections led to a different area.

Roade: So you don't really know where you'll be breathing?

Xerxes: Yep. I could be in Italy and breath China's air. --;

Roade: Weird...

Xerxes: I also only took my mask off at those times cause I was either to tired to use my powers on the inside of my mask or I was in a fight where I needed my powers more. --;

Gin: Well, that's all the time we have for today. See ya next time!


	27. Tiamat and Leviathan

**Chapter 23- Tiamat and Leviathan  
Author's Note: Almost had an emotion breakdown with this chapter... Enjoy.**

* * *

Lavi readied his hammer as Leaf grinned at him with his katana pointed at Lavi.

"Ya might wanna move." Leaf stated, but before Lavi could ask why, the answer came when Leaf's blade suddenly cut into Lavi's chest.

Lavi quickly swerved away to avoid the blade from cutting him in half but blood still rolled down from the long cut.

"My power is to adjust my energy in the form of offense. In small terms, I can put all my energy into Maki and not even feel tired as I rip you apart!" Leaf stated as he slashed at Lavi again and Lavi barely dodged it.

"What kind of power is that?" Lavi muttered but his eyes widened as blood suddenly shot out of his chest from another cut mark.

_'What the!? When did I get cut again!?' _Lavi thought as he gripped his hammer tightly in his left hand while his right was over the cuts.

"Did I forget to mention that I can make my blade longer depending on how much energy is in it?" Leaf asked with a grin as he held up Maki with a red glow around the blade.

"You're lucky you got away with just a cut cause now I'm going to cut you in half." Leaf stated as he readied his katana while Lavi narrowed his eye.

Leaf swiftly slashed at Lavi, but didn't cut into Lavi as Lavi blocked it with the cross on the top of his hammer.

"Heh."

"Bad move, boy." Leaf muttered, and Lavi's eye widened as he saw the cross fall to the ground while it sizzled where it was cut.

"At full power, there is nothing my blade can't cut!" Leaf stated as he slashed at Lavi again and Lavi quickly ducked to avoid the blade.

"Except you leave yourself wide open!" Lavi shouted as he swung his hammer at Leaf's head.

"Too slow." Leaf muttered as he blocked the hammer with his katana.

Lavi gritted his teeth until an eerie breaking sound stopped him from doing anything.

Lavi's hammer shattered on contact with Leaf's blade as the Noah grinned happily.

"Don't you know what I mean by 'there is nothing this blade can't cut'?" Leaf asked as the pieces of Lavi's hammer fell to the ground while Lavi held onto the handle with his widened eyes.

* * *

Allen gripped his sword as he stared at Gin.

_'What… is going on…!?' _Allen thought as he lowered his sword a little and then appeared in front of Gin.

Allen gritted his teeth as he slashed at Gin's head.

His sword connected with Gin's hand that had suddenly blocked it without Allen even seeing it move.

Gin raised his head a little and then squeezed the two fingers that stopped Allen's sword together.

Allen's eyes widened as his sword suddenly shattered like Lavi's hammer and he gritted his teeth as he jumped back to glare at Gin.

Gin lowered his hand slowly and then appeared besides Allen before Allen could even register that Gin had moved.

Gin's foot collided into Allen's head hard enough to send him flying through a few trees. 

_"A perfect defense is the greatest offense and vise versa." _Gin said as he lowered his foot back to the ground while Allen stood back up.

"What… are you…?" Allen muttered as blood rolled down from his mouth and dripped onto the ground.

_"The power to adjust my energy in the form of defense." _Gin said, completely ignoring Allen's question.

Allen felt a chill run down his body as a foot appeared in front of him again and he was sent into the air with blood following him.

Allen managed to see Gin above him right before Gin let his leg swing down which sent Allen into the ground and create a crater.

"Damn it… What's with this speed…?" Allen muttered as he stared at Gin with one eye as the other had blood running over it.

_'I can't hit him or I'll get hurt and I can't get hit or I'll get hurt. Man, this is tough…' _Allen thought as he stood back up with a stagger.

"I guess I'll have to use it…" Allen muttered before putting his hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, a glowing red circle appeared beneath Gin and he glanced down before Allen shouted. "Heh. Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

Flames spiraled upward as Allen grinned slightly.

"Heh, I guess I will have use for my power then." Allen muttered as the flames died down and nothing was there.

"That should have got him." Allen muttered with a deep breath, but the moment he exhaled, a knee slammed into his stomach and Allen coughed blood up before falling back onto the ground.

Allen opened his eye a crack to see Gin looking down at him without a single burn on him.

"Damn it…"

* * *

Lavi hit the ground hard as Leaf lowered his knee from where he had kneed Lavi in the stomach.

"Come on, boy. Don't ya want revenge?" Leaf asked with a grin, and Lavi gritted his teeth before getting up.

"You… monster…"

"Monster? Heh, I already know that, boy."

"… Eh…?"

"Think about it. Nii-san and me both have Innocences, but haven't become Fallen Ones for killing people. How is that possible you ask? It's our job. We were given the job of killing you people. Monsters, Akuma, Noah, Humans, they're all the same to us two. We were born monsters, taught how to be monsters, and we live like monsters. However if you kill a monster, you just become a monster yourself. Born to kill, taught to kill, our entire life's meaning is to kill people. We're God's little Angels of Death, boy. Do you think you can stand up to a monster who has lived through 7000 years of blood, death, killing? I didn't think so. That's what a monster is supposed to do, kid. Life and death doesn't mean anything to us. Call us what you want, I couldn't care less." Leaf said as he raised his katana above his head.

"Cause you're already dead." Leaf stated before swinging his katana down right toward Lavi's head.

* * *

Allen gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up, but he couldn't as his legs wouldn't move.

Gin stood over him with his fist clenched at his side.

_"Good night, Allen." _Gin said before raising his fist and swinging it toward Allen.

"NO!"

Allen's eye widened as someone suddenly moved in the way of Gin.

Gin's eyes snapped wide as his fist was barely touched where Lenalee's heart was as she stayed between the two.

Gin stared at Lenalee with his widened eyes as did Allen.

Gin started to tremble as he looked at Lenalee and saw the moment when Lena had gotten in the way of the Earl back then.

Gin's fist slowly opened and he backed away slowly as he stared at his hand still trembling.

Lenalee and Allen stared at him in confusion as Gin went to his knees and smacked his hands onto the ground as a cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"No… Why… Lena…" Gin started to mutter, and Lenalee perked up when she saw someone drip onto the ground and then dry up.

"I don't want this… I just want… to be… with you… I'm sorry… I just want to be with you… Lena…" Gin muttered and Lenalee raised an eyebrow when she heard the name.

"What…?" Lenalee muttered quietly before she felt something hit her back and she glanced around to see Allen slumped against her back as he fainted.

"Allen!" Lenalee said as she moved around to check Allen.

Gin had gone silent as his skin turned normal again but his tears continued to hit the ground.

"No more… too tired… I don't want to kill anymore… Lena…" Gin muttered and Lenalee glanced back at him as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

_Help me… _

Lenalee's eyes widened as an image of a small boy sitting against a wall with blood everywhere shot through her mind.

_'What was that!?' _Lenalee thought, but she flinched as she suddenly saw that Gin was gone.

Lenalee looked back at Allen and then closed her eyes as she put her arms around him gently until she suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

**... You see why?**

**Next Chapter Preview: The battles are over, but the war is far from over. The Black Order's destruction is imminent and an ally becomes an old enemy yet again. Next Time: Traitor. See ya there! XD**

**Noah's Corner**

Keria: Welcome to Noah's Corner. I'll be hosting this one for this chapter as I haven't done anything yet... -glares at Gabriel-

**Question: What is Keria's weapon? Everyone else one but does she?**

Keria: I use a whip like Lulubell except mine is mainly for hitting Cedric when he's had too many drinks. It's rarely used elsewhere.

Cedric: So true... X.x

**Question: What kind of alchocol does Cedric drink?**

Cedric: Any kind. XD

Xerxes: That's vague enough... --;

**Question: How old was Lena before she died?**

Keria/Xerxes/Cedric/Roade/Tyrir: Who's Lena?

Keria: Well, that's all we have for today. Next chapter, Gin should be back hopefully... -grumbles- Stupid jerk had a date...

Noahs: He skipped out on this for a what!? XO


	28. Traitor

**Chapter 24- Traitor  
Author's Note: Okay, well for what you are about to see, I am actually doing research before typing. XD You'll understand. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cause you're already dead." Leaf stated before swinging his katana down right toward Lavi's head.

Lavi closed his eyes as the blade neared him and a moment later he felt blood hit his cheek.

Lavi opened his eyes and then froze as he saw that Leaf's blade had been stopped by Gin's hand.

"What are you doing, Nii-san!?" Leaf asked as Gin held the katana in his hand as blood rolled down and dripped onto the ground.

"We're going." Gin said emotionlessly and Lavi perked up when he saw something on Gin's cheek.

"But-"

"I said we're going." Gin stated with a glare back at Leaf, and Leaf flinched when he saw that Gin was crying.

"But, Nii-san. We still need to-" Leaf didn't get to finish his sentence as the next second Gin's fist collided into his stomach.

"Do I need to repeat myself again?" Gin asked and then grabbed Leaf's collar.

"Besides, we have no more need for them. I left their gift." Gin added before disappearing with Leaf.

Lavi was still staring at where Gin had been and he narrowed his eyes.

_'He was… crying?' _Lavi thought, but he couldn't think anymore cause the next moment he slowly fell onto the ground.

"I can't move anymore…" Lavi muttered as his stomach grumbled quietly.

He stared at the sky for a moment and then looked over at where Komui was.

_'Monsters, huh?' _Lavi thought as Komui and the others ran over to him to help him up.

"You okay, Lavi?" Milly asked and Lavi replied with a nod.

"Kinda hungry though." He commented, and everyone smiled slightly.

"K-Komui-san!" Miranda called over and everyone looked to see Miranda pointing to a small clearing in the snow where the Generals all lay unconscious.

"They're alive, but need to be taken care of as soon as possible." Marie stated after he checked the Generals to make sure they were alive.

Komui nodded, and he looked around until his eyes widened.

He stared at a small sign that had kanji written all over it.

Behind the sign, lying in the snow, was Allen and Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted and ran over to Lenalee as everyone else looked over in surprise to see the two.

Komui was crying while hugging the asleep Lenalee when the other made it over there.

Lavi narrowed his eyes at Allen's left arm, and then looked over at the gate.

_'What is he planning now?'_ Lavi thought as he leaned onto Milly as she helped him stand.

* * *

Back at the Black Order's Headquarters, Johnny and Reever were flipping through pages of books as they worked nonstop.

Johnny stopped when he picked up one book and he stared at the cover for a moment before showing it to Reever.

"Do you know what that says?"

"No… Weird writing too. Show it to the General, he might be able to tell." Reever stated and Johnny went running out of the door with the book in his hand.

Johnny ran through hallway after hallway until he finally came to the training room where he could hear various shouts as someone was training.

Johnny peered in, but quickly shot out of the way as Chouji was slammed into the wall hard.

"Come on now. You'll never get stronger if you keep on swinging at me randomly." The person said but they perked up when they saw Johnny.

"Uh, General? Am I…"

"No, what is it?" the General asked, and Johnny showed him the book.

"I wanted to know if you could read this?" Johnny asked, and the General flipped through the book while his eyes narrowed.

"Interesting… I never thought this was where it went…" He muttered, and Johnny raised an eyebrow as the General flipped the book so Johnny could see a page that had a name in the corner.

_Joshua Br… _

The rest was too worn away to tell what it said. Johnny looked at the General for a moment and then shrugged.

"Who's that?"

"The original owner of this book of course. Thanks for bringing this to me, Johnny. You get a 15 minute break from work."

"Really!? Yay! Thank you, General!"

"No problem." The General said before closing the book and walking out of the training room while Chouji rubbed his head in pain.

"Sheesh, doesn't he know when to take it easy?" Chouji asked but Johnny just shrugged.

"That's just how he is, I guess." He said and Chouji grimaced.

"So how strong is he? I mean he only became General three years ago." Chouji asked, and Johnny stopped smiling.

"If I had to say, I'd say he's the strongest of the Generals now." Johnny stated, and Chouji shrugged before getting up.

"I can't argue with that." Chouji muttered as the General turned the corner and then grinned as he looked at the book.

"It's about time I get to use all my power again." the General said before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Johnny smiled as he took his break while Reever continued to work.

"I should have brought it to him…" Reever muttered as he glanced at Johnny's happy face.

"Oh well. The General seemed really happy to see that book though." Johnny stated curiously, and Reever shrugged.

"Can't tell what they think. I'm personally wondering why the Vatican made him a General. I mean, he's not even an Exorcist!" Russell stated from his mountain of work behind them.

"That's why we're supposed to call him the Noah General." Reever said calmly as he closed another book and took a new one off his pile.

* * *

**"Now… I'll get back at all of you… this is for killing my Father, murderers of the church!"**

* * *

Hevlaska perked up as she looked upward.

"What was that…?" She muttered, but the next second, her question was answered as the entire tower started to shake greatly.

The scientists working all stopped as they looked around while the place shook.

"W-What's going on!?" Johnny shouted, but no one knew as the next second the ceiling cracked and collapsed on top of them.

Hevlaska looked up again as something came down toward her and she flinched as the person landed on her head with his hand smacking straight into the cross on her forehead.

"You…!" Hevlaska started to say until the person grinned.

A sudden blue streak of lighting flashed from where the person's hand was and Hevlaska started to tremble until she slowly started to fall backwards.

The person landed on the platform nearby as Hevlaska collapsed while the tower continued to shake.

The person held his right hand in front of his face as he grinned happily.

"Time for all of you to die…" He muttered before disappearing and Hevlaska twitched before her Innocence suddenly shattered like glass along with all of the other Innocence inside it.

"Impossible… What was that…?" Hevlaska muttered before she died.

* * *

Everyone else in the tower ran as fast as they could for the entrance of the tower.

When they all did, Johnny looked up at the roof of the tower and he froze when he saw someone standing on top of it.

"It's…!"

"The Noah General…!" Everyone muttered as the General grinned down at them.

"Time to die, fools." He said before smacking his hand onto the roof and the entire tower stopped shaking as streaks of blue lighting ran down it.

Everyone backed away as the General grinned happily.

"Why are you doing this, General!?"

"Answer me, Tyrir!" Reever shouted, and in the moonlight, Tyrir stopped grinning as he stared down at Reever coldly.

"Why? Such a funny word. Why do I destroy? Why does the world need you? Why did you murderers of the church kill my father!?" Tyrir snapped and everyone went silent until Tyrir smirked.

"I'm just finishing my job." He stated before snapping his fingers and the entire tower suddenly crumbled into nothing as Tyrir landed on the ground gracefully.

Johnny's eyes widened when he saw that Tyrir was holding the book he had found and it hit him.

_Joshua Br… _

_Joshua Breaker _

Reever raised an eyebrow when he saw that Tyrir's arms were exposed and in the moonlight gleamed black tattoos down Tyrir's arms.

"I am my Father's research. His greatest discovery, and I am the one to rebuild this world that killed him and threatened his research!" Tyrir stated before slamming his hand onto the ground and a large symbol appear around him.

"Now that Master Gin has lured you all away, I can finish our plan."

"You're still with Gin!?"

"I never left." Tyrir stated as he removed his hand from the ground but the symbol stayed as it glowed a pale blue.

Tyrir held the hand in front of his face with two fingers pointed upward as he closed his eyes.

"Science like what you have is nothing compared to my powers." Tyrir stated as he opened the book with one hand and it suddenly went up in flames.

The scientists all backed away as Tyrir grinned at them.

"Now let me show you how weak your science is compared to my alchemy!" Tyrir shouted before he hit the ground with both of his hands and the entire mountain suddenly exploded into rubble.

"Father was killed for his belief in alchemy. He was killed by you people. He was the one who placed all of his knowledge onto my body. I am my father's research and weapon. If I must kill those who take me in, I will do it without thought." Tyrir stated as he looked back at the remains of the mountain before disappearing.

If anyone survived the attack is still unknown.

* * *

**Well, there goes the neighborhood. At the time in D.Gray-Man, alchemy was being studied as it always had been, but that age was also the one that was witch-hunting in some places. Tyrir's father was one of the people who studied alchemy in that time when Tyrir was eight years old. Of course, he was labeled a "witch" and then killed, but not before he could give Tyrir the book you heard of in this chapter. **

**Tyrir's father Joshua also was quite secret with his way of not taking by writing down his symbols on Tyrir's body. I did enhance the alchemy of the time by adding Alchemy's power and Tyrir's power to destroy. The only reason Tyrir can actually use alchemy is because of his powers, which is how he has made katanas by just putting his hand on a wall. **

**The book was mainly Tyrir's means of finding out how to use everything about alchemy instead of just creating weapons from walls. With the book, he was finally able to "unlock" his alchemy powers.**

**I hope that helps explain some of the things in this chapter. I'll get more into Tyrir's past later, but for right now... I need to stop talking.**

**Next Chapter Preview (Yes, I'm still doing this): Tired, hungry, and beaten, the group in Siberia travels to the Asian Branch where they learn about the Headquarters untimely destruction and the news of no known survivors. However, while they rest in the Asian Branch, an very very very very old enemy appears yet again in hopes of taking Lenalee and Allen back with him. Next Time: Back To The Beginning! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Yo! I'm back with this chapter's Noah Corner! Due to the large explaination, and the fact that we only have two questions from Sifrir (thank you), we'll be brief. XD

**Question: Why does Gin's skin turn a different color than the Noahs when he converts?**

Gin: Simple. I still have a Parasite-type Innocence in my body. This doesn't happen to Allen cause I removed his, and he wouldn't be able to go Noah with Innocence inside him anyway cause I'm water so it's easier to remove. All I do is remove the body of the Innocence and transform, but because some of the Innocence is still in my body, my skin color is different from other Noahs.

Noahs: You call that simple?! XO

Gin: Yes.

**Question: Who would win if Gin, Roade, and Allen played Poker?**

Roade: I already played a three hour tie with Allen, so neither of us would win.

Gin: Hmm... -stares at deck of cards- I'd say me cause I've played longer than him. XD That answer enough?

Noahs: Not really. T.T

Gin: Fine then. We're out of time anyway. XD See ya next chapter! Please send us questions and a review also! XD -goes to play Poker with Allen-


	29. Back To The Beginning

**Chapter 25- Back To The Beginning  
Author's Note: Okay, besides the Noah's Corner being extra long this chapter, we have the news about Allen's powers which you were all probably wondering. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The Asian Branch was quiet as the grave as everyone was doing their work silently.

Komui was in Bak's office explaining the problem while everyone else with Komui stood outside quietly.

Lavi and the Generals were all in the infirmary while their wounds were treated.

Inside Bak's office, Komui rubbed his eyes to remove the tiredness from them.

"At any rate, we're examining the two now. We should soon be able to tell what they can do now…" Bak said quietly as he glanced over at the monitor that showed some scientists examining the still unconscious Allen.

"That's good to hear." Komui said with a relieved sigh.

Bak was about to say something else until someone suddenly ran into the office while holding some papers.

"Bak-san! We got the info on those two!" The scientist said out of breath as he probably ran all the way there.

"Good work, now go back to work." Bak said as he took the papers and the scientist groaned before going back.

Bak skimmed the papers and then handed them to Komui so he could read it.

"Allen Walker. Called Noah of Trickery, can use any technique if he consumes it. Example is, case in point, Lavi's Innocence which had a piece broken off of it and consumed by Trickery enabling the Noah to use any of Lavi's techniques. Quite the strange power…" Komui muttered before flipping papers to read Lenalee's.

"Noah of Desire… whatever she wants will happen…" Komui muttered as he skipped over most of the info.

Komui pushed his glasses up and then handed the papers back to Bak.

"Interesting…" Komui muttered, and Bak put the papers down before looking over at Komui solemnly.

"There's more. I'm afraid a few hours ago we received news that…"

Bak paused as Komui looked over at him.

"The Black Order's Headquarters has been destroyed."

Komui's eyes widened as Bak watched Komui slowly sit down in a nearby chair.

"Any survivors…?" Komui asked from behind his hands that covered his face.

"Don't know. If there are any, it'll be because of a miracle." Bak stated, and Komui gritted his teeth.

"It was all his plan…" Komui muttered, and Bak raised an eyebrow as Komui continued.

"He purposely made us go there so he could destroy the Black Order so much more easily." Komui stated, and Bak looked downright confused as Komui stared blankly at the floor. "And I fell for it…"

* * *

Later in the day, everyone was gone to the mess hall while Komui remained in Bak's office as he thought over everything that happened.

_'Why did he stop fighting us back there? Why did Gin appear there and stop that other one from killing us all. Not only that, Gin also gave us Allen and Lenalee back as well as the Generals. What is he up to?' _Komui thought but he just put his hand on his face as his head hurt from too much thinking.

"I should think of something different… Should my next Komurin have a rocket launcher or a sword?" Komui asked himself as he started to plot out his next Komurin while everyone ate.

* * *

Miranda was slightly jumpy as she slowly ate the food in front of her.

Everyone else was silent after they had learned about Headquarters' destruction.

"Krory-san was still in there…" Miranda muttered sadly, and Marie nodded gloomily.

Kanda was off at the edge of the table in the corner as he silently ate his soba with a grimace on his face.

_'I didn't even get to fight…' _Kanda thought angrily as he glared in front of him.

"I hope they all survived…" Miranda muttered as she finished her food and silently sat there staring at the table.

* * *

Bak was standing in his office after Komui left to eat, and when he was sure Komui was gone, he switched the monitor from Allen to Lenalee.

"Hehehe…" Bak muttered as he watched Lenalee, but he paused as something caught his eye on a different monitor.

"What's this…?" Bak muttered as he brought up the monitor of where Fou was.

"This isn't good…!" Bak said as his eyes widened and he quickly turned on his heel and ran for the mess hall.

* * *

Bak raced down the hallway while scientists stared after him in confusion.

He quickly swerved into the mess hall and ran for where Komui was getting his food.

"Komui! We have a problem!"

"What is it, Bak-chan? I was just about to get my food…" Komui whined, but stopped when he saw that Bak had ran all the way there.

"We have an unwelcome visitor…"

* * *

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Bak shouted back to Komui, Kanda, Marie, and the others as they raced toward where Fou was.

"Who are you calling a slowpoke!?" Kanda snapped angrily, but Bak ignored him as they reached the room and stopped when they saw Fou suddenly get sent into the wall next to them.

"It's about time, Baka-Bak." Fou muttered as she glared at the person in front of the wall.

"Who are you and how did you get in!?" Bak shouted, and the person only chuckled as he twirled his revolver around on his finger.

"How? It was easy. As for who I am, let's just say that I'm the one who'll be taking back my little pet and its girlfriend." The person stated with a smirk and Kanda quickly unsheathed Mugen.

"It's about time I get to fight." Kanda stated with an evil grin, and the person grinned also.

"I see. Yu Kanda, I'm quite pleased to meet you actually. How's the curse doing?" The person asked, and Kanda's eyes widened as he stared at the person.

"Who the hell are you really!?" Kanda snapped, but the person only sighed.

"I guess it's time for my entrance. I am Gearz Ryan, Noah of Time. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Gearz stated with a bow and everyone braced themselves against Gearz.

Gearz calmly straightened up and twirled his revolver some more as he glanced at everyone in front of him.

"I'm only here for my pet. Can't you just let me through?" Gearz asked sarcastically as he pointed his revolver at the group with his finger on the trigger.

* * *

**Gearz makes his present appearance. XD Kanda finally gets a fight, the powers are revealed, and I'm hungry...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Quick, simple, and deadly. That's what a single shot is. One shot per person is his style, but the Noah of Time has more than one means of killing. Can Kanda and the others stand up to this Noah, or will the Asian Branch be destroyed also by another unwelcome guest? Next Time: A Gear In Time! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Hello, and welcome to the extra long Noah's Corner! XD Why is it longer you ask? Cause Author-san was given a big question. XD But first, the little questions.

**Question: Leaf, what was your wife's name if you had one?**

Leaf: Why should I tell what her name was?

Gin: Cause if you don't I'll kick you out of this Corner?

Leaf: But I'm a Noah too! XO

Noahs: We don't care. -kicks Leaf out of Corner-

**Question: Noahs, what is your favorite hobby if you have one?**

Keria: ... I don't have one.

Cedric: Drinking, duh. XD

Roade: Games.

Tyrir: ...

Xerxes: Hobby? ... Uhh... I don't want to say...

Gin: My hobby is... is... -is red now- Uhh...

Roade: Why is Gin-kun blushing?

Gin: N-No reason...

**Question: Noahs, what do you dislike most?**

Xerxes/Keria/Tyrir/Roade/Gin: Drinking. --;

Cedric: What!? How come!?

Xerxes/Keria/Tyrir/Roade/Gin: Cause you do it.

Cedric: Well, I dislike smoking! XO

**Question: How old is Gearz Ryan?**

Gin: ... No idea. He was 37 when he removed himself from time though, so he is now nothing. No age cause he doesn't exist in time.

**Question: Are Tyrir's tattoos like Scar's from Fullmetal Alchemist's?**

Tyrir: In my short appearance as a FMA OC (which was my first appearance), I was modeled after Scar, just with red hair, normal skin, and no scar on forehead.

Gin: Now for the big question! XD

**(Big) Question: What are the models for your DGM OCs?**

Gabriel: -get into the Corner by side window- Okay, I'm only here to do this one question, okay? Anyway...

Gin: Let's begin:

Keria Rosier was first modelled after Lulubell from DGM, but after a while I switched her to a more mother-like model. So in the end, she's modeled after Tomoe fro Runrouni Kenshin, just with short hair.

Cedric Blokman was also first modeled after Tyki Mikk's white side, but then I saw an anime drunk, and it just screamed "Cedric". No idea who that drunk guy was, but thanks for the model. Cedric was actually supposed to die in ION from his first match with Kanda like Cathol did, but I decided against it at the last second.

Xerxes Xeroxes's model is Hei from Darker than Black plus the Anbu from Naruto. His name may be a Persian king's name, but his name is original from my mind. Then I learned about the Persian King. XD Same thing here as I planned Xerxes to die in ION by Lavi's hand in his first fight, but again, I decided against it.

Roade Kamelot was an interesting character for me. At first I modeled her after Road (duh), but then I saw an anime picture of a long hair girl, and it fit Roade, so I went with it. Her powers were also original as DGM has playing cards in it at random times, so a character that plays every kind of card game was good for me. Plus, I have a thing for little kids.

Philman Niniha was a complete original idea. No model, but his powers came from an anime I can't recall right now. I'll try to remember though. At first though, Philman was supposed to have a stick that he used as a sword that had the same power as Dark, but I switched it to a raven cause Philman's power's first appearance was at night where ravens lurk. His mental model, however, was Toma from Fushigi Yugi.

Seedry Utarso came from my most original ideas of swordsman. His model was Cairu Xephyr from my very first writing, but Seedry had the most changes throughout ION. First, he was a normal human with a giant sword for a weapon, then he had two Innocences, and finally he had one Innocence and his left side was his Akuma brother's half. I like the current Seedry best cause of his cool eye. XD Also, Seedry's first thought of weapon was a flute that he used like Amiboshi from Fushigi Yugi used. I rejected it three seconds later.

Cathol Icbible was a plain stupid idea. I needed a fill-in, so I decided to make fun of the Catholic Bible. His model was just a random old gentlemen I saw in an anime I can't remember.

Nella Reklaw is and was the only OC that actually looked like a original character of DGM (Allen). The model wasn't hard, and I just made him act more happy than Allen.

Aroc Darkbloom, Zareth Hart, and Gran Weapons were the three that had no model, no previous planning, or backgrounds. I just needed fill-ins.

Tyrir Breaker is the only OC in DGM that I've used more than once before. Tyrir appeared in FMA first for about three seconds, then my first ever writing in which he was the flame weilding bad guy along with the other three bad guys, and then Kingdom Hearts where he was another fire weilding Nobody. Finally, he came here where I merged all of the previous Tyrirs together and made Tyrir Breaker. His model is Suboshi from Fushigi Yugi.

Lena Lee, believe it or not, but her first name came before her last. I had first needed a name for Gin's wife, and Lena popped into my head as a nice sweet name, and I soon added the 'Lee' for the last name. Funny, huh? Her model is not Lenalee though, but Kaoru from Runrouni Kenshin.

Hana Kiki was another OC that had a lot of changes done to her. First, she looked more Japanese than she does now, she had short hair instead of long, and her past was different. Nobody noticed though at the end of Chapter 2 and then beginning of Chapter 3 of ION, that Kiki's appearance changed to her current (And favorited) one. Her new model was just a picture I found. XD

FINALLY...

Gin Coldblood was the OC with the most models for. In Chapter 1 of ION, his models were Gin Ichimaru of Bleach and Grim the main bad guy in my very first writing who had power over water. By Chapter 2, Gin's models were then Grim (My OS), Victor (Buso Renkin), Amiboshi (Fushigi Yugi), and Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin). Gin was an original idea though except for his appearance (Which was taken from Grim more than the others). Gin's Noah model was Victor from Buso Renkin (which is where the different skin color came from. :P). When Gin entered a normal fight, he was modeled after Grim and Amiboshi for his weapon (Scythe), and his personality. Finally, Gin's newest model (which was added on three monthes ago) for when he was killing was Enishi of Rurouni Kenshin. I continued to keep Gin Ichimaru's grin on his face which I just changed a little.

Gabriel: That was...

Gin: Long. XD

Gabriel: I hope you readers felt like reading it cause I sure hope you did... -faints from too much typing-

Gin: Okay, that's the end of the extra long Noah's Corner! XD Hope you didn't get too bored while reading the Big Question and see ya next chapter! Bye-bye!


	30. A Gear In Time

**Chapter 26- A Gear In Time  
Author's Note: Well, I have finally killed someone again. Just... not who you expect. XD Enjoy! Also, I forgot to mention last time, but Tyrir's model is Tasuki from Fushigi Yugi. Long live the flame using people! XD**

* * *

Everyone readied themselves as Gearz pointed his revolver at them calmly.

Gearz smirked once before Kanda suddenly appeared in front of him and slashed upward.

Kanda gritted his teeth when he saw Gearz jump back to avoid Mugen.

"Wow, that was close!" Gearz said with a smile as he started to dodge Kanda rapid slashes.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda said and sent the hell's insects toward Gearz, but the Noah only chuckled before shooting each insect once and they disappeared into smoke.

"Next?" Gearz said while putting an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

Outside, someone was looking down at the Asian Branch with a large grin on their face.

"Gearz…" He muttered as his golden hair blew in the wind.

* * *

Gearz started to laugh happily as he dodged Mugen with so much ease.

"What's the matter, Yu? Can't hit me?" Gearz asked, and Kanda's pure rage increased drastically at the mention of his first name.

"Shut. Up!" Kanda snapped as he held Mugen in front of him.

"Ningentou." Kanda muttered and his other blade appeared in his hand.

"Hmm… A two sword technique? Interesting…" Gearz muttered with a smirk as Kanda charged right at him.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda shouted the attack hit Gearz dead on.

Kanda skidded on the floor as he looked back to see Gearz grinning while staring at Kanda.

"I saw it all." Gearz muttered, and Kanda's eyes widened as he suddenly coughed up blood and he flinched when he saw that his attack had hit him.

"What… the…!?" Kanda muttered while Gearz straightened up to face Kanda.

"In the instant you hit me, I memorized your moves completely and then used on you. It wasn't perfect cause I only had my gun, but it did the trick." Gearz stated as blood rolled down his arm.

"Sacrificing an arm to learn your moves is a small price to pay indeed." Gearz added as he held up his revolver which was dripping blood.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he readied Mugen again and charged at Gearz.

"Hakka Tourou!"

"Don't you learn!?" Gearz shouted before the two passed each other and Kanda gritted his teeth as blood rolled down from his mouth while Gearz was unhurt.

"I already memorized that move. I know its every flaw and strength." Gearz stated before starting to twirling his revolver on his finger again.

Kanda glared at Gearz and readied Mugen again at the Noah.

Gearz smirked lightly before his eyes widened a little as wires wrapped around him.

Kanda glanced back to see Marie with his palms together and eyes closed.

"Marie!"

"Go, Kanda!" Marie shouted, and Kanda nodded before turning back to Gearz and charging straight at him.

"Hmph. You sure don't learn." Gearz muttered as Kanda neared him with Mugen ready.

Kanda slashed at Gearz, but suddenly missed as Gearz had jumped out of the wires and was staring down at Kanda with his revolver.

Kanda quickly changed directions and slashed upward as Gearz pulled the trigger.

Kanda's eyes widened as Mugen cut into Gearz a little, and Gearz grinned happily.

"Got ya." He muttered, and Kanda quickly looked below to see that Gearz hadn't aimed at him, but at Marie.

Marie was clutching his shoulder as blood rolled down it and Gearz raised his left hand with a grin.

"Rewind." Gearz said with a snap of his left hand's fingers.

Everyone's eyes widened as Marie suddenly started to get smaller and smaller, and everyone froze as Marie was a baby.

"W-What was that!?" Miranda asked terrified.

"That…" Gearz started to say as he pointed his revolver at Kanda's face.

"Was 'Rewind'." Gearz stated before pulling the trigger again and hitting the wall as Kanda had quickly fallen back to the floor.

Gearz landed softly nearby, and he grinned as he held his revolver up.

"Let's see… Should I make you older, younger, or just make you plain disappear?" Gearz asked and Kanda glared angrily at Gearz before slashing at him again.

"Useless!" Gearz shouted as he passed Kanda, and Kanda gritted his teeth as he was hit again by Hakka Tourou.

"Even if you don't use doesn't mean I can't." Gearz stated with a grin as Kanda glared over at him.

Gearz glanced at where everyone else was looking down at the baby Marie.

"Oh! I know!" Gearz suddenly said with a grin as he looked over at Kanda.

"How about I make everyone here disappearing from history? That way nobody will know you anymore! Sound good?" Gearz asked happily, and was replied when Mugen suddenly cut into his side.

"Like… hell…" Kanda muttered before hitting the ground with Mugen falling also.

"Kanda!" Komui shouted, but stopped when Gearz looked over at him.

"How about you? The loud one?" Gearz asked calmly as he pointed his revolver at Komui.

"W-Wait…" A voice said from behind Komui, and everyone moved away as they stared in surprise to see Allen panting heavily while clutching his side.

"I'm here. Leave them alone." Allen said, and Gearz smirked as Allen neared.

"Ah, my pet. You seem to be in worse shape then when I found you." Gearz stated with a chuckle as Allen stopped.

"Whatever… I'm here… leaving them alone…" Allen muttered slowly as he was starting to feel dizzy again from moving around to soon.

Blood dripped from Allen's hand that held his wound as the wound had opened, and Gearz smirked.

"Okay then. I'll finish my business here." He stated, and before Allen could nod, Gearz shot Allen straight in the head.

"There. My work is done." Gearz said as he turned away and everyone stared in shock at Allen's body.

"You lost to that boy, so you have no right to be a Noah anymore." Gearz stated with a sly grin before exiting from the Asian Branch.

Everyone quickly ran to where Kanda and Allen lay and Komui quickly examined both of them.

"Kanda will live, no doubt about that, but Allen…" Komui stated as he examined Allen before his eyes widened.

"Allen's still alive…!? How…?" Komui started to ask until a sudden laugh stopped them all.

"Interesting! Gearz only removed the Noah from Walker! That's why Nii-san wanted me to come here!" The voice said and everyone looked to see Leaf Coldblood grinning down at them from the ceiling.

"You!?" Komui shouted as Leaf landed on the floor with a grin.

"Calm down, Lee. I'm only here to deliver." Leaf stated before pulling out a small package.

"From Nii-san to Walker." Leaf stated before unraveling the package to reveal a small green glowing orb on a chain.

"Allen Walker's Innocence." Leaf stated calmly as he held the Innocence up everyone could see it.

"Want it or not?" Leaf asked Komui, but stopped grinning when a blade suddenly impaled him from behind.

Leaf jumped away as he glared behind him to see Kanda standing with Mugen in his hand.

Kanda panted heavily as he glared over at Leaf, and the Coldblood gritted his teeth angrily.

"Damn it! That wasn't very nice!" Leaf snapped angrily over at Kanda who didn't even care really.

"So what?"

"You don't shoot the delivery boy!"

"I didn't shoot you."

"Uhh…"

Leaf thought about it for a moment and then glared angrily at Kanda.

"Same thing!" Leaf snapped as he took out his katana and gritted his teeth as blood rolled down from the slash mark Kanda just made.

"Heh… You really think you can beat me in your condition?" Leaf asked as Kanda panted heavily with Mugen held lightly in his hand as the blade touched the floor.

"Heh. You shouldn't push your luck!"

**"And you shouldn't do things without informing us first." **

Leaf's eyes widened as a katana suddenly impaled him from behind and everyone's eyes widened as Leaf slowly glanced behind him.

"You…! How could you… Nii-san won't be happy about this…" Leaf muttered, but wasn't able to hit the ground as the person grabbed his head and a second later, it exploded as a quick streak of blue lightning flashed at the place the hand was.

"You're expendable, Leaf. Also, you should know that Master Gin was the one who told me to kill you if you couldn't do the simple delivery." The person stated as he picked up the Innocence and swiftly threw it to Komui.

"Put that on Walker's left arm, and it should return to his body like before." He stated, and Komui flinched as he caught the Innocence.

"Why though… Why are you here and how are you alive!?" Komui asked, but the person only chuckled as he held his hands to his side with a grin.

"Why? I'm here to destroy. How? I was the one who destroyed the Black Order's Headquarters." Tyrir stated calmly, and everyone flinched as Tyrir chuckled happily.

"You think you can fight in your conditions? I'm not a hot head, so I'll just be going." Tyrir stated as he turned away with a grin.

"Hold it." Kanda snapped as he pointed Mugen at Tyrir.

"You're still with Gin?"

"Never left. I just needed to get close to you all in order to kill you all." Tyrir stated, and Kanda gritted his teeth before slashing at Tyrir.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tyrir said as he jumped back, and Kanda quickly charged forward at Tyrir.

"Hey! You hit me and this whole place goes down!" Tyrir shouted and Kanda paused as he pointed Mugen at Tyrir.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh. While you were wasting energy with Gearz and Leaf, I took that moment to change the entire building's composition to a more flammable substance. One spark will cause this entire place to burst into flames." Tyrir stated with a grin as Mugen pointed at his throat.

"But I should be going anyway." Tyrir added with a chuckle before backing up to the wall with Mugen still at his throat.

"Good-bye, Exorcists." Tyrir said with a grin before he placed his two hands against the wall, and Kanda flinched as spikes suddenly appeared from the wall, and Tyrir didn't waste any time putting his hand on the floor.

The next moment a large rock hand emerged from the floor and smacked Kanda into the opposite wall.

When the dust finally settled, Tyrir was gone.

Komui stared at the spikes and hand in shock.

"What… was that…?" Komui muttered while Kanda hit the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

Outside, Tyrir stared at the Asian Branch with a smirk before he turned to stare at the person behind him.

"All done, Master Gin." Tyrir stated, and Gin nodded before pushing a pair of glasses up his face.

"Good job, Tyrir." Gin stated with a cold stare at the Asian Branch.

He slightly moved his hand to adjust the long wrapped-up object he was holding on his back.

"Let's go see my Teacher." Gin stated before walking away with Tyrir right behind him.

* * *

**Well? I did what you guys seemed to want. Leaf wasn't getting any popularity so I killed him off cause people don't like him. XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: With the Asian Branch still intact, the Black Order recieves news that a way to destroy the Rose of Blood once and for all is in a town on the edge of the Pacific ocean. However, while searching for the way, the Black Order finally faces against Gin and Tyrir once and for all. But the appearance of Gin's "teacher" may just be enought o destroy the Black Order for good. Next Time: Town By The Ocean. See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Yo! Welcome from Gin Coldblood! XD With my new even cooler glasses!

Keria: Why do you have glasses? O.o

Gin: That's... a secret. XD You'll find out soon. -pushes glasses up-

**Question: What are Kiki's measurements?**

Gin: U.U What kind of sicko are you? Besides, why should I tell you?

Keria: But then that means...

Xerxes: that you know them?

Gin: ... o.o;;; Uhh...

Keria: Well? HOW do you know?

Gin: Uhh... Next question! XO (Please!)

**Question: Does Kiki like Gin?**

Gin: Ah! Not another one!

Keria: Hmm...

Xerxes: ...

Cedric: Well? T.T Ask her!

Gin: Please, no... Besides, I'm married...

Noahs: O.O You're what!?

Gin: O.o Oops...

**Question: To the Noahs, what do you like to eat?**

Gin: Teriyaki, Noodles, and Dangos.

Keria: I prefer a salad.

Cedric: Anything that has alcohol in it.

Tyrir: ...

Roade: Candy!

Gin: XD Well, that's all for today! See ya next chapter!

Noahs: Hurry up and tell us the answer to the first two questions! -chases after Gin-


	31. Town By The Ocean

**Chapter 27- Town By The Ocean  
Author's Note: There is one crossover in this chapter because I needed to add someone powerful and couldn't think, so I put -insert name here- into this story. It fits the timeline still too. Thank goodness for Meiji... Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the crossover. Watsuki-dono owns the crossover.**

* * *

**Three days after Gearz's attack on the Asian Branch…**

Everyone was busy repairing the wall and floor on the room while Komui calmly sat in a chair on the sidelines to watch with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You could at least help!" Bak shouted over at Komui angrily as Bak had been forced to help repair.

"No way. That's your job." Komui stated before taking a sip of coffee while Bak glowered at him.

"By the way… Have you heard of any survivors of Headquarters?" Bak asked, and Komui sadly shook his head.

"No…"

"Okay…" Bak slowly went back to repairing as Komui took another sip of coffee.

* * *

In the infirmary, Lavi had awoken and was stretching his bandaged arms and legs to make sure they worked.

He glanced over into the other room to see Allen laying on the bed with wires attached to his left arm that had a black tint in it.

_'I guess Allen's Innocence is slowly coming back…' _Lavi thought as he had been informed of what happened earlier.

Lavi scratched his head before opening his door and slamming into someone who had walked by.

"Ah! Sorry!" Lavi said before seeing who it was, and he paused as Lenalee rubbed her arm.

"It's okay, Lavi…" Lenalee muttered as she looked away and she then walked away.

Lavi stared after her until his stomach grumbled and he raced toward the kitchen.

"Don't slip." A voice said and Lavi instantly slipped and hit the floor hard on his back.

Lavi gritted his teeth in pain as he sat up and looked behind to see who it was.

"Yu-chan! Don't do that!" Lavi said and was then backing away as Kanda had Mugen at his throat.

"What did you call me…?"

"K-Kanda! I said Kanda!"

"That's better." Kanda said before sheathing Mugen and walking off.

"Yu-chan seems to be doing better…" Lavi muttered as he resumed walking to the mess hall.

* * *

Komui nodded as he had the phone to his ear and he nodded again.

"Okay. Good work." Komui said before hanging up and looking over at Bak.

"The Finders have found something interesting. Apparently they found a place that may have a way of destroying the Rose of Blood." Komui stated, and Bak nodded slowly as Komui walked by.

"Also, it seems that the town is now a target for Akuma. We'd best hurry there quickly." Komui stated as he walked down the hallway with Bak behind him.

"Who's going to be going?" Bak asked, and Komui pulled out a piece of paper and sighed.

"Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, and the newly awoken Lenalee and Allen." Komui read off the list, and then pocketed the paper again.

"Do you think it's wise to send Walker?" Bak asked and Komui nodded.

"If you've noticed, his arm is returning to the way it was three years ago. It'll be hard at first for him to use it, but we don't have time for him to get used to it." Komui stated as the two neared Allen's room.

"The town is in China, and the five will be undercover in a restaurant there as they try to find the way." Komui stated before putting his hand on the handle of the door and opening it.

"Hopefully you won't have any problems." Komui said to Allen was standing at the foot of his bed while putting his arm through the Exorcist cloak's sleeve.

"No problems what-so-ever." Allen said as his cursed eye stared at Komui.

Komui nodded when he saw Allen's eye and he then smiled. "It seems all Gearz did was reverse your time to back before he made you a Noah." Komui stated, and Allen put his glove over his left hand and he nodded.

* * *

Komui was back in Bak's office later as he was watching the monitor to watch the five leave the Asian Branch. "Good luck and hurry back…"

* * *

Later that day, Allen and the other four stopped on top of a hill that overlooked a small town that lay next to the ocean.

"This is it. We just have to find that "way" and then hurry back to the Asian Branch." Lavi stated and the others nodded.

"Why are we going undercover then?" Allen and Kanda asked in unison and then glared at each other.

"Cause then it'll be easier to find it without drawing attention to ourselves. Don't worry though. We found a good place to work in." Lavi stated before the five headed down into the town.

* * *

"This is your good place?" Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Miranda asked in unison as they stared up at the sign of the restaurant while Lavi had turned to stone.

"Uhh… Unfortunately, yes…" Lavi muttered as the sign gleamed in the sunlight.

_Rekkabeko The Flaming Beef Pot _

Lavi laughed nervously as he entered the very quiet place.

"So this is a Chinese restaurant?" Allen asked, but Kanda shook his head.

"It may be in China, but this is a Japanese restaurant." Kanda stated and Allen nodded with a sweat drop.

"Oh? You five are the new employees, no?" The lady in the apron asked when Lavi asked her, and he nodded calmly.

"Yep. When can we start?" He asked, and the lady thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Right now." She said before pushing the five into the backroom.

Five minutes later, the three guys all slowly left while they all wore aprons and Lavi had a bandage over his cheek where Kanda had punched him for trying to put a bow in his hair.

Lenalee and Miranda walked out shortly after and Allen smiled when he saw Lenalee in the apron.

"Great! They fit!" The lady said happily and then motioned for them to start working.

Later, Allen was sent out to get some supplies for the store and so everyone else continued to work.

At that moment, the door opened and Lenalee quickly looked over at was about to call over thinking it was Allen, but stopped herself when she saw that it wasn't Allen even though the person had grayish hair.

"Welcome!" Lenalee said when the person sat down in the corner and had his eyes closed.

"What would you like?" Lenalee asked and the person remained quiet.

"Whatever you have that's good." He said with a slight smirk as he pushed his small glasses up his nose to keep them from falling off.

"Okay." Lenalee muttered before heading to where the lady was so she could give her the order.

"H-Here you go." Miranda said slowly as she slowly walked the food over to where the person sat and he glanced over as Miranda slowly put the food down.

"Thank you." He said, and Miranda smiled before sighing in relief that she didn't mess up.

A few minutes later, the person stood up and put the money down next to the bowl before slinging his long wrapped object over his shoulder and walking toward the door.

The door suddenly opened before the person reached it, and Allen panted as he held onto the bag of supplies he got.

Allen quickly moved out of the way when he noticed the person, and the person smirked before walking by Allen.

The moment he did, Allen's eyes widened as he suddenly felt cold run down his body.

He shook it off the next moment, and then handed the supplies to Kanda so he could bring them to the kitchen.

Allen rubbed his hands together as he felt cold again, and he narrowed his eyes as he stared after the person before the door closed.

* * *

The person walked down the crowded street with the object still slung over his shoulder and he calmly turned down into a deserted street before pushing his glasses up again.

"First you learn from me, and next you copy me. I'm flattered." The person said coolly as someone else appeared leaning against the wall of a nearby building.

Gin grinned as he pushed his glasses up and he stared at the person.

"I'm afraid it's only coincidence. My eyesight has weakened since the seal broke." Gin stated as he picked up the long wrapped object next to him.

"And what about that?" The person asked as he pointed to the object, and Gin smiled.

"It's best to conceal it in a normal place, so I took your idea." Gin stated, and the person nodded with a smirk.

"Do what you like. I've also found those people you asked about, Gin. They're in this town already." The person stated, and Gin grinned happily.

"Good then." He said, and the person nodded before pushing his glasses up.

"Don't forget our deal, Gin. I teach you and help you with your personal fight, and then you help me with mine." The person stated, and Gin nodded with a sigh.

"I didn't forget. I sent Gein those bodies he wanted, and I also sent there the copy of your tachi there too." Gin stated as he smirked calmly.

The person grinned happily as he adjusted the object slung over his back.

"Good, so when do we start?"

"Tonight, of course. Perfect time with the new moon." Gin stated, and the two stared at each other for a moment before the person chuckled.

"Okay then. The pony tail, eye patch, and weird eye three you wanted are all at the _Rekkabeko_. With three vantage points in this town, we'll each get one to kill." The person stated, and Gin nodded again as he slung the object over his shoulder.

"Well then, let's go get ready, Yukishiro Enishi-dono." Gin stated, and Enishi grinned as he pushed his glasses up again.

* * *

**Well, can anyone tell me what the crossover is? It's Rurouni Kenshin, which (thank goodeness) takes place in the same time frame. This is before Enishi goes back to Japan though, so he can still kill. XD Also, the _Rekkabeko _idea was taken from Rurouni Kenshin as well. I made up the name though. XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Night falls onto the town, but with three vantage points in this town, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen must face off against the three strongest foes so far. But even when help comes for them, can the Black Order defeat the three, or will they all be at the bottom of the ocean? Next Time: Death-Filled Night! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Welcome to Noah's Corner once again! XD My teacher has been revealed and the reason for these cool glasses. XD Anyway, we have no questions from here, so we'll dig down into the catacombs of what would have been Ketsueki No Bara Ano! XD

Keria: Author-san had three different ideas for the storyline of this fanfic, but over time, only this one was left.

Xerxes: Idea 1 was the very first one to be thought of more than the current one. The main plot was the same in Allen was taken by the Inspectors who were really Akuma. But it was different from then. At first, Allen was to be brainwashed to work for the Earl's "daughter" who would try to bring back the Earl by using the Rose of Blood. This idea was slowly changed into Idea 2.

Cedric: Idea 2 had more of me in it, and a big difference between Idea 1 and 2 was that the Earl's "daughter" named Karla would bring back the Earl (which she failed to do in Idea 1) but then Gin would kill both himself and the Earl. This idea was shot down by a random hunter who thought the idea was a bird flying too high.

Tyrir: Idea 3 is the current and best one.

Gin: Those are the three ideas of the storyline. Hope to see you again soon cause that's all we have today. XD Bye-bye!


	32. Death Filled Night

**Chapter 28- Death-Filled Night  
Author's Note: Well, here it comes. XD The final fights for the Coldblood Arc. Yes, there is still more after these fights, so stay tuned in! XD Enjoy! Oh, and Exorcist High is on hold until I can get around to writing it.**

* * *

**Place: **_**Rekkabeko  
**_**Location: Shanghai, China  
****Time: 11:48pm**

Allen sat on the _Rekkabeko_'s roof as he stared up at the dark sky.

He let out a low sigh as he pushed his legs up against his chest and he stared down at the roof.

"There you are." A voice quietly said behind him, and Allen looked around to see Lenalee smiling over at him with a blanket tucked under her arm.

"Lenalee…" Allen muttered as she walked over and sat down next to him before laying out the blanket over them.

"I thought you might be cold out here." She stated with a smile, and Allen returned the smile slightly before frowning and looking away.

"What's the matter, Allen?" Lenalee asked in concern as she stared at Allen.

"I just…" Allen started to say, but he paused as Lenalee leaned her head against Allen's shoulder.

"Just what?" She asked with her eyes closed, and Allen smiled lightly.

"I just wonder when everyone's going to trust me again…" Allen muttered before putting his left hand on his face and gritting his teeth.

Lenalee opened her eyes to look at Allen, and she then put her arms around him in a hug.

"It'll be okay. You'll see. I'm sure they will trust you again… and me…" Lenalee whispered, and Allen looked over at her.

He was about to say something until suddenly, a sharp screech pierced the silence and the next second, three explosions went off.

Allen quickly shot up onto his feet as he looked around to see three plumes of smoke rising up from three different places.

"What was that!?"

"Allen! Lenalee! Get down and hurry up! They're here!" Lavi's voice shouted up at them as he looked up at the roof.

Allen nodded before jumping to the ground with Lenalee shortly behind him.

"What were those?" Allen asked as Kanda walked out of the _Rekkabeko _calmly.

"Explosions. From what I can guess, I'd say they occurred at the port, slums, and entrance to the city. Three places, three explosions…" Lavi trailed off before hitting his forehead with his hand and pulling out his hammer.

"Three vantage points." He finished, and Allen looked around to see lights go on around them from the windows of nearby houses.

"Okay! We split up! Lenalee, stay here and protect Miranda and the _Rekkabeko_! I'll go to the entrance while Yu-chan and Allen go to the other two!" Lavi stated before quickly running off before Kanda could attack him from calling him Yu-chan.

Allen looked back at Lenalee, and she smiled slightly before nodding.

Allen nodded back and then ran off for the port while Kanda headed for the slums.

"Be careful, everyone…" Lenalee muttered before going back inside to check on Miranda.

* * *

Lavi raced for the entrance with his hammer activated, and he quickly turned the corner before something suddenly appeared in front of his face.

Lavi quickly ducked as a spike impaled the house behind him, and Lavi looked ahead of him to see Tyrir grinning back at him.

"Good. It's you that came here. This is perfect for me." Tyrir stated as he cracked his knuckles and Lavi raised his hammer toward Tyrir.

"I guess this is payback for three years ago at that lake."

"Dream on. This is payback for eight years ago!" Tyrir snapped angrily before swiftly sending his foot at Lavi's head.

Lavi swerved to the side, but flinched as Tyrir's fist appeared from out of nowhere and collided with Lavi's chest.

A swift flash of blue lightning sparked from the impact, and Lavi quickly jumped back as he stared at Tyrir while he held his other hand other the spot Tyrir hit.

_'Eight years ago…?'_

* * *

Kanda calmly walked into a clearing in the middle of the slums, and he slowly reached for Mugen as he stared ahead of him at the person sitting down.

"Good, the swordsman. I was hoping it was going to someone strong for me to test out my moves on." Enishi stated as he stood up and calmly took his half-cape off to reveal his fighting gear.

He opened the package against the wall, and he unsheathed his tachi with one hand.

Kanda positioned Mugen in front of him as he stared at Enishi.

"Who are you anyway?" Kanda asked, and Enishi chuckled as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yukishiro Enishi."

"Yu Kanda."

The two stared at each other for a moment before they charged and slashed at each other.

Mugen collided against Enishi's tachi, and Enishi suddenly grinned as he pulled back a little and then swung his tachi upward toward Kanda.

Kanda quickly swung Mugen to block, but Kanda flinched as Enishi's right leg suddenly left the ground and kicked the back of his blade.

_Watōjutsu! Shūgeki Tōsei! _

Kanda was slammed into the wall behind him as Enishi smirked calmly before putting his foot back down.

"Time to test my Watōjutsu on you." Enishi stated as Kanda slowly stood up, and Enishi pushed his glasses with grin.

* * *

Allen stopped running when he reached the pier, and he glanced around before walking over to the water.

"I know you're there, so come on out." Allen said coolly as he glanced around, and a sudden chuckle caused him to look over at where the pier extended.

"Good evening, Walker." Gin said with a smirk as he pushed his glasses up, and Allen raised an eyebrow when he saw the glasses.

"Uhh…?"

"Oh, these?" Gin asked as he pointed to the glasses, and he smiled calmly. "Ah, it seems the seal is a double edged sword. It not only lets one live for a long time, but also takes away the certain part of your body that you used the most during that time. Nii-san used his arms the most, so when the seal broke, his arms became unusable. Course, he's family so when he told me to kill him, I couldn't." Gin stated with his smile still on his face, and Allen narrowed his eyes.

"He told you to?" He asked, and Gin nodded.

"Of course, we're monsters. If we can't fight we have no use for our life." Gin stated before removing his cloak to reveal his black undershirt.

"But I can still fight, Walker." Gin stated as he ripped the wrapping off and grinned before unsheathing the katana.

Gin calmly threw the wrapping behind him, and he twirled the katana around for a few moments before resting it on his shoulder so it pointed at Allen.

"Brace yourself, Walker. Cause if you don't…" Gin trailed over as Allen activated his arm, and Gin then grinned as he lifted his right foot a little.

"You die." Gin stated before suddenly appearing in front of Allen.

Allen swung his claw up and it blocked Gin's katana with ease.

Allen's eyes widened as he jumped back, but he then smirked.

"Hey, Gin. You do know that normal weapons can't damage Innocence, right? Why are you fighting with a normal sword then?" Allen asked, and Gin calmly smirked before pushing his glasses up.

"Cause I don't need my Innocence to defeat you, Walker. This time I'll show you a power different from Innocence and Noahs!" Gin stated before suddenly crouching with his katana pointed behind him and his right foot forward.

Allen braced himself as Gin smirked before moving.

_Watōjutsu! Senran Tōsei! _

Gin started to spin around, and Allen flinched as Gin suddenly started to slash down at Allen with the force of a hurricane.

Allen was pushed back a few feet as he panted lightly while Gin landed gracefully on the ground with his katana pointed at Allen.

"You ready, Walker?" Gin asked, and Allen didn't reply, but instead put his hand on his left arm and then pulled out his sword.

"Sure am." Allen stated as he stared at Gin darkly, and Gin grinned happily before twirling his katana around some more.

"My teacher actually used a good word for this kind of battle. I think I'll use it here too." Gin stated, and Allen perked as Gin stopped twirling his katana before saying.

"Jinchū."

* * *

**Three battles, three places, three people on each side, three reasons to watch Rurouni Kenshin, three reasons to destroy the cute pink bunny, and three ways to say three. XD Two users of Watojutsu, eh... This is going to be good... So I'm going to let you readers pick who fights first! Gin is last of course, but who fights first: Lavi vs. Tyrir or Kanda vs. Enishi?**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Konnichiwa! We have hardly any questions, but we'll still answer them.

**Question: To the OCs, what race are they?**

Keria/Xerxes/Cedric: English. --;

Kiki: I'm Japanese. :D

Roade: ... -not answering-

Milly: Australian, duh.

Seedry: ... Chinese... I just don't look like it either...

Tyrir: I'm... -looks around- German. U.U

Gearz: Me? Hah, no idea...

Gin: I'm Siberian. XD

OCs: o.o Really?

Gin: Yep, but I don't look like it. XD

OCs: You look English! XO

**Question: Has Kiki ever drunk anything alcoholic?**

Cedric: I like this guy already! XD

Kiki: Nope. I've never. -cute smile-

Cedric: :( Awwww... Well, better late than nev-AHHHHHH! -is kicked to the moon-

Gin: You are NEVER giving Kiki anything to drink EVER! XO T.T

Kiki: Aw, Gin... -smiles-

OCs: (Overprotective father...)

Gin: What was that? T.T

OCs: AH! He read our minds! -runs away-

Kiki: Tehe... :)

**Question: How tall are the OCs? In KNBA time? Also, how old are they?**

**-these are their height and age as of now. They might be different than what was said in ION. Sorry, but the age was throwing me off so I made a final age-**

Cedric: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Sokalo! I'm 37, I think...

Tyrir: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Cedric! I'm 27. U.U

Kiki: Taller than Allen, but same height as Lenalee! I'm sweet 24! :)

Roade: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Lavi! I'm 16! XD

Xerxes: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Sokalo! I'm 43...

Keria: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Xerxes! It's not polite to ask a lady for her age. (41)

Seedry: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Komui! I'm 25! XD

Milly: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Lavi! I'm 24! :D

Gearz: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Sokalo! I'm... 0. U.U;

Gin: Taller than Allen, but shorter than Xerxes! I'm 7028. :) And that's all we have for today. See ya next time! Ja ne!


	33. Flames of Rage I

**Chapter 29- Flames of Rage I (Eternal Rage)  
Author's Note: Well, Lavi vs. Tyrir by one vote to zero. --; Anyway, Eternal Rage is this chapter's title in the Flames of Rage fight, so I hope nobody gets confused about that. I'm just trying out a style I thought of from Rurouni Kenshin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lavi quickly ran at Tyrir while swinging his hammer at Tyrir, but missed as Tyrir jumped back a little.

"Heh… Hehehe…" Tyrir muttered, and Lavi suddenly felt his body being pulled toward Tyrir, and the next second, Tyrir's fist collided with Lavi's face.

Lavi slammed into the ground as Tyrir crackled his knuckles and slammed his fist into Lavi's stomach.

Lavi coughed up blood before getting back up, but he felt the same pull on his body, and Tyrir's foot smashed into his head.

"Hahahaha! Weakling!" Tyrir shouted as he started to rapidly slam his fist into Lavi's chest, and Lavi coughed up more blood before Tyrir twirled around and slammed his foot into Lavi, which sent the Bookman flying into the building behind him.

"Get up! I didn't say you could die yet!" Tyrir snapped as he held his hand out in front of him, and Lavi felt the usual pull and his body was pulled toward Tyrir's hand by some strange force.

Lavi caught a glimpse of electricity before having Tyrir's hand slammed into his face.

Tyrir grinned as Lavi hit the ground hard, and he coughed up more blood before staring at Tyrir.

"What is that…?" Lavi muttered as he slowly got back up, and Tyrir grinned as he held his hand up again.

"Alchemy, Bookman. The very same Alchemy that you tried to get rid of!" Tyrir snapped before slamming his foot into Lavi's gut and Lavi coughed more blood before the back of Tyrir's hand slammed him to the ground.

Lavi stared up at Tyrir as the Noah glared back lividly at Lavi.

"W-What…?" Lavi muttered, but was sent to the ground by Tyrir's foot hitting him in the face.

"You Exorcists only think of one thing. You don't care if innocents get hurt so long as you live!" Tyrir snapped before raising his hand and Lavi felt his body lift by itself before Tyrir's fist slammed into Lavi's face.

"You say you protect people, but where were you when she got hit!? You were three feet away, Exorcist!" Tyrir shouted lividly before slamming his fist into Lavi's ribs right in front of his heart.

Lavi coughed up more blood, and he fell to his knees in pain.

"She died because of you! You could have saved her, but you didn't! You only saved yourself along with that old man!" Tyrir snapped before rapidly punching Lavi in the chest again.

"You Exorcists don't care! You kill my father! You let my love die! You Exorcists should burn in hell!" Tyrir snapped as he slammed his fist into Lavi's stomach and the fist then burst into flames that sent Lavi spiraling into a building.

Lavi weakly looked at where Tyrir was standing, and Lavi leaned on his hammer to keep him from falling.

_'How is he hitting me so many times…? My body wouldn't listen to me when he raised his hand… It moved on its own… on its own… That's it!' _

Lavi managed a smirk, but unfortunately, Tyrir saw it.

"What's so funny!?" Tyrir snapped before kicking Lavi straight in the head and sending the Bookman to the ground.

"I know how you're fighting… Magnetism. When you first hit me, you somehow changed my clothes and your boots and gloves to have magnetic properties. That's how you keep hitting me no matter what…" Lavi stated, and Tyrir glared lividly at Lavi.

"Just cause you know doesn't mean you can kill me!" Tyrir snapped as he punched Lavi straight in the face.

Lavi slowly got back up, but his leg suddenly gave way and he collapsed onto his knee.

Tyrir grinned happily as he glared down at Lavi. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Tyrir snapped angrily as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Kami… no Rekka!" A voice shouted, and Tyrir glanced behind him before jumping out of the way of a pillar of flames.

"Get away from him!" Milly shouted as she held her staff at Tyrir, but she paused as Tyrir started to chuckled creepily.

"Perfect… You're here too… I'll kill both of you at once!" Tyrir shouted before appearing in front of Milly and swinging his fist at her.

"Dodge it!" Lavi shouted weakly, and Milly quickly ducked before rolling out of the way.

"Lavi!"

"Don't let him hit you! Once he does he'll just turn your clothes magnetic!" Lavi stated as he tried to stand up again.

Milly quickly backed away from Tyrir as he grinned at the two.

"Aw, how lovey-dovey. The couple is together now." Tyrir said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles again.

Milly readied her staff as she stood in front of Lavi to protect him.

"Hey, Bookman." Tyrir started to say, and Lavi perked up.

"How about I show you how it feels to have your love killed before your eyes while the person who says he'll protect people can't even save her?" Tyrir asked before suddenly appearing in front of Milly and he slammed his fist into her stomach.

"Milly!" Lavi shouted, but was kicked in the head by Tyrir.

"You just stay there and watch as I make you feel my pain!" Tyrir snapped before looking back to Milly.

Milly clutched her stomach in pain as she stared at Tyrir while he grinned happily.

"Tyrir! Don't you dare!" Lavi shouted as he lifted his hammer and swung it at Tyrir.

Tyrir glanced back at Lavi, and calmly held his hand up to block Lavi's hammer.

"Don't I dare what?" He asked angrily before grabbing Lavi by the throat and throwing him into Milly.

"Don't I dare slaughter you both and then every other Exorcist in this filthy world!?" Tyrir snapped lividly as Milly helped Lavi stand.

_'Urgh… No good… I can't move… This guy… his power is too strong… Milly… run…' _Lavi thought but he couldn't say anything as his slowly closed.

Milly silently leaned Lavi against a building and she pointed her staff at him.

The large cross appeared over Lavi, and the bruises on his body started to slowly disappear.

"Heal… I'll try to beat him. You just rest, Lavi." Milly muttered before turning to face Tyrir, and she pointed her staff at the Noah.

"Hehehe… Hehehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!" Tyrir started to laugh as he glared at Milly.

"I'll kill you!" He snapped happily, and Milly smirked calmly.

"Did you forget that I've beaten you twice?" She asked, and Tyrir stopped grinning to glare at her lividly.

"You? Beat me? Hehehe… Nice try…" Tyrir muttered as a spark of blue electricity flashed from his hands.

"This time you have no way of beating me, girl! I'll kill you and plunge all you Exorcists into hell where you belong!"

* * *

**Well, Lavi's already out...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Continuing in the fight, Milly faces Tyrir and his unknown rage towards all Exorcists. Wondering what that rage came from, Milly tres to talk to Tyrir, but finds herself instead near Death's Door as Tyrir's rage flares more. Can Lavi heal in time to help Milly, or will there be another death related to Lavi? Next Time: Flames of Rage II (The Survived)! See ya there!**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: -cleans cobwebs off Corner- Hello again! We finally got some more questions from Raven-san!

Noahs: Yay! -firecrackers go off and Cedric falls down well-

**Question: To Cedric, is alcohol all you ever drink?**

Cedric: -climbs out of well with a bottle- Yep. -falls back down well-

Gin: What a stupid answer...

Keria: Indeed... --;

**Question: Noahs! What are your birthdays?**

Noahs: Birthday?

Roade: December 31st.

Xerxes: August 11th...

Keria: ... March 9th...

Cedric: -climbs out of well again- I think it was April 36th... or April 26th... -is pushed down well again-

Tyrir: T.T Hmph, why should you know? It's June 13th, okay!?

Gearz: Heh... January 0.

Leaf: October 14th.

Gin: And mine is October 13th. That is all the time we have unfortunately... Well, send us questions, reviews, and maybe some things to do like races and such... Bye-bye!


	34. Flames of Rage II

**Chapter 30- Flames of Rage II (The Survived)  
Author's Note: Great news. I did more research. XD I also feel as if I'm being watched... Enjoy though! Thanks goes to Sis for helping me type this! You're the best, Sis!**

* * *

Milly quickly swung her staff towards Tyrir, and a large pillar of water shot out of the cross and headed toward Tyrir.

Tyrir smirked as he swerved to the side and appeared in front of Milly before slamming his fist into her stomach and then jumping back.

"This is too easy." Tyrir muttered as he took his stance while Milly clutched her stomach.

"Ergh… Why you…" Milly muttered quietly before straightening up, but when she looked up, Tyrir's foot slammed into her face.

"Kami no Tsuchi!" Milly cried out, and the cross glowed brown before the earth rose up and lunged at Tyrir.

Tyrir narrowed his eyes as the earth neared him, and it collapsed on top of him.

Milly smirked as she panted silently while looking at the pile of earth in front of her.

"Did that do it?" Milly asked out loud, but her answer came when a hollow laugh came from the earth pile.

The next second, the earth was blown away back as Tyrir stood there with a sword in his hand.

"Almace (1)." Tyrir stated as he lifted the sword, and Milly's eyes widened as the earth suddenly shifted and a large arm-like pile of rocks smacked into Milly.

"Hahaha! How do you like that!? You humans have wondered for years if these weapons are just myths, but Master Gin has fooled all of you idiots!" Tyrir stated as he swung Almace again and the large rock arm grabbed Milly and threw her into a nearby building.

"Ha! You say you can beat me!? Let's see that happen!" Tyrir shouted as he raised Almace and then slashed down at Milly's head.

Almace missed Milly's head by inches as she barely dodged to the side and slammed her staff into Tyrir's head.

"Kami no Rei!" Milly shouted and lightning blasted out of her staff into Tyrir's face.

Milly started to pant heavily as she stared at Tyrir, but she froze as Tyrir grinned back at her.

"Nope. Nice try though." Tyrir said as the side of his head that Milly had hit had become stone.

Tyrir' grinned before sending his fist straight into Milly's side, and the girl stumbled back, but flinched as Tyrir slashed her chest with Almace while his face returned to normal.

Milly fell to her knees as she clutched at the wound on her chest while she glared up at Tyrir.

"Quite the good edge, huh?" Tyrir asked as he fingered Almace's blade gingerly.

"Master Gin acquired this beautiful sword from some guy in Britain. I think he was called Bishop Turpin? Heh, fitting end. Being killed by the sword given to him." Tyrir stated with a smirk while twirling Almace around a few times.

Milly panted heavily as blood soaked into her shirt and slowed rolled down her legs.

"Oh well. No need to waste breath on a corpse." Tyrir said calmly before holding Almace to Milly's throat.

"Bye-bye, the first sacrifice to my blade." Tyrir said and pulled Almace a little and then fully swung it at Milly's throat.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

Tyrir glanced to the side and jumped back as the billowing flames rushed by.

Tyrir stared over where Milly's body had been to see Lavi holding his hammer in front of him while he held Milly tightly in his other arm.

"Well, a hero to your friends. An enemy to my life!" Tyrir stated as he pointed Almace at Lavi.

Lavi gritted his teeth as the wound on his chest reopened and blood started to slowly roll down his chest.

_'It was just a scrape too… That sword is dangerous… Good thing it only cut a little into Milly's neck and me…' _Lavi thought as he stared at Tyrir before putting Milly down and covering her with his jacket.

Lavi stretched his arm before gripping his hammer in both hands and facing Tyrir.

"Now you can't use Magnetism if I remove everything metal from my body." Lavi stated, and Tyrir gave a low whistle with an eerie grin.

"You found out already…? Clever boy… or should I say dead boy!?" Tyrir shouted before slashing down at Lavi.

Lavi swerved to the side, and Almace cut into the building behind him.

Lavi was about to swing his hammer at Tyrir until Tyrir's foot found a place to go as it slammed into the back of Lavi's head.

Tyrir grinned as he put both of his hands on Almace's hilt and twirled around to kick Lavi straight in the face, and before Tyrir's hands left Almace, he grabbed Almace and pulled it out of the wall and slashed at Lavi.

Lavi managed to block Almace, but flinched as Tyrir twirled around and delivered a full swing into Lavi's hammer (2).

Lavi was sent back a few feet, and he started to pant heavily before flinching as the cross on the top of his hammer suddenly snapped off.

"W-What!?" Lavi muttered, and Tyrir grinned as he rested Almace on his shoulder.

"Almace is designed to slash steel. Your hammer may be made out of Innocence, but it's still steel underneath it. It might not damage the bulk of your hammer, but the handle and cross should be easy to cut." Tyrir stated as he twirled Almace around a few more times.

"Come on, Exorcist. I want to have some fun before you get sent down to hell for what you've done." Tyrir stated as he pointed Almace at Lavi.

Lavi gripped his hammer and then swung it straight at Tyrir.

"That's better! Give me something to enjoy, Exorcist!" Tyrir shouted as he blocked Lavi's hammer with his free hand, and Lavi flinched as Almace impaled his shoulder.

"Haha!" Tyrir shouted before slashing Lavi's chest and jumping back.

"Feh, it was only a shallow cut." Tyrir stated as he wiped some blood off of the tip of Almace.

Lavi panted heavily as blood dripped down onto the ground from his chest.

"D-Damn it…" Lavi muttered as he clamped his eyes shut.

"What's wrong, Exorcist? You angry at yourself for not being stronger? Well, just look at it this way: If you had done what you preach and saved her, I wouldn't be here killing you, now would I?" Tyrir asked, and Lavi opened his eyes slightly and he glanced up at Tyrir.

"Who… is _she_?" He asked, but was then punched into the building behind him.

"You forgot!? I'll kill you! You were right there with that old man with the black around his eyes! I saw you! You saw it coming, and you did nothing!" Tyrir shouted before swinging Almace straight at Lavi's head.

Lavi readied himself as the blade neared, but he never felt it.

Lavi opened his eyes to see Tyrir on the ground as someone stood in front of Lavi.

"Stupid Bookman. You couldn't have held out a little longer until I got here?" The person asked, and Lavi's eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Krory…!?"

"Of course. Who else could it be, brat?" Krory asked slightly annoyed as he stared at Lavi.

Lavi let out a deep breath, and he then looked over at where Milly was to see Chouji standing in front of her. "Chouji!"

"Hey, Lavi! We came to help!" Chouji said, but was then hit in the head by Lavi's extended hammer.

"You couldn't have come sooner!?" Lavi shouted angrily, but he then felt dizzy before collapsing to his knees.

"Just stay there and rest, Lavi." Krory said as his fists glowed red in the moonlight.

"We'll take it from here." Chouji stated, but before he could smirk at Lavi, the three flinched as Tyrir started to laugh while standing up.

"I thought I killed you two… Damn lucky…" Tyrir muttered, and Lavi perked up when he saw that Tyrir's eyes had turned deep red.

"This could be bad…" Lavi muttered as Tyrir pulled out another sword from behind him.

Tyrir started to chuckle as he held up Almace and the new sword.

"I guess this time, I'll have all of your blood on Almace and Hauteclere (3)." Tyrir stated as he raised the two swords and then took his stance with Almace held in front of him and Hauteclere behind him while crouching.

Krory readied his fists while Chouji gulped nervously.

Krory suddenly lunged at Tyrir with his fist ready, and Tyrir grinned as he saw Chouji do the same.

"Weaklings!" Tyrir shouted as he suddenly spiraled around and slashed both of them at once.

Chouji's body suddenly was hit by a large thunderbolt while Krory was smashed into the ground by the rock arm (4).

"Almace and Hauteclere. Earth and Lightning." Tyrir stated as the two slowly stood back up. "Ready to continue your funeral rites?"

* * *

**(1) Almace is the weapon forged by the same creator as Durendal from "Song of Roland". Not nearly as famous as Durendal, but still lethal. Was given to Bishop Turpin by the forger while Durendal was kept until the forger was told in a dream to give Durendal to Count Roland. It's one of three blades that the forger gave away in "Song of Roland".**

**(2) That is called Death Dragon Spiral Dance Part 1. It's Tyrir's techinque that combines Watojutsu and Hiten style into one form. As the Part 1 means, there's more than what he just did.**

**(3) Hauteclere is the sword of Olivier from "Song of Roland". The name means "high and lightning" or "high and loud". It is described as being of burnished ****steel****, with a ****crystal**** embedded in a golden hilt. I actually didn't mean to put two swords from "Song of Roland" in, but Hauteclere fits very well with Tyrir.**

**(4) Another one of Tyrir's techniques: Earthen Spiral Lightning. Used only with Almace and Hauteclere, which both have been modified by Tyrir to be able to use those elements.**

**Note: Durendal will not be showing up cause of a certain someone who already has it. -coughRavencough-** **but expect more.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Krory and Chouji appear just in time to save Lavi and Milly, but as the fight continues the Exorcists soon find them themselves against Tyrir's full power: five swords that have disappeared from time itself! Hung over rage toward Lavi for some reason, Tyrir unleashes two more new swords that spell out the possible end of the Exorcists. With four out of the five revealed, what could the last sword possibly do? Next Time: Flames of Rage III (Five Swords of Tyrir). See ya there! XD**

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Konnichiwa! We're back with some questions from Chola-chan and and Raven-san! Thank goodness for curiosity...

Noahs: Here, here! XD

**Question: What job would you all pick and why?**

Everyone: ... -rereads questions again-

Cedric: That's easy. A bartender cause I get the discount on the drinks! XD

Roade: Hmm... Urgh... I'm too young to get a job! XO If I was old enough I'd be... a Game store owner cause games are fun!

Xerxes: I'd be a librarian or a book store owner so I could read more. --

Seedry: Chinese restuarant owner so I could be in my home country again! XD

Keria: ... I'd be a doctor like I already am because it's better to save lifes than take them. -motions to Tyrir without him seeing-

Tyrir: T.T What's with the stares at me? -looks at Keria but she looks away- U.U; Whatever. I'd be an assassin so I could kill people for money.

Everyone: Typical... --;

Tyrir: T.T

Kiki: I'd... I'd... -starts thinking-

Everyone: o.o ...

Kiki: I'd... I'd be with Gin! XO -grabs onto Gin-

Everyone but Gin: THAT'S NOT A JOB! XO

Kiki: It is to me! XO

Gin: I'd be an archeologist cause it's fun revisting places I knew way back in the old days. Example is the Aztec places! Those were amazing back then...

**Question: Keria, do you care for Allen seeing as you're his mother?**

Keria: Of course I care for him. What mother wouldn't?

Tyrir/Kiki/Cedric/Xerxes/Gin: -raises hand- My mother wouldn't.

Keria: ... -walks away-

**Question: Roade, do you know Road?**

Roade: Duh! She's my sister! (Although she doesn't remember me...) -sniff- Q.Q -runs away-

Seedry: Great... she's crying now...

Everyone: o.o ... -looks at Chola- ...

**Question: Leaf, do you have any children? And will you please tell me your wife's name already!?**

Leaf: Feh, what children? Why are you even asking me those questions!? You know I won't answer them.

Gin: ... -holds up sign while Leaf isn't looking- _Talk to Subaru D. Florite. He's the Gearz-niisan that made Leaf. _-hides sign before Leaf can see it-

Kiki: ... -takes mic from Gin as he runs away from angry Leaf with katana- Well, that's all we have for this chapter! Bye-bye! -waves-


	35. Flames of Rage III

**Chapter 31- Flames of Rage III (Five Blades of Tyrir)  
Author's Note: It was hard to type this cause to express Tyrir's rage I had to feel it. That was the really hard part, but it actually came easily when a certain stupid albino bunny started to bite me AGAIN! XO Enjoy though!**

* * *

Krory clenched his fist before rushing toward Tyrir while Chouji attacked from the other side.

Tyrir grinned as the two neared and then slid his right foot back.

Krory's and Chouji's fists swung over Tyrir's head, and Tyrir swiftly spiraled around and slashed their legs before jumping away.

Blood stained the ground as Krory and Chouji faced Tyrir with their legs bleeding. Blood dripped off of Tyrir's swords as he grinned.

"Ready to die yet?" Tyrir asked before Krory and Chouji lunged at Tyrir again.

"Futile!" Tyrir shouted before placing both swords' hilts together.

"Kiba Ryū Tsuranuku (Pierce Dragon Fang)!" Tyrir shouted, and then twirled around before letting go of both swords.

The swords shot toward the two and they both impaled Krory's and Chouji's shoulder.

Krory staggered as he pulled the sword out of his shoulder while Chouji did the same.

"Heh…" Tyrir muttered as the two tossed the swords away from Tyrir.

"Now you have no weapon." Krory stated, but perked up as Tyrir started to laugh loudly.

"You really think so!?" Tyrir shouted with a smile before slamming his right hand onto the ground and a sudden flash of blue lightning made Krory and Chouji flinch.

The next moment, Tyrir was grinning as he held a large sword that gleamed like fire.

"Tyrfing (1)." Tyrir stated as he raised the sword and pointed it at Krory while he glanced back at Chouji.

"Each time it's drawn…" Tyrir started to state before he grinned happily.

"Someone dies (2)." Tyrir finished stating, and Krory braced himself before Tyrir suddenly slid his right foot forward while he pointed Tyrfing at Chouji.

"Saibankan (Justice)(3)!" Tyrir shouted before disappearing from sight.

Krory and Chouji both flinched before Krory suddenly felt the blade slash into his chest, but he couldn't react fast enough before he and Chouji were suddenly slashed apart by Tyrfing.

Lavi eyes widened as Tyrir appeared in the same place he was before attacking while Krory and Chouji fell to the ground all bloody.

Tyrir grinned back at Lavi as blood dripped down from Tyrfing and Tyrir's hands.

"Saibankan. An attack beyond speed which is impossible to defend against." Tyrir stated as he calmly pointed Tyrfing at Lavi.

Lavi stared up at Tyrir weakly as Tyrir reached behind him and pulled out yet another blade.

_'Another one…?' _Lavi thought before Tyrir placed the new sword's blade against his throat.

"Tell the truth. Tell everyone here what you did that day that you let her die!" Tyrir shouted, and Lavi's head slumped forward a little.

"I…" Lavi started to say, but behind Tyrir, Krory was slowly standing up while Chouji stayed on the ground out cold.

"I let her die…" Lavi stated, and Krory perked up as he stared at Lavi.

"And!? How was that possible with you Exorcists' pledge to protect the weak!?" Tyrir snapped angrily, but didn't removed the blade from against Lavi's throat.

"I… moved out of the way… and she was hit instead of me… I knew she was there too…" Lavi stated without looking up, and Krory slowly started to tighten his fists as he glared at Tyrir.

Tyrir, however, was too busy staring at Lavi in rage to notice that Krory's fist was headed straight for the back of his head.

Krory slammed Tyrir into the building where Lavi was slumped against, and Krory quickly grabbed Lavi and threw him towards where Milly was out cold.

"I don't know what you were doing, but making Lavi lie like that is not going to make me believe you." Krory stated, but was replied by a hallow laugh.

Tyrir stood up and walked toward Krory while grinning.

"Lying? Ha! Bookman was telling the truth!" Tyrir stated as he held up the new sword he had brought out.

"Fragarach (4)! Anyone with this to their throat can't lie! Bookman was telling the truth when he said he let her die!" Tyrir snapped before putting Fragarach back behind him, and Tyrir held up Tyrfing.

"Now I'll continue to slaughter you filthy murderers!" Tyrir snapped as he twirled Tyrfing around and disappeared from sight again.

Krory braced himself for Tyrir's attack, but flinched when Tyrir's fist flew out of nowhere and slammed into Krory's face.

"Owari Saibankan (Justice Death)(5)!" Tyrir shouted before Tyrfing slashed Krory more.

Krory hit the ground as blood rained down a little as Tyrir stood there while glaring down at them.

"Get up, Exorcist! Get up so I can knock you back down!" Tyrir shouted, but after a moment of silence, Tyrir gritted his teeth angrily and turned away before slowly walking away.

"Feh, filthy murderers… Exorcists… Bookmen…" Tyrir started to muttered, and his eyes started to grow more fiery.

"Kill…" Tyrir muttered before looking back to see Lavi standing while leaning on his hammer.

Tyrir glared at Lavi beyond lividly, and he gripped Tyrfing so tightly that his hand started to bleed slightly.

"Kill… KILL!" Tyrir shouted before slashing at Lavi, but Lavi quickly swerved out of the way and Tyrfing slashed the building in half.

Lavi's eyes widened as the building fell apart while Tyrir glared at him.

"Bookmen… Kill Bookmen… Kill Exorcists… KILL!" Tyrir shouted before putting Tyrfing away, and Lavi watched in suspicion as Tyrir hit the ground with both hands.

A large flash of blue lightning spread out, and for a split second Lavi saw a symbol on the ground where Tyrir was.

The next moment, smoke billowed out from where Tyrir was standing, and Lavi readied his hammer weakly as Tyrir appeared from the smoke with a large sword in his hand.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" Tyrir shouted as he raised the new sword and slashed at Lavi.

Lavi swerved back to barely dodge the blade, but when he did, Tyrir grinned.

"Haha!" Tyrir shouted, and Lavi flinched as a large explosion appeared where he was standing.

Tyrir rested his new sword on his shoulder as he grinned at where Lavi was barely standing as Lavi's entire left side was bleeding.

"H-How…? I dodged it…!" Lavi muttered and Tyrir chuckled as he held the new sword up.

"The Explosion Sword. Heaven's Blade. Call it what you want. With my Noah's powers and my Alchemy, this is my greatest weapon! Now die, Exorcist! Die on the blade of Dyrnwyn (6)!" Tyrir shouted as he swung Dyrnwyn at Lavi and Lavi barely dodged the blade, but Tyrir grinned again as Lavi was hit by another explosion.

"Hahahahaha! You stupid Exorcist! Even if the blade misses you, I'll just create an explosion where the air is cut by Dyrnwyn! You haven't a chance in the place you're going soon!" Tyrir stated as he held up Dyrnwyn, and he held it with his right hand as he placed his left hand on the side of the blade with his left foot forward.

Lavi panted heavily before coughing up blood and staring at Tyrir weakly.

_'I saw… when his sword missed me, I heard a click and then that explosion…' _Lavi thought as he stared at Dyrnwyn, and his eyes suddenly widened when he saw that the hilt had a small revolver-like object on it.

_'That's it! He makes a spark from that and then… he said something about the air… air… He uses the spark as ignition and then uses the air to create an explosion where the blade slashes!' _Lavi thought, and he gripped his hammer tightly.

_'I only have enough strength for one last attack… I need to break that sword!' _Lavi thought as he gritted his teeth, and Tyrir grinned when he saw Lavi grit his teeth.

"Let's end this… Let's put an end to this!" Tyrir shouted, and the two lunged toward each other.

* * *

**Well...? That was rough for me too... I used a few quotes from random places such as 'Get up! Get up so I can knock you back down!' came from Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie's Seto Kaiba and 'Let's end this... Let's put an end to this!' came from Dante of Fullmetal Alchemist Dual Sympathy game for DS. **

**However, I must admit something. Without knowing, and quite strangely, when someone asked me to give them an anime character that was most like Gin Coldblood, I replied Seta Sojiro from Rurouni Kenshin. And now that I look back, Gin really is like Seta! It's weird! The smile, the carefree attitude, and even their swordplay is alike! **

**Now that I got that off my chest (which has been causing me to dig my grave at the bottom of my grave I just dug!) I'm thinking about making a Ketsueki No Bara Ano AMV after my AllenxLenalee finally loads. XD If you're interested in my AxL AMV, go to Youtube, and search under AllenxLenalee AND Give A Reason. Type those two into the search bar and you should get it. If not, wait a little bit and try again.**

**(1) Tyrfing, the unknown origin of Tyrir's name. Originally Tyrir's name came from Terror, but then I found this blade and it fit like a glove for Tyrir. So I gave Tyrir his rightful blade, which is actually pretty cool if you know what it does.**

**(2) The thing about 'Someone dies' is that Tyrfing is cursed. So each time Tyrfing is unsheathed or revealed, someone dies. In other words, an unavoiable death for one of the four fighting Tyrir, but which one is it?**

**(3) Saibankan is my greatest thought up move EVER. All of my other techniques I've made up have been wishy-washy with me, but when Saibankan came to mind, I instantly put it in. Saibankan is designed to be more destructive with a katana, but Tyrir uses it with a double edged sword instead. He does also use it with a katana, but he prefers double edged.**

**(4) Fragarach. The name answerer. When placed to the throat of anyone, they can't lie. I needed a fifth sword, and the idea for a sword that makes people tell the truth works great with Tyrir wanting Lavi to remember. I then found Fragarach. Perfect, no?**

**(5) Owari Saibankan. An obvious branch move of Saibankan. Not as destructive, but it adds Tyrir's own physical strength and speed into the attack. Is really good for chopping vegatables.**

**(6) Dyrnwyn, Tyrir's ultimate blade. A sword of fire that can judge the holder. If the holder is fit for it, Dyrnwyn aids the holder with its power over fire, but if the holder is not worthy, it kills the holder with flames. Plainly perfect with Tyrir. Its power is a cross between Roy from Fullmetal Alchemist and The Explosion Sword in Rave Master.**

**Next Chapter Preview: With his rage directed fully at Lavi, Tyrir continues to beat down the Bookman with the flames of his hatred. Can Lavi stand against Tyrir, or will Lavi be seeing Panda-jiji soon? Next Time: Flames of Rage IV (Reasons For Rage)! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Everyone except for Gin: ... -looks at picture of Seta and then at Gin- You do look a lot like him! XO Even that creepy smile!

Gin: Not my fault, it's just some coincidence... Well... We have no questions today... Sad, so sad... Bye-bye!


	36. Flames of Rage IV

**Chapter 32- Flames of Rage IV (Reasons For Rage)  
Author's Note: That Reader Traffic thing is awesome! XD It's so cool that you can see where the readers live and where people read your stories... Thanks to all of my readers! I'll continue my best! Oh, and while I'm talking, I've been searching for songs that describe the OCs in this fic (out of boredom). I'll tell ya when I find some, or if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to tell me! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Lavi gritted his teeth in pain as he swung his hammer down at Tyrir, but at that moment, Lavi heard a snap, and his hammer slipped out of his hands as Lavi's shoulder had broke.

Tyrir grinned at the opening and then swiftly slashed Lavi from right to left and then an explosion slammed Lavi into the building.

"It's over, Exorcist." Tyrir stated as he pointed the tip of Dyrnwyn against Lavi's throat.

Tyrir pulled Dyrnwyn back and then grinned before slashing down at Lavi's unguarded head. "This is for what you did! You and that other Bookman!"

* * *

_19 years ago…_

In a peaceful little town in Germany, the people were all awake as they roamed the streets while talking up a storm.

Outside of the village, a single house sat on a hill overlooking a river that ran by calmly.

There was no talking to be heard in the house.

No sound but the scratching sound of pencil against paper.

In the house, a single light was on in what seemed to be a very crowded study.

At the nearby desk, a silent man continued to write things down on the paper before him while a little kid sat against the wall while staring at the floor.

"Tyrir. Come over here." The man said gruffly, and the little boy quietly stood up and walked over to the desk before sitting down in a chair next to the man.

"Arm." The man said, and Tyrir extended his arm to the man.

The man silently pulled out a pointed stick and black ink from his desk and then turned to face Tyrir's arm.

Tyrir rolled up his sleeve to reveal some unfinished black markings on his arm.

Tyrir bite his lip quietly as his father tipped the stick into the black ink and started to engrave more markings into Tyrir's arm.

Once he finished on Tyrir's right arm, he started to do the same to the left.

After a silent half an hour, Tyrir's father stopped and went back to his book while Tyrir stood up and walked back to where he sat against the wall.

"Tyrir. Get some food." Tyrir's father gruffly said without looking up from his desk, and Tyrir solemnly nodded before walking towards the door.

* * *

Tyrir walked down the path from his house to the village, and once he reached the loud village, he started to look around for the food stand while a bag of coins clinked in his pocket.

People stared at him from behind his back as he looked at the food, and Tyrir sighed as he knew that they were.

"An apple, please." A voice suddenly said, and Tyrir looked over to see a short man with black around his eyes and weird hair buy an apple from the vendor.

Tyrir perked up when he saw the cross on the man's clothes, and Tyrir quickly paid for the food before rushing back home.

* * *

Later that day when the sun went down, Tyrir was still sitting against the wall as his father worked at his desk.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caused Tyrir and his father to perk up.

Tyrir stood up as did his father, and Tyrir watched as his father slowly walked to the door.

"Tyrir. Go out the back. Get in the boat by the river and go." Joshua muttered, and Tyrir raised an eyebrow before his father looked back at him and pushed him toward the back.

"Hurry up!" Joshua muttered hurriedly, and Tyrir quickly ran to the back door and peeked outside to see nobody there, but Tyrir noticed the faint glimmer of flames coming from in front of the house reflected off of the river.

Tyrir walked down to the boat by the river like he was told and he stood there waiting.

Suddenly, a hand pushed Tyrir into the boat, and Tyrir looked behind him to see his father looking at him.

"Go!" Joshua said and then untied the boat, which sent it flowing quickly down the river.

Joshua watched as Tyrir went out of sight, and he sighed before lifting his hand to his eye.

Joshua then walked over to the front of the house where he grinned.

"So many of you. Have you finally decided to believe me?" Joshua asked, and the villagers in front of him just silently glared at him.

"I'm afraid not, Joshua Breaker." A voice said, and Joshua perked up as Bookman walked to the front of the crowd solemnly.

"Oh? Bookman? What brings you here?" Joshua asked with a grin, but Bookman just coldly stared back.

"Don't start acting innocent, Joshua." Bookman stated, and Joshua stopped grinning as he stared at Bookman.

"So what's with the gang? You having a party and you're actually inviting me?" Joshua said with a chuckle, but he stopped as he knew their answer.

"No." Bookman said, and Joshua let out a sigh.

"Figured…" He muttered, and Bookman looked back at the villagers before staring at Joshua.

"I'm afraid there is no need for a fake science." Bookman muttered, and that was the last thing Tyrir saw from the boat before the house erupted into flames along with Joshua.

Tyrir's eyes widened as he saw Bookman and the villagers walk away from the scene. 

_There is no need for a fake science. _

Tyrir's hands unknowingly tightened as he watched the flames burn.

"F-Father…?" Tyrir muttered while tears streamed down his eyes.

_Kill… Kill… _

Tyrir looked back at the village, and he faintly heard the villagers' cheers coming from the village while a single carriage rode away with Bookman in it.

Tyrir's calm green eyes suddenly turned blood red, and his red hair gleamed like fire as he glared at the village.

The flames on his house suddenly leaped off and wrapped around Tyrir's arms as he continued to glare at the village while the row of crosses appeared on his forehead.

"KILL!"

* * *

An hour had passed, then two, and then the last of the village finally burned to the ground while Tyrir stood in the center of the former village.

Blood stained the ground deep, and burnt black wood littered the ground.

Tyrir stared at the ground as the flames slowly swayed as Tyrir's eyes stopped crying.

"Father…" Tyrir muttered, but he suddenly perked up as a piece of wood clattered as someone moved.

Tyrir braced himself, but flinched as someone started to run around in a circle while his back was on fire.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" The person shouted while running around chibi-like while Tyrir sweat dropped at him.

The person stopped running around before calmly putting the fire on his back out with a grin.

"Wow, that sure was scary! I thought it would actually burn my clothes!" The person said happily while Tyrir stared at him angrily.

"Wow… Nice eyes, kid." The person said when he leaned towards Tyrir to look at his eyes.

"I'm more of a blue eye person myself, but red eyes are cool too." The person stated calmly before straightening up.

"Who are you?" Tyrir asked, but flinched as the person suddenly placed a locket on Tyrir's forehead.

Tyrir felt his body suddenly grow heavy before he landed on the ground.

"There we go. Can't have you bursting into flames without warning." The person stated with a happy tone as he stared at the locket, and Tyrir gritted his teeth.

"W-What was…" Tyrir started to ask, but he paused as the person stared at his arms which were revealed as Tyrir's sleeve had burned off.

"Cool markings…" The person muttered with a whistle.

Tyrir backed away slowly and the person only chuckled.

"Oh well. Those markings are harmless seeing as they're locked." The person stated, and Tyrir's eyebrow rose a little in confusion.

"Who are you?" Tyrir asked in suspicion, and the person grinned before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Exorcist's cross.

"Does this look familiar?" He asked, and Tyrir's eyes widened as he recognized it from Bookman's uniform.

"That's…!"

"The mark of the Exorcists. Quite the funny group really." The person stated before putting the cross away.

"That man… he had one… he was the one who killed Father…" Tyrir muttered as he lowered his head to conceal his eyes.

The person looked down at Tyrir for a moment before smirking.

"Fourteen years." He stated, and Tyrir looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Fourteen years. For fourteen years live like a normal person. In fourteen years, if that hatred for Exorcists I feel from you has stayed, come find me, if you get over that hatred, continue to live normally." The person stated before slowly walking away with an umbrella resting on his shoulder.

"But… why fourteen years?" Tyrir asked, and the person looked back slightly annoyed.

"Cause I said so." He stated before smiling happily.

"W-Wait! Who are you?" Tyrir called after the person, and the person looked back calmly.

"I'm the one who is going to free this world. Gin Coldblood."

* * *

_14 years later in Berlin…_

The town's streets were filled with people as they shopped, talked, and lived.

On one of the less crowded streets, Tyrir silently walked down it while looking forward.

Suddenly, he stopped as a person standing in front of a flower shop offered him a pale red flower.

"Here's one that matches your hair, sir." The flower girl said with a smile, and Tyrir quietly took the flower with a nod and continued down the street while the girl stared after him.

"He's a new face around here…" She muttered before heading inside the store quickly to take her hour break.

* * *

Tyrir sat down at a café where he silently stared at the flower.

"Matches my hair, huh? Heh…" Tyrir muttered with a smirk before perking up as someone pulled the seat out across from him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" The flower girl asked, and Tyrir shook his head while watching her sit down.

"I noticed you were new in town. Where do you come from?"

"…"

The flower girl stared at Tyrir as he stared out the window with his head on his palm.

She quietly pouted before poking him in the head with a fork.

"Hey! It's rude to ignore people!" She said while continuing to poke Tyrir.

"I have nothing to say." Tyrir stated, and the girl stopped poking him before smiling.

"Okay then! I'm Mydia! Who are you?" Mydia asked and Tyrir glanced over at her.

"Tyrir." He stated, and Mydia closed her eyes with her smile still there.

"Tyrir… Sounds foreign, and has a sharp edge to it, but the ending is nice and calm." Mydia stated, and Tyrir looked at her as if she was weird.

"… Huh?" He said, and Mydia calmly took out a pencil and paper and wrote down her name.

_Mydia _

"My name is like two words; 'My' and 'Dia'. Dia is like day, so my name is like 'my day'. Which means that everyday is a good day for me. Your name…" Mydia stated and trailed off as she handed the pencil and paper to Tyrir who silently wrote down his name.

_Tyrir _

Tyrir handed the paper back to Mydia, and she happily took it.

"Your name is like 'terror', but without the harsh sounding. Thus, the 'rir' ending makes the name seem less dangerous. Meaning that you have a lot of bad days, but there is some nice parts to it." Mydia stated happily before putting the paper and pencil away.

Tyrir stared at Mydia as he tried to understand anything she just said, but he failed as he rested his head on his hand.

"How do you figure any of that?" He asked, and Mydia titled her head calmly which caused her long brown hair to move slightly while she stared at Tyrir with her green eyes.

"How do I figure that? It's easy really. You just need to have a good imagination." Mydia stated with a giggle, and Tyrir nodded slowly before looking out of the window.

A few minutes passed in silence, and then Mydia suddenly stood up.

"Well, I'd best go back to work. Bye, Tyrir!" She said with wave before rushing out of the door and down the street while Tyrir watched her.

"What a weird girl…" Tyrir muttered as the waitress walked over and put down the bill.

Tyrir took one look at the bill and then froze as Mydia had put the things she had on his bill.

_'Why that little…!' _Tyrir thought before reluctantly paying for it and rushing down the street to find Mydia.

* * *

Mydia was standing in front of the store while she handed out flowers to passersby and she smiled as she looked around.

_'Only five more minutes till I'm out of here!' _Mydia thought, and her shift ended six minutes later, and she ran out of the store happily until she bumped into the one person she would most likely not want to meet again twice in the same day.

"Mydia…!" Tyrir muttered lividly as he glared at her angrily.

"You remembered my name!" Mydia stated happily as she tried to avoid Tyrir's death glare.

"Don't try to change the subject! You owe me for your lunch!" Tyrir snapped angrily, and Mydia sighed innocently and sniffed as she started to fake cry.

"But… I had no money, so I thought you'd be nice enough to help me out…" She muttered, and Tyrir blankly stared at her.

"Can you stop that stupid act. It takes a person 3.7 seconds at least on average to start crying." Tyrir stated, and Mydia flinched.

_'Great, a smart one!' _She thought as she tried to think up a different tactic, but Tyrir's death glare made her stop.

"Fine! How about I treat you to dinner instead of paying you back?" Mydia asked, and Tyrir thought it over for a moment before sighing. "Fine…"

* * *

Dinner was calming for Tyrir as the two just chatted and ate.

As they finished dessert, Mydia smiled happily.

"So, Tyrir. Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked bluntly, and Tyrir nearly choke on his drink before staring at Mydia in surprise.

"Huh!?"

"Well, it was just a question…" Mydia muttered calmly as she smiled at Tyrir.

"N-No… I don't…" He slowly answered, and Mydia smiled even more.

"Well, I need to go. It was nice talking with you some more. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Mydia said, and Tyrir nodded quietly.

"Yay! Okay then! See ya!" Mydia said with a wave before hurriedly rushing out of the restaurant.

Tyrir stared after her for four seconds exactly until he stared at the bill and jolted.

_'WHY THAT LITTLE! She said she was treating!' _Tyrir thought angrily, and slowly paid the bill with the last of his spare money.

* * *

Mydia took a deep breath as she stood in front of the flower shop again for her shift. 

_'Since today is my shorter shift, I can hopefully find out where Tyrir lives! I hope he just doesn't appear until later… cause I don't think he'll be very happy about the bill…' _Mydia thought until she started to hand out flowers to people.

"Have a nice day!" She called after some people she handed flowers out to.

"I hope you had a nice night." A voice said next to Mydia, and she froze before slowly looking over to see Tyrir's death glare directed at her.

"Oh, Tyrir!" _'DAMN IT!' _Mydia said and thought as she stared at Tyrir while still handing out flowers.

"Sorry about last night, but I forgot my purse." Mydia stated, but Tyrir didn't stop glaring.

"Like I'd believe that." He said angrily, and Mydia started to sweat nervously as she tried to think up an excuse.

"At least let me treat you next time instead of forcing your bill onto me." Tyrir stated while looking away, and Mydia paused as she stared at Tyrir.

She smiled happily when she saw Tyrir's cheeks turn a little redder.

Mydia smiled happily before nodding and she grinned before poking Tyrir in the cheek.

"Sure thing." Mydia said, but before Tyrir could look around, a large explosion shook the area, and the upper levels of the flower shop exploded as an Akuma rose from the dust while people ran away.

Pieces of the building started to fall down while someone was in mid-air while holding onto his hammer that was the only thing keeping him in the air.

"Move, Lavi!" Someone else shouted, and Lavi swerved as the pieces of the building fell to the street, and one onto Mydia.

* * *

"Her skull is cracked. Multiple injuries." A doctor read off his clipboard while Tyrir stared down at the bed with Mydia lying in it.

"It's a miracle she's still alive for now." The doctor stated, and Tyrir flinched.

"For… now?" He asked with a frightened edge to his voice, and the doctor nodded solemnly.

"There is a 97 percent chance she'll die, but a 98 percent chance that if she does survive, she'll have permanent amnesia, which will end in her death. In all, a 5 out of 200 chance of her coming out of this without a side effect." The doctor stated, and Tyrir's hands trembled as he bit his lower lip.

The doctor put his hand on Tyrir's shoulder, but removed it as Tyrir suddenly swerved around and raced out of the hospital.

* * *

Tyrir raced out of Berlin, and soon found himself on the border of India.

"Where are you!?" He shouted loudly and his voice echoed as his fist tightened so much that they started to bleed.

"Oi, oi! I'm trying to sleep here!" A voice shouted up at Tyrir, and Tyrir glared down to see someone sitting against a rock with an umbrella covering his body.

"You! There you are!" Tyrir snapped angrily, and Gin moved the umbrella to stare up at Tyrir.

"Oh, it's you. You seem angry seeing as your hands are bleeding. I take it your hatred is still there?" Gin asked, and Tyrir gritted his teeth angrily.

"Where are they!? Those Exorcists! Where are they!?" Tyrir snapped angrily, and Gin calmly stood up with a smile.

"Don't worry. They'll die soon enough. First though, you have a job to do." Gin stated, and before Tyrir could shout back, Gin placed the locket against Tyrir's forehead, and Tyrir's eyes widened as he felt his body grow lighter.

"Two years. In two years time we'll begin. Until then, you all are going to be trained to your best." Gin stated before walking over to another rock and moving it aside to reveal five swords.

"So? Are you ready for revenge?" Gin asked with a smirk, and Tyrir stared at the swords before picking up Dyrnwyn.

"Of course!" Tyrir stated, and Gin smiled happily while behind him, Kiki ran up behind him with a bag of food.

"Indian food sure is good!" She said with a smile before seeing Tyrir.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I…?" She started to ask, but Gin just shook his head.

"Nope. Anyway, what kind of food did you get?" He asked Kiki, and she started to say while Tyrir looked behind him in the direction of Berlin.

* * *

_Present time…_

Tyrir's blade made contact, but not with Lavi.

Dyrnwyn was stopped half way to Lavi's head by a staff.

Tyrir glanced to the side to see Milly weakly holding her staff in front of Dyrnwyn.

Tyrir stared at her for a moment, and then suddenly pulled Dyrnwyn back, which caused Milly to fall forward next to Lavi.

Tyrir put Dyrnwyn away before turning around and slowly walking away.

"I hate you all…" Tyrir muttered as his fist tightened till it bled.

"Killing a half dead opponent is not honorable though. I'll kill you when you're back at full strength. So, heal those wounds and be ready!" Tyrir snapped back at Milly and Lavi before walking away and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Milly panted heavily as she tried not to pass out.

She leaned on her staff as she looked around at the three laying around.

"Heal…" She muttered, and three large cross started to hover over the three as Milly panted heavily.

Another cross formed over her as it started to heal her, and she glanced at her staff.

However, something reflected off of her staff, and her eyes widened as she looked around to see someone grinning as he watched her.

"Wow, four person healing at once! Nicely done indeed!" The person said with a sarcastic clap.

Milly stared in shock at the person as the person slowly walked into the moonlight.

"What's the matter? You thought I was dead? Man, why does everyone underestimate us Coldbloods?" Leaf asked as his grin gleamed in the moonlight, and that was the last thing Milly saw before collapsing onto the ground.

Leaf stared down at her with his grin, and he then looked behind him to look at Tyrir who was staring at him.

"Excellent job, Tyrir. That little copy you made of me worked excellently to fool them." Leaf stated, and Tyrir nodded silently.

"All I did was reconfigure some random guy's body and controlled him." Tyrir stated and Leaf chuckled calmly.

"All you did? Heh, pretty nice work anyway. Let's go already. I'm getting tired of this town." Leaf stated as he walked away and Tyrir followed right behind him.

* * *

**Well... -sniff- That's Tyrir's past. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to all of it, but I did the vague outline... and... Leaf is still alive! I had completely fooled all of you! XD Even Gearz-niisan! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: The battle with Tyrir is over with Tyrir the victor. However, now it's Kanda's turn to battle as he faces off against Yukishiro Enishi! Mugen vs. Watojutsu! Will there be one more death to add onto the night air? Next Time: Basics and Mastery I (Enishi)! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

All Noahs except for Tyrir: So sad...

Tyrir: Would you stop reading about my past!? XO ToT

All Noahs except for Tyrir: But it's just so moving! QoQ

Tyrir: What's moving about it!? I still had to pay for most of that flashback! XO

Gin: (As you may have already guessed, there are no questions... See ya!)


	37. Basics and Mastery

**Chapter 33- Basics and Mastery (Enishi)  
Author's Note: I started writing this chapter, and then suddenly saw that Enishi's fights are never long... So, sorry Kanda, ya only get one chapter to fight until next arc. --; However! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sparks crackled and blood splattered on the ground while the area was covered in slash marks.

Enishi smirked as he pushed his glasses up some while staring down at Kanda.

"What's wrong? Done without landing a single hit on me?" Enishi asked, and Kanda gripped Mugen before quickly slashing down at Enishi.

Enishi's smirk widened as he blocked Mugen's blade with his tachi's hilt and then grinned as he stared at Kanda.

_Watōjutsu! Kaishi Tōsei! _

Enishi spun around and Kanda gritted his teeth as Enishi's tachi impaled his left shoulder.

Enishi jumped back a little as Kanda tried to slash him, but Kanda missed as Enishi smirked calmly.

"Come on, I was told you'd be strong. Show me." Enishi said before raising his sword and he placed his palm on the blade.

_Watōjutsu! Shōha Tōsei! _

Enishi's palm pushed the blade forward, doubling the force of the swing as the blade neared Kanda.

Enishi's tachi cut into the ground as Kanda jumped and readied Mugen to slash at Enishi.

Enishi merely smirked before putting his foot on the tachi's hilt, and Kanda flinched as Enishi wrapped the cord from the hilt around his hand and jumped towards Kanda. 

_Watōjutsu! Chōten Tōsei! _

Kanda barely blocked as Enishi grinned before slamming Kanda to the ground.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted from where he stood on the ground, and he swung Mugen to launch the insects at Enishi.

Enishi pushed his glasses up again with a grin.

_Watōjutsu! Shikkū Tōsei! _

Kanda's eyes widened as Enishi suddenly took another leap in mid-air to the side and dodged the insects.

"Are you done?" Enishi asked as his smirk disappeared and he slashed down at Kanda.

Blood hit the ground as the left side of Kanda's chest had a long cut in it.

Enishi rested his tachi on his shoulder as Kanda panted heavily while using Mugen to keep him from falling down.

"This is boring me. Why don't you unleash that two sword attack of yours?" Enishi asked with his smirk returning, and Kanda perked up at that.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, and Enishi grinned coolly.

"How could I not? I was told all about you all from Gin. Turns out he gave you far too much credit." Enishi stated as he started to twirl his tachi around some more.

Kanda gave his cold glare at Enishi as he straightened up while blood continued to roll down his chest from the cut.

Kanda held his empty hand out and his second blade formed. "Ningentou." Kanda stated, and Enishi's smirk widened as he readied his tachi.

"About time…" Enishi muttered, and the next moment, the two charged at each other and started to rapidly slash at each other.

Kanda's right shoulder was slashed as was his left leg, and Kanda wobbled a little before jumping back to dodged Enishi's tachi.

Enishi pushed his glasses up again with a sigh. "You start fighting for real, only to get even more slashed up. Pitiful…" Enishi muttered before suddenly crouching with his tachi pointing behind him.

"Gin gave you FAR too much credit!"

_Watōjutsu! Senran Tōsei! _

Enishi started to spin around rapidly, and Kanda flinched as he tried to block the attack, but failed as Enishi slashed his chest some more.

Enishi landed gracefully on the ground while Kanda hit the ground hard.

"How… How can you be so strong…?" Kanda asked as he slowly stood back up and used Mugen to steady himself.

"How? It's simple." Enishi stated as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Sister smiled at me." Enishi stated, and Kanda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"W-What…?" Kanda muttered, but Enishi stopped talking there before suddenly slashing up at Kanda.

Kanda raised Mugen to block, but Enishi's foot lifted off the ground and kicked the back of the blade.

_Watōjutsu! Shugeki Tōsei! _

Kanda hit the building behind him while blood fell onto the ground before he did.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he started to get up, but Enishi swiftly kicked Kanda into the building again.

"Hmph, what a boring fight." Enishi muttered as he pushed his glasses up and then turned away.

"Your sword is good, but your body lacks." Enishi stated before sheathing his tachi, and he calmly put his tachi back into the wrapping before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Now, if you don't mind. I have a ship to catch. Thanks for letting me "practice" on you." Enishi stated with a chuckle before pushing his glasses up and leaving to let Kanda lay on the ground while blood drenched his clothes.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he staggered to stand up, and he stared after Enishi.

_'Che… Beaten without landing a blow… 'your sword is good, but your body lacks'?' _Kanda thought as he wobbled a little, and Mugen slipped from under his hand and Kanda hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

Enishi smirked as he walked out of the town, but he suddenly stopped and closed his eyes to see his sister smiling at him.

"It's time, Sister…" Enishi muttered before resuming walking toward where the ship was docked to take him to Japan.

* * *

Over by the docks, the clanging of steel against steel echoed around the area.

Allen slashed at Gin, but Gin side stepped it every time.

Gin smirked as he watched Allen's sword, and Gin then lifted his katana a little and suddenly blocked Allen's sword with his hilt.

_Watōjutsu! Kaishi Tōsei! _

Allen flinched as Gin aimed his katana at Allen's left shoulder, but Gin then suddenly grinned as he turned his katana at the last moment and slashed Allen's right shoulder.

Gin jumped back to dodge Allen's sword, and Allen gritted his teeth as he held his sword up at Gin.

Gin chuckled lightly as he rested his katana on his shoulder.

"Come on now… I'm hardly moving. Why don't you actually try to hit me?" Gin asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" Allen snapped as he slashed at Gin again, but missed as Gin suddenly was standing on Allen's sword.

"Meh, too easy." Gin muttered slashing Allen vertically and gracefully landing on the ground while Allen staggered backwards.

Allen panted heavily, but suddenly froze as his eye had activated and Allen felt pain fly through his body.

"W-What!?" Allen muttered as he clutched at his eye while Gin perked up.

"Oh? It's about time the pill had an effect. Must have been delayed cause of your Innocence." Gin stated and Allen glared at him in pain.

"What the hell do you mean!? What pill!?" Allen snapped, and Gin chuckled happily.

"You don't remember? Wow, one track mind. Impressive. I'm talking about the pill I told Kiki to give ya and she did with the best effect too." Gin stated with a grin and chuckle.

Allen's not covered eye widened in confusion as he stared at Gin.

"But… I haven't even seen Kiki in…" Allen's eye suddenly widened more as he remembered.

Gin chuckled again at Allen's reaction, and Gin then rested his katana in the ground before putting his hand on the top of the hilt.

"That's because the pill was given to you three years ago when you least expected it. Of course, stupid ol' me forgot to reward Kiki for that great performance she gave." Gin stated, and Allen gritted his teeth angrily as he continued to clutch at his cursed eye.

"You mean…!"

"What? That when she kissed you she made you swallow the pill? Wow, aren't you a smart one." Gin stated sarcastically as Allen glared lividly at Gin.

"What did that pill do!?" Allen shouted, and Gin's grin disappeared before he stared at Allen emotionlessly.

"It makes him come out of hiding again." Gin stated as he lifted his katana out of the ground and he swung the debris off of the blade.

"Now it's time… time to once again kill you… Sorry, Walker… But to kill him, you must die as well." Gin stated emotionlessly as he stared at Allen while Allen's cursed eye throbbed in pain.

"H-Him…!?" Allen asked bitterly, and Gin's smirk returned as he pointed his katana at Allen.

"For the past 7000 years I've been killing him, but each time he gets away before I can kill him. But this time, he's weaker thanks to that pill. Now I'll kill him and you, Walker! The 14th and you will both die by my blade!"

* * *

**Wow, cliff hanger. Gotta love cliff hangers. -is beaten up by many people-**

**Next Chapter Preview: A short grace period is given as Gin finally tells why he's after Allen. The truth hurts, and so does Gin when he begins to fight seriously. Can Allen stand up to Gin or will Allen be another one in his grave? **

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Seedry: Hello everyone. Yes, you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, it's simple. Gin told me to, so there.

**Question: Noahs, what's your favorite animal?**

Seedry: ... Uhh... I'm pretty sure the Noahs need to be here to answer this... -puts question back in- Let's see... Noahs... Noahs... U.U;

Gabriel: How about I just ask my question?

Seedry: Go ahead. -leaves-

Gabriel: ... Idiot. --; Anyway! I need everyone's opinions! And yes, I mean EVERYBODY! Everybody who reads this, you need to give your opinion, please! I need 10 opinions minimal... Anyway, my question is: Out of the three available female OCs (Kiki, Roade, and Keria) who should be paired with who? Kikix??, Roadex??, and Keriax?? I need opinions, please! XO


	38. The Ballad of The 14th I

**Chapter 34- The Ballad Of The 14****th**** I (Cursed Truth)  
Author's Note: Here we go. My favorite fight so far. XD Gin vs. Allen! Oh, and thanks for the staggering amount of opinions. o.o I'll also be making side stories soon for this fanfic. XD Anyway! Here are the pairing you all picked:**

**GinxKiki (Votes: 97)**

**SeedryxKiki (Votes: 62)**

**CedricxKiki (Votes: 1)**

**TyrirxKiki (Votes: 6)**

**XerxesxKeria (Votes: 39)**

**CedricxKeria (Votes: 1)**

**LeafxRoade (Votes: 84)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Gin smirked as he twirled his katana around and held it so the blade was against the back of his arm.

Allen's eyebrow rose in confusion as he stared at Gin before slowly readying his sword.

"Prepare yourself…" Gin trailed off as he pushed his glasses up calmly.

Allen braced himself as his left eye throbbed in more pain.

_'It's okay… he can't cut Innocence with that normal sword…' _Allen thought as he stared at Gin.

"Are you ready?" Gin asked with a smirk before Allen quickly slashed at him from the side.

Gin instantly grinned as he watched the sword near him.

_Watōjutsu Lethal Move! __Kofuku Zettōsei__! _

Allen's eyes widened as Gin suddenly crouched and dodged his sword, but the next second, Allen felt blood spew from his chest as Gin had slashed upward.

Gin smirked coolly as he rested his katana on his shoulder while Allen stared in shock as his sword had been slashed in two.

"Gomensai. Didn't mean to do that." Gin said sarcastically with a chuckle and then kicked Allen straight in the chest causing him to fly into the building behind him.

Dust blew out from where Allen had landed, and Allen staggered before standing back up, but Allen suddenly fell to his knees as his left eye throbbed more.

Gin smirk as he impaled the ground with his katana and placed his hand on it.

"I hope that didn't surprise you, Walker." Gin said with a calm smile as he stared down at Allen.

"H-How…!?" Allen muttered, but was cut off as Gin started to chuckle.

"Ah, yes. You're wondering how I managed to slice your Innocence in half, yes? It's quite simple." Gin stated with his smile as he pointed upwards.

"The cube powers all Innocence except for the Rose of Blood, and so I simply had Tyrir destroy it. Now all of your Innocences are weakened slightly to the point where a normal weapon can damage them." Gin stated before twirling his finger around a little while Allen stared at him in confusion.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. Your eye is probably really hurting right now." Gin stated when he noticed Allen start to slightly tremble in pain.

"Well, don't worry. It won't hurt for long." Gin stated as he shrugged happily.

"It's taken 7000 years to finally kill you, and I guess it's better than never." Gin muttered with a pout and Allen sweat dropped slightly.

"What are you talking about…?" Allen asked, and Gin looked down at Allen before scratching his head.

"You didn't know? The 14th within you. I'm here to kill him, which means you as well." Gin stated with a smile, and Allen gritted his teeth.

"You see, the 14th has been a pain in my side for quite a while. Always jumping to a different person each time I'm about to kill him…" Gin muttered with a scowl, and Allen stared at Gin in confusion.

"H-Huh?"

"You still don't get it? I'm saying that the 14th jumped into your body before you were born. So right now, you have two souls inside that body of yours, but you already knew that." Gin stated, and Allen gritted his teeth in anger again.

"I already got rid of him though!" Allen shouted, but paused when Gin stared down at him coldly.

"Baka. You only think you've gotten rid of him. The 14th will never leave your body until he takes it over or gains enough power to jump to another body." Gin stated calmly with a sigh while Allen stared at him in shock.

"What the hell do you mean…? This body is mine!" Allen shouted before returning the remains of his sword back into his hand and swinging his claw at Gin.

Gin watched as the claw neared him, but the claw stopped as Gin's hand grabbed Allen's wrist.

"This is just what I'm saying. That body is not yours. That body of yours has been modified for the 14th. First, Mana Walker unlocked a few pieces of the 14th by bringing that eye back, and also changing your hair to the 14th's. Next, you gained Noah powers from Gearz, which unlocked the 14th's power. Finally…" Gin stated but trailed off before throwing Allen into another building.

"I took away your Innocence and returned it to make the 14th come out more so I could kill him." Gin stated, and Allen gritted his teeth as blood rolled down his face.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Gin suddenly said before hitting his palm with his fist.

"I'm the one who killed every body the 14th has entered. Which means I am the one who killed Mana Walker's brother, which ultimately caused him to search for you." Gin stated, and Allen's eyes widened before he lunged at Gin.

"I keep forgetting that too…" Gin muttered as he leaned to the side and dodged Allen's claw and then smacked Allen back a few feet.

"The first body the 14th entered! The 14th's real body is none other than-" Gin was cut off by Allen as he swung his claw at Gin again, and it almost cut his cheek.

"Hey! I'm talking here!" Gin snapped bitterly before kicking Allen into the building again.

Allen spat some blood out while glaring at Gin angrily. "You really need to listen when people are talking to you!" Gin snapped angrily as he fumed at Allen.

"You're the reason why Mana died…" Allen muttered angrily, and Gin perked up.

"You're the reason he died!" Allen shouted before charging at Gin angrily.

Gin sighed before disappearing from sight, and Allen felt Gin's foot collide into his stomach.

Allen coughed up more blood before collapsing to his knees again.

"I keep telling you; listen to people when they are talking." Gin said with another sigh before putting his foot on Allen's head.

"You see, the 14th made our lives a living hell. You can also thank him for making me this strong. If he hadn't changed Mother and Father, I wouldn't have left." Gin stated, and Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What…!?" Allen muttered and Gin narrowed his eyes.

"Yep. The 14th's the reason behind me leaving. Do you wanna know who really is in your body?" Gin asked with a grin as he added more weight to the foot on Allen's head.

"That "14th" in you… is named Light Coldblood."

* * *

**Everyone forgot about Light! XO Sheesh! Poor Light...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Gin takes a walk down memory lane with Allen as he tells Allen about the 14th. However, when Allen attacks Gin off guard, Allen turns into the second witness for the thing that caused the Great Flood. Next Time: The Ballad of The 14th (The Reason Why)! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Konnichiwa! Sorry about not being here last time, but we all went to the beach. XD In fact, only Seedry didn't go cause of something he called "too much noise"? Which basically means he hates the water and can't swim. XD

Keria: ... On to the questions.

**Question: What's your favorite animal?**

Roade: Sharks. -snaps teeth like shark-

Cedric: ... something with thumbs so I can open... annoying... bottles... -is trying to open bottle-

Xerxes: ... a bird... --;

Tyrir: Why in the world would I like animals?

Keria: Wolves. --

Seedry: I am not afraid of the water! And I can to swim! XO ... Oh... Uhh... I like tigers.

Kiki: No, you can't. --; I like kittens! -cuddles a kitten-

Gin: Seedry, I've seen your swimming, or should I call it drowning? XD Penguins rule!

**Question: To Seedry, do you like Kiki?**

Seedry: Wow, I get a question all to my...self... What kind of stupid question is that!? Why would I like that mean idiot!? Sure she may have an awesome chest, but... WHY WOULD I LIKE HER!?

Kiki: T.T Cause she's about to mercilessly slaughter you!? -kicks Seedry to the moon-

Gin: ... I wanted to do that...

**Question: If you all had to play in Roade's Grand Arcadia, what game would you do best in?**

Roade: Yay! Someone remembered my ability! XD

Gin: I'm good for Poker, Crazy Eight, War, Solitare, Hearts, Spider Solitare, Shark, etc. -starts listing card games from 7000 B.C to present time-

Kiki: I guess I'm good in Strip Poker...

Cedric: Wahoo! I'm going to start learning how to play! XD -is kicked to the moon by Gin-

Seedry: ... -watches Cedric fly by- Nice kick... I guess... I'm good in... War.

Tyrir: Why would I play cards!? XO

Xerxes: Solitare. --;

Keria: I prefer Solitare also. Not so competitive.

**Question: To Gin! OMG, like how fast can you go in like a race?**

Gin: Haven't heard from you in a while... How fast am I? Uhh...

Kiki: You did run that parent race at school once.

Gin: Oh yeah. I forgot about that one...

Kiki: And the town race...

Gin: Forgot about that one too...

Kiki: And... -mouth is covered by Gin's hand-

Gin: I get it, Kiki... I'm very fast...

Kiki: -smiles-

Gin: Anyway! That's all the questions we have for now! Please send more! XD Ja ne!


	39. The Ballad of The 14th II

**Chapter 35- The Ballad of The 14****th**** II (The Reason Why)  
Author's Note: In response to your opinions, I have finally finished my AMV for the leading opinion: GinxKiki! XD If you wish to see it, either review this chapter saying you want to, or visit the AllenxLenalee forums and say you want to there. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

Allen's eyes widened a little when he heard the last name, but before he could say anything, Gin suddenly slid his foot under Allen's head, kicked His head up and then sent his foot straight into Allen's head.

Allen smashed into the nearby building while Gin stared at him.

"Now do you see why I hate you so much, Walker?" Gin asked coldly before grabbing Allen by the collar and lifting him up in the air.

"I think I'll amuse myself by telling you why that is…" Gin suddenly muttered, and Allen gritted his teeth as Gin's grip on his neck increased.

"You see, everything was nice when me and Nii-san were born. Mother and Father were always so kind…" Gin started to say as Allen struggled to get free from Gin's grip.

Some debris from the building lightly hit Allen on the head before hitting the ground.

"Then he was born. He wasn't supposed to be born, but he was… Light Coldblood." Gin stated before letting Allen go, but then twirled around and sent the back of his foot into the back of Allen's head hard.

"The moment he was born, Mother and Father changed. They nurtured him without any thought towards us." Gin stated as he kicked Allen in the chest and then swerved around on his left foot and used the back of his right hand to send Allen into the wall.

"He then had us exiled until we grew older. He cleverly was able to time the Earl's appearance too. Heh, too bad he failed then." Gin stated as Allen staggered a bit as he stared at Gin.

"Now, here's where I get irritated. The 14th's ability can allow his soul to jump into any other Noah alive. So, for the past 7000 years I've been hunting down Noahs and killing them like I'm doing now." Gin stated with a small grin, and Allen narrowed his eyes.

"That makes no sense… If you've been hunting Noah… then why did you have some Noahs with you three years ago? Xerxes, Cedric, Rôade, Keria, and Tyrir. Why did you leave them alive?" Allen asked, and Gin chuckled slightly.

"I left them alive because the 14th's can not enter any Noah that has his or her "world" closed. I simply closed their "world" so they are immune to the 14th. Nii-san and I are also immune to the 14th… but…" Gin trailed off as he stared at Allen calmly before pointing at Allen.

"There are still six more Noahs to kill. 4 unknown ones, Gearz, and…"

Gin paused as Allen stared at him while panting heavily.

"Lenalee Lee."

Allen's eyes widened as he stared at Gin in shock before gritting his teeth.

"You're not going anywhere near Lenalee!" Allen shouted before swinging his claw at Gin.

Gin flinched as Allen's claw cut into his cheek, and Allen gritted his teeth harder as he swerved around to stare at Gin.

Gin wasn't looking at Allen as he stared down at the blood on his hand while blood rolled down from the cut in his cheek.

Allen's eyebrow rose a little when he saw Gin's eyes widened and Gin suddenly clutched his head before letting out a scream.

Allen braced himself as Gin's arms suddenly went limp and fell to his sides while his head slumped forward while his body faced Allen.

_Someone… help me… _

Allen's eyes widened, and he looked around for the source of the voice, but he didn't see anyone around while Gin didn't move at all.

Suddenly, Allen's skin prickled as the air suddenly went frigid cold.

Allen glanced around and his eyes widened as the edge of the water next to the port started to freeze over along with corners of buildings.

Another blast of frigid air nibbled at Allen's insides, and Allen couldn't help but shiver a little.

_**Blood…**_

* * *

Leaf and Tyrir perked up as they felt the frigid air wave, and Leaf slowly backed up.

"We need to get out of here…" He muttered before running back the way they came, and Tyrir quickly stared after him.

"How come!?"

"Cause if we don't, we're popsicles!" Leaf shouted back, and Tyrir quickly ran after Leaf until they finally reached a hill overlooking the town.

"So… how come… we had… to run…?" Tyrir asked as he tried to catch his breath, and Leaf looked back at the town to see waves of frigid air blow from the port area.

"Nii-san snapped." Leaf stated, and Tyrir perked up in confusion.

* * *

Lenalee perked up as she and Miranda felt the frigid air wave, and Lenalee quickly ran outside and looked in the direction of the port.

"Allen…" She muttered as Miranda poked her head out of the doorway.

"W-What's going on…?" Miranda asked scared, but Lenalee didn't reply before suddenly running toward the port.

"Lenalee!?" Miranda shouted after her before Lenalee disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Snapped?" Tyrir asked, and Leaf nodded while sweating nervously.

"Do you know the difference between Parasite-type and Equipment-type Innocence?" Leaf suddenly asked, and Tyrir shook his head blankly.

"The difference is the growth in power." Leaf stated, and Tyrir stared at Leaf as he stared at the town.

"An Equipment-type user has to choose between training his mastery of the Innocence or mastery of his body while a Parasite-type user trains both Innocence and body at the same time." Leaf stated before taking a breath to continue.

"That's where the Synchronize Rate comes in. Naturally, those with Parasite-types are more connected to their Innocence in the beginning while Equipment-types are not. This is part of the reason why Kanda lost to Enishi without getting a hit in on him, and how you crushed Lavi and Milly with ease." Leaf stated, and Tyrir nodded before glancing at where the port was.

"People like Walker, who have a Parasite-type Innocence but it's only in the arm, are weaker than other Parasite-type users who have full-body Parasite-type Innocence like Nii-san and Krory." Leaf stated before taking another deep breath of frigid air.

Tyrir thought it over and nodded before Leaf continued to talk.

"Here's something to think about. You have one glass filled with water, and it represents an Innocence's power at 100 percent. Say you then pour half of that glass into a second one. Now you have two halves, but what if you filled the first glass to the brim again?" Leaf asked, and Tyrir perked up.

"You'd have more than 100 percent." Tyrir stated, and Leaf nodded.

"Exactly. Those who have managed to pour some of their Innocence out, no matter how little, have become the Black Order's Generals before you." Leaf stated, and Tyrir nodded with a sigh.

"Now here's what you need to think of. What if you poured out all of your Innocence but one setsuna(1)?" Leaf asked, and Tyrir's eyes widened.

"You'd just get all but one setsuna back… which means you're almost twice as strong as you were before…!" Tyrir stated, and Leaf nodded.

"However, this method only works for Parasite-type users. Equipment-types can't do that no matter how hard one tries. Now, think about this last thing. What if you've spent 7000 years pouring out all of your Innocence but one setsuna, and you kept on getting it all back?" Leaf asked, and Tyrir's eyes widened again.

"You'd…"

"Keep getting stronger and stronger as long as your body and "world" can control it." Leaf stated with a nervous grin as he glanced over at the town.

"100 percent is just the limit. What is beyond that is… "Eternity"." Leaf stated, and Tyrir perked up.

"Eternity?" He asked, and Leaf nodded.

"Eternity is where the power of the Innocence flows out uncontrollable from one's "world". However, no one can reach "Eternity" but Nii-san, because they don't have the means of controlling it." Leaf stated and Tyrir started to get a headache as he rested his head on his hands.

"So… what you're saying is… that Master Gin's "world" is… out of control?" Tyrir asked, and Leaf sighed with a nod.

"Nii-san's "world" has only one thing: Chaos. Uncontrollable, unstoppable, infinite, chaos. Which is the sole reason that Nii-san can control "Eternity"." Leaf stated quietly, and Tyrir grumbled in pain as his head hurt more.

"But… how exactly does that happen?" Tyrir asked, and Leaf chuckled slightly.

"Blood. Nii-san can't take the sight of his own blood. He's trained his mind to take the sight of other people's blood, but not his own. If he ever did though, he'd be able to control "Eternity" even more…" Leaf quietly stated before staring at the town while Tyrir took a few seconds to understand everything.

"Did you know…" Leaf started to say, and Tyrir perked up as he stared at Leaf.

"That Gin's eyes change color depending on his emotions? Blue is calm or normal, red is anger which he has learned to suppress, and there is one last color his eyes change to." Leaf stated, and Tyrir grimaced.

"Well? What is it?" Tyrir snapped very annoyed at Leaf. "It's…"

* * *

Allen flinched as Gin suddenly raised his head a little to stare at Allen coldly with his blue eyes.

_**Blood… **_

The next moment, Allen's eyes widened as Gin's eyes suddenly went from abnormal blue, to golden cat-like eyes.

* * *

"It's golden. Like eyes of a cat almost. Those eyes have only been seen twice. Once before that was the cause of the Great Flood, and now. Eyes that reflect the chaos of Gin's "world" where nobody can survive no matter how strong you are." Leaf stated, and Tyrir gulped nervously.

* * *

Allen's right arm suddenly started to tremble slightly, and he gripped his arm to stop it from trembling while he stared at Gin's golden eyes.

_**Blood… Kill… Blood…**_

* * *

**Well... -is scared now- That's scary... Oh, and whole thing of the difference between Parasite-type and Equipment-type Innocence was thought up by me. I was just thinking while on a walk, and it started to make sense... Right? Oh, and in case you're wondering the model for Gin's "Eternity" mode is Kamui from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. NOT the Kamui from X! I'm talking vampire Kamui! XD**

**(1) Setsuna is 1/75th. Which, is very small...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen's now one-sided battle against Gin turns red as Allen tries his hardest against Gin's "Eternity" mode. However, when Lenalee reaches the battle, the entire place will be drenched in blood. Next Time: The Ballad of The 14th III (Eternity)! See ya there!**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Konnichiwa, everybody! Don't I look so cool? XD

Tyrir: Just get on with the questions! XO

Gin: I will, but first I have an annoucement! On Gabriel-san's profile there is a poll on what to do next for a fanfic, right? Well, I'm very excited about this, cause most of us are in the Fictionpress story choice Welcome to Chaos High! XD Those of us who will be appearing are: Me, Kiki, Roade, Tyrir, Xerxes, Keria, and one small mention of Cedric although he isn't in the story. Cedric's name is mentioned once, and that's it.

Cedric: (Stupid Gabriel...)

Gin: Along with us will be some OCs from Gabriel-san's other works! XD Those include: Rune, Lock, Zephyr, and Takai! Plus, since this IS a high school there will be one very annoying person there! Melissa from Exorcist High! XD -gets a LOT of boos- Yes, yes, I know... On to the questions! XO

**Question: What animal would you all be?**

Gin: Excellent question. XD -pulls out transformation potion- Let's see for ourselves! XD

Everybody: O.O Uhh... Have you tested that yet?

Gin: I will in just a moment. -pours potion on Cedric- See? I tested it. XD -pours it on everyone-

Cedric: -is a dog- ...

Kiki: -is a kitten- Yay! XD

Roade: -is a black cat- ... I'm so cute! XD

Xerxes: ... -is hiding from everyone- ... -is a weasel-

Keria: -is a dove- ... Heh...

Tyrir: -is a leopard- ... Tch...

Seedry: -is a monkey- Q.Q ...

Leaf: -is a woodpecker- Kill... Nii-san... T.T

Gin: XD -is a snake-

**Question: Is Kiki's ribbon different each time? And if it is, how many ribbons does she have?**

Kiki: -is still a kitten playing with the ribbon around neck- It's always different each time. XD I have over 300 different kinds.

Gin: She does. Believe me. I'm the one who usually puts them on her...

**Question: How are Leaf and Gin twins when they look nothing alike?**

Leaf: T.T -is still a woodpecker- It's all in the personality... -starts pecking Gin-

Gin: -is still a snake- U.U Stop it! I don't have any arms! -starts biting Leaf-

Everyone else: U.U; They sure fight like twins...

Gin: -now has a bent tail- Well, that's all for today... hopefully that potion will wear off soon...

Leaf: -has a bent beak- Yeah, so I can really kill you! XO

Gin: T.T Feh, you couldn't kill me in a million years!

Leaf: Wanna bet!?

-Leaf and Gin start fighting again as woodpecker and snake-

Kiki: XD Bye-bye!


	40. The Ballad of The 14th III

**Chapter 36- The Ballad of The 14th III (Eternity)  
Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the Coldblood Arc! Next is the Aftermath before the bigger fights! XD Things continue to get bigger and bigger... and so do the problems of course. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen faced Gin as he willed his arm to stop trembling.

The next moment, Gin was behind Allen with his arm poised to strike.

Allen couldn't even look around before he hit into the building in front of him.

Allen gritted his teeth as he started to fall towards the ground, but Gin's hand suddenly grabbed Allen's neck and twirled around before sending Allen spiraling through several building.

Allen coughed up blood as he lay among the debris while he weakly stared through the several holes to see Gin licking the blood off his fingers while his golden eyes stared at Allen.

Allen felt the blood seep into his clothing, but he didn't care at the moment.

Allen shakingly stood back up with his claw ready, but Gin had disappeared from sight before Allen felt something behind him.

Allen gritted his teeth and quickly swerved around, but was then hit from the side he was just looking at.

Allen gritted his teeth harder as blood rolled down from his mouth while he looked behind him and saw nobody.

_'What is this…!? Where is he attacking from!?' _Allen thought as he weakly looked around, and he suddenly perked up when he heard a slight clink sound.

Allen's head shot up just in time for Allen to see Gin's foot collided into his face from above.

Allen hit the ground hard, but was then lifted into the air as Gin gripped Allen's collar.

Allen barely opened an eye to see that the blood from Gin's cheek was reentering Gin as the cut started to heal.

_'What the!?' _Allen thought before Gin threw him into the remains of one of the buildings before licking more blood off his fingers.

Debris fell to the ground as Allen stood there imbedded into the building's side while he weakly stared at the ground.

Gin walked in front of Allen and slowly raised his hand to strike at Allen.

Gin's hand then shot toward Allen's head, but it missed as Allen had suddenly disappeared from the wall.

Gin glanced to the side before removing his hand from the wall as he stared at the spot where Allen was leaning against Lenalee.

"Lenalee…" Allen muttered as she held him up from falling.

"It's okay, Allen… I'm here…" Lenalee whispered, but Allen only gritted his teeth harder.

"Lenalee… Get away…" Allen muttered, and Lenalee glanced at Allen in confusion.

"What?"

"He's after you! Get away!" Allen shouted, but he shouted too late as Gin had appeared to Lenalee's right with his hand ready to attack.

Lenalee glanced behind her to see Gin's hand shoot towards her.

_'I want to dodge it!' _Lenalee thought, and her body suddenly jumped back and dodged Gin's hand.

Gin glanced over to where Lenalee was putting Allen down against a wall before she stared at Gin determined.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting Allen!" She said angrily, and Gin didn't do anything before he suddenly swung his hand at Lenalee again.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes as Gin's hand neared, and her body dodged the hand quickly.

Gin started to rapidly strike at Lenalee with his hand while Lenalee willed her body to dodge the attack.

_'I guess the Noah ability is useful for something…' _Lenalee thought as she dodged Gin's hand again.

_'I want to hit him.' _Lenalee thought and her leg shot up and slammed into Gin's head.

Lenalee managed a small smirk before she froze as Gin's hand covered her mouth from behind.

The next second, everything went cold as Gin's other hand had impaled Lenalee from behind through the heart.

_**Enough of your antics.**_

Blood spattered everywhere as Gin pulled his arm out of Lenalee heart, and she fell to the ground while Gin walked over to Allen.

_'N-__No… Don't… hurt Allen! I want to live… I want to live… with him…' _Lenalee thought over and over again as she tried to move, but the blood continued to spill out of the hole in her chest.

_'Allen…' _Lenalee thought before everything went black for her.

Gin licked the blood off his fingers while he stared down at Allen with his golden eyes flared.

He grabbed Allen by the neck again, and readied his hand to kill Allen.

Gin's hand sped towards Allen's chest, but Allen suddenly disappeared again.

Gin quickly turned around and looked up to see Allen being carried by a tall figure.

"I don't know who or what you may be, but nobody has the right to hurt Master and Mistress Noah, even if Master Noah ain't a Noah anymore." The figure said, and Gin narrowed his eyes before raising his right hand in front of him.

The figure made a sound in the back of its throat while staring into Gin's golden eyes.

"Well, I lived a good life." The figure muttered quietly, and Gin impaled the figure from behind swiftly.

"Not!" The figure shouted, and Gin flinched as the figure punched Gin right in face.

The figure hit one knee as the spot where Gin's hand had impaled him started to crumble.

"Tch… What are you? Poker is starting to think that Poker should get out of here…" Poker muttered as the Akuma stared in fright at Gin.

Gin raised his right hand again and suddenly sprung towards Poker.

Poker quickly dived down to the ground, and landed gracefully if you don't count pieces of its body falling off from where Gin had impaled it.

Poker looked back up to see nobody there, and Poker then quickly jumped to the side to dodge Gin's hand which had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

_'This guy is strong! His entire body is like Innocence, but how even so… How can he damage my Innocence-immune body with his hands!?' _Poker thought as he swerved around, but was then kicked in the head by Gin's left foot.

Gin's left foot landed on the ground and Gin spiraled around and kicked through Poker's chest with his right foot.

Poker let out a screech as more of its body started to crumble off while Poker continued to carry Allen around in one arm.

"Your entire body is deadly to us… Poker would rather not die right now…" Poker muttered before dropping Allen to the ground and holding up a single playing card.

"Poker will call you the Joker card. As in, good-bye!" Poker said as he tossed the card to the ground and then dove into the ground and out of sight.

Gin walked over to where Allen was dropped and he then glanced over at the card Poker had dropped.

Gin grabbed Allen by the neck again and readied his hand for the third time.

Gin's hand shot towards Allen's head, but Gin's eyes suddenly widened and his hand stopped an inch away from Allen's head.

Gin narrowed his eyes before throwing Allen to the ground and suddenly disappearing from sight.

Allen lay three feet away from Lenalee as blood rolled down his face from his left eye.

* * *

Outside of town, Gin reappeared, but then fell to his knees as he held a hand to his eyes.

Leaf and Tyrir ran over and Leaf sighed before taking out a blindfold and wrapped it around Gin's eyes.

"I told you wearing glasses when you don't need them would damage your eyes! Plus, you know perfectly well that you lose your eyesight when you snap! Sheesh! And people say you're the smart one!" Leaf snapped bitterly while Tyrir helped Gin to his feet.

"So what happened?" Tyrir asked, and Gin scowled before walking past the two and he roughly ripped the blindfold off his eyes.

"He got away… The 14th got away again!" Gin hissed lividly as he glared ahead of him with his eyes back to their abnormal blue color before they flashed red for a second.

* * *

**Poker came, Poker saw, Poker ran. XD Oh well. At least Poker came back at all.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Days past as the Black Order does its best to rebuild the town that was virtually destroyed by Gin and Tyrir. However, as everyone recovers, the curse from Tyrfing indeed claimed one life. Now with remorse hanging overhead, the Black Order must deal with their new problem: Finding the remaining four Noahs and Gearz before Gin can kill them. However, when some new enemies arrive to aid Gin, the Black Order begins it's final farewell. Next Time: The Darkened Dawn! XD See ya there!**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Cedric: Yo! How's everybody doing? Good? Good, cause I'm not! Everyone left me here to go work on that new story that they are in! Man, why can't I be in it? Is it cause I'm drunk? (Yes.)

Leaf: Hey, I'm stuck here too! XO Don't act like you're the only one mad at Gabriel!

**Question: How much can Gearz travel in time?**

Gearz: If I understand you right, I can travel back to around the Big Bang. But I'd die then, so... Yeah. I also can't go into the future myself, only the past. I can send others to the future though, by luck.

**Question: Have any of the OCs besides Tyrir been used in other works?**

Cedric: Not that I know of. This is my premiere as is everyone but Tyrir.

Leaf: I wouldn't know cause I'm not Gabriel's OC. I'm GearZ's OC just on loan.

**Question: What's your favorite song to listen to?**

Cedric: Song? Is that why Boss wrote down all of those things?

Leaf: Must be...

Cedric: Okay then. -pulls out list- ... -crumples up list and throws it away- Who cares what they think. My favorite song is "Redder Than That" by Montgomery Gentry. It has drinking in it! XD

Gearz: Meh, I prefer "Devil Went Down To Georgia". Nice music in it.

Leaf: Crazy people...

**Question: Why does Cedric call Gin 'Boss' instead of 'Master'?**

Cedric: What am I, a puppy!? Why should I call Boss 'Master'!?

Leaf: Well, you are a dog, as was proven yesterday with that whole animal-changing question. (Curse you, Gin!)

Cedric: Shut up... That's all we have for today... -pulls out bottle- Almost didn't have one all Corner! XD -starts drinking-

Leaf/Gearz: Idiot. U.U; Bye!


	41. The Darkened Dawn

**Chapter 37- The Darkened Dawn  
Author's Note: It's time to begin the final arc of this story! XD The Rose Arc! Enjoy!**

* * *

One week has past since the Black Order started to help rebuild the town, but they were kicked out a day later as the townspeople didn't want them around anymore.

So, the Black Order, with the injured, went to their church base to stop.

That was a week ago.

* * *

In the church's medical wards, everything was silent as only a single door was slightly open and light could be seen from inside.

"It's really a miracle you survived." A voice that sounded like Lavi said from inside the room.

Inside the room, Lavi and Milly stood at the foot of the bed as Lenalee sat against the bed frame while staring at her hands sadly.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing! At least you lived!" Lavi said slightly angry and Milly put her hand on Lavi's shoulder to signal him to stop.

"Be happy that only one person died instead of more." Milly muttered while looking away, and Lenalee's hands tightened their hold on the blanket.

"It's still one person…" Lenalee muttered, and Lavi and Milly went silent for a few moments.

Lavi then let out a sigh and he looked at Lenalee.

"We all knew what we were getting into when we fought against him. It's not your fault he died." Lavi stated, and Lenalee and Milly both solemnly nodded.

"The real reason you lived was cause of your Noah powers anyway." Lavi added and the two girls looked at him in surprise before he continued.

"You told us the last thought you had was of living, and your Noah power makes whatever you want happen. And since that was your last thought, Gin couldn't kill you no matter what he tried. But…"

Lavi trailed off as he glanced to the wall where Lenalee's uniform was hung up.

"I never thought he could do that…" Lavi muttered as he stared at the large hole in the uniform where Lenalee's heart would have been.

"Lenalee, could you tell us what else happened before you passed out?" Milly asked, and Lenalee bit her lower lip.

"I-I saw Allen dripping in blood while Gin held him up with one hand. I managed to get Allen away from him, but… his eyes…" Lenalee trailed off as she started to tremble at the thought of the golden eyes.

"They were different… feral-like… like it wasn't even him…" Lenalee stated, and Lavi nodded as he memorized that.

"He's strong, Lavi." Lenalee muttered, and Lavi looked at her in confusion.

"He's far too strong… for any of us to even beat let alone kill…" Lenalee muttered, and Milly walked to the side of Lenalee's bed and put her hand on Lenalee's shoulder.

"Do you want to take a walk? It might help." Milly asked, and Lenalee nodded before slowly getting out of bed, and Milly turned Lavi around so he couldn't watch Lenalee change from her night gown to her new uniform.

When Lenalee was done changing, she nodded to Milly and then left the room silently.

Lavi looked over at Milly and sighed before putting his hand on his head.

"It's not our fault he died, Milly… Okay?" Lavi muttered as Milly cried quietly.

"I-I know… Chouji..."

* * *

Lenalee walked down the silent hall as she looked into various rooms to see people in beds.

She passed Krory's room with his door closed, and she slowly made her way to Komui's office.

She poked her head into the door, and her eyes widened.

"Reever!?" She said, and Komui turned around in surprise while Reever sat in a chair nearby with an ice pack to his head.

"Yep… It's me…" Reever muttered while wincing in pain as he waved to Lenalee.

"Bak-chan sent us news that he managed to find survivors nearby. Apparently, no one died." Komui stated, and Lenalee sighed in relief.

"That's good to know…"She whispered, and Komui nodded with a slight smile.

"How about you go eat something, Lenalee? Take your mind off of all of this." Komui asked, and Lenalee nodded before waving to Reever and then walking off.

"She seems hurt still…" Reever muttered when Lenalee was out of sight. Komui's smile faded quickly, and he nodded solemnly. "We all are."

* * *

Lenalee quietly walked down the hallway towards where the mess hall was, and she failed to notice someone walking nearby and the next moment, Lenalee was on the ground as she had bumped into the person.

The two were both on the ground as they muttered in pain, and the one Lenalee bumped into stood up first and held his hand out for Lenalee.

Lenalee smiled as she took the hand and got onto her feet.

"Thank you." She said, and the boy smiled calmly.

"You're welcome, Lenalee." He said, and Lenalee titled her head in confusion at the brown haired boy.

"Uhh… okay. Well, I should be going." Lenalee said, and the boy nodded with a smile.

Lenalee continued to walk down the hall, but she perked up when she heard someone walking behind her.

She glanced back to see the brown haired boy following her.

"Umm… Are you going to the mess hall too?" She asked, and the boy nodded with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, but I got lost, so I'm just going to follow you, Lenalee." He stated, and Lenalee nodded slowly before going back to walking.

A little ways down the hall, Lenalee looked into a very noisy room to see the mess hall filled with people as they ate.

"Here it is…" She muttered before walking in while the boy followed her.

Lenalee glanced around to see familiar faces from the tower, and she perked up when she noticed Kanda in the corner.

"LENALEE-CHAN!" A voice shouted, and Lenalee perked up before looking in front of her just in time to catch the glimpse of a brown ponytail before she was glomped to the ground.

"It's been soooooooo long!"

"K-Kiki!?" Lenalee said in surprise as Kiki stared at her with a pout and teary eyes.

"You're so mean! You're all depressed so I couldn't hang out with you, and then the moment you stop being so sad, you leave! Meanie!" Kiki said before getting off Lenalee, and Lenalee smiled nervously as Kiki continued to pout while Lenalee stood up.

"I'm sorry, Kiki. Maybe we could do something later?" Lenalee asked, and Kiki out a low sigh.

"I guess…" Kiki muttered and then perked up when she saw the brown haired boy staring at her in slight surprise.

"Oh my god! You look so cute with brown hair!" Kiki shouted before hugging the boy, and Lenalee sweat dropped as she stared at Kiki and the boy in confusion.

Kiki let go of the boy and then smiled happily.

"You do look a lot cuter without that weird eye and hair, Allen." Kiki stated, and Lenalee froze in shock as the boy grinned nervously.

"What's the matter, Lenalee?" Allen asked while rubbing the back of his head nervously with his brown hair hanging in front of his silverish normal two eyes.

* * *

Seagulls cried out to others as they glided over the sparkling ocean next to a port while a large steel boat approached the port.

People were waiting at the port to meet some passengers or to get onto the boat.

"There they are." A guy said with a hat covering his eyes as the boat stopped at the port and the passengers got off in a waves.

The guy perked up when a group of people got off the boat while some other people stared at them.

"Yo!" One of the people in the group said to the guy wearing the hat, and the guy removed the hat to let his blood red hair blow in the breeze.

"You made it." Tyrir said before tossing the hat away while he stared at the group.

"Let's go." Tyrir said before turning around and walking away with the group following him.

Tyrir walked to where a single tree stood while someone was leaning against the trunk of it while someone else was laying down in a branch.

"Master Gin. Here they are." Tyrir said while jabbing his thumb back at the group, and Gin smiled as he leaned against the tree.

"Glad you all could come."

"No problem, Boss!"

"You called for our help, and here we are, Gin-dono!"

"We watched over you two since birth, of course we would come!"

Gin smiled as he looked at the group calmly.

"Kyle. Glad you could come this time." Gin said to a man with a smoking pipe in his mouth as he had his fists at his hips while he wore only an open coat over his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not my fault I missed out on the fight three years ago!" Kyle said gruffly with a grin.

Gin smiled with a nod and then looked over at a girl wearing a kunoichi uniform that exposed her legs and arms.

"Okashira Maki. You do have your ancestor's eyes, that's for sure." Gin said, and Maki scowled before moving some pink hair out of her eyes.

"Who cares about that? Just tell me if there are any cute girls where we are attacking." Maki said with a smile, and Gin sweat dropped before quickly looking away from Maki and at the spot where two large men stood with grins on their faces.

"Aale and Zale. I'm pleased to see you again." Gin said, and the large twins nodded.

"We are the guardians of your family, of course we would come!" The two said in unison, and Gin and Leaf nodded.

"Is that everyone? No cute girls at all…" Maki muttered bitterly, and Gin sighed.

"Are, are… There should be one more…" Gin muttered while scratching his head.

"I'm already here." A voice said out of nowhere, and everyone looked up to see a black cloaked person standing on a branch.

Leaf fell off the branch he was laying off, and Leaf, Tyrir, and Maki all shouted. "How long have you been there!?"

The person scowled before landing on the ground with a large black hood that covered his face.

"I've been here since the boat landed." The person said, and Gin and Kyle nodded calmly.

"Nice to see you again, Utsuho." Gin said, and Utsuho scowled as he took off his hood to reveal his silverish gray hair, emotionless eyes, and blue spot on his forehead.

"Whatever." Utsuho said, and Maki gritted her teeth angrily.

"Stop acting so cool, you narcissist!" Maki snapped angrily, but Utsuho just ignored her while he put his hood but over his head.

"Anyway… We are all here." Gin said while Maki fumed angrily.

"Now I think it's time to give the Black Order a nice… welcome." Gin said with a grin, and everyone nodded before disappearing.

* * *

**New enemies have been revealed and a new look to Allen! XD Now for some background work:**

**Kyle has one of my OC idea back in ION, but since he never saw light till now, he'll be appearing in this arc. His model is Sanosuke's father from Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Maki was just one idea I made up with minimal brain waves and an annoying parrot talking to me (no joke) which caused her to become a girl-chasing girl. Her model is Izuna from... Izuna. XD**

**Aale and Zale had appeared in ION in Gin's past flashback. They are the two guards at the gate. I'm please to show them off some more as they will be having a lot of fun. Their model is a set of bulky twins with no real thought. **

**Utsuho does not, and will never belong to me. He's a crossover character that also fit in the time this story takes place in. He thinks he's cool, and he's my favorite character from Izuna.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The Black Order is in for a rude awakening as their new enemies begin their attack on the church in the dead of night. How will the Black Order do against them and will the Black Order finally fall? Next Time: Four Pronged Attack! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Cedric: ... Yes, I'm still here...

Leaf: Same here...

Gearz: And here...

Cedric: At least we have no questions... Bye.


	42. Four Pronged Attack

**Chapter 38- Four Pronged Attack  
Author's Note: This is my last chapter written in the USA... So after this, the next chapter won't be up for a long time. Please understand that I am moving, and no whining would help, because I won't even be able to read my emails and reviews due to having no internet for a period of time. With all of that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

Lenalee stared in shock at Allen as he grinned nervously at her.

"Allen, you… have brown hair?" Lenalee asked, and Allen sweat dropped at her.

"Uhh… Yes?" Allen said slowly and Lenalee stood there for a moment while she stared at him.

Allen stared back at her confusingly with his silverish eyes gleaming for a moment.

"Um, Lenalee? Aren't we going to eat?" He asked as he pointed behind Lenalee at where Kiki was already eating with Rôade and Keria.

Lenalee blinked once and then she remembered. "Oh yeah!" She said and took Allen's hand before walking to where Jerry was to get some food.

After they got their food, Lenalee and Allen sat down across from Kiki as she and Rôade played with their food.

Allen started to eat his food, but paused when he felt someone staring at him.

He glanced to the side, and managed to catch Keria glance at him before she looked away.

"Um, Keria? Is there a problem?" Allen asked, and Keria calmly shook her head without looking at Allen.

"No… Nothing at all." She muttered and Allen's eyebrow rose a little before shrugging.

* * *

That night, everyone was sitting around chatting as they had nothing to do for now.

Komui and Reever were watching the monitors from the golems outside in case of anything.

Kanda stood in front of Allen's chair as he glared down at Allen.

"Oi, Moyashi. Why didn't you tell anyone you had brown hair?" Kanda asked bitterly with Mugen unsheathed and Allen glared back just as bitterly.

"Why don't you tell people why you have a ponytail, Yu?" Allen shot back, and the two glared at each other as people slowly backed away from their fierce red aura.

Outside, the rain pounded against the windows while people continued to back away from Allen and Kanda.

* * *

In the middle of the rain, three cloaked people stood on the cliff overlooking the church.

"There it is. Man, I remember this place when it was still used." One of the hooded people said happily, and the one next to him scowled.

"Who cares? Let's just get this over with!" The person muttered bitterly and the hooded person in front smirked with a nod.

"Yes. Let's begin." The front hooded person said before lifting his head to reveal his abnormal blue eyes.

"Let's begin… our four pronged attack." Gin said, and at that moment four explosions shock the four sides of the church.

* * *

Everyone in the church shot up as the explosions shook the place, and Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Milly, and Komui stood up if they were sitting down.

Komui's eyes widened as he stared at the monitor and Reever gulped nervously.

"What's going on!? This is bad…" Reever muttered, but Komui suddenly started to laugh maniacally.

Reever backed away slowly from Komui as he continued to laugh.

"This is perfect! They will wish they never did that!" Komui shouted evilly, and Reever sweat dropped.

"W-What are you talking about, Chief?" Reever asked slowly as he didn't really want to hear it anyway.

"I had the four Generals positioned there knowing that they would attack from there!" Komui stated with a maniac laugh and Reever perked up.

"The… Generals!?"

* * *

Tiedoll continued to draw on his sketch paper as the giant hole in front of him let the rain pour in.

Tiedoll looked up from his paper to stare at the two large twins in front of him.

"Oh? It seems that you two look quite… ordinary. Not a very good drawing indeed." Tiedoll stated with a sigh before invocating his Innocence, and the twins grinned largely as they crossed their arms at Tiedoll.

"Hmm? We get only one General to play with?" Aale and Zale asked without losing their grin, and Tiedoll perked up at that. "What…?"

* * *

Sokalo grinned happily as he started to twirl his Innocence around while Kyle grinned back with his fists on his hips.

"Yep, I got the right wall. I was hoping to face you." Kyle stated with a puff of smoke, and Sokalo braced himself before charging at Kyle.

"Get ready!" Sokalo shouted and slashed at Kyle with his grin lengthening.

Kyle smirked as Sokalo's Innocence neared him, but it suddenly stopped as Kyle had caught it with his bare hand.

"What? Is that it?" Kyle asked with grin as Sokalo stared in shock at him. "What…?"

* * *

Cloud stared ahead of her as Maki stared at her while pondering something.

"Man! I was told there would be a female General at this wall! All I got was some old lady!" Maki said bitterly, and Cloud's mouth twitched angrily for a moment.

"Lau Jin." Cloud muttered, and the monkey quickly jumped into the air before growing.

Maki's eyes widened a little as Lau Jin swung its fist at her.

The fist landed perfectly, but Cloud's eyes widened as Maki calmly smirked as she held Lau Jin's fist with ease.

"Gross! A sweaty monkey…" Maki muttered with her smirk before her foot collided into Lau Jin's head and sent the monkey flying back to Cloud's side. "What…?"

* * *

Cross stomped off his cigarette as he stared at Utsuho who still had his black hood over his head.

"Acting cool, huh?" Cross asked with a grin, and Utsuho sighed.

"Cross Marian. Strange, I was told that you were talented. I guess Gin overestimated you." Utsuho stated as he removed his cloak to reveal his black shirt that only covered the top half of his chest, black pants, silver boots, and a white fluff-like object over his right shoulder.

Cross scowled as he readied his gun at Utsuho.

"Overestimated me, huh? Look who's talking, weirdo." Cross muttered before firing six times at Utsuho.

The bullets sped toward Utsuho, and Utsuho glanced at the bullets before snapping his fingers calmly.

The bullets suddenly stopped in mid-air and then disappeared into nothingness.

"What…?"

* * *

Gin smiled as he stared down at the church with Leaf and Tyrir behind him.

"Fools. You may have figured where we would attack, but so did I." Gin stated with a chuckle as the four Generals fought.

"The outcome is plain to see…" Gin said but then trailed off as he closed his eyes for a moment.

_**The girl will die, and you will all join her!**_

**Okay! That's all for now. Sorry to you all, but that's that. I will still be working on this story whenever I can, but posting a new chapter is not going to happen any time soon.**

**Next Chapter Preview (Just to make you all look forward to it): The battles begin as the newly healed Generals face against the new five. However, when Tiedoll is pushed to the edge from the "difference", his only chance to live, lies in nothing. Next Time: Four Fang Offense I (Tiedoll)! XD I'm so evil!**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Gin: Ah, we're back! XD

Cedric: (Finally... T.T)

**Question: Can you Noahs cook?**

Gin/Leaf/Xerxes/Tyrir/Keria/Roade/Cedric/Gearz: Cook? Does burnt black count as cooking?

Kiki: No... -sigh-

**Question: How about clean?**

Roade/Keria/Xerxes: I can clean at least.

Tyrir: Me too.

Gin: Tyrir, destroying everything to the ground does not count as clean...

Tyrir: It doesn't? But I'm cleaning the area by getting rid of those building things...

Gin: That's just making a bigger mess...

**Question: Are you orginized with your belongings?**

Xerxes: I am extremely orginized.

Keria: Same here.

Roade: What's orginized? XD

Tyrir: Of course I am... Oh, wait... No, never mind...

Cedric: I am orginized! XD With my bottles only though...

Seedry: ... Can you be orginized if you don't have anything to be orginized?

Kiki: I'm originized with my hair ribbons! :D

Gin/Leaf: ... Uhh...

Everyone else: Well?

Gin/Leaf: Uhh... No comment! XO

**Question: Do you like ducks?**

Tyrir/Seedry/Cedric: WHAT KIND OF POINTLESS QUESTION IS THAT, RAVEN!?

Kiki: Ducks aren't cute, so no. U.U

Gin: Same as Kiki. :)

Roade: Unless I'm eating it, no.

Xerxes: Ducks are meant to be eaten, nothing more, nothing less. --;

Roade: Uh-huh! XD

Keria: Ducks with a nice side of lettuce is quite good...

Leaf: ... Ducks are those wird quacking things, right? T.T THEY ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING! XO

**Question: Do you ever wish you could fly?**

Cedric: I get airsick easily, so no.

Xerxes: I can walk on air, does that count?

Tyrir: Feh, there's nothing the sky has that I can't use. U.U

Gin: Not really... Flying is bad in strategy fighting.

Leaf: Same.

Kiki: Flying... o.o I HATE FLYING! XO -hides behind Gin and starts hitting his head chibi-like on accident-

Gin: Ow! Ow! Ow! Kiki, it's okay! You wouldn't fly, so please stop hitting me! XO

Kiki: Oops, sorry...

Seedry: (Why is she so nice to Gin and not us!? XO) Flying is useless...

**Question: Okay, normally I would be asking Gin-kun this, but Kiki! How does Gin sleep seeing as you are the one who's lived with him the longest?**

Kiki: :( Gin doesn't sleep... He always sits there and does nothing but read till morning...

Gin: ... -glances at everyone as they stare at him for an answer- None of your business! XO

Everyone else but Leaf: Okay then! Leaf! How does your brother sleep?!

Leaf: Sleep? What's that?

Everyone else but Gin: YOU DON'T SLEEP EITHER!? XO

Gin/Leaf: ... -thinks- Uhh... Sleep is useless... Okay? Bye! -runs away-

Everyone else but Kiki: GET BACK HERE! -runs after Gin and Leaf-

Kiki: -sigh- That's all for today and for a while. See ya all some other time! XD


	43. Four Fang Offense I

**Chapter 39- Four Fang Offense I (Tiedoll)  
Author Note: Finally back to this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tiedoll stared ahead of him at where Aale and Zale stood next to each other with their eerie grins making the rest of their face look smaller.

"Yes… If I did draw you two it was just be a grin with a body…" Tiedoll muttered and the twins stopped grinning for a second before charging at Tiedoll.

"Prepare yourself, General Tiedoll!" They shouted in unison, and Tiedoll followed their movements calmly as he readied his Innocence.

"Here's our first trick! The Human Boomerang!" Aale and Zale shouted in unison, and Tiedoll raised an eyebrow.

"Human… Boomerang…?" He asked quietly with a sweat drop as Aale grabbed Zale's arm and then threw Zale at Tiedoll.

Tiedoll quickly swerved to the side, but froze when a fist suddenly smacked into his face as Aale also was thrown at him.

"H-How…!?" Tiedoll muttered as he fixed his broken glasses, and his eyes widened as Aale and Zale both appeared on either side of them.

"Next trick! Barrel of Monkeys!" The twins shouted with glee, and Tiedoll watched as Aale and Zale both lunged at Tiedoll.

Tiedoll quickly used his Innocence, and Aale and Zale were smacked away by the large doll appearing from behind Tiedoll.

"That was close…" Tiedoll muttered, but then heard laughter from behind him.

"This is closer!" Aale and Zale shouted and they sent Tiedoll across the room and into the wall.

Tiedoll hit the floor, and then slowly staggered to get back up.

When he glanced over at the twins, he froze.

Make that 26 twins.

* * *

Tiedoll stared in shock as Aale and Zale stood with 24 others that looked exactly like them.

"You surprised, General?" All 26 asked at once, which made it sound like an opera house during an uproar.

Tiedoll flicked some blood out of his eye as his glasses hung by one end.

"There's…!"

"26 of us? Yes, we know." The 26 twins said in unison again.

"Our power is Parasite-type! We are the twins born from one Innocence! When you fight us, you fight the entire alphabet!" The 26 twins shouted, and Tiedoll tried to fix his glasses, but failed.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare pair of glasses and knocked the old one off his face before putting the new ones on.

"Ah, I see… Quite the strange power you have… Twins born from Innocence, huh? I wonder… Who exactly are you again?" Tiedoll asked as he made another doll appear from the ground to join the one already there.

"We are A-Zale Bologaq! We are the guardians of Coldblood Mansion for the past 7000 years!" A-Zale said in unison, and Tiedoll perked up as he caught the place and time.

"Really… Guardians of them… So does that make you stronger than them?" Tiedoll asked, but A-Zale laughed.

"Not by a long shot!" They shouted in unison, and Tiedoll sighed.

"It never is…" He muttered before bracing himself and the two dolls lunged at A-Zale.

"Bah, weakling Equipment-type." A-Zale said, and Tiedoll's eyes widened as A-Zale destroyed both dolls with ease.

"The difference is too great, General! For you can't defeat a Parasite-type with Equipment-type! It would be like fighting a bear with a piece of fuzz!" A-Zale shouted, and Tiedoll pictured a bear fighting against a piece of fuzz.

"Actually, the fuzz would probably just stick to the bear and cause him to go crazy." Tiedoll stated, and A-Zale grimaced.

"Who cares about fuzz and bear!?" They shouted before charging at Tiedoll like a herd of elephants.

Tiedoll braced himself, but wasn't able to defend himself as A-Zale started to gang up on him.

Tiedoll gritted his teeth as A-Zale continued to pound down on him. 

_'Difference, huh? Funny how we never thought of that being a burden…' _Tiedoll thought before he hit the ground.

One to Twenty-Six. One lost.

* * *

Outside in the rain, Gin smirked as he stared down at the church while the rain started to stop falling onto them.

Gin smiled calmly as he tilted his head slightly.

"Tyrir." Gin stated, and Tyrir nodded as a chain shot toward Gin quickly.

Tyrir quickly grabbed the chain with his bare hand as his cloak suddenly burst into flames and the ashes fell to the ground as Tyrir stared over at where Seedry was standing with Hellblade pointed at them.

"Long time, no see." Tyrir said with a grin and Seedry glared back angrily at Tyrir.

Leaf glanced over and sighed when he saw Seedry. "Another ant, huh?" Leaf asked, and flinched when a fist suddenly hit him in the side of the head, and Gin quickly jumped off the cliff as Xerxes stood there with his fist ready while Leaf glared at him.

"Jerk…!" Leaf bitterly muttered as Gin landed on the ground with his cloak blowing out behind him.

"It sure got crowded up there fast!" Gin stated with a happy smile as a claw and katana neared his head.

The claw and katana smashed into the side of the cliff, and Gin landed on the ground behind Allen and Kanda as he twirled his cloak with a smile at the two.

"Well, well, well… Looks like everyone is busy like a bee…" Gin muttered as Allen and Kanda turned to face Gin and paused when they say that Gin was wearing new clothes.

Gin smirked when he saw the stares, and he grinned. "Yeah, I thought I'd wear these things again." He stated as he pointed at the coronation-like clothes he wore.

"Che, like I could care less…" Kanda grumbled as he gripped Mugen angrily.

Allen didn't reply as he stared at Gin with his claw twitching in anticipation.

"Soooo… I guess by your faces, you won't be letting me kill Lenalee anytime soon?" Gin asked, but his answer came from the hammer swung down at him.

"Like hell!" Lavi shouted as his hammer collided with Gin's hand, and Gin chuckled as Lavi pulled his hammer away and it shrunk down to a more compatible size.

"Wow, this reminds me of our little spar three years ago. Let's see if you've improved any." Gin said with a smile as he looked at the three in front of him.

* * *

**Well, that is Tiedoll for you... Next is Sokalo vs. Kyle! XD Yes, the title comes from Fire Emblem...  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: Those who fall can never return. That holds true for all except for one. He fell from grace, but returned with power. Now Sokalo and Kyle brawl it out, but will Sokalo survive against the power of the fallen? Next Time: Four Fang Offense II (Sokalo)! See ya there!**

* * *

**Noahs Corner**

Sign: OUT TO LUNCH/BAR/BEACH/DOJO/HELL/HAPPY PLACE/CAFE/etc.


	44. Four Fang Offense II

**Chapter 40- Four Fang Offense II (Sokalo)  
Author Note: Sokalo time! XD**

* * *

Sokalo quickly jumped back to stare at Kyle as the man lowered his hand calmly.

"Heh, no idea how you did that…" Sokalo stared to say with a large grin on his face.

"But at least that means I'll get a good work out!" Sokalo shouted as he charged forward while his Innocence twirled around quickly.

Kyle grinned also as Sokalo neared him, and he lifted his right hand and curled it into a fist.

"Move!" A voice suddenly shouted, and Sokalo glanced behind him before jumping to the side as Kyle's fist slammed onto the spot Sokalo was just on.

A loud cracking noise echoed around as a large crater was embedded into the church's floor while Kyle grinned happily.

Sokalo stared in excitement as he twirled his Innocence around some more.

"That's good strength… Now it's getting fun!" Sokalo shouted, and Kyle's grin turned into a smirk as he glanced over at where the voice had come from.

"You can let go of my arm now." Kyle stated as a golden thread had wrapped around his right arm before Kyle had attacked previously.

Cedric gritted his teeth as he stared at Kyle while sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Like hell I'd do that." Cedric muttered as the arm holding the thread was trembling for some reason.

"Hmph, fair enough." Kyle stated as he grasped the thread in his other hand and threw Cedric into Sokalo's body.

The thread snapped off of Kyle's arm as Sokalo kicked Cedric off of him while Cedric staggered to stand back up while his arm with the thread was bleeding.

"Whew, it's been awhile since I threw anybody like that. If memory serves, the last person to get thrown like that was you, Cedricy." Kyle stated with a grin, and Cedric grimaced at the remark.

"Don't call me Cedricy!" Cedric snapped as he pointed at Kyle angrily.

"Cedricy…" Sokalo muttered before holding back a laugh, and Cedric quickly glared at Sokalo.

"But what the hell are you doing here, Kyle!?" Cedric shouted and Kyle calmly sighed as he put a finger in his ear.

"What do you mean by that? Aren't you happy to see me again?"

"Like hell I am! You're the one who kept on picking on me!" Cedric snapped as he wound the thread up and gritted his teeth as blood dripped from his arm.

Sokalo was growing impatient as he glared at the two before kicking Cedric in the head.

"Shut up so I can get back to killing him." He stated bitterly and then charged at Kyle again.

Cedric grimaced as he watched Sokalo slash at Kyle.

"That would be reckless though…" Cedric muttered as Kyle smirked slightly and caught Sokalo's Innocence again.

Sokalo's eyes widened as a faint blue light glowed off of Kyle's right arm.

* * *

Lenalee ran through the halls of the church while she tried to find which way Allen went.

"Urgh, where'd he go…?" Lenalee muttered to herself as she raced down a hallway, but then stopped when she looked down a hallway to see Sokalo get slammed into the wall.

She noticed Cedric was standing up while Kyle grinned over at where Sokalo was.

"What's the matter, General? Can't beat me? What happened to that grand General I knew for three seconds?" Kyle asked, and Lenalee stopped as she turned to face Kyle.

Unfortunately for her, both Kyle and Cedric spotted her.

"Well, if it isn't our target. Come to give yourself up?" Kyle asked, and Cedric gritted his teeth angrily.

"You idiot! Get out of here!" He snapped at Lenalee, but she ignored him as she tightened her fists while staring at Kyle.

Kyle grinned before tossing his pipe to the floor and turning to face Lenalee.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, little lady." Kyle said as he stared at Lenalee.

"Lenalee! For once, just listen to me! Get out of here now!" Cedric shouted, and Lenalee ignored him again.

"What!? Are you ignoring me cause I'm always drunk!? Come on! I'm trying to help you here! Hey! Listen to me!" Cedric started to shout as Lenalee started to walk towards Kyle.

"Idiot girl…" Cedric muttered as he flicked his fingers and the thread shot out at Kyle like a snake.

Kyle smirked as he saw the thread near him and he swiftly grabbed the thread and swung Cedric, who was grimacing, into the wall next to Lenalee.

Lenalee's eyes widened as Cedric fell to a knee, and he glared over at her.

"Come on. Just listen to me for this once and then you can ignore me all you want! Get. Out. Of. Here." Cedric stated, and Lenalee glanced down at him calmly.

"Why should I? Don't you need help?" She asked coolly, and Cedric mentally cursed the look she gave him.

"Yes, I need help, but you can't give me that when it comes to him!" Cedric stated as he pointed at Kyle.

"Why not?" Lenalee asked a little bit more annoyed, and Cedric grimaced nervously.

"Cause I know what he can do, and I also know you're no match for him in your current… state." Cedric stated, and Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly do you know what he can do?" She asked suspiciously, and Cedric sighed as he stood up while fixing his strangely intact glasses.

"Cause he's my freaking older brother." Cedric stated acidly as he glared at Kyle.

"He's…" Lenalee started to say until Cedric cut her off with a glare.

"You're still here? Go!" Cedric said angrily, but Lenalee shook her head with a fixed glare at Cedric.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your special glaring contest, but can I hurry up and kill you two now?" Kyle asked with a sweat drop at the two.

Lenalee glanced over at Kyle, and for the first time got a good look at his face.

The next moment, Lenalee had fallen to the ground as Cedric and Kyle stared at her in surprise.

Lenalee started to tremble as words formed in her throat but wouldn't go anywhere until she finally managed to say something.

"I've seen you before…" She muttered, and Kyle stared at her in confusion until he smirked slightly.

"I guess you're memory is a little foggy." Kyle stated as he lifted his right arm and it faintly glowed blue.

"You're the one I saw before they tried to put an Innocence in you…!" Lenalee stated as memories from back then when she first witnessed the Black Order try and put an Innocence into someone resurfaced.

The most vivid memory was when one of the test subjects gave her a small wave and smile.

"You waved at me…" Lenalee muttered, and Cedric grimaced as Kyle grinned happily.

"Took you long enough to remember. Yep, that was me." Kyle stated before pointing his thumb at himself.

"But how…?" Lenalee asked as she slowly stopped trembling, and Cedric looked away sadly for a moment, but then he gritted his teeth.

"Stupid idiots here thought Kyle would work with an Innocence just cause our father did, but of course…"

"It didn't." Kyle finished as he stared at Lenalee and Cedric.

"Innocence is truly an amazing substance though. I could feel its power shake my very soul when they placed it in me. You wouldn't imagine the pain it caused." Kyle stated as he flexed his faintly glowing arm with a grin.

"So they just did what they did, and I was lost until one special moment happened." Kyle stated, and Lenalee slowly stood back up as she stared at Kyle nervously.

"What…?"

"God shot me down." Kyle stated with a chuckle before punching the wall next to him with his right fist, and the wall shattered like a train hitting glass.

"My entire body exploded at that moment, oh the pain it caused, but I kept on willing myself to live. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground while everything around me was destroyed to nothingness." Kyle stated happily as the rain outside stopped falling into the church through the holes in the walls.

"So how exactly could I have regained my soul when I was doomed to become nothing cause of Innocence? It's quite simple. I wanted to live so one day, I could crush all of you." Kyle stated as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

"But of course, I did learn one thing from being turned into a Fallen One." Kyle added as behind him, Sokalo staggered to stand back up.

"And that thing is that Fallen Ones are truly powerful." Kyle stated as he sunk his fist into Sokalo's stomach with another grin.

Sokalo coughed up blood while Kyle stared at him.

"You Generals thought you could handle us in your weakened state? Please. Leaf-sama doesn't give light wounds. You'll be hurting till Armageddon!" Kyle stated as he pounded his fist into Sokalo's head and the General hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Now do you see why, Lenalee?" Cedric muttered as he straightened up before brushing some blood from the side of his mouth.

"I really doubt you could defeat a Fallen One on your own." Cedric stated as he let his thread land on the ground and he whipped it towards Kyle.

"Now run before I get really annoyed!" Cedric snapped, and Lenalee bit her lip before running back down the hallway while Kyle dodged the thread.

"You'll be regretting that one, Bro."

* * *

**Well, now you all know who Kyle Blokman is. He is the Fallen One Lenalee saw in her flashback in the actual series. XD  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: Pink haired people are annoying. Pink haired people with Innocence are even more annoying. Pink haired people with Innocence, a cocky attitude, a strange love for girls, and an annoying laugh is hell. Next Time: Four Fang Offense (Cloud)! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Sign: Still gone...


	45. Four Fang Offense III

**Chapter 41- Four Fang Offense III (Cloud and Cross)  
Author Note: I have been staling for too long. The story is now finally planned out, so we will be going super fast now! XD Oh, and Maid For You, my next AxL fanfic, is about to be released today! XD Bow to the Self-Proclaimed King of Free Time! XD**

* * *

Lau Jin bared his teeth angrily at Maki while the girl just stared at the monkey in disgust.

"Ew, ew, ew…" Maki muttered as she waved the hand that punched Lau Jin around a little.

"Disgusting monkey… reminds me of men…" Maki muttered bitterly before reaching up and grasping the handle of the katana on her back.

Cloud raised her hand and Lau Jin lunged forward at Maki with a screech.

Maki gritted her teeth at the monkey and then slashed down at him.

"Shut up, you dumb monkey!" Maki shouted, and missed Lau Jin as the monkey swerved to the side and smacked his foot into Maki's face.

The girl slammed into the wall and glared angrily at the monkey as blood rolled down her face.

"Not very strong, are you?" Cloud asked, and Maki gritted her teeth.

"Shut up!" She shouted as she slashed at Lau Jin again, but missed as the monkey jumped into the air.

Maki stared at the monkey while her other hand flashed for a second and a kunai flew towards Lau Jin's head.

"Evade!" Cloud shouted, and Lau Jin moved in mid-air before grinning as his fist hit Maki in the face again.

Cloud put her hand on her arm slowly as she felt pain shot through it as Lau Jin landed back on the ground and staggered slightly.

_'We haven't healed enough from then. We'll have to end this quickly.' _Cloud thought as she shook off the pain as Lau Jin did the same.

"Come on, girl. We can't afford to waste anymore time on just you." Cloud stated and Maki growled a little as she stood back up before spitting some blood out.

"I really hate you, old hag!" Maki muttered lividly, and Cloud's mouth twitched before she flicked her hand and Lau Jin lunged at Maki again.

Maki gritted her teeth as Lau Jin neared her, and her left hand flashed before several kunai flew at Lau Jin.

"Evade!" Cloud shouted, and Lau Jin did just that before slamming both of his feet into Maki's chest.

Maki hit the ground and bounced a little away while Cloud flinched in pain again.

"Damn it all… That monkey is annoying…" Maki muttered as she stood back up while blood rolled out of her mouth.

She wiped the blood away before glaring at Cloud and Lau Jin.

"I really hate old hags now…" She stated vehemently, and Cloud ignored the comment as she raised her hand again.

"Crush." Cloud stated, and Lau Jin grinned happily before charging at Maki again.

"I see, you give him orders which make him faster than if he's just doing it on his own. This is why I hate monkeys!" Maki stated as she swung her katana at Lau Jin angrily.

"Evade!" Cloud shouted, and Lau Jin chuckled loudly as he jumped over Maki's katana, put his hands together, and smashed Maki into the ground.

"Hmph, calling me a hag…" Cloud grumbled as Lau Jin shrunk back to normal size and happily danced around before jumping onto Cloud's shoulder as she gave nearby scientists orders to tie up Maki.

* * *

_Bang!_

Nothing.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Nothing again.

Cross gritted his teeth as he let the empty containers fall to the ground before he reloaded his gun.

Utsuho calmly stared ahead at Cross while the General panted heavily.

_'Damn it! This is pissing me off! Stop making my bullets disappear, you narcissist!' _Cross thought as he glared at Utsuho.

"Judgment Level 1!" Cross shouted, and he shout all six bullets at Utsuho.

Utsuho narrowed his eyes as the bullets sped toward him.

Utsuho snapped his fingers and the moment the bullets got near him, they disappeared.

"It's futile to continue, General Cross." Utsuho said with a sigh as he stared at Cross with his right arm in front of him.

"Like hell." Cross muttered as he grinned evilly at Utsuho.

"I'll just let you know one thing, narcissist. I don't care about what you're after. I don't even care if you kill anyone, especially that idiot apprentice. But! I won't let anyone live who does any of these three things! One, ruins my clothes. Two, makes me spill good wine. And three, gives me a bad day." Cross stated as he held up three fingers and then pointed his gun at Utsuho.

"Judgment Level Two!" Cross shouted, and the large white beam blasted out of the end of the gun and headed straight for the surprised Utsuho.

"Tch, didn't see that coming!" Utsuho muttered as he whipped his left arm out from behind him and held narrowed his eyes.

"Sleep for eternity. Heki Kumori No Gouka (Piercing Shadow of Billowing Flames)." Utsuho muttered, and the next second,

Cross's attack was deflected by a blast of black flames as Utsuho held his hand up in front of him.

"What the hell!?" Cross muttered, but he paused when he noticed something shine for a split second.

"What the hell is that? A chakram?" Cross asked, and Utsuho smirked as a red chakram flew around Utsuho while he held a wire attached to the chakram.

"Correct. Crimson Rose is what it's called. Embedded with flames, quite nice for fighting, wouldn't you agree?" Utsuho asked, and Cross grinned as he reloaded his gun again.

"Maybe. But it does have its weaknesses like…" Cross trailed off as he suddenly appeared behind Utsuho with his gun to his head.

"This." Cross stated before pulling the trigger.

"Judgment Level Two!" He shouted, and the large blast sent Utsuho flying into the wall in front of him while Cross stared after him with a smirk.

He twirled his gun around before blowing some smoke away from the nozzle.

"Sorry, pretty boy. You lose." Cross stated as Utsuho unconsciously lay on the floor.

Cross grinned for a while, and then staggered a little. "Damn it… Good thing I didn't use Marie… I wouldn't have enough energy to use both…" Cross muttered as pain spread through his body.

"But still…" He muttered as he rolled up his right sleeve to reveal his burnt black arm.

"How long does it freaking take for a burn to heal!?"

* * *

Gin smiled as he leaned to the side to dodge Mugen, and he then leaned back to dodge Lavi's hammer.

Gin chuckled a little as he flipped off of Kanda's and Lavi's back as Allen sunk his claw into the cliff where Gin had been.

"Damn it…!" Lavi muttered as the three turned to watched Gin calmly smile at them.

"What's the matter, boys? Aren't you getting serious yet?" Gin asked happily while Kanda gripped Mugen tightly.

"Che, is it just me or he acting different again?" Kanda asked as his vein pulsed angrily in his forehead.

"He is…" Allen muttered as glared at Gin angrily while Lavi did the same.

Gin started to whistle a happy tone as the three charged at him again.

"Oh, I must say the rain earlier was quite nice, and it wasn't even me who caused it! I guess nature has funny ways…" Gin stated as he dodged the three's attacks without even looking at them.

"It does make you wonder about the world, doesn't it?"

"Stop talking and die already!" Kanda snapped as he swung Mugen and the hell's insects lunged out at Gin.

Gin chuckled with his smile as he flipped over the insects and then looked over at the three.

"I'll stop talking when you three start fighting." Gin stated with a grin and cold stare at the three.

"Fine then! Ningentou!" Kanda snapped as Lavi's stamps appeared overhead, and Allen readied his claw.

"Hakka Tourou!"

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

"Cross Grave!"

The three shouted as they attacked Gin in unison. Gin smiled happily as he put his finger to his lips calmly.

"Quite the temper you three have." Gin stated as the attacks hit him head on, and the three grinned before they saw Gin shattered like a mirror.

"Too bad, I'm still waiting for you three to actually start fighting." Gin said from where he sat on the archway over the church's front door.

"Damn it, he's just playing around with us…" Lavi muttered angrily as he glared up at Gin.

Kanda and Allen silently stared at Gin and then smirked before charging at Gin in unison.

"Eh!? W-What are you two doing!" Lavi shouted after the two, and Gin perked up with a smile.

Allen grimaced as they neared where Gin was sitting.

"I'm only letting you do this once, Kanda…" Allen muttered, and Kanda scowled angrily.

"I'll do this as many times as I want, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped angrily, and then grabbed the back of Allen's collar.

Gin and Lavi stared in wonder as Kanda pulled Allen back and then actually threw Allen towards Gin.

"Moyashi Thrust!" Kanda shouted, and Lavi and Gin both sweat dropped at the attack's name.

Gin flinched as Allen swung his claw at Gin, and the claw hit Gin's chest head on and went straight through Gin's heart.

"W-What…!?" Gin muttered as Allen stared at him coldly.

"You lose, Gin."

* * *

**Well, Cloud and Cross both won their fights, and...**

**Next Chapter Preview: When you can not believe in others, when you can not put down your weapon, when you can not let your enemies win... That is when the full power of something comes... Next Time: Deeper Than Death, Innocence of Noah! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Cedric: I am all alone, there is no one here to guide me...

Xerxes: Except a boot. -kicks Cedric-

**Question: Do the OCs have other relatives who are real characters?**

Xerxes: Confusing. I have that idiot rabbit for a son...

Keria: ... -points to picture of Allen as a baby- ...

Roade: Duh! Road-neechan!

Milly: Idiot, stupid, brother of mine! -whacks Reever with basket-

Gin: -points to Lenalee- Heh. :D

Leaf: -also points to Lenalee- ... Tch... That is all for today.


	46. Darker Than Death, Innocence of Noah

**Chapter 42- Darker Than Death, Innocence of Noah  
Author Note: Feeling under the weather and still typing... Enjoy.**

* * *

The ground was wet with rain as everything was silent.

"You lose, Gin." Allen repeated before pulling his claw out of Gin's chest and staring at him.

Gin was silent as he stared down at the hole where his heart was.

"W-What…?" Gin muttered finally as he brought his hand over the hole in amazement.

"Wow… Y-You actually got me…" He muttered while Allen silently watched Gin slowly move his hand over the hole.

There was another moment of silence as Allen listened to the blood drip from his claw onto the roof of the church.

Lavi and Kanda stared up at them while on the cliff, Leaf kicked Xerxes to the ground as he stared at Gin without paying attention to Xerxes at all.

"Nii-san…" He muttered as Xerxes slowly stood back up and glanced over at where Seedry and Tyrir were still fighting without noticing what had happened.

"Heh…"

Allen perked up as Gin started to chuckle quietly, and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked coolly as Gin's chuckling increased slightly in volume.

"You are." Gin answered as he kept his head lowered so Allen couldn't see his eyes.

"How so?" Allen asked as his finger twitched slightly as he silently prepared his claw to attack Gin again.

"Cause…" Gin started to say but trailed off as he grinned greatly.

"You're so damn weak!" Gin shouted, and Allen's eyes widened as he was suddenly slashed in the chest by something.

Allen felt hot blood stain his clothes as he started to fall backwards.

Gin was on his feet as Allen fell off the roof and hit the ground hard.

Gin was grinning as he stared down at them all while a pale black glow emitted from his right hand.

"You are all so damn weak it's sickening." Gin stated as he reached up to his neck and pulled his locket out from under his shirt.

Lavi and Kanda braced themselves as Gin's locket was emitting the same glow as Gin's hand.

"Here's some math for you, humans…"

* * *

"There was a place…" A voice muttered in a song-like tone while he stared down at the entrance to the church while he twirled his revolver around some.

"A magic place…" He sang quietly until he noticed Gin's locket.

"There it is…" He muttered as he stood from where he was sitting, but then shortly later, sat back down.

"Nope, no reason to get mixed up in this yet…" The person muttered as he put an unlit cigarette in his mouth with a grimace.

"This is an interesting twist…" Gearz muttered as he watched while twirling his revolver some more.

"So, that's what Earlie didn't like much, huh? That Innocence thing…" Gearz muttered before grumbling something and throwing the unlit cigarette in his mouth behind him. "I forgot my lighter, sheesh…"

* * *

Lavi narrowed his eyes as Gin grinned down at them.

"Math?" He asked confused, and Gin sighed sadly. "You know, numbers, signs, equations, math." He stated and Lavi glared at him angrily.

"I know what math is!"

"Then why'd you ask?" Gin asked with a smile and a point of his finger.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he glared at Gin.

"Anyway, out with it!" He snapped up at Gin who sighed sadly again.

"Fine…" He muttered as Kanda appeared behind him and slashed at him with Mugen.

The next second, Kanda was flung back onto the ground as Gin smiled down at the two with his right hand raised a little.

"What do you get when you add Innocence, a Noah's power, and over a million souls?" Gin asked as he happily jumped onto the ground in front of Lavi and Kanda gracefully.

"Huh?" The two said in unison as they stared at Gin. "How can you add those things?" Lavi asked while nearby, Allen slowly got his feet while blood dripped from his wound onto the ground.

"Why couldn't I?" Gin asked slyly with a grin as his eerie blue eyes stared at Lavi and Kanda until they moved over to where Allen stood.

"The answer is quite simple actually." Gin started to say until Kanda and Lavi both attacked him in unison.

"Who cares!?" They snapped angrily, and Gin grimaced as their Innocence neared him.

"You should really listen when people are talking, boys." Gin stated with an icy edge to his voice, and Lavi and Kanda both flinched as the black glow around Gin's right hand increased.

"Cause it's downright rude not to!" Gin stated before a large explosion caused Lavi and Kanda to be flung into the cliff side harshly.

On top of the cliff, Leaf quietly jumped to left right before something nearly slashed the cliff in half right between where Lavi and Kanda were barely standing.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda all froze as they stared at the cliff and then back at the cloud of dust around Gin.

"Whoopsies… I missed. That's what I get for not using my full power in a while." Gin stated as the dust cleared, and in his right hand gleamed a long black blade that had perfectly straight angles on the blade.

The black hilt had a single red gem shine in the center while vein-like things were coming out of it slightly.

Gin lifted his new weapon happily before twirling it around over his head.

"Now then… Which one of you should die first?" Gin asked happily as he hopped from one foot to the other calmly.

"What is that…!?" Lavi asked in surprise, and Gin chuckled as twirled the blade around faster.

"Oh, yes. Nii-san is the only one here besides me… Almost forgot…" Gin muttered and Lavi's mouth tightened as he readied his hammer while Kanda and Allen braced themselves.

"This is simply the thing that's going to be feeding on your blood, boys." Gin stated like it was perfectly ordinary.

Allen's leg quaked slightly in pain as he stared at Gin in surprise to see that the hole Allen had made, well, what hole?

"Presenting Noir Tulugaq. Also known as the Innocence of Noah by some." Gin stated as he grinned at the three before catching Noir Tulugaq and pointing at the three.

_Save me… _

Allen's eyes widened before his hand quickly shot up to his head while a sudden pain surged through his head.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted when he noticed Allen clutching his head. 

_Save me… _

Allen clamped his eyes shut while Kanda and Gin stared at Allen silently.

The picture of a little kid surrounded by blood flashed through Allen's mind, and he gritted his teeth hard as more pain surged through his head. 

_'Make it stop…! Just make it stop!' _Allen shouted in his mind while Lavi tried his best to keep Allen standing.

"Allen!" Lavi said trying to get Allen's attention, but Allen ignored Lavi's voice as the pain continued to travel through Allen's body. 

_Save me, Nii-san… _

Allen's eyes snapped open as the pain suddenly vanished, and Lavi stared at Allen in confusion while Kanda kept his eyes on Gin silently.

"Allen, are you okay? What happened?" Lavi asked, but Allen couldn't answer as he slowly looked over at Gin.

Gin stared back in confusion as he started to twirl his blade around some more while he waited.

_'No doubt… That was Gin… but…' _Allen thought as he clenched his fists tightly as he started to straighten up.

"Gin… Save you from what?" Allen asked, and Gin stared at Allen very much confused.

"What in the world are you talking about?" He asked, and Allen fully straightened up before moving his claw to make sure it still moved, which it did.

"I keep on hearing your voice in my head! Now tell me what the hell you need saving from!" Allen shouted, and Lavi and Kanda looked lost as they glanced at each other in confusion not sure what to do.

"My voice? In your head?" Gin asked slowly as he pointed at Allen with a slight weird look towards Allen, but it vanished for a second to a more shocked look, but then back to his usual smile.

"Wow, you sure have gotten crazy, boy." Gin stated as he stopped twirling his weapon and disappeared from sight.

The three flinched just in time to get sent flying away about 20 or so feet.

Gin grinned as he lowered his foot from which he had kicked all three of them, and he impaled the ground with his blade.

"You are such the crazy boy, Walker… But why you can hear… I have no idea…" Gin stated quietly as the three slowly stood back up to face Gin.

Allen gritted his teeth as blood down his face while he glared at Gin.

_'No mistake… That was definitely Gin's voice! But… why the hell am I seeing a little kid!?' _Allen thought before putting his hand on his claw arm and pulling out his sword with a determined look on his face while Lavi and Kanda readied themselves yet again.

"Cockroaches. That's what you humans are. Bugs, insects, cockroaches." Gin stated as he pulled his blade out of the ground as the three lunged at him.

Gin smirked as the three neared him, and he suddenly slid his foot forward as he crouched down and dodged all three of them.

"Time for you little bugs to finally die!" Gin said as he brought his body around while sliding his foot back and he pointed the tip of his blade towards the backs of the three.

"Noir Rave!" Gin said, and the three's eyes widened as a surge of black-colored lightning shot out of Gin's blade and slammed into them.

Gin twirled Noir Tulugaq around some as smoke rose where Allen, Lavi, and Kanda had been hit.

"Cockroaches in the end. Not even a challenge. So…" Gin trailed off as he glanced behind him to look at the person who had just ran out of the church's entrance in time to see Allen get hit.

"You, my dear, your time is now." Gin stated as he turned around to face Lenalee who was staring in shock at where Allen was laying.

"Why…"

"Why am I here so soon? I bet you all wanted a nice break from our previous fights, huh? I guess I could give you all a break next time… Oh, wait. There isn't a next time." Gin stated with a smile and chuckle as Lenalee looked over at Gin hatefully.

"Oh, nice eyes." Leaf muttered from the still intact right side of the cliff while Xerxes stood on the left side preparing to attack Leaf.

Tyrir and Seedry were off in their own little world as they fought without a care for anything else.

"All right! I'm on a tight schedule, so no breaks for me too, by the way." Gin stated as Lenalee's fists tightened in anger.

"Why can't you just leave me and Allen alone!?" She shouted, and Gin stopped smiling suddenly as he stared at her coldly, which cause her to flinch.

"Why? It's always why, isn't it? Why is the world round? Why is it impossible for humans to fly? Why, why, why. I'm sick and tired of that stupid word!" Gin shouted loudly, and Lenalee flinched as Gin glared at her angrily.

"I've lost everything I've ever cared about! I have no one to just be with, to hear them, to see them, to love them… Where's the why in that, girl!? Tell me!" Gin shouted and Leaf gulped as this was most likely the angriest Gin has ever gotten.

Before Lenalee could say anything though, suddenly, a soft melody floated outside from inside the church.

* * *

**Okay! There goes the birdie! XD For those who are wondering, Noir Tulugaq is basically a doubled edged sword, but cut down the middle so only one half remains. It is actually pretty cool looking. Also, Noir Tulugaq means Black Raven. Noir is Black in French, and Tulugaq is Raven in Siberian. Remember, Coldbloods are Siberian. XD You could also say that Noir Tulugaq is the locket that Gin has, but in weapon form.  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: A song of peace too early sung. The fight gives way to dawn as the next leg begins. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, and Milly are then sent to find the four unknown Noahs before Gin finds them. Next Time: Lily Melody! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**THERE IS NO NOAH CORNER THIS TIME  
**


	47. Lily Melody

**Chapter 43- Lily Melody  
Author Note: XD Mwahahaha! I am on a rampage now! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earlier That Night…**

Lavi sat in the study while Seedry sat across from him with his leg resting over the arm of his chair.

"So what did you want to talk about, Lavi?" Seedry asked and Lavi nodded as he put down the cup he was holding before staring at Seedry.

"I wanted to ask you something about how you got here."

"Ask away." Seedry muttered emotionless as he was ready for it.

"How did Gin find you and why did you do some of the things you did?" Lavi asked, and Seedry frowned as he took his leg off the chair's arm and he stared at Lavi before he put his hands to his mouth.

"I was born in Erenhot. Nice place." Seedry stated as he leaned back in his chair as Lavi waited for more.

"Lived there with my older brother and mother. Father had died from an Akuma attack." Seedry muttered as he averted Lavi's stare.

"Then the Earl came when I was still a kid after my older brother had died. Brought him back into our mother… and then…" Seedry trailed off as he bit his lower lip strangely.

"My brother killed the entire area except for me… Grew to a Level 3… and I… I killed him… but he had the ability to enter people so... he sent a piece of him into me..." Seedry stated quietly as he pointed to hisleft eye and Lavi was silent as he watched Seedry look away from him.

"After… a few years… I met Gin and he asked me if I wanted revenge." Seedry stated while Lavi started to memorize what Seedry was saying.

"I should have known then though…" Seedry stated and Lavi perked up in confusion.

"Known what?" He asked, and Seedry stared at Lavi before grimacing.

"That guy doesn't care about anyone except himself! Everyone who was with him are just his little "Tools". Just like I was…" Seedry stated and Lavi silently nodded as he listened.

"Gin doesn't care. We could have been near death and he would just smile without doing anything! His last name suits him. He let Cathol and Chuck die without doing anything… Of course, one was my fault… I'm such an idiot…" Seedry stated as he put his head in his hands as he gritted his teeth angrily.

Lavi nodded as he remembered what Allen and Kanda had said about the two Seedry mentioned.

"Gin wouldn't care about who died just as long as he got what he wanted!" Seedry snapped angrily, and Lavi nodded again before standing up to get more tea.

However, in the hallway, leaning against the wall next to the open door of the study, someone ran away while crying.

* * *

**Present Time…**

Everyone but Tyrir and Seedry were silent as they listened to the song coming from the church. 

_Call on me when you are sad... Don't cry before I come… _

Allen held his hand to his chest as blood dripped through his fingers as he slowly stood back up.

_I will cry for you to come… Sing with me in the rain…_

Lavi and Kanda also stood up as they stared off at the church while Gin did the same. 

_The rain calls down… As the flowers wilt… _

Leaf and Xerxes looked down from the cliff as they waited for something to happen.

_To the breeze of dawn… Bloom again, little flower… _

Over by where they were, Tyrir and Seedry stopped fighting as they both had blood dripping off of their right arm.

Seedry narrowed his eyes when he noticed Gin and he quickly slashed at Tyrir and then ran over to where Gin was. 

_Please bloom again just for me… _

Seedry gritted his teeth angrily as Hellblade became longer and its blade turned black.

_I want to hear you smile, cheer, and play… _

No one else was moving except for Seedry as he ran behind Leaf and Xerxes towards Gin. 

_So please, little lily, bloom again for me. _

Seedry jumped off of the cliff as he readied Hellblade to slash at Gin.

"Die, Gin!" He shouted and Gin glanced over in surprise as Seedry swung Hellblade neared his head.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda all realized who had just shouted and they turned around to see Seedry jump off the cliff.

The three suddenly flinched, however, as a gust of wind blew by them.

The next moment, Seedry felt like someone had just slammed a building into his stomach, and blood spilled out of his mouth as he roughly smashed into the cliff side as everyone stared in shock.

"Never…" A voice said as someone stood between Gin and Seedry.

"Never even think of attacking Gin!" The person shouted as she cried slightly while Seedry wiped blood away from his mouth in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kiki!?" Lavi shouted over to Kiki, and she looked over at the three coldly.

"That goes for you three too." She stated before disappearing from sight, but Allen, Lavi, and Kanda didn't have to wait long until Kiki's foot slammed into their chest and the next second, Kiki snapped her fingers and a large explosion caused the three to fly back.

Allen landed near Lenalee while the other two hit the ground harder.

Lenalee knelt down next to Allen as she lifted his head onto her lap while she glanced from Kiki to Allen.

"What… are you doing, Kiki?" Lenalee asked as Kiki wiped her eyes while Gin stared at her back in surprise.

"I-I'm… just doing what's right." She stated before lowering her arm from her eyes as she stared at Lenalee.

"Kiki…" Lenalee and Gin muttered in unison, and Kiki swiftly turned her head to glare at Gin.

"You…!" She muttered before she swung her hand and smacked Gin's cheek with the back of her hand angrily.

Gin, who wasn't prepared for that, hit the ground while Noir Tulugaq clattered to ground loudly.

Leaf, Lenalee, and Xerxes froze in shock while they stared at Kiki in amazement as Kiki glared down at Gin.

"You…! How could you…?" Kiki muttered as she started to cry again, and Gin rubbed his cheek in pain as he slowly stood up while flinching with pain.

"How could you just leave me like that!?" She shouted, and Gin froze as everyone turned their gazes towards him.

"Uhhh…?" He started to say but Kiki cut him off angrily.

"You… You've never left my side for my entire life, and then you suddenly just left me to be alone!" She snapped as she grabbed Gin's collar and he started to sweat nervously as he braced himself to get hit again, but it never came.

Gin opened his suddenly closed eyes to see Kiki crying into his shoulder.

"Why… Why couldn't you take me with you?" She asked before crying more and Gin was silent as Lenalee, Leaf, and Xerxes all stared at him waiting for him to do something.

Gin glanced at them one at a time while he sweated nervously.

"I-I'm sorry…" He muttered, and Kiki's head shot up as she glared at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know how hard it is to sleep alone after sleeping with you for what!? More than 20 years!?" She snapped at Gin sweated nervously even more as Lenalee, Leaf, and Xerxes's stares increased onto him.

"D-Did you have to say that out loud…?" Gin asked, and Kiki just glared at him, which caused him to go silent quickly.

_'Wow… I've never seen Nii-san like this… Go, girl I don't even know!' _Leaf thought as he watched nervously.

_'So that is why Kiki couldn't sleep alone for the past three years…' _Xerxes thought while he sweat dropped at the scene.

_'What's going on?' _Lenalee thought innocently as she rubbed Allen's cheek as she tried to wake him up.

Gin was frantically looking at the three as he had caught all three of their thoughts.

"W-W-What…?" He muttered nervously before going back to looking at Kiki's glare.

"Uhh…!" Gin muttered but was cut off as Kiki grabbed his collar roughly.

"What? Are you going to say sorry again?" She asked angrily, and Gin froze as he stared at Kiki's glare.

_'Scary!' _He thought as he held his hands up to protest.

"K-Kiki, just calm down…! I'm here now, right?" He asked, but was silenced by a tightened grip on his collar.

"Yeah, and for how long? You're just going to leave me again, aren't you!?" Kiki asked acidly, and Gin had to pause as he thought.

"Uhhh… Well…" Gin trailed off then as the next moment his hurt cheek was smacked again as Kiki's hand started to make a nice imprint on it.

"Aren't you!?" She shouted as she lowered her head as she started to cry again.

Lenalee sweat dropped as she tried again to wake up Allen, but she perked up as Xerxes suddenly jumped over to her with Lavi and Kanda slung under his arms.

He roughly tossed them to the ground as he and Lenalee went back to watching Gin and Kiki.

"I should have made popcorn." Xerxes muttered quietly to Lenalee and she glared at him as he chuckled behind his mask.

"I'm kidding… but hungry…" Xerxes muttered and Lenalee stared at him in annoyance before going back to watching as nothing happened for a few minutes as Gin silently stared at Kiki's lowered head while Leaf started to get bored.

"Kiki." Gin said to break the silence and she lifted her head a little to stare at Gin.

Gin smiled as he leaned over and whispered something in Kiki's ear.

The other three watched helplessly while Seedry watched without saying or reacting to anything. Kiki's mouth opened silently in surprise and she lifted her head more to stare at Gin in surprise.

"W-What…? Y-You still remember that little…?" She asked quietly as her face turned a little red.

Gin smiled with a nod and Kiki looked away embarrassed.

Lenalee, Xerxes, and Leaf all got tick marks as they had no idea what was going on.

Leaf was getting fidgety as he wanted to fight, Xerxes was tapping his foot impatiently, and Lenalee was rubbing Allen's cheek to wake him up.

"Of course I remember that. Honestly, why wouldn't I?" Gin asked and Kiki blushed as she looked away.

Seedry's mouth twitched as he glared at Gin angrily, and he glanced over at Lenalee and Xerxes. 

_'What the hell are they doing!? Attack him already!' _

_'Now, now. Cool down, hot head.' _

Seedry's eyes widened as Leaf's voice entered his head and he glared upward to see Leaf grinning down at him.

_'Or do ya wanna become a nice freshly cooked human?' _Leaf asked mentally and Seedry narrowed his eyes at Leaf before glancing back at Kiki.

There was another moment of silence as Gin whispered something else in Kiki's ear, which caused to giggle slightly.

"What is he saying?" Lenalee asked as she started to get annoyed greatly.

"I could only catch a few words, but nothing that makes sense. Something about books, a princess, and some weird thing…" Xerxes stated with a sweat drop along with Lenalee.

"What…?" She muttered in confusion while Gin continued to whisper in Kiki's ear.

"Okay, Kiki?" Gin finally asked louder so they could finally hear him.

Kiki nodded with a smile, and Gin glanced over at Lenalee with his smile back, which made his cheek seem redder than it did before.

He rubbed his cheek once with a nervous chuckle and Lenalee braced herself as Kiki stared at Gin with a small smile.

"Well, Lenalee-chan. I guess that wraps up today quite nicely, wouldn't you say so?" Gin asked, and Lenalee's eyes widened slightly as everyone but Kiki stared at him in surprise.

"What!?" Leaf shouted down, but Gin just happily smiled up at him.

"Come on, Nii-san. We could all use a break. Besides, we can just go hunt down those other Noahs. I mean, it's only four unknown ones and Gearz, right? Plus with Maki and Utsuho beaten, we are kinda losing." Gin stated, but before Leaf could complain, Kiki straightened up and looked up at him.

Leaf stared down at Kiki till she smiled strangely back up at him.

Xerxes cracked his fingers silently as he braced himself along with Lenalee and Seedry.

"Can we go now, Gin?" Kiki asked happily, and Gin nodded with a last glance at Lenalee.

"Um, but before we do…" Kiki muttered as her face turned red again.

Everyone stared at her as she stared at the ground before gulping nervously and shooting her head back up.

Next second, everyone froze in shock.

Which was quite understandable if Kiki had just placed her lips against Gin's and kissed him.

"I love you, Gin…" She whispered quietly before smiling while Gin stared ahead stunned for a few moments until…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Lenalee, Xerxes, Leaf, and Seedry shouted while pointing at Gin who leaned his head back from Kiki's while very red in the face.

"What is wrong with that, jerks!?"

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that!?" Kiki added, and everyone looked at her in silence.

"Aren't his daughter though?" Xerxes asked, and Kiki smiled happily with a wink.

"Adopted, but technically I'm not related at all to Gin." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and he turned redder.

"Leaf! Stop grinning like a mutt and let's go!" Gin snapped up at Leaf while nearby, Noir Tulugaq burst into black flames and disappeared.

Leaf chuckled evilly as he nodded and jumped over to where Tyrir was and filled Tyrir on what had happened.

Lenalee and Xerxes stared at Gin as he coughed to make his face go back to normal.

"Anyway, say hi to Walker for me when he wakes up. Oh, and tell him that I hope he spends his little break buying a coffin for you all!" Gin stated as he put his hand Kiki's waist and disappeared from view along with Leaf and Tyrir.

Lenalee and Xerxes just stood there while Seedry was speechlessly sitting against the cliff.

"What had just happened?" All three asked out loud in unison.

* * *

**Now boys and girls, I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. Do NOT make Kiki angry! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: The hunt begins and Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Milly are sent to retrieve the first new Noah. However, Allen and Lavi find themselves facing one of their toughest challenges yet with one of the most crazy rules ever: They have to dress up as girls so they can sneak into a night club. Yeah, poor guys... Next Time: Hunting Dark! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Sign: Too busy betting up author. :D Maybe next time.


	48. Hunting Dark

**Chapter 44- Hunting Dark  
Author Note: I am evil. I have the next chapter all ready, so if ya want it, review this one, k, Holmes? Enjoy.**

* * *

**September 30th, Downtown Brighton, U.K**

"This is bad, isn't it?" Allen asked quietly as he, Lavi, Milly, and Lenalee stood in the center of a street while they were surrounded by police officers.

"Uh-huh. I'd say so…" Lavi whispered as the police officers readied their nightsticks.

"Run or fight, Allen?" Lenalee muttered while she backed away until she bumped into Allen's back.

"…"

* * *

**September 29th, Black Order Church**

Komui stood with his hands on the edge of a conference table as he stared down at a newspaper while Reever, Johnny, and Russell were sitting down at the table.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Reever asked, and Komui nodded as he threw the newspaper over to Reever.

Reever caught the paper and Johnny and Russell leaned over to read over Reever's shoulder.

All three froze as they read the front page's article, and Reever looked up at Komui quite surprised.

"Get everyone in here NOW." Komui stated as he stared at the large monitor behind him.

* * *

"OW!"

"Sorry, but I told you it would hurt!" Lenalee said as she held some bandages to Allen who was grasping at his left shoulder in pain.

"I-It's okay… I just wasn't… ready for it…" Allen muttered as next to him, Jerry put a needle down onto the tray next to Allen's bed.

"I'll bring this to the head nurse." Jerry stated as he picked up the tray and left the room before closing the door behind him.

Allen rubbed his shoulder some more as Lenalee sat down in the chair next to Allen while she looked away sadly.

She quietly wrapped the bandages around Allen's upper arm and he watched her while flinching in pain sometimes.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" He asked after a moment, and Lenalee nodded slowly.

"I'm… fine." She stated quietly, and Allen closed his eyes before opening them back up to look at Lenalee.

"You sure?" He asked with a slight concerned edge to his voice.

Lenalee just nodded as she finished bandaging Allen's arm and she sat back in her seat silently.

Allen lowered his right arm as he stared at the door while he grimaced sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee." He muttered, and Lenalee looked over at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to help. All I did was get hurt." Allen muttered as he clenched his right hand tightly into a fist.

Lenalee looked down at his fist and gently placed her hand on top of it.

"It's not your fault… Just…" Lenalee trailed off as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying.

"Just don't die… Please…" Lenalee muttered and Allen silently looked at Lenalee before closing his eyes again.

"Lenalee." Allen said and Lenalee looked up just in time for Allen's right hand to hook behind her neck and push her towards him.

Allen kissed Lenalee silently and she slowly closed her eyes as she placed her hand on his chest and kissed back.

After a moment, the two pulled back from each other and Allen smiled encouragingly as he stroked the side of Lenalee's face.

"I won't die. Not here not now. I'm going to protect you forever." Allen stated as he put his forehead to hers, and Lenalee smiled happily with a nod.

"Um… You two?" A voice said from the unknowingly opened door, and Allen and Lenalee jolted before looking to see Johnny staring at them nervously.

"Um, Komui wanted you two to come quickly." Johnny stated, and Lenalee stood up before smoothing out her dress.

"But Allen can't!"

"I'm coming." Allen stated as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and Johnny and Lenalee watched nervously as Allen staggered slightly and then straightened up.

"You two can wait outside. I'll be right there."

* * *

Lavi and Milly sighed as they stood in front of Krory's door while they couldn't hear a single sound come from Krory's room.

"Krory? Komui wants us." Lavi stated as he knocked on the door again, but no reply came.

"Krory? I'm coming in." Lavi stated and he grasped the doorknob before opening the door.

Lavi suddenly felt a blast of cold air as the window was open, and Lavi's eyes widened as Krory was nowhere to be seen.

Lavi ran to the window and stuck his head out of it to see a rope of sheets leading down to the rocky shoreline.

"Damn it!" He swore before running out the door while Milly stared at him in confusion until she noticed the window.

"Oh no, please no, Krory…" She whispered before running after Lavi.

* * *

Miranda was already sitting at the conference table while she had baby Marie on her knee as she played with him quietly.

Johnny opened the door and walked inside the room with Allen and Lenalee behind him while Allen was semi-leaning on Lenalee's shoulder.

The three sat down across from Kanda and Seedry while Xerxes and Keria were leaning against the wall silently.

Cedric had been dragged in by Russell while he was in a full body cast.

"Where's Lavi and Milly with Krory?" Komui asked and Reever shrugged as he looked out into the hallway before perking up.

"Here comes Lavi." He said in time for Lavi to rush in while sweating as he grasped his knees to catch his breath.

"Gone…" He muttered, and everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Krory's gone!" Lavi stated as he caught his breath and everyone stared in utter surprise.

Milly also ran into the room after Lavi and she rested against the wall.

"Where could he have gone!?" Komui snapped in shock, but nobody knew until Keria walked a few steps closer.

"I don't know where Krory is… but… I can bet I know something." She stated, and everyone looked at her to hear what she was going to say.

"Rôade has also been gone since the battle at the port." She stated and everyone froze in shock.

"Do you think…" Milly asked Lavi and he nodded. "Find Rôade and we find Krory."

* * *

Komui knocked onto the table to get everyone's attention and they all stared at him as he held up the newspaper.

"One more thing to mention." He stated gloomily as he tossed the paper onto the table and Lenalee picked up the paper to let Allen read it out loud.

* * *

_**Black Order Removed From New World Order**_

_The fabled Black Order that "saved the world" has been removed from the New World Order after the several failed attempts to protect the innocent from hostile attacks. _

_Places such as Italy, Germany, China, Russia, France, Spain, and even U.K have forcefully removed this "saviors" from their sights. _

_Innocent people have been complaining about the Black Order's methods for the past five years, but until now have never taken up arms against them. _

_The Black Order has been officially removed from any sort of special deal they have gotten, which has caused many people to complain. _

_India has also removed the Black Order from their country along with other smaller countries, however, not forcefully like the others. _

_The Vatican, in charge of the Black Order, have reported to the world about this "menace" Gin Coldblood. _

_However, nobody believes this statement as Sir Coldblood is well known throughout Europe as a kind and happy-go-lucky man. _

_After this statement hit the public, people revolted even worse than before. _

_The Black Order is hereby finished as far as the public cares._

* * *

Everyone was silent as Allen took the paper and threw it onto the table so hard the paper made an echo on contact.

"Kind and happy-go-lucky, yeah right!" He snapped bitterly as everyone stared at the article.

"Does that mean that we won't be able to go train hopping anymore?" Lavi asked a little disappointed, and was smack in the head by Milly's basket.

"Of all the things you could have said, you picked that!?" She snapped as she ignored Lavi's wounds and proceeded to smacking Lavi repeatedly.

"What now, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked, and Komui sighed as he fixed his glasses.

"We beat Gin and prove that we are still needed." Komui stated, and everyone looked at him in determination.

"Do you have any leads?" Lavi asked as he stood up, and Komui nodded as he flung folders at everyone.

"Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Milly. You four will be going to Brighton on the lead of a Noah in the town. Kanda, you know what your mission is." Komui stated, and Kanda nodded as he stood up and walked out of the door while Allen stared after him.

"How come we can't know what Kanda gets to do?" He asked, and Komui nodded slowly.

"Because I sent him just for security on something…" He stated, and then switched gears before Allen could say anything else.

"Miranda. You'll be staying here to look after Marie as he is still… well, a baby." Komui stated, and Miranda nodded frantically while baby Marie silently stared at Komui.

"Excuse me, Sir Komui." Keria cut in politely, and Komui nodded to her.

"Yes, Keria?"

"I was wondering if I could… go somewhere for a while outside of the country." Keria stated nervously as she glanced over Allen and back at Komui.

"You're so polite, Keria. It's almost like we have another Allen." Johnny stated, and Keria twitched nervously as she nodded.

"Quite…" She whispered, and Lavi and Milly glanced at each other silently.

"If you need to, go ahead Keria. Just take a finder with you." Komui stated and Keria slowly nodded.

"…Very well." She muttered and left the room before Xerxes did without saying anything. "Okay? Get to work."

* * *

**September 29th, On route to Brighton, U.K**

Allen stared out of the train's window as he wore casual clothes as Komui wouldn't let any of them wear their Exorcist cloaks because of what the newspaper had said.

Lenalee sat next to him with a usual dress on as she had her hair down so no one would recognize them.

Lavi wasn't wearing his headband as he wore a hat with a brown vest on while he nervously adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"Man, I hate these clothes." He muttered, but was elbowed by Milly, who was right next to him.

"Oh, be quiet." She muttered as she was allowed to wear her usual clothes as she never wore the cloak anyway.

Allen sighed as they passed by another field of olive and he and Lavi groaned as they both grabbed a book and started to read to ignore the olives.

Lenalee leaned her head onto Allen's shoulder as she closed her eyes to rest while Milly just started counting clouds in the sky.

* * *

**Siberia**

"What are you doing, Miss Keri-AH!" The finder shrieked before he was slashed apart as well as the golem.

Keria closed her eyes as the snow covered the finder's body and golem.

"Forgive me." She whispered as she snapped her compact whip back into the brown handle and she placed it into her pocket before walking down the path towards the unknown door to Twilight.

"But nobody can come in here." She whispered as the sun started to set and the door appeared.

* * *

**September 30th, Brighton, U.K**

The four got off the train and Allen helped Lenalee off with a smile while Milly just stepped down while Lavi followed.

"Where should we begin?" Allen asked quietly, and Lavi shrugged.

"Just walk around till we see something strange and abnormal." He stated, and Allen nodded as he felt Lenalee tuck her arm around Allen's and she smiled when he looked at her before smiling.

The four walked into the town while looking around while various people glanced at them, but mainly at Allen and Lenalee who tried not to catch any glances.

Allen glanced around as they hit the cobble road, but before he took another step, his eyes widened as he stared at a nearby old bookstore.

"Lavi?" Allen asked and Lavi turned to look at Allen and Lenalee.

"What?" He asked as Lenalee stared at Allen in confusion.

"I found something strange." He stated as he lifted his gloved hand and pointed straight at the store's name.

Lavi, Milly, and Lenalee all froze as they caught the name of the store: 

_Coldblood Books_

* * *

Allen opened the door to the bookstore and was greeted by the smell of old books while a boy wearing a bandana around his head grinned at them.

"Welcome! Browsing or…?" He asked, and Allen nodded.

"Browsing and research." He stated, which caused the boy to nod happily.

"Sure thing." He stated, and Allen started to look around with Lenalee while he kept an eye on the boy who Lavi had started to talk to.

"So, do you know when this store opened?" Lavi asked, and the boy nodded several times quickly.

"Of course! I was their biggest visitor! This store opened sixteen years ago by Gin Coldblood, who is quite a popular person in this town." The boy stated happily with a grin while Lavi mentally cursed the name.

"How was he popular?" He asked, and the boy stared at Lavi like he was crazy.

"Mr. Coldblood was the most helpful person in this whole town. He would always play with the kids on weekends along with his little girl, and he'd sometimes read books to a large group." The boy stated as he happily revisited his memories.

"Little girl?" Lavi asked as he already had a pretty good guess.

"Yeah, her name was Kiki. Cute girl. Around my age at the time. Wonder how she's doing now. Anyway, he was the best person in town. Pity he moved away, but he left me with this store. I wonder how he's doing…" The boy stated with a grin while Lavi recorded the information.

"Have you read the newspaper?" Lavi asked, and the boy nodded bitterly.

"You mean that pile of trash? Yeah, I did. What nerve, calling Mr. Coldblood a menace. Stupid Vatican." The boy muttered, and Lavi's mouth twitched in annoyance.

"Thank you for the info." Lavi stated with a slight bow, and the boy grinned happily.

"No sweat, Holmes."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Holmes." Lavi nodded slowly before silently finding Allen, Lenalee, and Milly and he filled them in.

"So, this store is just a store?" Lenalee asked, and Lavi nodded gloomily.

"Yep, pretty much." He stated and the other three sighed sadly.

They suddenly perked up as the door opened and the boy greeted the new customers.

Lavi poked his head out from where they stood behind a shelf and he froze as several police officers were grinning at him.

"There they are!" The head officer shouted, and Lavi quickly tapped the other three and they bolted for the backroom.

"Damn it! That jerk ratted on us! How'd he know who we were!?" Lavi snapped bitterly as they rushed into the backroom and locked the door behind them.

The police officers started to bang on the door while the four looked around a brightly lit room for a backdoor.

"What kind of idiot was Gin not to put a backdoor in!?" Milly snapped as she kicked the wall angrily.

Allen was silent as he stared at the wall opposite of the door and he narrowed his eyes.

"Gin, huh…?" He muttered, and Lenalee looked over at him.

"Allen? What's the matter?" She asked and Allen smiled.

"This." He stated as he placed his hand on the wall and pushed.

The wall suddenly swung open and the other three flinched at the secret door.

"Of course, someone like Gin would put something like that there…" Lavi stated in annoyance as they ran outside into an alleyway.

The four rushed into the open street, and they froze in surprise.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Allen asked quietly as he, Lavi, Milly, and Lenalee stood in the center of a street while they were surrounded by police officers.

"Uh-huh. I'd say so…" Lavi whispered as the police officers readied their nightsticks.

"Run or fight, Allen?" Lenalee muttered while she backed away until she bumped into Allen's back.

"… Run."

* * *

**Well, now it is getting good, I hope. XD Review quickly so I can post the next chapter!  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: "One thing or another, no matter what happens... I am so going to kill Komui." Next Time: How A Boy Becomes A Girl! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Gin: Hiya, everyone! How have you all been? Good, good. Anywa, time for some questions and fun facts like this: The next chapter title is a parody from the song title "How A Boy Becomes A Man" by Emerson Drive. XD Anyway, time for questions!

**Question: Gin-sama, are you the strongest OC or is there somehow someone stronger than you!?**

Gin: Ah, my fan. Well... I am not the strongest. I am third, not first. Cause- -is kicked in the back of the head-

Grim: Cause some idiot called Gin is too weak to beat the OC he was modelled after, right?

Gin: Yes, Grim-sama...

Xephyr: :D Too bad, Grimy is not first either. XD

Grim: T.T So what?! I can beat you any day! -starts fighting with Xephyr-

Gabriel: -sigh- Yes, those two are my first ever made OCs... And they are the most troublesome as you will all see soon this Halloween... Mwahahaha...

**Question: Keria, what languages can you speak? You just seem so smart. :D**

Keria: ... Is that a smiley face?

Xerxes: It sure is...

Keria: Okay... I can speak French, Spanish, English, Japanese, Siberian, Russian, Indian, Greek, and other lesser known languages. I was taught by Madam Kuna from Twilight.

Xerxes: That must have been fun. :D

Keria: What is so fun by being taught by an old hag that would hit me whenever I got something wrong? T.T Rest in hell, old hag.

OCs: O.O _Keria has a dark side just like Allen! Save us! XO_

Gin: -is hiding from Grim, Xephyr, and Keria- Well... That is all for today. :D


	49. How A Boy Becomes A Girl

**Chapter 45- How A Boy Becomes A Girl  
Author Note: Get a good seat, cause you might be falling off it. Enjoy!**

* * *

They bolted.

Allen quickly ran towards a line of police officers and broke through their line while Lavi, Milly, and Lenalee followed.

They raced down the street while the officers followed them, and Allen quickly turned down an alleyway while the other three followed.

"Down!" Lavi hissed back at Lenalee and Milly and they all quickly dove into a small opening between two buildings.

The police officers ran by and when it was quiet again, Lavi stuck his head out and looked around.

"Okay… Let's go." He whispered back to the other three and they silently crept out for their hiding place.

"I guess these were useless." Lavi muttered as he threw his hat to the ground and put his headband back on.

"Now what?" Lenalee asked as she rubbed her elbow after hitting it against one of the building's when they hid.

"We just find where this Noah lead is, and check it out." Lavi stated as he pulled out the folder Komui had given him from inside his vest and opened it to look at the information.

"Says here that the person is around our age, lives in Brighton, and is mainly active at night." Lavi read before checking his watch.

_5:28 _

"Okay, so we have a few hours." Lavi stated as he handed the folder to Milly, who searched through the info before suddenly trying to stop herself from laughing.

Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee all looked at her while she ushered Lenalee to read it also.

Lenalee's face turned red when she read what Milly had, and she started to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" Lavi asked quietly as Allen looked around in case any police officers heard the laughter.

Milly handed Lavi the paper she had read while she and Lenalee tried their best to control their spurts of laughs, which had turned into giggles.

Lavi quickly scanned the paper and then froze in shock. "You… have… got… to… be… kidding me!"

* * *

"Come on, Lavi! We need to hurry!" Milly stated as she snapped at the closed door of the bathroom in the hotel room they had managed to get thanks to Milly being the most normal one of them.

"No way! Go without us!" Lavi shouted and Milly sighed as behind her, Lenalee had her head on her hand while she stared at the front door.

"You expect me and Lenalee to do this on our own!? What if Gin or someone shows up!?" Milly snapped with a kick to the door and Lavi quickly responded.

"I doubt Gin or anyone with him would like having their dignity ripped out of them!" Lavi stated, but a moment of silence from Milly caused Lavi's next response to come out shakingly.

"O-Okay…! I'm coming out… You'd better not laugh…" Lavi muttered sadly as the bathroom door opened, and Milly and Lenalee both tried their best, but ended up falling onto the floor while laughing as Lavi glared at them angrily while he wore a long wig that managed to cover his eye patch excellently, a pink kimono with flowers, finger polish, lipstick, etc. etc. etc.

"You look sooo pretty, Lavi-_chan_!" Milly stated as she and Lenalee gripped their sides in pain from laughing so much.

Lavi turned bright red in the face as he mentally tried to calm himself.

_'It's only for one night, it's only for one night…' _He repeated in his mind while he clamped his eyes shut.

"Wow… Lavi. It took me a moment to remember you weren't a girl." Allen's voice said with a chuckle, and Lavi opened his eye to see his fellow exorcist who had to also dress up as a girl, but what he saw made him nearly faint.

Allen was just wearing a long brown wig while he wore a silverish blue kimono with a fan in one hand.

"How come you look so much better than me!?" Lavi snapped, and Allen chuckled bitterly as he unfurled his fan with a smile.

"Master had me do this once before, and Lenalee helped pick the kimono." Allen stated calmly like it was normal, and Lavi decided he would have a chat with Cross after this.

"Too bad Timcanpy isn't here to record you girls." Milly stated and Lavi thanked Timcanpy for not being here.

"Speaking of that… Where IS Timcanpy? He suddenly disappeared two months ago…" Lenalee stated as she looked at Allen sadly, but Allen didn't know either.

"He's probably with Master." Allen guessed as he closed his fan with a sigh.

"Now remind us what we're doing?" Allen asked Milly who was still laughing at Lavi.

She quickly composed herself before opening the folder again.

"Komui's lead led to a Chinese night club that had opened recently near here. Our job is to infiltrate it and find our Noah." Milly stated before closing the folder with a smile.

"But why couldn't me and Allen just go in as customers?" Lavi asked sadly, and was glared at by all three of them.

"Because, Lavi-chan, we would have to be insane to let you go to a night club on your own knowing what you'll do." The three stated bitterly, and Lavi sweat dropped as it was true.

Lavi tried not to glance into a mirror as he looked around the room sadly, but he then sighed before putting his hand on his forehead.

"This better be worth it…" He muttered while Lenalee and Milly went to get ready, which if I may add, took a lot less time to do then it took Lavi.

* * *

Later that night, the four quickly slunk to the back door of a large building, and Milly knocked on it quickly.

The door opened a second later, and an old woman who looked more like a skeleton walked out with a vulture eye at the four "girls".

"You must be our new workers. Inside, now. Hurry up." She stated with an icy tone and the four quickly went inside and closed the door behind them.

The four quietly moved to the back of a large room that had around ten other girls in it talking away.

"So is our Noah a girl, or a customer?" Lavi asked, and the other three shrugged as they had no idea.

"You useless excuse for a girl! I should just throw you out and let the dogs eat you for all I care!" The old woman shouted, which caused all the girls (and the two guys) to look over at an opening door before a girl was pushed onto the floor from behind it.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll do better next time…" The girl muttered while the other girls just looked away from her and started whispering to each other.

Milly, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi all watched as the thrown girl was kicked in the back by the old woman and she stormed off angrily while the girl tried to sit up without crying in pain.

"That cruel bi-" Milly almost said until Lavi cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Milly!" He hissed, and Milly made a quiet noise from behind Lavi's hand before he removed it from her mouth.

"Do you think she might be a Noah?" Lenalee quietly whispered to Allen, and he shrugged with a grimace.

"Could be seeing as she's not well liked here…" He muttered back as he watched the other girls ignore the girl.

"You! Red headed new girl!" The old woman shouted as she opened the door, and Lavi nearly died as he knew what that meant.

_'DAMN IT!' _He thought as he gulped mentally and walked over to the woman silently.

"You're wanted." The woman said as she led Lavi to a closed door. 

_'I am so going to kill Komui…' _Lavi thought as the woman opened the door and pushed Lavi inside to face his new worst fear:

a man

* * *

Lavi stumbled into the room and almost lost his wig, but steadied himself while his eyes were clamped shut.

"You're first day, huh? What a sight indeed…" A voice said, and Lavi slowly opened one eye to see the man in front of him. Lavi's eye then snapped wide open as he stared in disbelief at the grinning, laughing face of his father.

Xerxes chuckled quietly as his mask hung from one finger and he held a camera.

"God, is everyone going to have a field day when they see the pictures I took." He stated with an evil grin while Lavi felt like dying.

Right now.

* * *

Milly, Lenalee, and Allen hung around in the back of the room while they worried about Lavi.

"I don't want a bent boyfriend…" Milly whispered sadly as she stared at the floor.

"It's too bad we can't see anyone who looks in here at us." Lenalee whispered as she looked over at the one-way window but looked away in case someone caught her eye.

"Poor Lavi…" Allen whispered as he glanced over at the girl near them as she rubbed her arm in pain.

Milly and Lenalee glanced over as well before the three looked at each other.

While Lavi was busy with whatever it was he was doing, they would see if they were right.

* * *

"What. The. HELL. Are. You. Doing. Here. Old man!" Lavi hissed lividly as Xerxes just laughed at him.

"I'm here to see what my idiot son looks like if he was a girl. Plus, Cedric heard where you all were going, and he wanted me to take pictures of all the girls here. Not to mention Keria was worried about someone picking Allen, so I came cause, I'm just nice that way, Lavi-chan." Xerxes stated before taking a breath and chuckling at Lavi again.

"But why couldn't you tell me beforehand, you stupid old man!" Lavi muttered angrily, and Xerxes just grinned as he twirled his mask around by the eye hole.

"Cause if you knew beforehand, I wouldn't be able to get your surprised face." Xerxes said evilly as he opened a small circle in the air and tossed the camera into it.

"Now Cedric has the camera with all the pictures he wanted." Xerxes stated as he knew Lavi would have asked for the camera so he could smash it.

"I sooo hate you, old man…" Lavi said bitterly, but Xerxes just shrugged. "Never told you to like me, girly."

* * *

A few minutes past until the three finally found a moment to talk to the girl near them.

"Hello…" Lenalee said as she shuffled over to the girl who glanced at her with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"H-Hello… Are you here to make fun of me also?" She whispered, and Lenalee shook her head while Allen sat next to Lenalee and Milly tried to make friends with some of the other girls.

"Oh, really?" The girl asked in disbelief, which was perfectly understandable by Allen and Lenalee's reasoning.

"We just want to talk to you." Lenalee stated with a smile, and the girl wiped the tear away with a small nod.

"It's break time now, so okay…" She whispered, and Lenalee glanced at Allen in amazement at their timing.

"What's your name?" Allen asked in his best feminine voice, and the girl looked down at her feet which were barely visible from underneath the hem of her red kimono.

"Crystal." She whispered and Lenalee smiled as she tried to make Crystal smile back, but she didn't.

"Who are you two? You're new right?" Crystal asked, and Lenalee nodded.

"I'm Lenalee and this is Nella." Lenalee stated as she slightly motioned to Allen, who flinched at Lenalee's choice for his fake name.

No one had mentioned to Lenalee about the few people who were Gin in the beginning, so when Allen heard Nella's name, he felt a bump in his throat appear.

Allen quickly smiled to hide his suddenly flinch.

"Nella, huh? Cute name." Crystal said quietly as she stared at Allen and Lenalee before raising an eyebrow.

_'Uh-oh… Please tell me she didn't see through Allen's disguise…' _Lenalee thought as she watched Crystal stare at her and then Allen for a few seconds. 

_'She did…' _Lenalee thought when she noticed Crystal get a strange look in her eyes when she looked at Allen again.

"You're…" She started to say as she started to point at Allen, and Lenalee felt Allen tense up next to her.

_'Okay, so what should we do now? If our cover gets blown now, we're doomed cause we still don't know if Crystal's the Noah!' _Lenalee thought frantically as she glanced over at Allen.

"Are you two…" Crystal started to say again, and Lenalee and Allen really wished she would just either hurry up or drop the questions completely.

"Are you two lovers?" Crystal asked suddenly, and both of them nearly fell over as they stared in shock at Crystal.

"W-What…!?" Lenalee whispered quietly as to keep the other girls from looking over at them.

"Are you two lovers?" She asked again quietly as she pointed at Lenalee's leg, which Allen had his hand on her knee.

Allen quickly whipped his hand off Lenalee's knee while she glanced at him.

"Uhh…" _'Think, Lenalee! Think!' _Lenalee thought as she looked back at Crystal.

"Of course not!" Lenalee said quickly, and then hit herself mentally for saying it quickly.

"Really…?" Crystal asked as she didn't believe her for a second.

"Sounds like denial to me." Crystal muttered and Lenalee quickly changed the subject.

"So, um, Crystal? Have you seen anything out of the ordinary lately?" Lenalee asked while Allen looked away to watch Milly talk to some girls.

"Out of the ordinary? You mean instead of you two yuri people?" Crystal asked quietly with a smile finally although it was quite an evil one.

"Y-Yes…" Lenalee muttered as she sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. But it does get me wondering why you two are here…" Crystal whispered to herself before remembering Lenalee's question.

"Oh, well… Out of the ordinary, huh? Well, now that you mention it…" Crystal started to say until the door snapped open and the old woman charged in with a grim look on her skeletal face.

"Break is over! Back to work!" She shouted and all the girls quickly went silent while Milly rushed back to where Allen and Lenalee were while Crystal quietly moved to the corner of the room.

"Find anything?" Allen whispered to Milly while Lenalee stared at Crystal sadly.

"Yep, sure did. Some girls heard howling at midnight three days ago, and then some claw marks appeared on the streets outside this building." Milly stated in a whisper while random girls were being brought out of the room, but still, Lavi didn't come back from his fuming time with Xerxes.

"So that means…" Lenalee whispered before moving over to where Crystal was.

"Hey, Crystal?" Lenalee whispered and Crystal looked over at her.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, and Lenalee smiled slightly.

"Do you know what caused those claw marks outside this place three days ago?" Lenalee asked, and Crystal nodded.

"A werewolf."

* * *

**Wow, a werewolf... XD Poor Lavi... and Allen...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Wisdom is good thing to have except when it tries to kill you. Plus, furry animals are not always playful. Next Time: Noah of Wisdom! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Gin: Time for questions from Raven-san! XD

**Question: If you won a trip to anywhere, how would you spend it?**

Gin: Hmm... I would probably just read.

Leaf: Probably... train?

Kiki: Have fun, duh!

Roade: Same here! XD

Xerxes: I would read.

Keria: ...

Cedric: Ah, drinking and girl watching...

Tyrir: Why the hell would I go anywhere?

Seedry: I would train.

**Question: Halloween is coming up, so what would you dress up as?**

Gin: Well... I would be a ghost. XD

Kiki: A kitten, duh! XD

Leaf: ...

Tyrir: T.T Do you REALLY want to know?

Xerxes: I would go as myself.

Cedric: I would be the guy handing out candy to the munchkins.

Keria: I would dress up as... -looks around- Can not tell...

Roade: A vampire! XD

Seedry: A tiger... --;

**Question: Do you like pandas?**

Gin: Yes.

Kiki: YES!

Leaf: ...

Tyrir: Hell no.

Seedry: Pandas taste good... right?

Roade: YES, YES, YES! I love them!

Xerxes: ...

Cedric: ...

Keria: Yes.

**Question: You are lost on a mountain with no map. How do you call for help?**

Gin: -is known for getting lost easily- I would just walk around till I got somewhere like I usually do...

Leaf: Same here.

Kiki: (Yep, they sure are brothers...) --; I would cry. Loudly.

Roade: I would just make a door and teleport away. XD

Xerxes: Lost? Isnt that a TV show?

Keria: I never get lost.

Tyrir: I would burn the mountain to dirt. T.T

Cedric: I would just roll down the mountain till I smacked into someone. XD

Gin: Well, that is all. Ask us some more! XD Ja ne!


	50. Noah Of Wisdom

**Chapter 46- Noah of Wisdom  
Author Note: -has been kidnapped- **

* * *

That was it.

Lenalee went silent along with Allen and Milly as they stared at Crystal in surprise.

"A… werewolf?" Lenalee asked quietly, and Crystal nodded silently.

"It always appears at midnight and scares us stiff…" She whispered, and Milly checked her watch quickly before tensing up. 

_11:57 _

"Oh no…" Milly muttered while Allen glanced at the time also.

"I think we found our furry Noah…" Milly stated quietly and Allen nodded while Lenalee talked to Crystal.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Lavi stormed inside while the old woman slammed it behind him.

Lavi sat down next to Milly in a huff while the three stared at him.

"So, how was it, Lavi-chan?" Allen asked evilly, and Lavi glared at him.

"It was the stupid old man…" Lavi muttered bitterly, and Allen supressed a laugh as Lenalee and Milly looked at each other in surprise.

"He came for pictures for Cedric… Plus, he took our pictures apparently…" Lavi stated, and Allen froze in shock.

"Where's that camera?" Allen asked angrily, but Lavi sighed.

"He already sent it to Cedric…" He stated quietly until Milly poked them both.

"Guys? We have trouble." She whispered shakingly, and it took the two guys a moment till they figured out why.

A feral howl could be barely heard, but it was enough to cause everyone in the room to be scared.

Suddenly, without warning, the wall to everyone's right burst apart, and the girls quickly rushed for the opposite wall.

An icy growl was heard from the opening in the wall while Lavi and Allen both stared at the source.

"Wow… That's furry…" Lavi muttered as he pulled out his hammer and Allen readied himself as the two stared at the large beast staring down at them.

With one smooth motion, the beast sent its furry fist straight into Allen and Lavi, who broke the wall behind them to pieces.

"Allen! Lavi!" Lenalee shouted without caring that she used Allen's real name.

"We're fine!" Lavi shouted as he stood up grinning while he had somehow suddenly changed back into a guy along with Allen.

"Good thing we let them where normal clothes underneath." Milly whispered to Lenalee, and she nodded in agreement.

The wereworlf seemed to grin at learning that Allen and Lavi were guys, but the girls and old woman weren't happy at all.

"Men!" The old woman shouted, but really shouldn't have as the werewolf's other claw ripped through her body with one clean movement.

Lavi and Allen stared at the werewolf as it started to retreat back outside, and Lavi quickly ran after it while shouting back to Allen.

"Get Lenalee and Milly out of here! I can handle this!" Lavi shouted, and Allen nodded as he led the two girls back outside and he bolted down the alleyway when he saw police officers run by without noticing them.

"You'd better be okay, Lavi!" Allen muttered as he swiftly turned directions and led Lenalee and Milly down deeper into the town.

* * *

Lavi looked around with his activated hammer firmly readied in his hand.

"Come on out, doggy!" Lavi shouted as he looked around, but could still hear the icy growl.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Lavi erupted as the werewolf emerged from it with its teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

Lavi swiftly sent his hammer straight into the beast's head, but wasn't able to dodge the werewolf's claw as it sliced slightly into Lavi's side.

Lavi gritted his teeth as his new wound didn't bleed much, but still hurt like hell.

The werewolf fell onto a small wall, which burst into dust on impact.

"Come on, doggy. Time we took you to your new home." Lavi said out loud as he readed his hammer calmly.

Lavi perked up when he suddenly heard the chuckling of the werewolf suddenly change to a human laugh.

"You sure are a feisty one, Holmes."

Lavi froze at the voice behind him, but before he could turn around, a knee slammed into his face.

Lavi hit the ground hard before looking up in shock while the boy with the bandana around his head grinned down at him.

"You! I should have known!" Lavi shouted, but the boy just grinned happily as he landed on the ground gracefully.

"Get it together, G. I'm just here to have fun. You all right with that, Holmes?" The boy asked, and Lavi glared up at the boy angrily.

"So you're the Noah. Well, regardless, you're coming back to the Black Order with me!" Lavi stated, and at the mentioning of the Black Order, the boy's face lit up.

"Oh, Holmes is from that Black Order, huh, G? Well then, maybe I should just, hmm, brush up on my moves." The boy stated with a grin and Lavi made a mental note not to mention the Black Order to the new Noahs anymore.

"Just give up. If your power is to change into a werewolf, it's pretty weak compared to me." Lavi stated, but the boy just chuckled happily.

"Oh, so Holmes thought my power was that. Well, G, let me lay it down for you." The boy stated as he tilted his head with a smirk.

"Let me tell you of a story of the great white whale Moby Dick." The boy stated, and Lavi looked at the boy in confusion until he suddenly sensed something above him.

Lavi quickly glanced up, but then froze as a large white whale started to fall down at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Lavi shouted before jumping out of the way while the whale smashed into the ground below.

"My power is that of books, Green. Noah of Wisdom, G, is me. The name I have is Manuel Gene." Gene rymed as he looked at Lavi with a grin.

Lavi narrowed his eyes at Gene as he lifted his hammer up to brace himself.

"Well then, Gene. I was told to take you back alive, so get ready!" Lavi shouted as he swung his hammer at Gene swiftly.

"I did not come here to make peace." Gene quoted before lifting his right arm and blocking Lavi's hammer. 

_Clang! _

Lavi's eyes widened at the sound his hammer made off Gene's arm.

"Clang…?" Lavi muttered before Gene's other arm slammed into Lavi's chest before he kicked Lavi twice with both legs.

Lavi hit the ground hard while Gene ripped his sleeves off and a piece of the bottom of his pant legs.

"Those made of metal, stone, and wood can not feel emotions." Gene quoted as he flexed his two arms and legs.

Lavi gritted his teeth as his mission just got a lot harder.

How much harder?

Well how hard is it to capture a person with four steel prosthetic limbs and an ability to make anything he quotes come to life?

Yep, pretty hard.

* * *

**...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Books can become worlds, but this story teller does more than that. When knowledge comes to life, with the strange help from an enemy, Lavi is in for one hell of a night. Next Time: Knowledge Is Power! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Ragnarok Corner (formerly known as Noah Corner)**

Xephyr: Yo! This is the Noah Corner takeover gang! We have kidnapped the author and the OCs here! Resistance is futile cause I said so! Any who try to fight back...

Grim: Would have to be crazy.

Xephyr: Yep. That is pretty much it.

Tyrir: What about them? -points to OCs-

Grim: ... Who cares? Leave them be.

Kiki: You traitor, Tyrir! XO

Xephyr: o.o Girls? Oh, no. Can not have that. -lets females and children go- :D That is better.

Seedry: What about us!? XO

Tyrir: Shut up. -kicks Seedry-

Seedry: What did you do that for, traitor!? ToT

Tyrir: Traitor? Oh, you are thinking about that Tyrir.

Grim: Idiot.

Xephyr: Yep... Just like him. -points to knocked out Gin- Pure idiot. :D Tyrir is originally with us, brownie.

Seedry: --; Oh yeah...

Xephyr: Well, that is all from the takeover gang today! See ya next time! :D


	51. Knowledge Is Power

**Chapter 47- Knowledge Is Power  
Author Note: Stupid Xephyr and Grim... Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen rushed around a corner while Lenalee and Milly followed him quickly while Gene had alerted the plice who saw the three running.

"After them!" The police officers shouted as they raced after the three in hot pursuit.

"Why us!? I bet Lavi's having a better time than us!"

* * *

Lavi gritted his teeth as he deflected Gene's right hand and quickly parried his left.

"What's the matter, G? You slowing down a great deal. You're making this as easy as a meal." Gene stated as he flipped backwards onto his hands while Lavi swung his hammer at him.

"Stop talking like that!" Lavi snapped angrily as he rapidly swung his hammer at Gene.

"Don't get a temper now. I'll soon finish this with a bow." Gene stated as he pushed off his hands forward and slammed his feet into Lavi's chest.

Lavi hit the ground and rolled as Gene landed on his feet and grinned as he put a hand on his bandana.

"What's wrong, Ex-or-cist? You done playing our little game?" Gene asked as Lavi slowly stood back up with a grimace.

"Not by a long shot!" Lavi snapped, but his body was telling him otherwise.

_'Damn it, this is rough. People with prosthetic limbs are natural more flexible and agile than normal people, not I haven't seen anyone with four fake limbs! Give me a freaking break! He has hardly even used his Noah powers!' _Lavi thought, but he perked up as he noticed that Gene's skin was still normal colored.

"Hey, how come your skin isn't ash-like?" Lavi asked, and Gene chuckled as he pointed at Lavi.

"You don't get it yet, Holmes? Wattson's got more smarts than you." Gene stated, and Lavi thought about it for a few seconds.

"Holmes…" Lavi muttered, but didn't get anymore time to think about it as Gene used his weight to push his body forward and kick at Lavi.

Lavi used his hammer to block Gene's foot, but flinched as Gene's fist appeared in front of his face.

"Boo, G. Bad form." Gene said as he flicked Lavi in the eye and flipped backwards as Lavi gritted his teeth in pain while placing his hand over his eye.

"No one need think that the world can be ruled without blood." Gene started to quote while he pushed himself forward towards Lavi.

"… The civil sword shall and must be red and bloody." Lavi finished as he fell backwards just in time to dodge a sudden red blade that emerged from Gene's hand.

Lavi used his hand to push himself back onto his feet while he quickly swung his hammer to block Gene's sword.

"Come on, Green. You're not even trying!" Gene said happily as he snapped his leg up and straight into Lavi's jaw with a snapping sound.

Lavi hit the ground while blood rolled out of his mouth while he gripped at his jaw in pain.

Gene grinned as he threw the sword away and it disappeared the moment it left his hand.

"Tough luck, Holmes. Guess you really can't fight in these conditions. You were told to capture me, but you can't cause I have these arms and legs. If you break one of these you might just cause the shock of it to kill me cause of the nerves, right?" Gene stated, and Lavi froze at Gene's statement.

"H-How…?" Lavi asked through a broken jaw while Gene chuckled at Lavi's face.

"I've read every single book in that bookstore. Many of which are medical books, G. I know everything I've read, which is kinda like you, right?" Gene asked as he flexed his left hand calmly.

"I know the human body's every weakness, strength, weak spots, and even pressure points." Gene added while Lavi thought silently to himself while Gene talked.

_'Holmes… Mystery… Crimes… Hidden… He's calling me Holmes to hide his Noah features!'_

* * *

Police officers rushed by an alleyway as they pursued Allen, Lenalee, and Milly.

In the alleyway, Milly poked her head out as she watched the police officers run around the corner.

"Whew… Good luck, you two. I need to go see about Lavi…" Milly said quietly to herself before she turned the other way and was about to run towards where Lavi was until she saw someone standing in the middle of the street.

"You… You were one of the girls… Kureha, right?" Milly muttered to the long golden haired girl who smiled at Milly with a strange air around her.

"Hehehe, you all are so foolish…" Kureha stated as she opened her eyes and Milly froze at the abnormally blue eyes.

"You Exorcists are so freaking foolish!" Kureha shouted as a pillar of flames erupted from where she stood, and Milly felt a shiver fill her body as the flames parted and Leaf grinned at her happily.

"What's wrong, girl? Didn't see that coming?"

* * *

Allen and Lenalee ran down the street as they glanced back at the police officers on their tail.

"Do you think it was smart to let Milly go back?" Lenalee asked, but Allen just shrugged before quickly grabbing Lenalee's arm and sharply turning a corner, and then suddenly regretted that he had done so as there was just a hill right there.

Allen lost his balance and tumbled down the hill while holding Lenalee close to him.

The two hit the bottom of the hill, and Lenalee opened an eye to see Allen looking up at the top of the hill.

"Allen…!"

"Shh!" Allen muttered as he put his hand to Lenalee's mouth and slid into the shadows of the hill with Lenalee staring at him as he hid her head from view.

Allen mentally thanked the fact that they were both wearing black as the police officers looked around and then ran down a random street when they didn't see them.

"We'd better get back to Lavi." Allen muttered into Lenalee's ear and she nodded before being helped up.

The two looked at each for a moment and then ran the opposite way the police officers did.

* * *

Gene grinned down as Lavi glared up at him with his black eye.

"Bye-bye, Ex-or-cist. It's been a blast, or not." Gene stated as grabbed Lavi's hair and lifted Lavi's head up a little.

"It's raining, it's pouring. The old man is snoring. He fell out of bed and bumped his head…"

Gene trailed off as he gripped Lavi's hair and flung Lavi into a building with the brute strength of a lion.

"And couldn't get up in the morning." Gene stated as Lavi hit the ground and lay there motionlessly while Gene grinned down at him.

"That's all, folks."

* * *

Milly stared at Leaf while she had a hand to her necklace while Leaf just stared back with his hands in his pockets.

"Well?" He asked, and Milly braced herself in case he attacked.

"Well what?"

"Why are you still here? Isn't that Bookman in trouble?" Leaf asked, and Milly's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What…?"

"I can't get any thoughts from him right now. Either he's near death or…" Leaf trailed off as that was all Milly had to hear for her to rush off past Leaf while he smiled after her with his hands off of his pockets.

"Man, what a pain. Being nice isn't my thing… But still…" Leaf trailed off as he stared after Milly sadly.

"It would make me feel worse if I tried to stop someone from helping a loved one like I did then…" Leaf muttered before sighing loudly and kicking a nearby building, which ultimately fell apart from his kick.

"Stop thinking about it!" He shouted loudly before he put his hands on his forehead as he gritted his teeth angrily.

* * *

Milly raced down the streets as she neared the place Lavi was, and she slightly stumbled before quickly regaining her balance.

"Please be okay, Lavi…" She muttered until she went silent as she ran into the area and stared over at where Lavi lay on the ground.

"Yo, little Miss Mary has come." Gene stated from where he stood in front of Lavi's body while Milly glared at him angrily.

"You…!" She muttered bitterly as she detached her cross and it changed into her staff as she glared at Gene.

"Okay! Fight Two, Round One! Begin."

* * *

**There we go. Leaf had to dress up... XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: One word. That is all it takes to win a game of words. And that is all that will cause someone to fall. Next Time: The Mistake of Gene! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Xephyr: Before you get any funny ideas, no. We are not gone. I liked the name Noah Corner though.

Grim: ...

Tyrir: -is kicking Seedry for fun-

Xephyr: Of course... Man, how do you young OCs deal with this much boredom!? XO

Grim: Theye must be freaks...

Gin: So says the freaks...

Grim: T.T -nearly kills Gin with scythe-

Xerxes: Boredom? ... You must be meaning him. -points to Seedry-

Seedry: Traitor! XO -is thrown off a cliff-

Xephyr: ... Hey, you are right. That was not boring at all...

Xerxes: See? Told you so. :D

Grim: Well, now what?

Xephyr: ... We throw someone else off the cliff! :D

OCs: _I hate you, Xerxes!_

Xerxes: o.o;;; Oops...

Gabriel: Note to all; never give bored, powerful, and early OCs a way to get rid of the boredom. It never ends well.

Xephyr: Your turn! :D -throws Gabriel off cliff-

**Question: If you were (insert word here thay rhymes with jay), who would be your life partner?**

Xephyr: ...

Grim: Well? Answer it! -kicks Gin-

OCs: NO WAY! XO

Xephyr: ...

Grim: T.T If you will not answer it then why have a Q and A corner anyway!?

OCs: Cause... We felt like it! :D

Xephyr: ... Wrong answer. -throws everyone off the cliff-


	52. The Mistake of Gene

**Chapter 48- The Mistake of Gene  
Author Note: Review or I will send Xephyr, Grim, or my little demonic bunny after you. FYI: The bunny is worse.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Police officers raced down the street as they searched for Allen and Lenalee.

"They aren't here!"

"Well, keep looking!" The police officers shouted before running past a few stores.

After they had disappeared from sight, Allen and Lenalee poked their heads out of one of the closed stores' door.

"We should be safe here until morning." Allen stated as he gently pulled Lenalee back into the store and closed the blinds on the door.

"I hope Lavi and Milly are okay…" Lenalee whispered as she sat down behind the front desk to make sure no one could see her from the windows.

Allen sat down next to her with a nod before putting his arm around her and holding her close.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milly glared lividly as she deflected Gene's arm with her staff before she was quickly informed of his prosthetic limbs by a swift knee to the stomach.

Milly doubled over for a second, but was able to roll away from Gene's second attack.

Milly hastily got back on her feet before holding her staff in front of her towards Gene.

"What now, Mary? You can't beat me down like Holmes tried to, G." Gene stated with a grin as Milly glared over at him.

_'If only I could use my full power!' _Milly thought as she swerved to the side to evade Gene's right arm from slamming into her neck.

"Haha! Now this is fun! Keep it up, Mary!" Gene said as he brought his left arm back and then sent it crashing into the wall behind Milly as she dropped to the ground and pushed herself away.

_'Damn him! Stay still, you metal monkey!' _Milly thought as she gripped her staff tightly in her hands while Gene grinned at her.

"The full moon shined in the beast's eyes and released his inner desires of strength." Gene quoted before he hunched over and he started to grow bigger until his fangs grinned largely as he became a werewolf.

"All the better to eat you with!" Gene shouted before lunging at Milly swiftly.

Milly let out a half choked scream as Gene had managed to get his fangs straight into Milly's upper arm and was threatening to rip her arm clean off.

_'Think! Just calm down and think! There has to be a way to beat him without killing him… Rekka? No. Rai? No…' _

"Milly! Use earth!" A voice shouted hoarsely and Milly's eyes snapped open while Gene slid his eyes to the side to see who shouted.

"Kami no Tsuchi!" Milly shouted as her cross turned brown, and the earth rose up and wrapped around Gene's body while Gene stared in shock, which caused his fangs to leave Milly's arm and for him to change back into human form.

"What the hell is this, G!?" Gene asked out loud as the earth slammed him against a wall and held him down while Milly landed onto her knees while grasping at the bite marks on her arm.

"Enough out of you!" The voice shouted again, and Milly looked up as someone gagged Gene's mouth with a cloth.

"L-Lavi…?" Milly muttered in surprise as he smiled back at her.

"But… you were…"

"Thanks to him. I was only out for a moment." Lavi stated as he thrusted his thumb towards Gene, who was frantically trying to get the cloth away from his mouth.

"The line he used to knock me out said that I couldn't get up in the morning. It is clearly not morning, idiot." Lavi stated as he glared at Gene who rolled his eyes dully.

"Mig belping beal (Big flipping deal)." Gene muttered against the gag while Lavi staggered slightly while helping Milly to her feet.

"Thanks… Milly." Lavi muttered as he leaned against a building to catch his breath.

Milly nodded as she panted heavily while she silently started to heal her arm.

"We'd better find Allen and Lenalee…" Lavi muttered before smacking Gene harshly on the head to knock him out.

Gene went out like a light while Milly removed Gene from the earth and tied him up with it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, Lavi and Milly clumsily rushed down a street with Gene held between them as they raced away from police officers.

"Just our luck!" The two shouted before sharply turning down a street, which almost made them drop Gene, and hurrying down the street.

"Lavi! Milly!" Lenalee's voice called to them, and the two looked ahead to see Lenalee waving at them.

"Hurry!" Lenalee called down to them, and when Lavi and Milly reached her, the three ran to the border of the town to see Allen standing next to a car with Reever at the wheel.

"Reever?" Milly asked as the three reached the car, and Allen nodded.

"I called him to get us back quickly. I'm pretty sure… Komui sent him…" Allen stated as he glanced down at the worn out wheels.

"Going… over… 140… miles… per… hour…" Reever managed to say between gasps of air.

"Get in…" He muttered, and Lavi quickly tossed Gene into the trunk and got into the back seat along with Allen and Lenalee.

"Hold on…" Reever muttered before shifting the gears, and left the four's stomachs behind as he did over 100 miles again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Black Order, 3 hours later…**

Reever pulled up to the church that was still undergoing repair.

The four doors opened, and everyone flopped down onto the ground.

"Land…" Lavi muttered as he hugged the ground while Milly looked very pale along with Lenalee.

Allen was dizzily trying to stand up along with Reever while Komui rushed out of the church towards them.

"LENALEE-CHAN!" He shouted before hugging his sister while she still looked pale.

"Nii-san… air…" Lenalee muttered, and Komui quickly let go of her to let her breath.

Lavi slowly got Gene out of the trunk, who was still out cold, lucky him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen and Lavi sat in their chairs still reeling from Reever's driving while Komui smiled to them.

"Great work, you two. Now we have gained a step ahead of Gin!" Komui stated triumphantly while Allen and Lavi nodded.

Milly and Lenalee had retired to their rooms so their stomachs could catch up to them again.

"Any word from Kanda, wherever he is?" Lavi asked, and Komui shook his head.

"No, Kanda was told not to send word in case anything would happen half-way." Komui stated as he adjusted his glasses while his empty rabbit coffee mug hung from his hand loosely.

"We would receive word if he died or completed his mission though." Komui added seeing Lavi's and Allen's faces slightly concerned.

"Why can't we be told where he went?" Lavi asked, and Komui quickly switched topics.

"So what could this Noah do?" He asked with a beaming smile as the two glared at him.

"His name is Manuel Gene. Noah of Wisdom. Anything he says becomes reality. That's why I wanted him silenced at all time. Plus, we should blindfold him in case he can do something still." Lavi stated as he held his head in one hand while Allen listened to Lavi as well as Komui.

"A useful power. If we could get Gene's power to use against Gin then…" Komui started to say but was cut off when the door opened.

"No… That would be useless." Milly stated as she walked into the room looking depressed.

"How is that, Milly?" Komui asked while she sat down slowly in her chair.

"Manuel Gene, or his real name Manuel Gerald, was the owner of a bookstore that Gin apparently made. So Gene's has had contact with Gin before, which would mean that Gene is of no concern to Gin." Milly stated while the three listened to her statement.

"But how can that-"

"Leaf was there." Milly cut in, and the three flinched as she continued. "He was disguised as well, but was here before us. Which would probably mean that Gene was just to slow us down." Milly stated, and Komui quickly opened a drawer of a nearby desk and quickly pulled out a folder.

He opened it and quickly scanned the contents before putting it back.

"That would make sense…" Komui muttered to himself while the three stared at him in confusion.

"Komui…?"

"You three, get something to eat before going to bed. Be ready to get up early." Komui stated as he rushed for the door and didn't give the three a chance to ask why while he bolted down the hallway.

"What is wrong with Komui?" Allen asked, but Lavi shrugged as they left the room to grab a snack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen, Lavi, and Milly calmly walked down the hallway till they reached the mess hall, which was still available due to the people fixing the church.

However, the moment they stepped into the mess hall, Lavi froze as the three came face-to-face wit a large picture of Lavi dressed as a girl hanging from the wall.

"Welcome back, Lavi-chan!" Xerxes called over to them while he sat below the picture with a large grin on his face while Cedric was on the ground laughing at Lavi.

Keria had a napkin to her mouth, but was obviously laughing at Lavi as he gaped at his large picture.

"Wow, Lavi. Where do you hide it all?" Johnny asked as he patted Lavi's chest and quickly ran away laughing while Lavi glared lividly at everyone.

"Knock it off, jerks!" Lavi snapped angrily, but everyone just laughed louder while Lavi's face started to redden quickly.

"What about Allen!? He dressed up too!" Lavi snapped as he pointed at Allen angrily, but everyone went quiet as Allen stared at them.

Everyone at the table quickly looked to Cedric who was thumbing through his photos.

"I didn't see Allen… You sure you got his picture, Xerxes?" Cedric asked until Xerxes stopped him.

"That one." Xerxes stated and everyone froze as they stared at Allen's picture.

"B-But he doesn't even look like a guy anymore!" Everyone shouted while Allen smiled calmly while Lavi felt miserable.

Milly had joined into the laughter to make up for the drive back.

"He looks just like Ker…" Johnny started to say until Keria shot him a lethal glare that read "Speak, and I will murder you".

Allen sat down across from Johnny as he was given the pictures to look at while Cedric and Xerxes continued to make fun of Lavi.

"Oh, Keria! How was your trip to wherever you went?" Allen asked politely, and Keria stopped for a few seconds before smiling calmly.

"It was… nice." Keria stated quietly as she looked away from Allen, and he stared at her for a moment until he just shrugged and looked back at the pictures until…

"Lavi!" Milly suddenly shouted, and Allen snapped his head around to see Lavi laying on the ground out cold.

"What happened!?" Allen asked as he rushed over to Lavi, and Milly looked around till she glanced out a window before sighing.

"It's okay… Lavi will be waking up this afternoon…" Milly stated as the sun had poked out of the horizon and morning had come. One of which, Lavi would not be getting up in like Gene had said he wouldn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Huzzah! Review, please!**

**Next Chapter Preview: There is none.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Noah Corner**

Xephyr: BORING! We already threw everyone off a cliff and all, but I am so freaky bored! Oh, and there are no questions... Good-bye.


	53. Cold Front

**Chapter 49- Cold Front  
Author Note: Oh, yes. More KNBA, folks! XD Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Everyone still awake helped Lavi into a bed while he snored loudly before Xerxes plugged his mouth with a large cork.

"There. That should keep him quiet." Xerxes stated before Keria smacked the back of his head roughly and removed the cork from Lavi's mouth and threw it Xerxes calmly.

"What a father you are…" She muttered bitterly, but before Xerxes could retaliate, Keria gave him a freezing cold glare that shut the red head up real fast.

Allen sighed as he helped Cedric get Lavi into the bed and they all left the room to retire until the sun was up higher.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen walked around the church later as he couldn't sleep much from something between the ride back to the church and laughing too much at Lavi's picture.

Allen tightened his coat around him as he briskly walked outside to watch the sun rise.

He let out a breath that caused a cloud to float out of his mouth before he squirmed slightly.

"Sheesh, it's too hot…" Allen muttered as he removed his coat and looked around the area to watch some scientists continue repairing the church.

One scientist glanced over at Allen and stared in disbelief as Allen hung his coat on his back with a hand.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, but Allen just shook his head calmly.

"Strangely, no." He stated and the scientist shook his head before going back to work.

Allen looked around again before walking around the church till he reached the water's edge.

When he reached the edge, he perked up when he looked out at the water and saw Keria skipping stones without noticing Allen.

"Having fun?" Allen asked, and Keria bolted a few feet before looking around in surprise to see Allen.

The moment she saw him, her face lightened up before frowning again.

"Not really." Keria stated as she tossed a rock smoothly a few feet before it started to bounce off the water.

Allen watched for a few minutes until he noticed that Keria was only wearing her usual clothes as well.

"You're used to the cold?" Allen asked, and Keria's mouth twitched sadly while she nodded silently.

"I… grew up in one of the coldest places on earth. This is nothing." Keria stated as she looked down to find another stone to skip.

"Really? I must have been too, cause I can't feel that much cold." Allen stated, and Keria froze as she was half-way to picking up a stone until she stopped.

"I-I… g-g-g-guess so…" She stuttered before straightening up and turning around.

"I-If you excuse me…" She muttered while she walked past Allen and he watched her go back into the church.

"She was crying?" Allen muttered before looking back at where Keria had been standing.

He picked up the stone she was reaching for and he tossed it gently into the air before throwing it at the water to watch it skip away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**October 3rd, Black Order Church**

Komui stood in front of the table as Allen and Lenalee sat across from him while Milly was with Lavi still.

"Okay… here's your next mission…" Komui said sleepily while he tossed Allen a folder.

Allen grabbed the folder and opened it to the information inside while Lenalee looked over his shoulder.

"Are we going alone, or…"

"WHAT!? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LET YOU GO ALONE WITH MY LENALEE-CHAN!?" Komui shouted as he was wide awake and Allen held his hands up to protest until someone behind them spoke up.

"I'll be going with you two." The three looked over and Komui pushed his glasses up in slight surprise as he stared at Keria.

"You? But, I was…"

"Don't bother. You need someone who can handle cold temperatures expertly. Plus, I doubt any other person here has the same experience I do in surviving those conditions. Not to mention I'm a _nurse_…" Keria stated with a slight smirk while Komui gaped at her somewhat.

"Uhh… right. Okay then. Go ahead then, Keria." He stated nervously while Keria smiled happily. 

_'Wow… She reminds me of someone…' _Allen thought as he watched Komui nervously give Keria the destination and info that Allen and Lenalee had.

"Um, where are we going?" Lenalee asked innocently while Komui cowered behind Lenalee to escape Keria's stare.

"Antarctica." Keria stated with a smile to Lenalee while Allen and Lenalee stared at her in skepticism. "What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**October 3rd, Antarctica**

"I'm freezing!" Lenalee said as she huddled in her thick coat while Allen put his arms around her to help her warm up.

"Aren't you cold, you two?" Lenalee asked as Allen and Keria weren't wearing any coats.

"No, it's too warm." The two stated in unison, and Allen glanced at Keria in surprise but she looked away before he could see her eyes.

Lenalee slowly walked across the ice sheet in her spiked boots while Allen gave instructions to the poor scientist who was forced to ferry them there.

Keria looked around while helping Lenalee walked across the ice until Allen caught up to them.

"What would a Noah be doing here!?" Lenalee asked loudly and Allen and Keria smiled a little while she pouted cutely.

"Who knows, but we'd better find them soon before you get colder." Allen stated as he put his hand around Lenalee's shoulders to keep her standing.

Lenalee smiled happily as she kissed his cheek while Keria looked away to pretend that she didn't see in case Komui asked if they did anything.

"Hurry up, you two." Keria called over and the two slowly ran over to her.

"Hey… Weren't there supposed to be penguins here?" Lenalee asked happy at the idea of penguins, but before Keria could respond, an icy voice called down to them. "That's right, human! Your kind has been using us for as long as I can remember and it's about time I did something about that! Prepare to be frozen solid, HUMANS!"

The three looked up, and then froze in shock as they stared up at a penguin glaring down at them.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lenalee muttered as her wish for cute penguins quickly disappeared at the sight of the row of crosses on the penguin's forehead.

"A penguin Noah!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XD XD XD Yes! A penguin Noah! XD I have having way too much fun!**

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen, Lenalee, and Keria encounter the penguin Noah of Vibe, but a blizzard causes Alen and Lenalee to be split up from Keria. But can a sudden fever cause one of the three to get in hot water? Next Time: Penguin Noah! See ya there! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Noah Corner**

Xephyr: Yo! Yes, we are still here. Get over it.

Grim: ... Questions.

Zyra: Interesting.

Tyrir: T.T Hurry it up!

Cedric: :D Yay!

Kiki: What is Cedric doing there!? XO

Gabriel: U.U; There is a Cedric in EOTEC... --;;;

OCs: T.T

**Question: What is your favorite fairy tale (not Disney)?**

Grim: Fairy tale?

Xephyr: Go ahead.

Cedric: ... I do not know any. XD

Tyrir: --; Same...

Grim: U.U; I like the Gingerbread man.

Xephyr: Same. Food...

**Question: Heat or cold?**

Grim: Cold.

Xephyr: Heat. Duh, I lived in a desert, people! XO

Tyrir: Cold.

Cedric: Heat.

OCs: (Why can we not answer?) T.T

Gabriel: --;

**Question: What is your favorite card game?**

Grim: Poker. I never lose.

Roade: Same.

Xephyr: What are card games? :D

Cedric: Poker.

Tyrir: Go Fish.

Xerxes: Crazy Eights.

Keria: Poker.

**Question: Octopus or Squid?**

OCs: TAKOYAKI! XO

Xephyr: I like neither...

Grim: Seafood is gross...

**Question: Ever been trough a maze before?**

OCs: Duh. Yes.

Xephyr: Yep.

Grim: Not really unless you count Amon and New York...

**Question: Should I throw myself off the cliff again?**

Xephyr: Go ahead, Raven The Ravenous. Thanks for the questions.


	54. Penguin Noah

**Chapter 50- Penguin Noah  
Author Note: :D I is happy cause I got to see many penguins...! XD Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

The three started up at the penguin in disbelief as the penguin glared down at them while the down on its head was bright red.

"You've got… to be kidding me… I thought penguins were supposed to be cute, not ugly and talking!" Lenalee said sadly as she hung her head with disappointment, but the penguin just grew angrier at that.

"Who are you calling ugly, human! You're the ugly one, ugly!" The penguin shot back, and both Allen and Keria had to restrain Lenalee from kicking the penguin to the moon.

"See? You humans can't even control your emotions! Not like me! I have perfect control over mine!" The penguin stated with a laugh while the three stared up at it blankly.

"Ugly." They stated, and the penguin's calm demeanor vanished suddenly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY!?" It shouted lividly while Allen chuckled at it.

"Perfect control, huh?" He muttered under his breath while Keria tried her best not to laugh while Lenalee smiled happily.

"Curse you! Curse! Curse! Curse! You! You! You!" The penguin started to yell while the three sweat dropped up at the animal.

"Hey, don't get your feathers ruffled over a joke." Lenalee stated with a smile, but the penguin found it far from funny as he glared down at Lenalee intently.

"Fine then! Take this, human!" The penguin shouted before diving down at Lenalee and clamping its beak onto Lenalee's hand.

A moment passed while Lenalee, Allen, and Keria stared at the penguin patiently.

"I forgot I don't have teeth!" The penguin shouted as it jumped away while crying and it's head down color changed to blue.

_'Idiot…' _The three thought in unison while the penguin cried a lot across from them.

"Anyway, let's shut this thing up and head back before I freeze to death!" Lenalee stated, and the penguin's down changed back to red.

"I'm not a thing, human! I have a name too! Lucy! Noah of Vibe!" Lucy stated, but instead of the fear it wanted, it got laughter at its cute name.

"Aw, she has such a cute name!" Lenalee stated between laughs while Allen nodded while wiping a tear from his eye from laughing too much.

"I'm a boy, idiots!" Lucy snapped as he glared at the three angrily.

Lenalee and Allen both instantly stopped laughing and then stared at Lucy in pity.

"Sorry to hear that, Lucy." They said together while Lucy gritted his… beak at them.

"I've had enough of you all, humans! You mentioned something about freezing!?" Lucy asked as the wind started to pick up, and Lenalee gulped nervously as the wind was joined by the snow.

"Be sure to experience our best blizzards here!" Lucy shouted as the blizzard he whipped up hid him from the three.

"Wah! That stupid penguin!" Lenalee shouted as she tried to keep her eyes open against the wind.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she barely got to see Allen before she suddenly lost her footing.

Keria gritted her teeth as the blizzard started to calm down, and she looked around for Allen and Lenalee while Lucy had disappeared.

"Lenalee? Allen!?" Keria called out as she looked around, but didn't see either of them.

Keria's hand started to tremble slightly as she frantically looked around before running off to see if she could find them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Urgh…" Lenalee groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to stare up at an ice ceiling.

She started to sit up until she noticed that they were in a small cave.

Allen glanced over at her while he sat against the wall nearby with a lit lantern next to him.

"Good, you woke up." He said as he helped Lenalee fully sit up while the spare coat Allen had brought fell off of her as its job as a blanket was over.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked outside to see a flurry of snow and ice outside.

"You slipped and we both fell down somewhere. I managed to find this place before that blizzard suddenly shot up again." Allen stated as he brought the lantern closer to Lenalee and he helped her lean against him.

She snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Keria?" She asked as she stared at the small fire in the lantern and Allen sadly shook his head.

"No…" He started to say and Lenalee looked up as she waited for him to finish his sentence but stopped as she saw Allen gripping his head tightly.

"Allen!?" Lenalee said as she hurriedly placed her head on his forehead, but quickly wrenched it away as it hurt.

Allen started to loosen his grip on his head but at the same time started to fall sideways onto the floor while his breath came out shallow and uneven.

"Oh no… Allen! Where's Keria when I need her…" Lenalee muttered as she rolled Allen onto his back and tried her best to keep him warm.

"I never knew you could get sick…" She whispered as she quickly grabbed Allen's bag he had brought and quickly rummaged through it for a first aid kit.

However, Lenalee could not hear Allen mutter something as she was too set into finding the kit. "He's… here…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why does a blizzard have to come now!?" Keria shouted as she pressed her back against a wall of ice while she inched forward while looking around for Allen and Lenalee.

Keria quickly pushed herself off the wall to reached another one, but the moment her hand hit the ice wall, an icily laugh came down at her.

"Found you, human!" Lucy stated as he somehow grinned down at Keria while she looked up at him with her eyes widened.

"You thought you could get away from me!? Hahahaha! Stupid human!" Lucy said as he stared down at Keria with pure hatred in his eyes for humans. Keria bit her lower lip as she slowly moved her hand behind her.

"I don't have time for this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Boom! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: The thing with colds is that they are so annoying. Next Time: To Have A Mother! See ya there! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Noah Corner**

Grim: We are still here.

**Question: Are any of you guys REALLY good with math?**

Everyone not out cold: Yes.

Grim: Next. -knocks out Gin-

**Question: Can you guys get rid of the Ragnarok guys?**

OCs: o.o; N-No...

Grim: Ragnarok?

Xephyr: WHERE!?

Grim: --; Good-bye.


	55. To Have A Mother

**Chapter 51- To Have A Mother  
Author Note: Hmm, I might add Timothy soon... He is pretty cool in the latest chapter... I will not spoil it though. Enjoy! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Lenalee frantically looked from the blizzard outside to Allen whose breath was getting shallower with each minute.

"Where are you, Keria?" Lenalee asked as she bit her bottom lip while making sure Allen was covered with the spare coat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keria stared up at Lucy while the mad penguin grinned evilly down at her while her hand slowly reached the handle in her back pocket.

"Haha! Die!" Lucy shouted as he hopped into the air and when he landed on the ice, a large spike of it shot out from under Lucy.

Keria watched as the spike neared her, but she suddenly smirked as the spike was slashed apart before it could even touch her.

Lucy stared in shock as Keria brought her whip behind her and quickly lashed it out at Lucy.

The end of the whip struck Lucy in the middle and caused the penguin to go sliding across the ice while the blizzard continued to rage around them.

"Stupid human!" Lucy shouted as he jumped back onto his webbed feet, but paused as Keria's foot was in front of his face.

Lucy was slammed back onto the ice with a large cracking sound as the ice shattered underneath him.

Keria landed on the ice gracefully without slipping as she watched Lucy slowly stand up angrily.

"Cursed human…! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Lucy bitterly spat out as he rubbed his beak in pain while Keria ignored him while looking around for Allen and Keria.

"Don't ignore me!" Lucy snapped as he opened his mouth and a small fireball shot out towards Keria.

Keria barely managed to swerve away, but her shoulder got hit by the fireball.

"What was that from…?" Keria muttered to herself as she grasped her shoulder while her burnt sleeve slowly fell onto the ice.

"Hahahaha! Burn, human!" Lucy shouted as his head down turned yellow and he started to laugh happily.

Keria stared at his head for a moment before grimacing sadly. "It was red when he was mad, so… Emotions or…?" Keria muttered out loud, and Lucy stopped laughing as his head down turned red again.

"Okay, time to destroy some humans!" He called out as he shot himself out at Keria like a torpedo.

Keria smiled calmly as the penguin neared while her whip collapsed back into the handle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lenalee checked Allen's forehead for the thirty-first time as she was looking for Keria out in the blizzard.

"Stupid snow… Like it wasn't cold enough…" She muttered bitterly until she looked back outside in surprise to see the blizzard slowly stopping to a calm breeze. "Huh…?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy's beak was wide open as he was in mid-air for a moment before smashing down onto the ice while Keria stood with her back to the penguin as she stared ahead with a solemn look forward.

"Heal." She whispered with her hand over her shoulder, and the burnt skin on her shoulder started to turn back to normal.

Keria flexed her hand before holding it out to her side and she closed her eyes to the calm breeze. "Find."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lenalee slowly stepped outside the ice cave to look around the snow covered area in surprise.

"It suddenly stopped…" She muttered until she noticed a patch of brown hair come out from behind a chunk of ice.

"Keria!" Lenalee called out to the Noah, and Keria perked up as she glanced over to see Lenalee waving to her.

"Miss Lenalee?" She muttered while Lenalee ran over to her and almost tripping.

"Come quick! It's Allen!" Lenalee said and that's all Keria needed to hear before running past the somewhat surprised Lenalee and into the cave to see Allen.

Lenalee quickly followed inside while Keria was checking Allen. "Is he going…?" Lenalee started to say until Keria quickly rounded on her.

"Go get me some water! Now!" She snapped and Lenalee almost fell back in surprise to hear Keria's voice so fearful and angry for some reason.

"O-Okay!" Lenalee said before running out to find any nearby water.

She shortly returned with some water and after she gave it to Keria, Lenalee quickly thrusted her hands into her pockets to warm them up from holding ice cold water.

Keria started to slowly pour the cold water onto a cloth and she placed it on Allen's forehead before grabbing her bag and rummaging through it for medicine.

Lenalee watched uselessly until she perked up at the sound of feet against ice and she quickly wheeled around to see Lucy glaring at her lividly.

"Damn humans! Prepare to die!" He snapped angrily while his eyes flared at Lenalee.

"In your dreams, penguin!" Lenalee snapped back but before the two could shout at each other, they were interrupted by Keria.

"Would you both shut up!?" Keria snapped and the two froze in fear as Keria glared at them both.

"Penguin! Get me some ice now! Lenalee! Find me some sort of container! NOW!" Keria shouted, and the two quickly bolted to do what she told them to do in fear.

Komui would have a field day when he heard that Keria shouted at Lenalee, but he would probably be more shocked along with everyone else to learn that Keria had actually lost her cool.

Keria hurriedly changed the cloth while Lenalee held up a container and Keria quickly snatched it without saying anything and pouring some red-purple liquid into it as Lucy came back with some pieces of ice.

Keria grabbed the ice from the penguin and quickly held Allen's mouth open and poured the medicine into his mouth along with a small piece of ice.

The medicine followed down Allen's throat, which caused him to cough as the cold ice cooled the inside of his throat.

Keria quickly tossed the container to Lenalee and the ice to Lucy as she closed Allen's mouth and keep her hand against it to stop Allen from coughing the medicine up.

"Come on…!" Keria muttered while Lenalee and Lucy watched uselessly.

"Um… Keria?" Lenalee piped up afraid of getting snapped at, but Keria just glanced over at her quickly.

"What?"

"Um… It's just a cold though, right? Do you really need to be so forceful?" Lenalee asked cowering slightly along with Lucy, who was clinging to Lenalee's leg in fear of backlash.

Keria lowered her eyes sadly while her mouth twitched several times.

"Allen… has no immune system… his Innocence took over after birth, but Innocence can't protect him from some colds… That's why he's hardly sick, but if he is…" Keria stated slowly while Lenalee raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Hold on… How do you know that? You hardly know Allen…" She muttered while Keria bit her bottom lip again until blood rolled down from it.

Keria quickly wiped the blood away as she stared at Allen.

Before Keria could answer though, Allen started to cough and Keria's attention jolted back to him as she watched him cough as Lenalee and Lucy also did.

"Please… You can't die, Allen…" Keria muttered, and Lenalee glanced at Keria in mild shock before glancing back at Allen.

Keria's head suddenly lowered and Lenalee and Lucy watched as Keria started to cry, which frightened both of them.

"K-Keria…!?" Lenalee muttered to herself while glancing at Keria and Allen before she looked down at Lucy who was also looking up at her.

"Please don't go, Alex…" Keria muttered, and that caused Lenalee's eyes to widen as she stared at Keria.

Allen's coughing slowly started to recede and Keria's hand slowly fell off his mouth and her leg while she panted heavily.

"He'll… be okay for now… We just need to get him back…" Keria muttered while Lenalee nodded as she shook her leg to get Lucy off, but when Lucy hit the ice, Keria and Lenalee both looked over at the penguin.

"Don't forget to capture him."

"With pleasure!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After finding the boat they took there, Keria and the scientist brought Allen to the warmest room where Keria stayed while up on deck, Lenalee grinned as she held Lucy by the feet while the penguin's fins, feet, and beak were clamped together.

Lucy's head down was green as he sat down next to Lenalee while he watched the clouds go by.

Lenalee put her head onto the back of her hand while she thought silently to herself, but she stopped thinking when she saw someone step next to her.

Lenalee glanced up to see Keria leaning against the railing of the boat while gazing out at the passing water.

"You heard, didn't you?" Keria asked, and Lenalee and Lucy jolted in fear as they slowly nodded yes.

"So, um, who is Alex?" Lenalee asked slowly to hopeful cause Keria to not get angry at the two, which didn't happen as Keria's cool was back.

"None of your business." Keria stated politely but with a cold edge before walking away while Lenalee pouted cutely.

"That tone is just like Allen's to Kanda! I hate it!" She muttered bitterly as she looked back to Lucy, but jolted as the penguin was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keria sat down in a chair and calmly pulled a book out of her bag as she started to read until Lucy hopped onto the chair's arm with his fins, feet, and beak free somehow.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked with his down still green, and Keria glanced at the penguin coolly before closing her opened book and staring at Lucy.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Keria asked while Lucy sat down on the arm and wagged his feet over the edge as he looked up at the sky.

"You were sad earlier. Even I saw that… but when you said that Alex person's name, a part of you was happy. Why?" Lucy asked sadly, and Keria grimaced as she looked away while leaning her head onto her hand.

"Alex is… was very important to me… so is Allen…" Keria stated sadly, and Lucy's beak went into an 'o' before smiling.

"Are you two related?" He asked, and Keria froze in shock as she stared at the penguin.

"W-What!?"

"You both have the same hair color, eye color, and even attitude. I thought humans who were alike were related… kinda like us penguins…" Lucy stated as he slowly nudged away from Keria until she smiled slightly.

"Yes… we are… he's my… he's this monster's son…" Keria muttered before putting her head onto her hands and crying into her hands while Lucy patted her shoulder sadly.

"I don't deserve to be called a mother…" Keria muttered into her hands between sobs while Lucy hopped onto her lap and cuddled up to comfort her.

"You don't act like those humans did… I… I'll stay with you." Lucy stated as his head down turned blue but then yellow as Keria put her hand onto his head with a smile.

"Thank you…" Keria muttered while Lucy happily smiled and started to twirl around while Keria watched until her smile vanished.

"If only I hadn't been ashamed by this monster of me… This never would have had to happen…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well... There it is. The more I write Keria the more I like her. (:**

**Next Chapter Preview: Meh, too lazy to come up with one... Next Time: Like Mother, Like Son! See ya there...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Noah Corner**

Grim: T.T -holds up question- Read it.

Gin: o.o;;; O-Okay...

**Question: Gin, can you kill Grim and co.?  
**

Grim: T.T Subaru D. Flourite... You are next.

Gin: o.o; Uh oh...

-everyone gets beaten to a bloody pulp-

Grim: T.T -wipes blood off hand- Stupid weaklings...

Xephyr: Does that answer ya question? XD Bye-bye!


	56. Like Mother, Like Son

**Chapter 52- Like Mother, Like Son  
Author Note: ... I forgot what I was going to say... Enjoy...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**October 4th, Black Order**

Allen groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and paused when he saw two large black eyes staring straight into his face.

"Do you mind?" Allen muttered weakly and the creature jolted backwards in surprise.

"Ah! The hum... he's awake!" Lucy cried out before running to the door while Allen slowly sat up.

"… Why was that penguin here?" Allen muttered before looking around to see that was in his room.

Seconds later, Johnny burst into his room while Lucy hung from his back.

"Oh good! You are awake!" Johnny said as Lucy peeked out over Johnny's shoulder.

"Told you…" Lucy muttered and Johnny chuckled nervously to the penguin.

"Sorry, but… it's pretty hard to believe such a cute animal." Johnny stated and Lucy glared at him at the word 'animal'.

Allen stared at the two for a moment before shifting slightly to make himself comfortable.

When he did, Allen perked up as he noticed something on the cabinet next to his bed.

"Hey, Johnny? Is this yours?" Allen asked as he picked the wallet to show Johnny who stared at it puzzled.

"Does it have money in it at all?" He asked and Allen opened it to see a few coins inside.

"Yes."

"Then it belongs to nobody who works here." Johnny stated while Lucy and Allen sweat dropped at him.

"Wow… How much are you paid?" Lucy asked, which caused Johnny to stare gloomily at the floor.

"That bad, huh?" Allen asked as he looked at the wallet again.

Lucy watched as Johnny fell to his knees and started to trace the euro sign onto the floor over and over again.

Allen pursed his lips as he found a picture folded so normal people wouldn't see it when they open the wallet quickly.

He slowly pulled the picture out, unfolded it, and stared at it while Lucy tried to draw the euro sign next to Johnny too.

Lucy looked up at Allen and perked up when he noticed the picture.

"What's that?" The penguin asked, but Allen just smiled back.

"Nothing of importance. Probably just a picture of the owner's family." Allen stated as he closed the wallet while Lucy shrugged to himself.

The picture Allen had looked at was against his Innocence arm as he didn't put it back inside the wallet.

It pays to know how to cheat in Poker, huh?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later after Johnny had recovered, Allen was allowed out into the rest of the church while Lucy was dragged off by Johnny.

The penguin had groaned when Johnny did as he mentioned something about 'interrogating Lucy again'.

Allen waved after the two before sighing sadly. He held his left arm slightly up and the picture flicked into his hand.

Allen stared at the picture again with a grimace before putting it back into his sleeve and walking to the mess hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo! Sleeping beauty's awake!" Allen heard when he stepped into the mess hall.

He glanced to the side to see Lavi grinning at him happily. "Look who's talking." Allen shot back, and Lavi's grin faltered a little.

Allen smirked as he sat down across from Lavi while he ate his usual amount. Lavi watched as he tried to figure out how Allen could eat so much.

Allen sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair while the mountain of plates loomed over Lavi and he.

"That was good…" Allen stated with a grin while Lavi stared up as the plates started to sway.

Lavi quickly changed seats so he was out of danger from the swaying plates.

"You really shouldn't eat so much after getting over a cold, Allen." Lavi stated from his seat behind Allen, but Allen just smiled while the plates made everyone near it fearful of them falling.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Allen's neck while Lenalee smiled happily.

"Good to see you're up." She said into Allen's ear.

Lavi started to ignore the two as Allen smiled back at Lenalee. Lavi perked up when someone stepped closer to the three.

He froze as he saw who it was and he quickly ducked under the table while dragging Lenalee under too.

"You… IDIOT!" The person snapped as she punched Allen into the mountain of plates.

The plates shattered against the floor while Allen lay among the wreckage of the broken plates as he, Lavi, and Lenalee stared up at the furious Keria.

"K-Keria…" Lavi muttered fearfully as he backed away under the table while Lenalee just stayed where she was, too scared to move.

"Who said you could get up!?" Keria snapped down at Allen who flicked a small piece of plate away from his eye.

"Johnny did." Allen stated truthfully, and Keria scowled bitterly.

"He's in for it now…" Lavi muttered from where he hid over by where Miranda was sitting.

Miranda nodded slowly as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"So…" Keria started to say as she had suddenly regained her cool.

"Johnny said you could move around without consulting any of the doctors or me first, did he?" Keria asked with a calm smile down to Allen, which sent everyone but Allen nearby back against the opposite wall in fear.

"Uhh…" Allen muttered as he tried to think, but he couldn't think of anything until Keria turned away and smiled again.

"Where's Johnny?" She asked the closest scientist who stammered out where the poor man was.

"Good… and you!" She snapped back at Allen coldly.

Allen jolted as he stared at Keria. She walked over to him, grabbed his left arm, lifted him to his feet and sighed.

"Back to bed." She stated as she let go of his arm and walked away to find Johnny.

Everyone was dead silent as Allen rubbed his left arm with a nervous grin.

"She can be scary when she wants to be… reminds me of…" Allen trailed off as his eyes widened slightly.

He quickly pulled his sleeve up to see that the picture had gone along with the wallet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keria grimaced as she walked down the hallway while she held the wallet in one hand while she stared at the picture.

"Idiot me… Next time don't forget your wallet." She muttered as she folded the picture, placed it back into the wallet, and pocketed the wallet.

She let out a low sigh as she stopped next to the interrogation room to wait for Johnny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen backtracked where he had walked to see if he had dropped the picture anywhere.

"I could have sworn I had it with me while I was eating…" He muttered as he stepped inside his room, closed the door, and flopped down onto the bed face down.

Allen turned his head to the side as he stared at the wall silently. The only sound he heard was the faint sound of someone screaming. 

_'Must be Johnny…' _Allen thought as he turned completely over so he could stare at the ceiling.

The faint screaming stopped some time later and Allen groaned loudly as he was down right bored.

"Man… I want to walk around, but…" Allen trailed off as there was a sudden knock at his door.

Allen froze as he slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"W-Who is it?" He asked without opening the door.

"It's me. Chief wants everyone." Reever's voice stated, and Allen let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Keria. "Okay, be right there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen sat down in his chair while Lavi and Lenalee sat next to him.

Milly was over in the corner as she was busy healing Johnny's multiple wounds.

Komui sighed as he stared at everyone and he then turned to face the monitor behind him.

"Okay, I have a lot to say, so better listen." Komui stated, and everyone in the room nodded in unison for Komui to continue.

"After interrogating the two Noahs we managed to safely capture, we have found out that only one has had any contact with Gin or any other Noah. That one should be pretty obvious too." Komui stated while everyone nodded again.

"Second, the location of the remaining two Noahs have yet to be found, so we have no leads yet." Komui added before taking a sip of coffee from his special cup.

"So that means that everyone is to remain here until we have any news. Furthermore, Lavi and Allen. I have still not receive word from Kanda, so stop asking." Komui stated as Lavi and Allen were about to ask.

"So… we just hang around then?" Milly asked as she sat down.

Komui nodded curtly and everyone sighed as they slowly left the room except for Keria and Xerxes.

Komui stared at the two silently before sitting down. "What is it?" He asked as Xerxes stepped closer and cracked his neck silently.

"I was going to ask if I could borrow Lavi for a few days to train him." Xerxes stated, and Komui stared up at the Noah before thinking it over.

"He's strong, but not that strong. Plus, I have something he might want to see." Xerxes stated, and Komui then nodded as he sipped some more coffee.

"Make sure to take a Golem with you so I can call in case we find anything." Komui stated, and Xerxes sighed sadly with a nod before leaving the room.

Keria remained against the wall as Komui glanced over at her. "What did you need, Keria?" Komui asked politely so as to not see her angry side.

Keria remained silent until she looked over at Komui.

"You know what I need." Keria stated calmly and Komui nodded with a sigh.

"Take a Golem too. By the way…" Komui said as Keria was just about to leave.

She glanced back at him silently while he stared at her. "What happened to that finder I sent with you?"

"… Frostbite."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lavi was sitting down in the library with a book propped against his leg as Xerxes walked over.

"What do you want, old man?" Lavi asked without looking away from his book.

Xerxes stared down at Lavi silently before flexing his fingers with a grin behind his mask.

"Just a little bonding time somewhere away from here." He stated with a Golem on his shoulder.

Lavi looked up in time for Xerxes to snap his fingers in front of the Bookman's face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen walked around the church in boredom as stared out sometimes into the sun.

"You seem bored." Keria stated from directly behind him, and Allen nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"K-Keria!? I didn't hear you…" Allen trailed off when he noticed the Golem hanging around Keria's shoulder.

"Are you going somewhere?" Allen asked and Keria smirked slightly with a nod. "Yes, and you're coming with me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay... There you go... Review to make me update faster please...**

**Next Chapter Preview: ... You will see when it comes...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Noah Corner**

Xephyr: Blah...

Grim: ...

Tyrir: Feh...

Xephyr: IT IS SO BORING!

**Question: When are Grim and co. leaving?**

Xephyr: Grim and co.!?

Grim: As if I would ever want to be...

Xephyr: Should that be Xephyr and co.!? Why Grim!?

Grim: ... Are you asking for a fight? T.T

Xephyr: T.T Yep.

-total destruction three seconds later-

Gin: ... We will hopefully be back next chapter... Bye-bye...


	57. A Link To The Past

**Chapter 53- A Link To The Past  
Author Note: Lavi first cause... I said so.**

**

* * *

**

Lavi hit the ground face first as he fell out of a purple hole in the air.

He slowly looked up to look around where he was while Xerxes popped out of the hole shortly after.

"Lavi? Where'd you go?" Xerxes asked out loud until he looked down to see himself standing on top of Lavi, pushing the poor Bookman's head into the dirt.

"… Sorry." Xerxes said non-apologetic while Lavi glared at him.

"Where did you bring me anyway!?" Lavi snapped as he looked around the silent field that overlooked water.

"Your home." Xerxes stated as he removed his mask so that when Lavi twirled around, he saw Xerxes looking away down towards the water.

* * *

Lavi looked at the clear water, blue sky, and the swarming seagulls before turning back to Xerxes.

"My… home?" He asked slowly while Xerxes quietly watched the seagulls.

"No. It's the little you home…" Xerxes said while Lavi stared at him in confusion.

"Uhh… You lost me…" "It doesn't matter." Xerxes said as he turned away from Lavi and started to walk away.

After a few seconds, Lavi followed after him, but kept an eye out at the water. 

_'A home, huh? …'_ Lavi thought as he caught up the waiting Xerxes.

"Hurry up, boy. Honestly, turtles move faster than you." Xerxes stated and Lavi angrily glared at him while Xerxes calmly whistled, totally ignoring the Bookman's anger.

Xerxes led Lavi through the field until they came to a small town nestled by the water's edge.

"What's that town?" Lavi asked as they walked towards it.

"Doesn't matter." Xerxes stated and Lavi grimaced at the unwanted answer.

The Bookman remained quiet as they walked through the town, but he couldn't help looking around at the smiling faces and shops around them. 

_'Seems like a nice place…' _Lavi thought with a smile as he watched a nearby kid get an ice cream with his mother holding his hand.

Lavi and Xerxes walked until they reached the town's port and Xerxes sat down on a bench while Lavi remained standing.

"It's a nice place." Lavi said after a while to get rid of the silence.

"I suppose." Xerxes said uncaringly while he stared at the water. Lavi looked out at the boat's passing by and he smiled slightly when he saw a little kid on one of them wave towards him.

He returned the wave with a smile. The kid smiled largely and started talking to someone next to him.

Xerxes eyed the kid and then looked down at the ground beneath his feet. Lavi watched the kid and the boat leave out of his sight and when it did, he went back to staring at the water.

"No place is nice for one of us." Xerxes suddenly said and Lavi looked down to him while Xerxes fingered a stone pebble.

"We don't belong with people like that kid. We're monsters." Xerxes continued while Lavi listened silently.

"It's like we're just around to cause pain and suffering for them… That's why many of us were… are hated like that." Xerxes added before clenching the small pebble in his fist. "Nothing good comes from Noahs."

* * *

Lavi and Xerxes left the port a little later and traveled slightly into the town. Lavi looked around some more while feeling a small tug at his mind each time he saw something.

_'This place is so… familiar… like… nostalgic…' _Lavi thought as the two stopped by a small café Xerxes pointed out to eat something.

Lavi leaned back in his chair while he stared up at the tinting sky.

Xerxes was silently folding a napkin several times before placing it down to do the same to another one.

"Would you stop doing that napkin thing, you old man." Xerxes grimaced while Lavi perked up as someone was standing next to their table while grinning down at Xerxes.

Xerxes sighed as the person pulled a chair up to their table while Lavi stared at them in confusion.

"I keep telling you. If you fold too many of my napkins, I'm going to have to give customers origami swans to clean their mouths instead." The person stated with a larger grin on her face as the woman looked at Xerxes.

Xerxes tossed the napkin he was working on onto the table while staring at the woman.

"How did you know it was me, Betty?" Xerxes asked, and Lavi perked up at the name before glancing up at the café's sign reading _Betty's Batch_.

Lavi looked back at the café's owner while she grinned happily.

"You haven't been around for a while. I thought you had died in that little hellhole of yours." Betty stated as the fifty-something old lady shifted in her seat when their food came.

"I see your stomach is the same." Betty stated when she saw Xerxes's choice of meal and he groaned quietly while Betty stared at Lavi.

"My, my, my. Little one, ain't he?" She asked as she poked Lavi's cheek playfully and he grimaced while she laughed at Xerxes.

"Haven't seen you in more ages than this old guy!" She stated as she jabbed her thumb at Xerxes while staring at Betty.

Lavi looked at Betty and than to Xerxes for an answer. "Betty's an old friend of mine, Lavi." Xerxes stated, and Lavi nodded while Betty looked absolutely pleased with something.

"That's right! Lavi's the name. Knew it started with that. How do you do?" She asked while shaking Lavi's hand while he nervously smiled.

"N-Not bad…" He stated slowly as his hand started to hurt.

"Betty. You forgot your iron grip." Xerxes said when he noticed Lavi's hand become slightly red.

Betty quickly let go and laughed as Lavi rubbed his hand. "Sorry about that! With age comes forgetfulness!" She said before standing up and putting the chair back where she found it.

"Well, enjoy your meals, you two!" She said to Xerxes and Lavi while they nodded back.

"That hurt…!" Lavi muttered as he took an ice cube from his drink and held it in his throbbing hand.

"Yeah, she's pretty strong, huh? Good to see she hasn't lost it after all this time…" Xerxes muttered quietly, and Lavi stared at him for a few seconds until he remembered the food in front of him.

"So who is she again? Just a friend?" Lavi asked before putting his fork into his mouth while the two ate.

"She's my sister-in-law." Xerxes said plainly while Lavi froze up.

"W-What…?" He muttered while he stared at Xerxes in surprise. Xerxes ignored Lavi's reaction as he ate silently.

* * *

Lavi stood by the café's door while Xerxes chatted with Betty.

Lavi caught various things from their chat such as "Where'd you get that scar?" and "Where have you been?".

Lavi looked down the street trying to find something to look at or watch. He perked up when he heard the café's door open and Xerxes walked out.

"Make sure you come by again!" Betty said as she walked over to the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Xerxes said with a half smile to Betty.

"Just keep yourself safe here." Xerxes said before waving bye to Betty.

"I always do! Oh yeah, make sure to come around for our end of the year deal! I'm serving favorites!" Betty said to Xerxes and Lavi, and Xerxes nodded.

"I'll be there. Don't know about Lavi though…" He stated as he glanced over at him. Lavi smiled slightly with a nod.

"I'll come." Lavi said and Betty grinned again with a wave.

"It's a deal then! I'll hold you to it, Derek." Betty said before going back into her café while Xerxes silently walked away from the café while his face burned red.

"Derek?" Lavi asked as he followed Xerxes.

"Shut up…" Xerxes muttered while Lavi grinned at "Derek".

Xerxes grimaced as he looked back to see Lavi grin. "Forget you heard it. Now."

"Sure thing, Derek."

"… I am so going to put you through the wringer…"

* * *

**The name is finally revealed... XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: -was destroyed along with Noah Corner-**

**

* * *

**

**N ah Co n r**

Gin: Yeah, sorry. We ae rebuilding the corner ater... _they _destroyed it...

Xerxes: They culd have at least helped...

Gin: --; Something tells me... we do not want their help...

**Question: How fast can you cross the Sahara Desert?**

Gin: ... Seven years?

Leaf: ... Yeah, probably that...

Xerxes: 2.6 seconds.

Roade: 6.9 seconds.

Keria: ... Why on earth would I go there?

Tyrir: ... Six days.

**Question: How fast can you go around the planet?**

Gin: Uhh... a few thousand years?

Leaf: Depends on if we get lost, right?

Gin: Yeah...

Xerxes: 2.6 seconds.

Roade: 6.9 seconds.

Keria: ...

Tyrir: ... Which planet?

**Question: Have you ever met an alien?**

Gin: ... Alien?

Leaf: You mean like ET?

Xerxes: They do not exist.

Roade: Xerxes is an alien.

Xerxes: --; That is _alias_, Roade.

Roade: Ohh...

Keria: --; Weird question...

Tyrir: I consider you all aliens.

Gin: Well, that is all for today...


	58. Beasts of Twilight

**Chapter 54- Beasts of Twilight  
Author Note: Okay. Problem. I have he next two chapters after this already done. So, I need reviews! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Allen groaned as he stared out at the snow covered olives that stretched for endless miles.

Keria was reading silently from her book with no title over by the door.

Allen was about to groan again until the train's spokesperson called out from the hallway. "Zhigansk!"

* * *

Allen stepped out into the snow covered train platform with Keria behind him.

Allen looked around at the whirling snow while Keria retrieved the single suitcase she brought along.

The two walked out into the blizzard outside the train station.

Immediately, Allen stopped in his tracks as he stared out at the snow.

The snow trickled into his hair while he stared wide-eyed out at the landscape.

"This place…!" Allen muttered to himself until he snapped back to reality when he heard Keria walk past him.

"What's wrong? Come on." Keria said before walking off and Allen quickly ran after her while looking out at the snow still.

_'This place is… so familiar…'_

_

* * *

_

Allen kept close to Keria as they walked through the snow towards who-knows-where.

He put his hand up above his eyes to keep snow out of his eyes so he could see where Keria was heading.

"Stay close. It's easy to get lost." Keria stated as she paused so Allen could catch up.

"No kidding." Allen muttered dryly to himself and Keria wistfully smiled before going silent again.

"It's not too far ahead." She said before walking off with Allen right behind her.

* * *

Allen gawked upward at the large mountains that loomed down at him like the back of a large sleeping dragon.

"Uhhh…!" Allen muttered while the snow slowly started to die down.

Keria looked back at him and then followed his line of sight up to the mountains.

"These are part of the Verkhoyansk Range. Hurry up." Keria stated before heading toward an opening in the mountains.

Allen hustled to catch up to her but he couldn't keep his eyes off the mountains.

* * *

Keria and Allen walked in silence until they came to the fork in the mountains.

Allen looked both ways and looked at Keria for directions. "… This way." Keria said as she started to walk down the right path with Allen behind her.

"Where are we going in a mountain range?" Allen asked as the reached the familiar dead end.

Keria held her arm up and stared at her watch for a few seconds.

"Here." She stated as the clock struck twilight and the door appeared in the mountain wall.

* * *

Allen was lost for words as he stared out at the shining sun above the white town.

"It's…"

"The same town as in the Ark? Yes, Lavi said the same thing." Keria said plainly while Allen stared at the town.

"Come on, Allen." Keria said as she started to walk down the staircase.

Allen perked up as he noticed people gathering at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly ran down after Keria who was waiting for him.

Allen looked at the people at the foot of the stairs while Keria smiled to them.

"Keria. Twice in one year? What did we do now?" An elderly lady asked, and Allen noticed Keria twitch nervously as the elderly lady approached them.

"Madam Lucre." Keria said wryly and Allen perked up when he saw Keria grimace for the first time.

He looked back at the elderly lady leaning on her twisted cane while she smiled thinly to the two.

"Now, now. That is no way to speak to your grandmother and mentor." Lucre stated as she smiled at Keria's reaction. 

_'Grandmother!? Wow, she must be a fossil…' _Allen thought while he smiled slightly.

"Who are you calling a fossil, boy!? Watch that mind of yours!" Lucre snapped before smacking the top of Allen's head with her cane.

Allen clutched at his head in pain while Lucre placed her cane back on the ground.

Keria grimaced as she watched Allen rub his brown hair gingerly to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"S-Sorry, Ma'am."

"Great-Grandmother to you." Lucre stated and Allen stared at her until Lucre glanced to Keria.

"… Everyone calls me that." Lucre stated when she caught Keria's thought.

Keria silently sighed in relief while Allen stared at Lucre and then Keria in confusion.

"Huh?" He muttered as Keria talked to Lucre and then villagers.

"Um… Allen, right?" A voice asked nervously and Allen turned around to see a girl around his age smiling to him with long black hair.

"Yes, but… How did you know?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow and the girl backed away slightly.

"Well, uh…"

"Alexia!" Keria called over and the girl jolted as she noticed Keria.

"Kyah! Miss Keria!" Alexia said before hugging Keria happily. "I missed you last time you came!" Alexia said happily while Allen looked to Keria for an answer.

But Keria ignored him while she stared at Alexia. "Where's your grandmother, Alexia?" Keria asked and Alexia put her finger to her lips to think.

"Uhh… I think she's at home… Why?" Alexia asked and Keria smiled calmly. "Thank you. I need the key to the mansion."

* * *

"Grandmother! Miss Keria is here! And Allen!" Alexia called out when she entered a house with Keria and Allen behind her.

Allen heard someone get up from a chair nearby and he turned to see who it was.

Nobody.

Allen stared at the slowly rocking chair that signaled someone had been sitting there but not anymore.

"Hold on, you silly girl… Let me get up…" Allen heard from the room Alexia entered and he looked to see an elderly lady walk towards them with Alexia helping her walk.

"Ah, Keria… You need the key?" The lady asked as she held up a key with a small dragon wrapped around the top of it.

"Yes. Thank you." Keria said politely as she took the key while the grandmother chuckled before laying her eyes on Allen.

"Hmm… A clown…" She muttered under her breath and Allen perked up when he barely heard that.

"You know how to get there, I take it?" The grandmother quickly asked Keria and the Noah nodded solemnly.

"Yes, but…" Keria trailed off as she glanced to the side.

"Ha, don't worry. The grave's not going anywhere." The grandmother said with a laugh.

Keria smiled slightly while Allen looked at Keria puzzled.

_'Grave?' _Allen thought as the grandmother sat down while Alexia ran to get some tea for her.

"Take care, Keria. Remember, it will be pretty dangerous in there."

* * *

"Dangerous where? What mansion? How come everyone here knows you?" Allen asked but was silenced when Keria put her over his mouth.

"One, the mansion hasn't been used in over seven thousand years so it is dangerous. Two, you'll see. Three, I lived here all my life." Keria stated before removing her hand from Allen's mouth and briskly walked back to the staircase while Allen followed.

"Take care, Keria! Come by again soon!" Some people called over and she waved back to them while Allen watched.

"Bye, Miss Keria and Allen!" The two heard Alexia call from outside her house and the two looked over at her. "That girl is too…"

"Hyper?"

"Close…"

* * *

Allen grumbled as snow smacked around his face some more.

The door was gone and they were back in the snow in the mountain range.

"How was it so warm and shiny there?" Allen asked and Keria shrugged.

"Twilight is connected to every part of the world so we get a little bit of everything." She stated while trudging through the knee deep snow.

Allen nodded before following Keria and getting snow down his boots.

* * *

The two reached the fork in the mountain and Keria motioned for Allen to follow her down the now right path.

"What would a mansion be doing up here?" Allen asked against the falling snow, but he didn't hear Keria's answer as the snow picked up before strangely dying out.

Allen flinched a bit at the sudden stop, which also led him to fall down onto the hard stone as the snow had suddenly disappeared.

Allen slowly got up and saw a looming gate in front of them with snow behind them.

"What happened?" Allen asked as he looked back at the snow, the ground he was standing on, and then the gate.

"No clue." Keria answered uncaringly as she pushed the gate open, much to Allen's surprise.

Keria went through the gate along with Allen. Allen looked back at the gate and froze when he saw that the gate had large crater-like dents in the back of it.

_'So is that how Keria opened them so easily? They look rotted and… damaged?' _Allen thought and glanced back to see Keria waiting for him.

Allen ran over to her and he was about to say something until he suddenly noticed his surroundings.

Small lake, few trees, and that very large mansion looming over the mountains.

"H-H-How!?"

"How can nobody see the mansion from outside the mountains? Simple really. The same way a door can disappear and reappear at a certain time. Koah's influence." Keria stated as she walked over to the mansion's closed door with Allen right behind her.

Keria swiftly placed the key into a lock above the door handle.

The two heard a click and then the doors swung open. "Let's go." Keria said as she stepped inside and Allen nodded before following inside but he couldn't help glance at the door to see a small hole in it that led inside.

_'What made that? Looks like… a bullet…' _Allen thought as he stared at the door and then felt Keria staring at him.

He quickly picked up the pace while looking around the crumbling mansion.

"Wow… You weren't kidding." Allen muttered to Keria while she looked around.

"Believe it or not… This is my first time in here." Keria stated as she slowly balanced herself on the creaking floor.

"What happened here?" Allen asked out loud as if the mansion could answer.

Well, it did.

_"HUMANS!" _

Allen suddenly trembled as the voice echoed in his head while Keria held one hand to the side of her head. 

_"What do you humans want with this place?" _

_"LEAVE!" _

Allen looked around as the two voices rushed through his mind like wildfire. Burning every nerve in his body. 

_"… Are they in pain?" _

_"THAT KID IS. SHE SEEMS SOMEWHAT FINE." _The voices said again and Allen quickly scanned the area along with Keria until the calmer voice said. _"Up here." _

Allen quickly looked up and then nearly fell over as above them, a large sapphire dragon stood on a beam with its head looking down at them with no eyes.

Its claws were curved around the beam that somehow withstood the creature's weight.

_"WHAT DO HUMANS WANT WITH THIS PLACE!?" _The louder voice shouted from their minds and Allen looked away from the dragon to the top balcony above them to see a large wolf-like beast glaring down at them with golden eyes.

It's gleaming silver teeth bared at the two while its crimson claws were leaving marks in the balcony.

"I wanted to see where the Earl fell so long ago." Keria stated and Allen's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Keria calmly staring up at the two creatures. 

_"… Fearless, aren't you? Yet I sense fright for the boy next to you." _The sapphire dragon stated as he turned his head from Keria to Allen.

"Only as to not ruin another life." Keria quickly shot back and the wolf beast jumped from the balcony and landed gracefully without a noise in front of the two.

It bared its fangs at the two while glaring at them. _"SUCH NERVE! TALKING TO US LIKE THAT, HUMAN!" _

_"Peace, Tiamat." _The dragon said as it slowly started to descend from the beam to the floor.

The dragon kept its head turned to Allen who was staring at the two in bewilderment.

_"Boy, we are Pure Innocence. Or what you would call the physical form of it. You may think you don't know, but you do know what I speak of." _The dragon said into Allen's mind and Allen bit his lower lip as he pictured the skull with the letter D that had come out of his left eye at Krory's castle long ago. 

_"So you do." _The dragon added when he caught Allen's thought.

Allen backed away slightly while Keria calmly walked up to the two. "We mean no trouble. We have only come to train for the future." Keria stated as she stepped in front of Allen to be between Tiamat and him. 

_"TRAIN? … VERY WELL. I GUESS IT COULD HELP PASS TIME! HAHAHAHA!" _Tiamat said with a growling laugh that sent shivers down both Keria's and Allen's spines.

"Then will you…" Keria started to ask until the dragon cut in. 

_"You may train here to your heart's content. Even look around if you must. But if you die from the state of this place… it's your own fault." _The dragon said before flying back to the beam while Tiamat jumped back to the balcony.

Allen grimaced as he glanced up at the dragon. _'That attitude is like Gin's…' _Allen thought as he looked back to Keria.

Little did he know that above, the dragon seemed to smirk happily at his thought.

"So how are we training, Keria?" Allen asked as he stared at Keria until he suddenly felt blood roll down his cheek.

Allen put his hand to his cheek quickly as Keria's whip snapped back to its handle. She coldly stared at Allen.

"Like this." Keria stated as the whip collapsed back to the handle while Allen felt his cheek sting from the cold air. "W-What?"

* * *

**BANG! XD Review and the next one shall come! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Cor er**

Gin: Almost... done...

**Question: Ever been in a food-eating contest?**

Gin: Nope...

Leaf: Probably not...

Xerxes: ... --; Bad memory...

Roade: No...

Keria: Yes.

Tyrir: ... Have I?

Cedric: Drinking, yes. Eating, no.

**Question: Can any of you skate?**

Gin: No way.

Leaf: Yeah right...

Cedric: Does sliding count?

Xerxes: No and no.

Keria: Yes.

Roade: Kinda...

Tyrir: ... The ice always melts...

**Question: Do you know what a dromedary is?**

Noahs: HUH? o.o

**Question: How fast can Tyrir dig to the Centre of the earth?**

Tyrir: About... 5 minutes. But it is kinda hot down there...

**Question: What's your favorite anime?**

Gin: I like Bleach.

Leaf: Naruto, Bleach, etc. etc. etc.

Tyrir: Fullmetal Alchemist cause that is my first anime I was in...

Keria: ... I do not watch any.

Xerxes: Ditto. No, not that pink blob.

Roade: I like the pink blob! XD

**Question: Any of you considered seeing a psychotherapist?**

Gin and Leaf: What for?

Xerxes: Nope.

Keria: Never.

Roade: No-pe!

Tyrir: No, never have...

Cedric: Yes. She was nice... but she did not let me drink... T_T

**Question: Who has the messiest and who has the neatest room?**

Keria: I have the neatest.

Cedric: ... Mine is a mess of a mess...

Gin: And that is all. Review! Ja!


	59. Northern Innocence

**Chapter 55- Northern Innocence  
Author Note: Okay, so I have good news and not so good news. Good news is that the next DGM fic I am doing has finally been given a title. The World Ends With You. Yes, that is a game title, but it was the only thing that fit the fic. Speaking of TWEWY, I finally got it after months of waiting, and it is awesome. I am on Day 4, doing some training, and it rules. Also, I apologize to UG Shibuya for rocking their streets, the Noise for grinding them into the pavement, and those Reapers for making their job difficult. The best part of the game is that the main guy, Neku, has the exact same personality as me! XD Anyway, that was the good news. Bad news is that you shall all fear me when it comes out. How is that a bad thing? You will see... Enjoy! XD**

**

* * *

**

Allen swerved to the side as Keria's whip nearly cut him again.

"Come on. Fight back." Keria said calmly as she pulled the whip back before letting it flow back out towards Allen's head with more speed than before.

Allen gritted his teeth as he activated his arm and knocked the whip away.

The dragon and Tiamat perked up at Allen's Innocence before Tiamat grinned an evil grin.

"I-I can't!" Allen said until Keria narrowed her eyes to him and struck him across the face with her whip.

"If you can't fight, you can't win. Get up." Keria said coldly as she snapped her whip back to its handle.

"But…!"

"No buts!" Keria interrupted as she swung the whip at Allen and it cut into his already cut cheek again.

Allen gritted his teeth in pain as the cold air felt the urge to sting the new wounds.

"Keria…" Allen muttered as he slowly straightened up while staring at Keria.

"Enough talk!" Keria said as her whip struck Allen in the chest and sent the boy into the already damaged wall.

The wall would have fallen if the dragon's tail hadn't suddenly stopped Allen from hitting it. 

_"Please try not to destroy this place." _The dragon said with a sigh as Allen landed on the floor in pain but standing.

Keria ignored the dragon as she held her whip handle gingerly in one hand. Allen's claw twitched slightly as he watched the whip snap back to the handle. Keria didn't waste a moment in swinging the whip back at Allen.

Allen narrowed his eyes as the whip neared him and when it was about to hit his head, he swerved out of the way.

The whip past by him and Allen smirked as he stared at Keria. Keria slowly closed her eyes before sighing.

"Idiot boy." She stated right when Keria's whip suddenly changed directions and struck Allen's back with double the force it had at first.

Allen hit the floor hard as the whip snapped back to its handle. "Don't think everything goes by a certain path. Like Cedric's thread my whip homes in on… certain people." Keria stated as she swung her whip and it wrapped around Allen who was still on the floor.

In one swift motion the whip threw Allen up to the ceiling only to be caught by the dragon before he broke anything.

The dragon let Allen fall back to the ground and he hit the ground head first.

Keria kept her eyes closed as her whip snapped back yet again. "You can't win this if you don't strike back." Keria stated as she opened her eyes as Allen suddenly jumped past her.

"I know…" Allen said as he raised his claw up. He quickly shot the claw towards Keria in hopes of just stopping her from moving, but he was too slow.

Keria's two fingers poked him in the forehead before he was sent flying to the floor.

Keria sighed as she looked over at him. "If you know then _stop playing games_." Keria said while Allen slowly stood back up.

"I just can't…" Allen said but he was soon kicked straight in the head by Keria.

Allen slammed into a wall and broke straight through while the dragon and Tiamat sighed in unison. 

_"There goes that wall…"_

_"HUMANS… GO FIGURE." _The two muttered while Keria waited for Allen to come out.

* * *

Allen groaned as he slowly sat up in the room he had smashed into.

He was about to stand up when he heard a sudden dangerous creaking below him.

He slowly looked down to see himself on the edge of a large pit in the center of the room.

"What the hell…!?" Allen muttered as he looked around the room to see an old bed by the only window in the small room.

"The floor is almost all gone…" Allen muttered as he crawled to the bed to get on a firmer piece of remaining wood.

Allen perked up when he saw something on the dusty bed and he gingerly picked it up to see that it was a small book.

He glanced back to the hole he made and then back at the book. Since he really didn't want to fight Keria, he carefully opened the book to read.

* * *

_Father told me … he had been given four eggs by … weird ladies. He said that they would hatch … one of us was born, but… then … was there only … hatched eggs?_

_I found out that the eggs had hatched … an animal. Mine …weird. Scaly and long. It wasn't a snake though, which … have been nice. Stupid Nii-san got a wolf baby while … got… bird…_

_I was told … mine was water. Whatever that meant. Father said Nii-san … fire while … was … What good is water?_

_Another egg hatched, but … was empty. Father looked pretty shocked … that. Now Mother won't … look at me. What … I do wrong?_

_

* * *

_

Allen scratched his head in confusion over the worn away entries of what seemed to be a journal.

He turned the page to find a differently written entry.

* * *

_Nii-san was pretty angry when I "accidentally" knocked him into the water. But he needs to cool down sometimes. Me and I are going to go frog hunting later! I can't wait! I love Nii-san!_

_

* * *

_

Allen stared at the not worn away entry for a moment.

He read the other entries and then that one again. But he only got more confused.

"Me and… I? And whoever this is loves their brother even after pushing them into the water? Who…" Allen muttered to himself until he flipped to the back page to see two names scribbled down at the bottom.

* * *

_Gin Coldblood & … Coldblood_

_

* * *

_

Allen's blood ran cold.

He stared at the name for a moment before quickly tossing the book back onto the book without caring about being gentle anymore.

The book thumped onto the bed and cracked slightly with age on impact. "G-Gin!?"

* * *

Keria waited impatiently until Allen slowly made his way out of the room.

He glanced up at the dragon and Tiamat before making his way towards Keria.

Keria quickly raised her whip to block Allen's claw that had suddenly neared her.

"This is… Gin's home!?" Allen muttered while Keria stared back.

"Yes. Coldblood Mansion. What of it?"

"Everything!" Allen said loudly as he pushed Keria back and readied his claw again.

"Why did you bring me here?" Allen asked angrily but before Keria could answer, the dragon did for her.

_"Calm yourself. You are here to learn." _The dragon stated in Allen's mind and Allen quickly turned to the dragon.

"Scaly and long, huh? Sounds like you." Allen stated bitterly to the dragon and then glanced at Tiamat.

"Wolf baby." Allen muttered while the dragon chuckled quietly. 

_"You, boy, learning about one's enemy is vital. It tells you of what to expect." _The dragon stated calmly while Allen glared at it.

"Or you can just go tell Gin where I am and what I'm doing!" Allen snapped back and the dragon curled its body slightly as if getting comfortable in mid-air.

Tiamat's claws dug into the balcony again as it glared down at Allen. 

_"You have read the journal, yes. But you still do not understand. Why would one egg hatch with nothing inside it? How could it have hatched?" _The dragon asked and Allen paused as he thought about it.

"Well…"

_"Why would someone use the phrase 'Me and I'?" _The dragon added without waiting for an answer.

"Uhh…" 

_"And why would you hear someone's voice whenever you meet Gin?" _The dragon asked and Allen tensed up as the dragon went through Allen's mind. 

_"You have questions. You have answers. You just need to pick which answer goes with which question. I suggest thinking about it. And for thinking, exercise helps greatly." _The dragon said with a chuckle and Allen felt something cut into his other cheek.

He quickly turned around to see Keria holding her whip up again. "Get thinking." Keria said as she swung the whip at Allen again.

* * *

Allen jumped backwards as Keria's whip barely missed him.

_You're just a copy. _

Allen swerved to the side as the whip whizzed by again.

_But why you could hear… I have no idea… _

Allen deflected the whip again as he bit his lower lip to think.

_Four eggs, three hatched. One empty. One left un-hatched._

Allen twitched as the whip cut across his face again but he stayed on his feet barely.

'_Dragon… Wolf… Bird… Bird?' _Allen's eyes widened as he remembered the journal mention a bird.

The whip nearly hit him again when he paused, but he managed to veer away just in time.

_'What happened to the bird? Three eggs hatched. One had nothing, one had a dragon, another had a wolf… where did the bird come from?' _Allen thought as he ducked to dodge the whip.

_'Gin's Innocence is the same as mine, but his acts differently. Mine goes into Crown Clown while his just uses water… does that mean that… it's flipped?' _Allen thought as he blocked the whip with his claw.

Keria snapped the whip back to the handle before letting it fly at Allen even faster.

Allen jumped out of its way and then glanced back at the dragon. But something else caught his eye. A painting below the balcony.

It had a dragon on the right side of the painting, a wolf on the left, a bird on the bottom, and a turtle on the top.

_Dragon, Wolf, Bird… Turtle? _

Allen stared at the painting for a second too long as the whip neared his head.

Allen wasn't able to turn around in time as the whip struck Allen right in the neck.

Keria's eyes widened and she dropped the whip in shock.

"A-Allen…?" She muttered frightfully as she stared over at Allen's body.

The dragon stared down at the scene and then glanced towards the painting Allen had stared at. 

_"Isn't that odd…?" _

_"WHAT'S ODD, LEVIATHAN?" _Tiamat asked as it glanced over at Leviathan.

Leviathan pointed a curved claw down at the base of the painting where a small nest sat with egg shells in it. _"The fourth egg hatched."_

_

* * *

_

Allen twitched slightly as he felt something breath onto his neck.

"Am I dead?" He muttered weakly but a curt voice answered. "Not dern likely, sonny. Stop that shouting in me ears. I have them feelings too, don't cha know?"

Allen opened his eyes slowly and nearly had a heart attack as two yellow eyes stared at him from on top of his neck.

"Sheesh, ya sure are a crazy lad, ye are." The thing said with an accent while Allen tried to make out what it was.

"Heck no! I ain't no freaking thing! I feelings too, sonny! … I just went and repeated meself… didn't I?" The thing said and Allen slowly sat up, which caused the thing to tumble down onto his lap.

"Sheesh, sonny! Warn me next time you go all sitting up! I'm old, don't cha know!" The creature said bitterly and Allen blinked a few times as he saw Keria right next to him.

"A-Are you okay, Allen?" She asked, the concern in her voice caused Allen to blink more.

"Uhh…"

"It's a yes or no answer, boy." Another voice said curtly from the direction of the creature.

Allen looked down to see a long black thing staring up at him from the other end of the other creature.

"Uhhh… W-What…?" Allen muttered while Keria stared at the creature too.

"Oh, startled you, didn't I?" The long thing asked while the other creature huffed.

"Me boy is pretty slow, ain't he?" It asked and the other thing nodded with a sigh.

"He's also wondering about our accents being different." The long thing stated as it read Allen's mind easily.

"What!? That dern boy is wondering about me accent!? I'll very much tell ye that I like this accent!"

"As do I."

Allen's head would have been steaming from the ears if he hadn't finally seen what the two creatures were.

But knowing what the creatures they were only hurt Allen's head more.

It was a turtle with a snake as its tail.

"W-W-What…!?" Allen tried to say but the snake tail cut him off.

"He's wondering what we are." It said curtly, which caused the turtle to steam angrily.

"What?! Ye boy think we look weird!? Well, you're no sight for sore eyes yeself!" The turtle said with a huff while Keria examined Allen's cheek wounds.

"I-I'm sorry!" Allen said quickly and the turtle calmed down quickly.

"At least ye polite. Let us introduce meselves. I is Ebony. That there is Gen." Ebony stated as he motioned to the snake tail.

"Delighted to greet you, Allen Walker." Gen said politely with a bow of his head.

Allen nodded as Ebony walked off of him while Gen kept his eyes on Allen.

Allen glanced up at where Leviathan and Tiamat were still positioned as they gazed down at Ebony and Gen.

He then glanced to the painting to see that the turtle on the top had a snake for a tail.

"Interested, eh lad?" Ebony asked with a turtle smile as he turned his small head back to Allen.

"So, you are…"

"The fourth egg. Yes." Gen said as he read Allen's mind again.

Ebony nodded happily as he looked up at Leviathan and Tiamat.

"Okay… now why are ye so big!?" Ebony asked the two beasts that stared down at the small turtle.

_"… Why are you so small?" _

_"SMALL…" _

Ebony started to fume again at the 's' word and he started to angrily jump into the air around three inches as he tried to get at the two while Gen sighed sadly.

"Sounds like you sometimes." Keria muttered to Allen and he chuckled nervously.

"I believe that Ebony and Gen may be like Leviathan and Tiamat are. Pure Innocence I mean." Keria said to Allen while the turtle tried his best to climb the stairs to get at the two larger beasts.

"It's strange though… I thought it would be a skull or something…" Allen muttered until he noticed a large black 'D' on Ebony's shell.

* * *

**XD Ebony and Gen! If you have not figured it out yet, those two are Genbu.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ...**

**

* * *

**

**Noa Corne**

Gin: Almost done rebuilding...

**Question: Which Noah do you hate most amongst yourselves?(Meaning within your group, who do you hate most?)**

Gin: Cedric.

Leaf: Cedric.

Xerxes: Cedric.

Roade: Cedric.

Tyrir: Cedric.

Keria: Cedric.

Cedric: Cedric... HEY WAIT!?

**Question: Leaf. When are you (slashed off by Leaf) to (slashed off by Leaf too)? (I made you damnit!)**

Leaf: Sorry, Creator-sama! I will be getting there real soon! XO

Gin: Yes, he will. --;

Leaf: URUSAI! -kicks Gin to moon-

**Question: Any of you like Yaoi? Any of you like Yuri?**

Gin: Neither.

Leaf: ... -still embarrassed from previous question-

Roade: Neither, but I do know someone who is into yuri...

Xerxes: Neither.

Keria: Neither...

Cedric: Go, yuri. XD

Roade: --; I do not mean him.

Gin: Roade... T.T

Roade: Tee-hee.

**Question: Who exercises the most? Which one of you is the fittest?**

Gin: We exercised for 7000 years! XO

Leaf: Give us a break!

Tyrir: Well... Yeah, here they are.

Xerxes: Here?

Tyrir: The Original me exercises more than those two combined though...

Noahs: Oh.

**Question: How much more before the Coldblood Mansion collapses?**

Gin: I give it a year.

Leaf: Maybe two...


	60. Double or Nothing

**Chapter 56- Double or Nothing  
Author Note: And now back to Lavi on the NG Network, radians.**

**

* * *

**

"Get up. You don't have time to just lay around." Xerxes said calmly as Lavi was laying on the ground with his hammer three feet from his head.

"Maybe if you didn't keep hitting me down I would be up by now." Lavi muttered as he weakly sat up while Xerxes sighed.

His mask was back on his face as the two were back in the field outside of the town.

"If you stopped complaining then maybe we would be done by now." Xerxes shot back as the moon was over their heads while midnight drew closer.

Lavi picked his hammer up and jumped to his feet until Xerxes serenely kicked him back down.

"Look before you leap." Xerxes said as Lavi muttered a few curses before standing up.

"Look before you leap? Nice words to live by." A voice suddenly said from nearby and the two looked to see a hooded elderly man dragging a cart behind him.

"May I help you?" Xerxes asked impatiently but the man just laughed deeply.

"May I help you?" He asked with a grin, but before Xerxes could say something, the old man suddenly held up a black revolver with a grin.

"Yes, you can help me." He stated before firing at both Xerxes and Lavi.

The bullets hit the two both in the right shoulder while the old man laughed.

"Memory Jump." He said and the two suddenly vanished while the old man removed his hood and grew till he was around Xerxes's height.

"Have fun, worms." Gearz said as he grinned at the spot where the two had been.

"I have a little game for you to witness. It's called 'How the Earl got so damn powerful that he nearly destroyed the world if it wasn't for those two brats'. Man, that's a mouthful." Gearz said to thin air before sitting down to stare at the moon.

* * *

Lavi hit the ground head first again with Xerxes right behind him.

The Bookman groaned as he sat up while Xerxes checked his now cracked mask.

Lavi slowly looked around the area while Xerxes pulled out his spare mask.

"Where are we?" Lavi asked out loud as he saw an old run down village surrounding them.

Xerxes looked around too but shrugged in confusion.

"Hell if I know. That old man did this, I think." Xerxes muttered as he stood up and Lavi mimicked him.

"You mean he destroyed this place?" Lavi asked but Xerxes shook his head.

"No, I mean he did something… I have no idea what though…" Xerxes stated as he scratched his head in puzzlement. 

_Sekai Kore No Naka De Shizuka Ano… _

Lavi and Xerxes paused when they heard the words coming from nearby.

"That's…!" Lavi muttered while he fingered his hammer while Xerxes flexed his fingers.

_ Itami Watashitachi Saki Ni Shoshu… _

The singing grew slightly louder as Lavi and Xerxes braced themselves. 

_Hikari Ano Shita De Motarasu. _

At the end of the line, a kid suddenly walked out from behind one of the buildings with a small woven net in his hand.

The kid looked around while Lavi and Xerxes had quickly hidden from the kid's view.

The boy shrugged and then walked off while continuing to sing.

Lavi and Xerxes poked their heads out of their hiding spots before looking at each other.

"I think we are somehow in the past cause…" Xerxes started to say until Lavi finished his sentence. "That was a kid Gin."

* * *

Lavi and Xerxes were silent as they stalked the kid Gin.

Kid Gin was calmly singing to himself while looking around for something.

"Hey, Lavi. Go look around, I'll follow him." Xerxes said quietly as he glanced around.

"How come?" Lavi asked quietly too but Xerxes just silently pointed up.

"If this IS the past, then that man was Gearz and that means Akuma could be nearby. Get it?"

"Got it." Lavi muttered before looking at the kid Gin again and then silently running down an alleyway.

* * *

Lavi slowly poked his head out of the alleyway to check for anything living.

All he saw was a large lake with moss along the side of it. He quietly crept towards the lake while keeping an eye out for Akuma if there were any.

Suddenly something cold and wet slapped Lavi in the face and he caught a glimpse of a frog before it bounded away into the lake.

"Stupid…"

"Ribbit!"

Lavi hit the ground as something else hit his head but much larger.

"Owwie… Not froggie…" The something else muttered while Lavi slowly sat up to see what had hit him.

What he saw caused him to freeze up inside.

It was kid Gin.

Lavi looked around for Xerxes but didn't see him while kid Gin chased the frog that had previously hit Lavi before he did.

"Did that stupid old man lose track of him? Pathetic…"

* * *

Xerxes sighed quietly to himself as he watched kid Gin look through a few baskets while keeping a firm grip on the woven net in his hand.

"No frogs…" He muttered sadly before leaving the baskets and running off.

Xerxes silently followed while keeping a weathered eye out for Akuma. _'Hope Lavi's having fun searching this dead place…'_

_

* * *

_

Lavi sat in the alleyway's shadows so he couldn't be seen while he watched kid Gin look for frogs by the lake.

_'Xerxes couldn't have just lost him… Speaking of lost…' _Lavi's thought trailed off when he noticed that kid Gin wasn't holding a net in his hand.

"Where'd the net go?" Lavi muttered quietly to himself until he heard a chuckle that caused his entire body to tremble.

Suddenly, on the surface of the lake, stood the Millennium Earl.

Lavi felt a few weights hit his stomach as he stared in shock at the Earl. 

_'What's he doing here!?' _Lavi thought frantically as he really wished Xerxes would appear to help.

"Hello, my dear child." The Earl said sweetly to kid Gin who looked up at the Earl with golden eyes that caused Lavi to flinch.

"Yes, yes… I picked the right one." Lavi heard the Earl mutter before holding a hand out to kid Gin.

"Come with me, child. Koah has no need for one like you. You are just what I need to start making my masterpieces…" The Earl said sweetly as a small black orb started to emerge from his hand.

* * *

Xerxes watched as kid Gin looked through a run down house. 

_'This is boring…' _Xerxes thought until kid Gin suddenly shot his head and looked to his right.

Kid Gin quickly bolted off in the direction of the lake while Xerxes groaned before following. "Now what?"

* * *

Lavi felt his body tremble as he held himself back from being shown.

_'I can't be seen… I can't be seen… Something is NOT right here!' _Lavi thought frantically as kid Gin was enveloped by the orb that darkened till he couldn't be seen.

The Earl cackled happily as he held the orb up above him.

"Now it's time for me to begin! Just wait, Koah! You'll regret fighting against me when my new masterpiece, the Akuma, find you!" The Earl shouted into the air before opening Lero and taking to the sky.

Lavi watched as the Earl floated away until he heard a clatter nearby.

The Earl and Lavi looked to see kid Gin glaring up at the Earl.

"Hmm… It's you. Well, you're too late!" The Earl shouted with a cackle down to the kid Gin.

"Lavi!" Xerxes said as appeared behind Lavi. Lavi turned around to see Xerxes's mask was off as he looked up at the Earl.

"What the hell is going on, old man!?" Lavi snapped until all went black.

* * *

Lavi's eyes snapped open and he stared straight up into the night sky.

He quickly jumped to his feet before hearing Gearz's laughter coming from behind him.

"Like what you saw?" Gearz asked as nearby Xerxes was slowly getting up.

Lavi whirled around to face Gearz as the Noah calmly smirked at him.

"What the hell was that?" Lavi snapped as he glared at Gearz angrily.

"What was what? Oh, that was just how Earl-sama created the Akuma. Nothing big." Gearz said until he suddenly heard a crackle of lightning above him.

Lavi had his head lowered so eye was concealed from Gearz's sight while he held one finger up to the sky.

"Strike." He muttered and a large bolt of lightning shot down to where Gearz stood.

Gearz jumped out of the way but flinched when he saw Lavi twirling his very large hammer in one hand.

Lavi slammed the hammer into Gearz's body while he held two fingers up in his other hand.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin." Lavi muttered but instead of the fire snake appearing, three did instead.

Gearz's eyes widened as the snakes spiraled around him, engulfing him in three times the flames.

"Here's new one for you to chew on." Lavi said as he appeared in mid-air outside the flames that surrounded Gearz.

Gearz watched as Lavi held his very large hammer in one hand while he glared at Gearz through the flames.

Lavi slammed his hammer onto the top of Gearz's head, and the Noah spiraled to the ground. He never hit the ground though as another crackle of lightning coursed by and Gearz saw for an instant a large lightning-shaped dragon collided into him.

The ground around the impact shattered like glass as the lightning dragon burrowed into the ground before disappearing.

Lavi landed gracefully onto the ground while Xerxes grinned nervously from behind his mask.

"W-Wow…" He muttered to himself as the smoke from the impact slowly rose into the air.

Lavi gazed down at the crater while a single blood red petal rose from the crater.

The petal landed on Lavi's hammer and was absorbed into it. Lavi glanced at his hammer to see a spiked vine pattern surround the cross while a rose-shaped symbol appeared on the vine.

Lavi gazed back at the crater to see a pile of sand in the center. "That takes care of that." 

**"Yes, it does." **

Lavi's eyes widened as a sudden gun shot echoed from nearby and blood spattered onto the ground in front of Lavi as he was hit from behind.

Xerxes quickly turned at the sound of the gun shot and ran to catch Lavi before he fell forward.

Xerxes managed to lay Lavi down on his back before placing a hand on the wound while looking over to the person holding Gearz's black revolver.

"Thank you, worms. I'm finally myself again." The person stated with a grin as their blonde-gold hair blew in the breeze.

"Who…" Xerxes started to ask until he was cut off. "Am I? Yes, your mind is quite open, dear Xerxes. Or should I call you Derek?" The person asked and Xerxes felt a rush of cold flow down his spine at the person's grin.

"But right now I feel… motivated to take the Rose of Blood back. So please be kind and hand over that hammer." The person said calmly but Xerxes ignored it as he checked Lavi's now closed wound, then he gazed to the hammer, and then stood up.

"How do you know-"

"About the Rose of Blood? God, I was IN that Noah's body for a while! I know everything that happened in all of time! I can see the ancient lizards, cultures long since gone, and even your birth, Derek." The person stated with a laugh as he twirled the revolver around with a bracelet clung to his wrist.

"So many fools in this world. So little time. That stupid Allen Walker was a pitiful host as well. He couldn't even begin to understand the power I gave him!" The person shouted with glee before laughing some more.

Xerxes flexed his fingers gingerly as he stared up at the boy. "The 14th then…"

"Wow, kudos to you." The boy said with a sarcastic clap.

"Somehow I knew it would be in Gearz…" Xerxes said with a sigh but the boy just laughed.

"Did you just call me an it?" He asked while holding the revolver towards Xerxes dangerously.

"Maybe…" Xerxes said mischievously while the boy grinned icily down at him.

"You can't even begin to understand my power, boy. I know your strength and weakness. As I do everyone's!" The boy stated loudly before firing a warning shot at Xerxes's foot.

Xerxes gritted his teeth as blood rolled out of his boot on onto the grass.

"I can't miss next time now." The boy said as the moon overhead hid itself into the clouds. "Learn my name and fear it. Light Coldblood!"

* * *

**-is currently too busy playing music-**

**Next Chapter Previw: Review and find out.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Gin: FINALLY FINISHED! XO

**Question: Whats the most disturbed thing you've ever seen?**

Gin: Well...

Leaf: I would say...

Both Coldbloods: Cedric.

Cedric: Hey!

Xerxes: Same here.

Roade: Maybe a cockroach... or Cedric.

Keria: ...

Cedric: Stop picking on me...

**Question: In what sadistic way would you kill Cedric, if you could?**

Cedric: HEY! XO

Gin: I would tie him down to a boulder and push him into the sea.

Leaf: Burn him from the inside out.

Roade: Ever tried acupuncture? XD

Keria: Tie his limbs to four horses and have them ride in different directions.

Xerxes: I would stab him with a stake, cut his head off, fill him with garlic, and throw him into the water.

Cedric: O.o What am I, a vampire!? XO

**Question: On a scale of 1-10, rate Leaf and Gin's stupidity in directions?**

Keria: An easy 49.

Xerxes: I would say... 72.

Roade: 11.

Cedric: Uhh... 3?

Tyrir: 3.14159 x 278,728,256!

Gin: Tyrir...

Tyrir: What, radian?

Gin: O.o Ah! You are not Tyrir Breaker!

Leaf: -_- Oh... Him... Pi-Face...

Tyrir: T.T You zetta stupid hectopascals!

**Question: Who's your favorite FF:AC character?**

Noahs: Eh? What is that?

Gin: Out of time. Bye-bye!


	61. To Light The Way

**C****hapter 57- To Light The Way  
Author Note: Bah! (My new word. XD) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Xerxes felt cold as he stared up at Light while Lavi breathed shallowly on the ground.

Xerxes used his blood free hand to remove his mask so he could see properly.

He stared at the revolver for a moment before becoming aware of the pain in his foot again.

"Want to call me names again, boy?" Light asked dangerously with the revolver poised towards Xerxes's head.

Xerxes remained silent as he lowered a hand to his foot and carefully outlined the bullet's impact spot.

He bit his bottom lip when he found it and he then slowly moved his hand to the bottom of his foot.

Light watched calmly in hopes of seeing more blood, but what happened next caused him to freeze up.

"You're so damn cocky!" Xerxes shouted before slamming his hand onto the ground.

The next second, a small purple circle surrounded it, and a gun shot rang out into the night air.

* * *

"Let go o' me, sonny!" Ebony shouted as Allen held him up in the air while the turtle tried to get at Leviathan and Tiamat.

"Settle down, Ebony. You aren't going anywhere yet." Gen stated with a sigh as he rested his head on Ebony's shell.

Allen chuckled quietly as the turtle fumed angrily, but he stopped chuckling when something caught his eye.

Keria followed Allen's line of sight and paused as the two stared at the purple circle on the wall.

* * *

Light was grinning as he held Xerxes up by his throat.

Blood stained Xerxes's clothes as it flowed from the right side of his chest.

"Any last words?" Light asked as he pressed the revolver against the spot where Xerxes's heart was.

"Yeah…" Xerxes muttered through the blood in his mouth. "And what is that?" Light asked with a cold grin until Xerxes smirked.

"Bye-bye." Xerxes said playfully and Light's eyes widened as something wrapped around the arm holding his revolver and pulled it away from Xerxes.

Light quickly glanced to the direction his arm was pulled, but suddenly felt someone appeared to the other side.

Light gritted his teeth as a fist suddenly slammed into his head causing him to hit the ground along with Xerxes.

Light muttered a few curses as he slowly stood up while glaring at his attacker.

"You damn boy…" He muttered while Allen stared at him calmly.

Keria was over by Xerxes as she quickly started to heal him.

"About… time…" Xerxes muttered and Keria grimaced at the comment.

"If you wanted us here sooner, you should have called for us sooner." She stated coolly and Xerxes chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I should of, huh…?" He muttered before passing out from blood loss as Keria continued to heal him.

* * *

Light was furious.

He glared at Allen lividly while the boy just stared back calmly. "I thought you'd be dead… Damn idiot had to spare you…" Light muttered vehemently.

Allen smirked at that and then flexed his left hand slowly. "So you were inside me, huh? No wonder I felt ugly." Allen said slyly which caused Light to grit his teeth angrily.

"Don't you dare mouth off to me, boy!" He snapped as he swiftly raised his revolver.

He wasn't able to fire though as Allen had suddenly appeared below his out stretched arm.

Allen's smirk widened as he sent his right fist into Light's arm and then punched Light in the head again.

"I thought the 14th was supposed to be strong." Allen said calmly while Light got back up.

Light quickly readied his revolver but not quick enough. Allen slammed his foot into Light's stomach and grinned as Light hit the ground a few feet away.

"Tsuchi…" Light muttered and his bracelet glowed once before the ground between him and Allen suddenly erupted in stone spikes.

Allen quickly jumped back but flinched as Light slammed his foot into Allen's chest in mid-air.

Allen hit the ground while Light did gracefully. "Now you shall die." Light muttered as he pointed his revolver at Allen and pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot out at Allen and hit its mark dead on.

If dead on was a large white cross in front of Allen.

Light's eyes widened as Allen got to his feet with his Innocence activated.

Allen chuckled quietly as he rubbed the back of his head. "That could of hurt…" He muttered as the cross in front of him shattered so Allen could see Light glare at him.

"What the hell was that!? You didn't know how to do that when I was in you!" Light stated but Allen just smiled kindly.

"That's cause it wasn't me." Allen stated and before Light could ask, his answer came from above.

Light moved just in time to dodge the large meteor-like object that smashed into where he had been standing.

He stared in surprise as the small thing suddenly grew legs, a tail, and a head.

"That hurt, sonny! Next time warn us!" Ebony snapped bitterly while Gen shook his head slowly to get the dizziness away.

"Sorry." Allen said nervously while Ebony walked over to him.

Suddenly, laughter echoed around them and Allen glanced up to see Light pointing at Ebony while laughing.

"What the hell is that!?" He said in between laughs.

Ebony suddenly stopped with one foot in the air before turning his head around to look at Light.

"What did that chap just say?" He asked with rising anger in his voice.

"Here we go again." Gen muttered before calmly pushing Ebony's head so he wasn't staring at Light.

"That chap was making fun o' us!" Ebony snapped when they reached Allen while Light continued to laugh.

"Don't let it get you, Ebony." Allen said with a smile as Ebony climbed up Allen's back to rest on his shoulder, which wasn't easy for the turtle.

Another bang echoed as Light had fired another bullet towards Allen.

The bullet bounced off another large cross and Allen glanced over at Light coolly.

"Done laughing?" He asked politely while Light grinned at him with his smoking revolver in his hand pointed at Allen.

"You and your pet thing can talk when you're both in hell!" Light shouted as he fired again, but missed as Allen leaned out of the way.

"That's where you're wrong." Allen stated with smile as he was suddenly in front of Light with his right arm raised slightly.

Ebony and Gen had vanished as Allen's right arm now had a long black snake-like marking from his shoulder to his hand.

His left claw's cross now had a red 'D' over it as Allen smiled at Light.

"The only one going to hell is you." Allen stated as he raised his right hand slightly higher and slammed his palm into Light's chest.

Light was pushed into the air while a black circle appeared around the spot Allen's hand was.

"Good-bye, 14th." Allen said as Light's eyes widened in shock. 

_Eden's End. _

The circle around Allen's right hand glowed a deep black before a large black beam shot out of it through the circle on Light's chest.

Light's body was thrusted higher into the air until the large black beam curved like a snake and slammed Light into the ground.

Allen deactivated his Innocence and quickly grasped his right arm in pain.

Ebony and Gen landed on the ground a few feet from Allen.

Allen panted heavily as he slowly made his way to where Light had been slammed into the ground by Allen's attack.

When he reached it, all that was left was the black revolver and bracelet.

Allen knelt down and picked up the revolver, only for it to crumble to dust in his hand.

Allen stared at the dust for a moment before sighing in relief. He picked the bracelet up and studied it for a moment before closing his hand around it.

When he reopened his hand, the small Innocence gleamed bright green in the palm of his hand.

"There ends one nightmare…" Allen muttered as he pocketed the Innocence and then placed his left hand on his right arm again.

"Now all that's left is…" He started to say until he suddenly collapsed.

Keria jolted when she saw Allen fall down, but she relaxed when she saw Ebony running to Allen as fast as the turtle could run.

* * *

**Allen got some more moves with Ebony and Gen! XD And in case you are wondering, Eden's End is to Allen as Judgment is to Gin.**

**Review, please!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Gin: Let us get started!

**Question: There are things that you Noahs hate about Cedric but what is something you like about him?**

Gin: ...

Leaf: Can we get a different question?

Noahs: Please.

Cedric: ...  
**  
Question: Do you know what the rabbit's foot is?**

Noahs: Duh.  
**  
Question: How long can you last in the freezing waters of Antarctica before you end up trying to call for help?**

Gin: ... Forever?

Leaf: I hate water.

Xerxes: Five minutes.

Keria: As long as I can hold my breath... 4 hours, 57 minutes, and 39 seconds.  
**  
Question: What would you do if aliens attacked the planet?**

Gin: Join them! XD

Leaf: Same!

Tyrir: Dissect one.

Roade: Play cards with them.

Xerxes: Invite them to tea.

Keria: Show them to everyone.  
**  
Question: Do you know what is the Spanish word for 'platypus'?**

Noahs: ... No.

**Question: Where's Tyrir Breaker?**

Gin: Wherever the wind may blow...

Leaf: ... Or over there is the library...

Gin: Yeah, that too...  
**  
Question: Where did Raven disappear?**

Gin: Raven? Who is that?

Leaf: The guy asking questions above?

Roade: O.O You mean GOD!?

Gin: No, that guy dangling from the window cleaning thing...

Roade: Oh...  
**  
****Question: ****Can I throw Cedric into a pit filled with Cobras and spikes?**

Cedric: NO!!!!!!

Xerxes: If you must...  
**  
****Question: ****Where have you been Light?**

Light: ... Uh, inside Gearz?


	62. The New World

**Chapter 58- The New World  
Author Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Keria sighed loudly before she let herself slide backwards onto the cold grass of the field.

"Tired, lass?" Came Ebony's voice from where he had dragged Allen to.

Keria smirked slightly when she saw the turtle stepped on Allen, Xerxes, and Lavi's faces to reach Keria.

Gen grimaced with each face Ebony stepped on. "Now I just need to think about how to get these three back." Keria stated as Ebony stepped off of Lavi's face and onto the grass.

"Well, I'd love to help ya, lass, but me n' Gen are pretty bushed." Ebony stated with a yawn and Gen nodded.

"That was the first time we fought with someone other than each other." Gen stated with a few blinks of his eyes.

"Then get some sleep. After all, you're not going to be much help right now." Keria said and the two didn't need telling twice before falling asleep right then and there.

* * *

**October 5th, Black Order**

**

* * *

**

"Up n' at 'em, lad!"

Allen groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Ebony's blinking eyes right in front of his.

Allen bolted up, sending the turtle falling back to Allen's feet.

Allen panted in surprise while looking around his room in the Black Order. "We're back?" He asked the obviously annoyed turtle who nodded curtly.

"Aye. That man woke up shortly after me n' Gen dozed." Ebony stated and Allen nodded before noticing that Gen was still sleeping on Ebony's shell.

Ebony caught Allen looking and he laughed quietly. "Gen's a heavy sleeper after he works. Seeing as he did much most of the work last night, I don't blame him." Ebony stated and Allen smiled slightly before getting up.

"You hungry?" Allen asked as he got his shirt on and Ebony nodded happily.

"Starving, lad!" Ebony said loudly and Allen chuckled until he wondered. How much food could a turtle and snake eat?

* * *

Answer: A lot.

Allen nervously smiled up at the Mt. Everest of plates next to him while his own smaller mountain paled in comparison.

"Lad! More food!"

"We're hungry, sir." Came Ebony's and Gen's voices from the top of the plate Mt. Everest.

"You can't be serious…" Allen muttered while Jerry was slumped over the table in exhaustion from cooking so much.

"Very much so, lad!" Ebony shouted down as Reever walked by cautiously.

"Wow, Allen, who could eat more than you?" He asked with a chuckle until Ebony and Gen came down from there mountain.

That's when everyone staring at the plate Mt. Everest froze in shock.

"IT'S A FREAKING TURTLE AND SNAKE!?" Everyone but Allen shouted in shock.

Jerry was staring at Ebony and Gen in surprise while trying to figure out where all that food went into the small turtle and snake.

Reever had fainted, Johnny was backing away, Russell was trying not to look in fear, and Lucy was calmly eating without caring that a turtle and snake were talking and eating.

Ebony and Gen looked at each other, then at Allen, and then at everyone else. "Is that so strange?" They asked innocently.

* * *

Allen chuckled as he walked down the hallway with Ebony and Gen on his shoulder.

"I'm a still hungry, lad…"

"Same here."

Allen smiled nervously as the turtle and snake sighed sadly. "You two sure can eat…" Allen muttered before entering the library to find someone.

"Xerxes!" Allen called over when he found him. Xerxes glanced over with his mask off and he smirked when he saw Allen.

"Yo. What did you want?" He asked as Allen walked over.

"I just wanted to say thanks for getting us back." Allen stated while Ebony and Gen looked at the books behind them hungrily.

"No problem. It was the least I could do for saving our hides like that." He stated in response until he saw Ebony reach for a book.

"And no eating the books!" He added and Ebony froze up before going back to resting on Allen's shoulder.

* * *

Allen quickly got out of the library before Ebony could get at any other books and he went back to walking down the hallway to find Komui next.

"Allen!"

Allen smiled when he heard the voice and he turned around to see Lenalee running up to him.

"You're back!" She said happily when she stopped in front of him.

Allen nodded calmly but before he could say anything, Gen interrupted. "So she's the one you like? Good eyes, boy."

Two things happened then.

One, Ebony and Gen made themselves known to Lenalee, and two, Lenalee freaked.

"A snake just talked!" She shouted while pointing at Gen in shock.

"Yes, and the sea is blue." Gen said and Ebony looked up at Gen.

"It is?"

"How should I know? I can't always rely on people's minds to tell me things. Although I have learned a few new things like how,"

"The turtle just spoke too!" Lenalee cut in and Allen grinned nervously as Ebony and Gen looked at her.

"I say. There's a walking talking _penguin_ here, and yet a snake and turtle talking is so strange?" Gen asked curtly and Lenalee nodded.

"Well, a snake and turtle that are connected is strange." She stated nervously while Ebony and Gen looked at each other.

"You mean not all snakes are attached to turtles? Lucky jerks…" Gen muttered under his breath while Ebony grinned happily.

"So that means I'm the luckiest turtle in the world, aye?" He asked happily while Gen grimaced.

"And I'm the pitied one." He muttered quietly so Ebony couldn't hear him, but Allen could.

"So, uhh… H-How long are you two going to be around?" Lenalee asked while she tried to get used to them.

"As long as sir lives, we stay." Gen stated calmly and Lenalee's hopes of being alone with Allen for a day crumbled into dust.

Allen sighed to himself as he prepared himself for one long day with Ebony the happy-go-lucky turtle, Gen the pitied snake of the happy-go-lucky turtle, and the freaked out slightly Lenalee.

* * *

**October 5th, On Road To Rennes**

**

* * *

**

The carriage stopped in the middle of the dirt road, and two hooded people were kicked off roughly.

"No money, no ride." The driver said bitterly before smacking the dust off his hands and driving the carriage away.

"You…!" One of the hooded people started to say until she jumped to her feet and threw her hood down.

"You pathetic excuse for a person! Get back here!" Rôade shouted after the carriage angrily while the other person sighed sadly before removing his hood.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Rôade?" Krory asked politely while Rôade fumed angrily.

"I don't wanna miss it!" She stated and Krory stared at her calmly.

"Miss what though? I asked you to help me…" He said quietly and Rôade Happily answered. "The fair near here, silly! There's going to be games, and food, and funny people!" She said happily and Krory stared at her quietly with a surprised look on his face.

"… How old are you again?"

"16." Rôade answered as if it didn't mean anything.

"And… you want to go to a fair…?" Krory asked slowly and Rôade pouted.

"Why not!? Enjoy the moment! Every moment!" She stated while pumping her fist into the air while Krory sighed.

"Why can't you act your age…?"

"Why can't you?" Rôade shot back and Krory chuckled nervously.

"Now let's go!" Rôade shouted as she pointed her fist down the road while Krory sighed sadly before following her.

* * *

**Now we shall be taking a detour from Allen and Lavi to focus on Krory. Cheer.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: I am in charge this chapter cause... ha, like I would tell you...

**Question: What's Cedric's IQ?**

Cedric: My... IQ?

Roade: I think Xerxes is highest at 227...

Gin: ... I have 226...

Leaf: ... Not telling...

Cedric: My IQ is 398.

Noahs: ... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
**  
****Question: Who's the wisest among all of you?**

Gin: A-According to IQ...

Cedric: Me. XD  
**  
****Question: What's your favorite form of torturing Cedric?(Not sadist. Most liked)**

Xerxes: Poking him.

Roade: Burying him.

Keria: Slashing him.

Gin: T.T Utterly destroying him.

Leaf: Nii-san, that is not torture...

Gin: Well it should be!  
**  
****Question: Which one of you can dance?**

Cedric: Me!

Roade: Somewhat me...

Others: Do not ask... --;  
**  
****Question: How fast can Tyrir grind Cedric into the pavement?**

Tyrir: About... actually, how about we try it out?

Gin: Sounds good. -starts timer-

Cedric: o.o; Mercy?

Tyrir: As if! -smashes Cedric through pavement and various underground mole cities-

Gin: ... 13 seconds.

**Question: Que tiempo hace?**

Gin: ...

Leaf: Si. I think...

Xerxes: ... --;

Keria: -ignores question-

Roade: -too busy looking for Cedric-

Tyrir: -too busy trying to find Raven-


	63. The Love Dilemma

**Chapter 59- The Love Dilemma  
Author Note: Okay, this is it for a while until the new year as vacation calls me. Enjoy all the same though.**

**

* * *

**

"It's… only… a… few… more… hills… away…!" Rôade said tiredly as she was being carried on Krory's back.

"You said that a few hills ago…" Krory stated equally as tired but still able to walk unlike Rôade.

"Then it should be close…" Rôade muttered and Krory sighed before asking. "Why couldn't we just warp there?"

Rôade sighed as she was ready for that. "Cause Xexy would be able to tell where we are instantly… and I don't want them finding out I'm going to a fair…" Rôade said sleepily while Krory walked over another hill.

Krory walked a few more feet before stopping to rest. "That driver could have at least let us off closer to Rennes…" Krory said sadly while Rôade rested until she suddenly jumped to her feet.

"ARGH! I've had it!" She shouted into the air to let loose some steam.

Krory backed away slowly as Rôade flicked a card out of her sleeve. "If we can't warp there then…!" She said until she slammed the card onto the ground and a large mine cart suddenly grew out of the card.

"We're going to go fast!" Rôade stated and Krory already started to feel sick.

* * *

Now Krory felt sicker.

He wobbled as Rôade happily smiled up at the banner above the entrance to Rennes.

"We made it!" She said happily while Krory tried to find his stomach.

Rôade stared back at him quietly until he came around. "This is it?" He asked in surprise at all the things around him.

He didn't know what to look at first, but he stopped when Rôade suddenly ran on ahead.

"Ah, wait for me!" He called to her before running after her. Rôade waited for him to catch up and she smiled before looking around.

"Ohhh! So many neat things…! I don't know what to do first!" Rôade said happily while stretching her arms above her head.

"I know what you can do first, brat." Someone said roughly, and Rôade looked behind her to see a large man towering over her as some food had spilled onto his shirt from when Rôade had stretched her arms up.

"S-Sorry. Did I do that?" She asked innocently and the man gritted his teeth angrily.

"First you hit my food onto my shirt and then you act innocent!? Stupid brat needs a lesson." He muttered as he cracked his knuckles.

Krory tried to intervene but he didn't exactly know what it was he was going to intervene into.

"I said sorry." Rôade said sadly and the man glared angrily.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He snapped as people had started to look over at him as he flung his fist at Rôade.

Krory was about to jump in and Rôade flicked a card into her hand until something made all three stop in shock.

"Oh dear. The little lady said sorry. Take it like a man, boy. It'll hurt less than your pride." Someone stated as he stood in front of Rôade with the man's fist against his hand.

"W-Who the hell-"

"Hey, no swearing in front of a little lady!" The person said with a smile.

The man growled angrily as he pulled his fist away and cracked his neck with a glare.

"You want some of this, punk?" He asked the boy, but the boy just chuckled.

"Come on, just accept the little lady's apology. Don't worry, your manly pride won't hurt as much as you will if you don't." The person said with a smile but his voice had an edge like a sharpened blade.

"You starting something with me, brat!?" The man shouted but the boy just smiled.

"No, I'm ending this little spat." He stated calmly and the next second, the large man was on his back with his arm bent a direction arms don't bend to.

"Now accept the little lady's apology please." The person said happily and the man quickly nodded before getting up and running away without caring for his arm.

"That takes care of that." The boy said happily as he turned to Rôade and Krory.

"Are you okay, little lady?" He asked and Krory and Rôade froze when they finally saw the boy's face.

"What's wrong?" Leaf Coldblood asked as he stared at the two calmly while they stared in shock at him.

The people who had watched quickly went back to what they were doing without caring.

"L-L-L-L-L-Leaf C-C-C-C-C-Coldblood…!?" Krory stammered greatly and Leaf tilted his head in confusion.

"Do I know you or something?" He asked while Rôade and Krory stared at him in shock still.

"I don't remember seeing you and I can remember everyone I've met. So… how do you know me then?" He asked with a smile that caused the two to pause in confusion.

"Umm… Excuse us for one moment." Rôade said with a smile before pulling Krory around.

"What's he doing here?" Krory whispered and Rôade shrugged.

"He acts like he's never seen us before, but that's just a trick, right?" Krory added quietly and Rôade sighed silently.

"Maybe…" She whispered and Krory continued. "A-And what's with the personality 360? He's all nice and cheerful suddenly…" Krory whispered and Rôade shrugged again.

"This is my first time seeing him up close though." Rôade whispered and Krory nodded.

"My second time… He's pretty scary." He whispered but trailed off when he saw Rôade smiling happily.

"I think he's cute." Rôade stated quietly and Krory froze up as Rôade ran back to where Leaf was waiting and she smiled happily.

"Thank you very much for helping me!" She said while Krory stared at her in fright.

"No problem, little lady." Leaf said with a smile as Krory tried to not look at Leaf. 

_'He's the one who killed Bookman, Toma, and more… What's so cute about him…?' _Krory thought while Rôade blushed slightly at the "little lady" part.

"Well, stay out of trouble now." Leaf said before turning around and walking away.

"Oh! Yes! Bye!" Rôade called after him while waving happily.

Krory stepped over slowly just in time to hear Rôade sigh happily.

"I love this fair… and some more…" She muttered to herself while Krory heard that.

He grimaced as he glanced down to where Leaf was walking away from them. _'What's he doing here though?'_

_

* * *

_

**XD Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: There. You happy, Creator!?

**Question: Who's the fastest among you all?**

Tyrir: I would say...

Noahs: Cedric.

Cedric: Yay!

Xerxes: ... Only when he is running away.

Cedric: T.T

**Question: Any of you won the Nobel prize before?**

Xerxes: -raises hand- But nobody is using my idea yet...

Roade: What is the idea?

Xerxes: ... Nothing.

**Question: What are your hobbies?**

Gin: ... Uhh... No clue.

Leaf: Ditto.

Roade: Collecting toys and cards!

Xerxes: Reading.

Keria: ... Cooking.

Tyrir: Burning, reading, destroying, decimating, sparing, and collecting strange objects.

Cedric: Drinking.

Noahs: (DUH.)

**Question: Can Tyrir drive Cedric into the pavement any faster?**

Tyrir: ... Sure. -cracks knuckles and pounds Cedric through a few more secret mole cities, Atlantis, the core of he Earth, and China-

Xerxes: 3.6 seconds. Nice.


	64. The Price of Life

**Chapter 60- The Price of Life  
Author Note: Yes, I changed my pen name. GET OVER IT. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Krory was silent as he and Rôade went around the fair, trying out the games and such.

Krory kept an eye out for any sign of Leaf, but didn't see the golden haired boy through the crowd each time they stopped for a game.

Rôade was having too much fun to care that Krory had stayed silent, but she continued to glance over at Krory to see if he was having any fun at all.

* * *

"Look at them, flies to the honey really." A grinning face said as an identical face grinned as well.

"We'll soon weed out that Noah yet." Aale stated while Zale chuckled to himself.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourself." Someone suddenly said, and Aale and Zale jumped slightly before looking around them to see Leaf standing behind them on the roof they were perched on.

"Of course, Master Leaf." Aale stated as Leaf put his hands in his pockets with a sigh.

"Find any Noah yet?" He asked, but the twins just shook their heads.

Zale looked back down at the crowd of people while Aale talked to Leaf about trying their best.

Zale's face burst into a grin when he spotted Krory and Rôade. "I didn't find the Noah, but I found a Noah. Plus an Exorcist." Zale said and Leaf walked over to see who.

He froze up when he saw who Zale pointed to and he chuckled nervously. "Wow… So that's how they knew me…" He muttered while Aale and Zale disappeared down to the ground.

* * *

"This is fun!" Rôade said when they had stopped for food, and Krory sighed sadly.

"Now can you help me with what I asked you for?" He asked and Rôade nodded a couple times without really caring.

"Lighten up and enjoy this place!" She said with a smile.

Krory sighed again to himself while Rôade looked at a map of the town to find something else to do for fun.

* * *

Further into town, a large church loomed over part of the town.

Gargoyles braved the church's walls with the gothic style designs reminded all viewers of its age and importance.

Suddenly, a blast came from one of the top floors of the church and something flew down towards the ground before zooming back up into the sky.

The bird glanced back at the church to see a long rope of people fly towards the bird.

The bird flew lower as A-Zale's rope of twins went by and then detached so all 26 twins landed on the ground.

"What luck."

"We had originally went to get those two."

"But we found the Noah in the circus tent!" Aale and Zale said in unison as they surrounded the bird with a dome of twins.

The bird landed on the ground roughly and looked around at the grinning faces of A-Zale keeping the bird trapped.

The bird's golden eyes looked around hastily before lowering its head and closing its eyes.

* * *

"So! How about we check out the rest of this town?" Rôade asked and Krory nodded with a slight smile before following Rôade out of the outdoors restaurant and down the street.

But before they could get much further, a sudden roar caused the two to stop in their tracks and look around.

"What the that…!?" Krory asked as he looked around quickly while Rôade flicked a card out of her sleeve.

"We're about to find out…" She muttered as something long, green, and deadly looking just zoomed out of a street up ahead and curved down a couple more before the tail came into view.

Krory and Rôade tensed up before rushing over to try to get another look at whatever had just zoomed by.

"Damn Noah!"

"So that's its power. Shape shifting little-" Aale and Zale's voices said as they turned the corner and noticed Rôade and Krory.

"We should really get that Noah, but…"

"One of us is better than two of them." They stated before Zale ran after the animal while Aale grinned at the two.

"Krory. Go on ahead." Rôade said with a smile and Krory glanced at her in surprise.

"Wha!?"

"That thing we saw was a Noah I bet by the way these two are acting. Go protect them. After all… Isn't that what you wanted my help for?" Rôade asked with a smile to Krory.

Krory slowly nodded and then took off down the street while Aale let him pass.

"Heh, that was foolish. Even separated you are no match for one of us." Aale stated as he became thirteen of him.

Rôade raised her card a little and giggled for some reason. "Hehe, you're the foolish one." Rôade stated as she twirled the card in her hand.

Aale raised an eyebrow while Rôade giggled again. "The more there are of you, the easier it is to beat you." Rôade stated as she stopped twirling the card and held it towards A-Male.

"I haven't used this in a while, so pardon my skill." Rôade stated as she threw the card into the air.

"Grand Arcadia Level 2." Rôade stated as she and the thirteen twins were surrounded by 2-D red diamonds and a pitch black dome.

"Welcome to my game, folks." Rôade stated as Aale was pale in the face as he knew that he was trapped with a disadvantage.

"T-That girl… turned my ability into a handicap…!? Damn you…" Aale muttered while Rôade giggled again.

"Thirteen vs. one. Not good odds really. Still, let's play."

* * *

Krory turned the corner while trying his best to keep Zale in sight.

_'I have to reach him before he reaches the Noah… I hope Rôade's all right at least…' _Krory thought before letting himself glance back for a second.

His eyes widened when he saw the familiar black dome poke out from above the buildings.

Krory suddenly grinned before going back to running as he knew Rôade would be fine by herself.

Krory looked forward to see that he was gaining on Zale.

Krory lowered his head slightly and pushed his body faster to catch up with the one twin.

* * *

Leaf yawned from where he sat on the edge of the church's ledge some hundred feet above ground.

"This is boring. I thought I'd be able to do something fun in the fair, but no! I dragged into work again…" He muttered bitterly to himself until he saw the black dome of Grand Arcadia.

Leaf stared at the dome for a moment before yawning again. "99 bottles of rum on the wall, 99 bottles of rum…"

* * *

**Work comes before pleasure in everything but the dictionary. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: Ah, a break at last.

**Question: Any of you know what a switchblade is?**

Noahs: Yes.  
**  
****Question: ****After being driven in so hard at such speed, Are you in pain Cedric?**

Cedric: I... am... okay... how many of you are there!?

Xerxes: ...

Keria: -sigh- ...  
**  
****Question: ****I'll take it as a no. Anyone wanna beat him up?**

Cedric: MEANIE! XO

Xerxes: As a motion of mercy, I will not.

Cedric: Oh, thank you...

Xerxes: Yet.

Cedric: O.O ...  
**  
****Question: ****What's your favorite Ice Cream flavor?**

Roade: Chocolate.

Keria: Vanilla.

Xerxes: Strawberry.

Cedric: Chocolate Mint.

Tyrir: ... I can not eat ice cream... it melt too quickly...

Gin: Black Raspberry!

Leaf: -sigh- You should not say that too loud or...

Gin: Or what?

**Question: Ever played Duck, Duck, Goose? **

Noahs: Who has not!? XD

Tyrir: ...

Gin: ... It got boring with only three people.

Leaf: It sure did...  
**  
Question: Ever written a poem?**

Cedric: Oh, I have!

Roade: You did?! o.o

Cedric: Of course. It won me an award.

Noahs: O.O; HUH!?


	65. Vampire Tonight

**Chapter 61- Vampire Tonight  
Author Note: Bah. Meh. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Krory turned the corner and skittered to a halt as he saw Zale standing ahead of him, facing towards him.

"So! You thought you'd just run after me like that, did you?" Zale asked as twelve more of him appeared around Krory.

Krory glanced around at N-Zale while continuously flexing his fingers.

"Have you forgotten!? I defeated that old General! You couldn't possible be a match for me!" Zale shouted before lunging towards Krory along with his copies.

"Next trick! Ball and Chain!" Zale shouted as he locked elbows with Vale who locked arms with a chain of other twins.

Zale and Vale started to smack their outstretched fists into Krory while the chain of twins twirled them around the area.

Krory gritted his teeth as he was smacked to the ground harshly.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Zale shouted as the thirteen of him detached and laughed at Krory in unison.

"You should get your head checked, boy! You must be wrong in the head to take me on!" Zale shouted right before he was sent to the ground as Krory stood with his fist raised where he had punched Zale in the face.

Krory stared at Zale coldly while holding his other fist up along side his already raised one.

"You shouldn't boast until _after_ you defeat me." Krory stated as Zale got back to his feet with a look of malice directed at Krory.

"You shall pay for that one!" Zale shouted as he jumped into the air along with the other ones.

"Here's our next one! Crushing Ball!" Zale shouted all of him curled up together in one large ball above Krory before falling down at him.

Krory stared up in surprise as the large ball of N-Zale fell down on top of him.

"Hahahaha! Now do you see my might!" Zale shouted from somewhere inside the ball.

There was a brief moment of silence in the area until suddenly, the ground around the ball started to crack.

The twins all turned pale as they were slowly lifted into the air.

Krory gritted his teeth as he pushed the ball of twins above him and then threw the ball in front of him.

The twins all collapsed to the ground as Zale stared in shock at Krory.

"H-H-How!? How did you survive that!?" Zale asked in shock as Krory panted heavily while his body was covered in blood.

"Y-Y-You're more of a monster than us…!" Zale shouted but was then kicked in the head by Krory.

"I am… not a monster…" Krory started to say before panting heavily as Zale was unconscious in front of him.

The other twins disappeared in smoke as Krory straightened up. "I am Arystar Krory."

* * *

The black dome suddenly burst while Rôade stood in the center of it while in front of her Aale was face down on the ground with a shocked look on his face while his eyes were completely white.

Rôade clapped her hands together to get the dust off them before picking a card off the ground.

"Game Over. This game was over by the first round." Rôade said calmly before looking around to see if Krory had come back.

After a moment, Krory suddenly appeared from around the corner with a stagger.

Rôade paused for a second at the blood and then ran over to try and help Krory.

Krory leaned against a wall as Rôade helped him down to a sitting position. "You okay?" Rôade asked and he nodded slowly while Rôade pulled a roll of bandages out of her shoulder bag.

"Don't worry. That worked well." Rôade muttered and Krory grinned slightly until he felt a chill go down his spine.

"So… Aale and Zale both fell like that, huh? Pweeet…" Leaf stated from behind Rôade as he stood in the middle of the street.

Rôade and Krory looked over at him as he rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"Oh well. That's two less mouths to feed." He said calmly while watching Rôade stand up with a card in her hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to get riled up there, little lady." Leaf said when he noticed the card in her hand.

Rôade paused for a moment as she and Leaf stared at each other for a moment before Rôade swiftly threw the card at him.

"Hey." Leaf muttered as he leaned his head to the side and avoided the card that got stuck in the building behind him.

"Why the hasty attack? It's not like I'm going to hurt you. Honestly, I hate working. I'd rather just hang around and have fun instead of messing up a cute face." Leaf stated and Rôade turned slightly pink in the face while Krory glared at Leaf from where he sat.

"Why are you here then?" Rôade asked as she flicked another card out of her sleeve, but before she could throw it, a dart suddenly impaled the card and stuck it to the wall.

Rôade's eyes widened as Leaf sighed sadly. "Come on. There's a fair which means fun times. I'd rather just play than fight." Leaf stated as he continued to rub the back of his neck, but Krory and Rôade saw the darts between the fingers of his other hand.

"So… how about we just forget this entire thing ever happened, 'kay?" Leaf asked and Rôade glanced to Krory who didn't look about ready to just forget.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Rôade said and Leaf sighed again with a disappointed frown.

"Thought as much. Oh well…" He muttered as Rôade flicked another card out of her sleeve.

"So are you here to avenge those two or what?" She asked and Leaf chuckled at the thought.

"Me? Avenge those two? Ah, they're the ones who did this on their own. So it really wasn't my problem to begin with." Leaf stated with a smile before leaning his head out of the way of Rôade's card.

"I might as well head off. Not much else to do now…" He said, and Rôade and Krory paused in surprise.

"What about the Noah?" Krory asked through pained teeth towards Leaf who merely rubbed his neck some more.

"Aww, just forget about them. The whole lot really. Yeah, I'd rather just get on with the climax soon." He stated mischievously while the two just stared at him in confusion.

"So…?"

"Make sure to get rested up, Mister sir. We wouldn't want you to miss anything coming up." Leaf said with small bow to Krory while the two stayed on guard.

"And you, little lady…" Leaf started to say as he glanced to Rôade, who tensed up.

"Gambling isn't something a little lady should be doing. Try finding a better hobby." Leaf said and Rôade froze up as Leaf lightly kissed her cheek.

Rôade's face burst into a deep red while Krory was bug-eyed.

Leaf smiled as he stepped back and suddenly flipped backwards onto the roof of the building behind him.

"Bye-bye!" he said with a wave before disappearing.

Rôade silently stood there as Krory slowly stood up behind her. "Well… now what should we do?" Krory asked before looking at Rôade and pausing as Rôade's face was still red.

"I-I-I-I guess w-w-we should just g-g-go back to the o-o-others…" Rôade stammered weakly while Krory stared at her silently.

"Go back? As in back to the Black Order?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… c-cause we should tell them about what h-h-h-h-h-happened except f-f-for… you k-know…" Rôade stammered and Krory nodded before turning around so Rôade couldn't see him smile slightly.

"We'd better get going…" He started to say until he suddenly fell forward and Rôade snapped out of her daze to help Krory back up.

"How about you rest first?" She asked and Krory chuckled with a nod against the ground.

* * *

**XD Can not... stop... laughing...**

**Note: The model for Leaf is Fai from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. In other words: Coolness. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: Let us begin.

**Question: Any of you played Murderer before?**

Noahs: Nope.  
**  
****Question: ****Who's the best at hide and seek.**

Xerxes: Me.

Cedric: I am kinda good.

Roade: I rule in it.  
**  
****Question: ****Who is the most profession gamer for gaming consoles?**

Xerxes: Well... I would say...

Cedric: Tough one... How about we find out? -Noahs start playing Space Invaders-

Keria: ... -sigh-

Cedric: Q.Q H-High Score...!?

Roade: o.o; Over... 100 Million!?

Tyrir: ... Well, that was easy. -walks away to go back to training-

Xerxes: The answer is Tyrir... I guess...  
**  
****Question: ****Who's the cutest among all of you?**

Roade: Without a doubt...

Cedric: Me! -is beaten up by Roade-

Xerxes: --; It is Roade. Not Cedric.


	66. Departure

**Chapter 62- Departure  
Author Note: ... -is sleeping- ...**

**

* * *

**

**Black Order, October 6th**

"Put one foot in front of the others… soon you'll be walkin' cross the floor…"

"What are you singing, Ebony?" Allen asked as he sat on the cliff's edge while Ebony walked along the edge of it.

"This song I made up while a' waiting for sonny to come for us." Ebony stated before going back to singing.

"Too bad you can't record it so nobody else takes the idea, huh?" Allen said and Ebony sighed with a nod.

Gen grimaced as he lay on Ebony's shell while basking in the sunlight.

Lenalee was sitting next to Allen as she stared at Ebony and Gen quietly.

"It's rude to stare, milady." Gen said abruptly, and Lenalee turned slightly red before looking away from the two.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that though…" Lenalee muttered and Allen glanced over her with a slight smile while Ebony happily continued on his cheerful walk along the edge.

"Sorry about this all, Lenalee." He said and she shook her head before smiling to him.

"It's okay. I just…" She started to say until Allen put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Lenalee's was about to say something until Allen kissed her on the cheek happily.

"Just what?" He asked, and Lenalee rubbed her cheek quietly before smiling.

"Just nothing." She said before leaning closer to Allen. But before she was able to kiss him back, the unstoppable happened.

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, ALLEN WALKER**!" Komui shouted in his megaphone into Allen's ear.

Lenalee quickly leaned back as Allen leaned forward in pain as he covered the ear Komui had shouted into.

"N-Nii-san!" Lenalee said before quickly seeing if Allen was okay.

Komui looked at the two, and he then suddenly frowned before walking away.

Over by where they were, Gen stared after Komui curiously while Ebony tried to find the source of the booming noise.

"Ebony. Move." Gen muttered and Ebony looked up at Gen.

"Why?"

"Don't ask now, gent. Just follow him." Gen said as he motioned his head towards Komui.

"On it!" Ebony said and he started to run as fast as he could after Komui, which looked like a cheetah in super slow motion.

* * *

Komui stepped into the church and silently headed for the room with the monitors until he heard someone, or something, cough to get his attention.

"Good day, gent." Gen said as Ebony finally reached Komui and was panting heavily.

Komui stared down at the two before frowning again. "What do you two want?" He asked and Ebony managed to look up while panting.

"Not me… Gen told me to, sonny." He said and Gen nodded before Ebony skillfully climbed up to Komui's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I strike up a chat with you?" Gen asked as Komui went back to walking.

"Go ahead." Komui said calmly and Gen smiled slightly before getting himself comfortable. "

The way you acted outside was quite interesting. Tell me, why is it you are so protective of your sister?" Gen asked and Komui glanced at the snake before looking back ahead of him.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked and Gen's smile widened. "You don't need to tell me. You just showed me." Gen stated as he had gone through Komui's mind.

Komui was about to snap at the snake for invading his privacy until Gen stated. "Nothing lasts forever, Komui Lee. Try to deny it and you only get hurt." Gen stated with a cold glare at Komui that caused Komui to lose what he had been about to say.

"I just…" He started to say and Gen nodded while Ebony listened in while resting as Gen had told him to stay quiet on their way up Komui's back a few minutes ago.

"It's okay, protective is natural. After all, we all are protective of that which is most precious to us. I believe that that lady knows most of all." Gen stated calmly and Komui paused as he knew who Gen was talking about.

"You're right…" Komui muttered and then glanced at Ebony before smiling slightly. "Need some water?"

"Yes, sonny…"

* * *

Allen rubbed his ear as he sat in his chair while Lavi, Milly, and Lenalee were also sitting down as Komui put another file down onto the table.

Behind him, Reever and Johnny were giving Ebony some water while also checking the two out in amazement.

"Before you ask, Lavi. Yes, I have heard from Kanda." Komui stated and everyone in the room, except Ebony and Gen, looked at Komui in surprise.

"Really!?" Lavi asked and Komui nodded grimly.

"However…" Komui started to say and everyone but the animals went silent.

"Our suspicions were correct. You four are to go to New France immediately." Komui stated and the four paused in confusion.

"New France?"

"That's right. We sent Kanda there to see if that's where Gin is hiding. But…" Komui trailed off again as he opened the folder and checked the date to make sure.

"It's been several days since his last report. Something happened, and I need you four there." Komui stated, and the four nodded before Milly raised her hand slightly.

"Um… What happened to Kanda?" She asked and Komui frowned again.

"Apparently, the voyageurs that France sent there and the natives living there have been confronted with something destroying that area." Komui stated and handed the folder to Lavi before putting his hands behind his back.

"You'll find our fastest ship ready in France for you. There, you will meet your helpers for this mission. Good luck." Komui stated before the four got up and left the room along with Ebony and Gen.

Komui sat down in his chair and frowned sadly as he placed his head on the table.

Reever and Johnny stared at him for a second before leaving as well to let him be by himself.

* * *

**France, October 7th**

Allen stepped onto the port along with the other three as they looked around for their ship.

"Where is the blasted thing!?" Lavi snapped quietly as they had spent the last three hours searching every port along the coast.

Nobody answered him until Gen poked his head out from Allen's collar.

"Over there, chaps." He stated as he motioned his head toward a normal looking ship by the edge of the port.

"You sure?" Lavi asked and Gen sighed sadly.

"You doubt me?" He asked, but Lavi didn't answer as he knew that Gen was right after seeing the helpers Komui had mentioned.

"All abroad." Miranda called to them with Marie standing by the ship's railing as he smiled towards their direction.

The four quickly rushed over to them and got on while Marie helped the sailors pull the plank up onto the deck.

Allen leaned onto the railing as Lavi was busy talking to the captain.

"Just sit tight, Kanda. We're coming whether you like or not."

And of course, Kanda wouldn't like it at all.

* * *

**-is still sleeping-**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: ...

**Question: What's your favorite genre of music?**

Gin: Classical.

Roade: ... No idea.

Xerxes: R&B.

Keria: Classical.

Tyrir: ...  
**  
****Question: ****Who eats the most for meals?**

Leaf: Hands down would be...

Noahs: Nella.  
**  
****Question: ****Who's the most dangerous battle-wise?**

Xerxes: Must you really ask?

Tyrir: Who else but me?  
**  
****Question: ****Which one of you can cosplay best?**

Roade: Me!

**Do you like zombies?**

Gin: ... Not really...

Xerxes: Sometimes.

Keria: Depends on the zombie.

**How about zombies that can dance?**

Tyrir: BURN THE DANCING ZOMBIES!

Roade: XD

**What would your planet have?**

Gin: ... Uhh...

Leaf: Uhh...

Cedric: Drinks, Girls, and Parties! 8D

Xerxes: Books.

Keria: No idiots.

Roade: Games! XD

**What name would you give to your pet, if you ever decide to have one?**

Gin: Leviathan.

Leaf: Tiamat.

Xerxes: --; Physical Innocence does not count...

Gin: Oh...

Leaf: Uhh...

Roade: Squishy!

Noahs: o.o (What kind of animal would that be...?)

Leaf: ... Bye.


	67. Unknown Ending

**Chapter 63- Unknown Ending  
Author Note: -starts doing tongue twisters- Enthoy...**

**

* * *

**

**En Route to New France, October 7th**

"Are we there yet?" Lavi asked and Marie shook his head as the two stood by the front of the ship.

"It took normal people a few months to reach there." Marie stated and Lavi stared at him in shock.

"We don't have that kind of time!" He said and Marie smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Haven't you noticed?" He asked and Lavi paused before shaking his head in confusion.

"Noticed what exactly?"

"We're moving faster." Marie stated and Lavi was quiet for a moment before noticing that the water was rushing by slightly faster.

"How!?" He asked before leaning over the railing to observe the water. Marie smirked to Lavi with a chuckle as the Bookman straightened up.

"Miranda sure is good at these things." Marie stated and Lavi looked over by where Miranda was playing with Ebony and Gen.

Lavi's eyebrow rose when he noticed that Miranda's Innocence was activated on the back of her hand.

"You mean she's making us go faster?" Lavi asked and Marie shrugged calmly.

"I don't know how but it appears so." He said as he went back to looking ahead of them.

"We should get there before noon hopefully." He stated and Lavi nodded by the same time Allen and Lenalee walked out on deck.

* * *

**New France, October 7th**

The people in the small village were all huddled in the makeshift church.

Outside, the sound of clanging steel could be heard as well as a roar from something.

Many of the people were praying to the altar as the Black Robe bowed his head to the cross.

* * *

Outside, the large cross standing in front of the church was suddenly smashed to pieces as someone was sent flying through it.

The wood clattered onto the ground before someone stepped onto a piece.

"Get up." The person said coldly to the one who had gone through the cross. Kanda used Mugen as a crutch and stood back up while blood stained his clothes.

He gripped Mugen tightly before lunging towards his attacker while his other hand hung out behind him. "Ningentou."

"Saibankan."

* * *

The ship carrying Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Milly, Miranda, and Marie neared the shore of New France right before a huge explosion rocked the entire area.

Miranda fell backwards, Milly grabbed onto Lavi, Marie caught Miranda, Lavi nearly lost his balance, and Allen held Lenalee close to him.

"What was that?" Milly asked as the rocking slowed and she let go of Lavi.

Lavi stared out at the landmass and he narrowed his eyes. "Nothing good, that's for sure." He said before jumping over the railing followed closely by Allen and Marie and then the girls.

* * *

"Hakka Tourou!"

"Owari Saibankan!"

The ground in the village was cracked as the two clashed fiercely.

Kanda readied Mugen and the other sword while Tyrir held Dyrnwyn in front of him.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted as he swung Mugen and the insects rushed out towards Tyrir.

"Saibankan Isshun!" Tyrir said and Dyrnwyn slashed all the insects apart before the area exploded again.

Kanda raised his arm to protect his eyes from the smoke while Tyrir lunged at him with Dyrnwyn ready.

Kanda narrowed his eyes when he noticed Dyrnwyn approach and he quickly jumped to avoid the blade.

Tyrir's finger twitched and another explosion blasted Kanda back into an empty house behind him.

Tyrir grinned as Kanda slowly got back up, but the grin vanished when he heard footsteps behind him.

Tyrir glanced behind him to see Lavi, Allen, and Marie standing there while the girls headed for the church.

"Well, the cavalry is here." Tyrir said with a chuckle while Kanda glared at them.

"This is my fight! Get lost!" He snapped, but Allen only sighed sadly while Marie and Lavi chuckled.

"I knew he'd say that." Allen muttered with a small smile to Tyrir, who was staring at them calmly.

"… Four of you now. Huh… I guess it would be foolish to take you all on like this…" Tyrir said as he impaled the ground with Dyrnwyn.

The four braced themselves as Tyrir held one hand up to his side and grinned widely.

"So… I'll just need more of me!" He stated before slamming the ground with his hand.

The quick blue symbol appeared around him and the ground suddenly started to rise up into three figures that resembled knights in armor.

"Saibankan Jimen." Tyrir stated as the three figures he made from the ground each pulled out a different sword.

"Now…" Tyrir started to say as he straightened up and pulled Dyrnwyn out of the ground to point it at Lavi.

"I have no idea how you survived last time, but don't expect help this time." Tyrir stated and Lavi smirked slightly as his hammer grew into his hand. "I wasn't expecting help any time soon anyway." Lavi stated while readying his hammer.

* * *

Kanda was in a foul mood as he glared at the earth made figure in front of him with a large sword with a green hilt.

The knight started to step in a circle around Kanda while keeping the sword ready.

"Outta my way, thing." Kanda snapped as he raised Mugen and collided it with Almace.

* * *

Allen sighed again in disappointment as the earth figure in front of him held up a sword with a reddish blade.

"I guess this should do for a warm up, right, you two?" Allen asked Ebony and Gen as the turtle and snake climbed onto his shoulder.

"I don't think you'll need us for this." Gen stated as he eyed the earth knight.

"Yep, how about lettin' us sleep?" Ebony asked and Allen smiled calmly.

"Go ahead if you want." He said as the knight raised Tyrfing to point it at Allen.

* * *

Marie was silent as he faced the knight holding a blade with an icy look to it.

The knight took a couple of cautious steps toward Marie with the sword in front of it.

"I suppose I should get used to moving again." Marie said to himself before pulling his wires out and smirking calmly to the knight holding Fragarach.

* * *

**Black Order, October 7th  
**

Seedry was gloomy as he stood in the library while Xerxes sat nearby with a book propped against his leg.

"Hey, Xerxes?" Seedry asked with a sad look to him.

Xerxes glanced over before sighing to himself. "What?"

"I realized that something more dangerous than Gin is happening..." Seedry stated quietly in a whisper and Xerxes put his book down slowly.

"What is it?" He asked with a frightened edge to his voice.

Seedry gulped nervously while staring at Xerxes.

"THIS FIC IS LOSING ALL OF ITS COMIC RELIEF!"

"... And since when did that matter?"

"Since the beginning! We are going to need to do something drastic to get back to the lighter side!"

"By the way, what is this fic thing?"

"Xerxes! Put this on!"

"What!? NO!"

"Yes! Now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**BA-BANG! ... o.o What? That still was not me...**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: Are we back? Finally!

**What is the one thing you are skillful at?**

Gin: Sleeping.

Leaf: Sleeping.

Roade: Games.

Xerxes: Reading.

Keria: Sewing.

Tyrir: Math.

Cedric: Drinking!

**What is your favorite dessert?**

Gin: ... Snow?

Leaf: ...

Roade: CHOCOLATE! 8D

**What is your opinion of vampires?**

Gin: Hate them. Those blood suckers...

Leaf: ... (Hypocrite...)

**What is your one favorite memory?**

Gin/Leaf: O_O NO! I promise I will not do that again, Mother! -run away screaming-

Xerxes: --; It said a FAVORITE memory!

Keria: Maybe that is the only thing that ever happened to them that they remember.

Xerxes: ... --;


	68. Fangs of Nothing

**Chapter 64- Fangs of Nothing  
Author Note: Sorry for the wait... I am sick, busy with school, and bored... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The priests in the church looked out the window to see smoke covering the area.

"God protect us all…" One muttered while the other one tried to keep the natives under control.

* * *

Kanda scowled as he blocked Almace with Mugen and quickly smacked it away before twirling around and slicing the mid of the earth knight.

Kanda glanced behind him to see the two halves slowly put themselves back together. "Che…" Kanda muttered before rushing at the knight.

* * *

Marie furrowed his eyebrows as he jumped back to dodge Fragarach before twitching his fingers and the wires wrapped around the knight before slicing it to pieces. Marie braced up as he faintly heard the sound of electricity and then the sound of earth moving.

"This is going to take a while…" He muttered before preparing his wires while the knight straightened up.

* * *

"Nope. You're getting closer though." Allen said calmly as he leaned his head to the side to avoid Tyrfing with his hands resting in his pockets.

The knight gripped the sword tighter and started to slash rapidly at Allen, but missed him every time.

Allen chuckled as Ebony and Gen watched nearby. "Are you done yet?" Allen asked the un-responsive knight with a smile.

* * *

Tyrir gritted his teeth as he used Dyrnwyn to slow himself down as he skidded backwards until he finally stopped.

Tyrir glared over to Lavi who was grinning with his hammer held in one hand. "Now this is more like it." Lavi said before twirling his hammer as Tyrir straightened up.

"I have no idea how you got stronger… but…" Tyrir trailed off as his row of crosses appeared on his forehead and his golden eyes flared angrily.

"I won't be bested by a murderer like you!"

"My words exactly!" The two shouted before swinging at each other and colliding in front of them.

Lavi gritted his teeth before his hammer grew slightly bigger and he pushed Tyrir back until he fully swung his hammer and sent Tyrir flying into the building behind him.

Lavi panted slowly as he stared over at where Tyrir was down. "That was for Chouji. You done yet?"

"H-Hardly…"

* * *

Kanda glared angrily before slashing the knight again with both of his swords.

He quickly turned and raised his katanas in front of him. "Hakka Tourou!" He snapped and smacked the knight repetitively with the technique until the knight fell to the ground and collapsed into dust.

Almace hit the ground and clattered before lying there harmlessly.

"Now I'm mad." Kanda snapped before turning away from the sword and dust.

* * *

Miranda and Lenalee poked their heads out of the church to see Marie walking towards them with a hand on his arm.

"I got lucky. I got the one with the harmless sword." He stated with a smirk and examined the cut on his arm while Lenalee looked behind him to see the dust and sword lying on the ground.

"That was fast…" She muttered and Marie chuckled calmly. "I needed to warm up after being in that state for so long."

* * *

"Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss again. Do you need help?" Allen asked the knight as he smiled calmly.

The knight appeared severely ticked off before resuming its relentless and futile assault.

Allen chuckled as he put his hand onto the knight and pushed off to get behind the knight.

"My turn." He said before twirling around and sending his foot into the knight's earth-covered side.

The knight hit the ground and started to clumsily get back up.

But before it could Allen raised his foot into the air and grinned before smashing the knight's head into the ground.

The knight crumbled into dust and the sword clattered onto the ground while Allen clapped the dust off his hands.

"Whew, that was fun." He said while Ebony was fast asleep along with Gen.

* * *

Lavi braced himself as Tyrir slowly got back up with Dyrnwyn in his hand.

"I am not going to lose to you…" Tyrir muttered lividly with a heated glare at Lavi.

Lavi readied his hammer, but paused when he felt something pass over his head and head towards Tyrir.

The thing exploded as it neared Tyrir, and through the smoke of the explosion, Kanda scowled angrily as he held Mugen in front of him.

"K-Kanda?" Lavi asked in slightly surprise and it turned into frightful as Kanda glared back at him.

"Baka Usagi! He's my target!" Kanda snapped and Lavi grinned nervously until Tyrir took a step forward.

"Whether it is one, two, or ten! I will not lose to the likes of you!" Tyrir snapped before throwing Dyrnwyn behind him and the two's eyes widened as the hand that had been holding Dyrnwyn rolled into a fist.

"Be careful, Baka Usagi." Kanda said quietly and Lavi looked over at him in confusion.

"How come?" He asked and Kanda narrowed his eyes as Tyrir raised his fist and open hand.

"He did that stance before you idiots came. See that mountain?" Kanda asked while a twitch to his right.

Lavi glanced over at through the smoke noticed a strangely shaped mountain nearby. "What about it?" He asked and Kanda gritted his teeth.

"Look better, Baka Usagi!" He snapped and Lavi did before freezing up as he noticed that the mountain looked like a large bullet had took out the left side of it so the mountain now looked like a crescent moon.

"He did that?" Lavi asked and Kanda nodded while staring at Tyrir.

"Get ready." Kanda muttered and Lavi looked back at Tyrir to see the black markings along Tyrir's exposed arms glow blue.

"Burn in the crimson flames of judgment!" Tyrir snapped before slamming his hands onto the ground and the large blue symbol glowed on the ground around him as the blue lightning coursed by. "Saibankan Shinku: Hajimari!"

* * *

**... -dies from coughing-**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

**Question: What favorite song do you like to dance to?**

Noah: We do not dance.

**Question: If you wrote a book, what genre would it be and what title would you give it?**

Xerxes: Memoirs of An Idiot.

Gin: ._. What kind of book is that?

Xerxes: --; Yours.


	69. Saving Nobody

**Chapter 65- Saving Nobody  
Author Note: So sorry for the wait, but I was updating my original story so much, that I sorta forgot about these ones. :P The good part to that is my original story got about 10+ new chapters! XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lavi and Kanda's eyes widened as a black circle of flames started to surround them.

Tyrir grinned widely as he looked up at the two. "Pity this had to happen." He said before the flames started to rise upward and Lavi and Kanda couldn't move as a dome of black flames that they couldn't see through slowly surrounded them.

Tyrir laughed loudly until a foot crunched into the burnt ground.

Tyrir snapped around just in time to block Allen's fist before flinging the younger boy away.

Allen landed on his feet as Tyrir grinned at him. "Come to save your friends, knight in shiny armor." Tyrir asked and Allen smiled calmly.

"I think you meant shining armor." Allen stated before swinging his fist towards Tyrir.

Tyrir blocked the fist, but suddenly coughed blood as Allen's knee sunk into his stomach.

Tyrir hit the ground, but didn't stay down as he quickly jumped to his feet as Allen flexed his fingers.

"What is that dome thing?"

"Oh, you're interested? It's quite interesting. This area has some very nice underground activity. I just harness that explosive power, meld it with my power, and then create the equivalent of a bomb that destroys anything inside it." Tyrir stated and Allen glanced at it nervously. 

_'Lavi and Kanda are in there…' _Allen thought before turning to Tyrir.

"How long till it implodes?" He asked and Tyrir shrugged calmly.

"Can't say for sure. The last one took about five minutes." Tyrir stated and Allen cracked his knuckles as Gen and Ebony rushed over and Allen activated his Innocence.

"Then you're just going to have to go to sleep before then." Allen said as he held his claw up and Tyrir grinned widely.

"Bring it on, kid. I've been wanting to duke it out with you."

* * *

Miranda, Marie, and Lenalee all stood around inside the building as the priests helped the natives escape from the village.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" Miranda asked and Marie nodded confidently.

"Kanda, Lavi, and Allen are all fighting him. He doesn't stand a cha-" Marie was then interrupted as something smashed through the entire building and the three looked through the hole to see Allen slowly getting up until Tyrir suddenly appeared behind him.

Allen quickly glanced back just as Tyrir slammed his fist into his head, sending Allen into the air.

Allen opened one eye to see Tyrir appear above him with his fist raised.

The next second, Allen was sent crashing into the ground, and the three still inside the building ran out to see a small crater around Allen as he coughed up blood inside.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted just as Tyrir suddenly smashed his foot down onto Allen from above.

The ground cracked severely as Tyrir flipped backwards and landed before grinning down at Allen.

"What's wrong, kid!? Can't up with me!?" Tyrir shouted and Allen slowly got to his knees before Tyrir suddenly appeared next to him and kicked him into the building that the other three had been in.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted again as dust filled the air until a figure walked out of it with a stagger.

Tyrir chuckled as Allen had a hand on his knee as he stared at Tyrir.

"Well, at least you're durable. By the way, two minutes has past. Three more till boom." Tyrir said playfully as Allen gritted his teeth in pain as he straightened up. 

_'This isn't good… I still haven't gotten used to Gen and Ebony yet…' _Allen thought as he breathed raggedly.

Allen readied his claw, but it was useless as he was kneed in the face and sent crashing back through the wall.

Tyrir grinned happily as he gracefully landed on the ground.

"Man, you're worthless, boy! Where'd all that power go from earlier? Don't tell me it's gone already!" Tyrir said with a chuckle as from out of the dust nothing came out.

Lenalee gulped nervously as the three watched helplessly for the most part.

Tyrir narrowed his eyes as wires suddenly appeared around him.

"Oh please." He muttered before flicking his fingers and the wires suddenly caught on fire.

Marie gritted his teeth as he quickly severed the wires, but froze up as Tyrir foot smashed into his face.

"Marie!" Miranda shouted as Marie hit the ground, but didn't get up.

Tyrir tapped his foot against the ground with a loud sigh.

"Three minutes gone." He said playfully as he turned to the remaining two.

Lenalee stood her ground as Miranda quickly got behind her. "Hmm… Now do you really think _you_ of all people here could hurt me? You don't give me credit, Lenalee. Let's see… mathematically… You spent three years doing absolutely nothing. I spent those years getting stronger. Now between of us who do you think is better?" Tyrir asked as the row of crosses gleamed on his forehead.

Lenalee backed up slightly as Tyrir took a step forward, but couldn't move again as something suddenly shot out of the dust and headed straight for him. 

_Eden's End! _

Tyrir's eyes widened as the snake collided dead on with him and sent the Noah through a few building before the black snake disappeared.

Lenalee and Miranda looked over in surprise as Allen staggered out slowly.

"Come on, Tyrir! That didn't do much, did it?" Allen shouted and Tyrir stomped his foot down as his left side was slashed up.

"Meh, it something useful. But if that was all…" Tyrir said before flashing behind Allen, but when Allen turned around, Tyrir flashed on the other side of him.

"Can you keep up with me?" Tyrir asked as he flashed around the area while Allen looked around hurriedly.

"You're running out of time, boy!" Tyrir snapped as he appeared above Allen sent his fist straight into the ground as Allen swerved away at the last second.

Tyrir's eyes widened as Allen held his white fist towards Tyrir.

"Thanks for the idea…" Allen muttered before a black orb appeared in his white hand.

Tyrir flinched as Allen gripped the orb and swung the hand as a large sword came out of the orb. 

_Retribution's End! _

The area behind Tyrir fell into ruin as Allen panted heavily with the slim black sword that had a white cross between the blade and hilt.

Allen looked out into the ruin to see the large black dome suddenly burst like a bubble.

"Thank goodness it worked…" Allen muttered before slowly falling backwards and the sword dissolved into the air.

* * *

**XD Allen got a new move!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: Are we back? Finally...

**Question: What kind of books do you read?**

Gin: Any old ones.

Xerxes: History.

Roade: Picture books! XD  
**  
****Question: ****Who is the most perverted amongst you all?**

Noahs except for: Cedric. U.U  
**  
****Question: ****Why don't you dance?**

Noahs: We just don`t.  
**  
****Question: ****Is Cedric still hurting from the speedy beating from Tyrir?**

Cedric: Yes... Kinda... I see a light in the tunnel...

Roade: -is holding a flashlight to Cedric`s eyes-


	70. Final Ark

**Chapter 66- Final Ark  
Author Note: Back in the groove! XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Black Order, October 12th**

The clock stuck ten as the Exorcists and Noahs were all sitting in the meeting room as Komui took a gulp of coffee.

"Well… New France is back to normal, except for the destruction and all, and we still have no clue where Gin is located." Komui stated unusually calm as everyone stared at him.

"So what do we do now?" Kanda snapped bitterly and Komui calmly held his hand up to show a disc between his index and middle finger.

"While you were gone, we had trouble here. That boy we had in holding got out. What was his name again? Michael? Myles?" Komui started to say until Lavi interrupted.

"Manuel. He got out? How?" Lavi asked and Komui grimaced before Reever pushed a button and an image came on the screen of the cells.

"Take a guess." Komui said with another sip of coffee as everyone stared at the ripped apart cell.

"It's actually quite impressive how he managed to write words out of water. Apparently, his power is not only verbal but also can be written." Komui stated calmly as Reever closed the image.

"So we beat a Noah as well as lost one…" Allen stated and Komui nodded.

"Except this Noah left us a message." Komui stated as he waved the disc before putting it into the machine behind him.

The Exorcists and Noahs all looked at the screen to see red letters go across it. 

_Where the music plays, come to life from the ashes, breath up into the air, song of sweet irony._

"HUH?" Every Exorcist and Noah said in unison as the words stayed on the screen.

Komui sighed sadly as he looked at the screen also. "We have no idea what it's telling us either."

"Where the music plays…?" Allen muttered as he reread the words.

"Come to life from the ashes?" Lavi wondered out loud as he scratched his head.

"Breath up into the air…" Lenalee muttered quietly before frowning sadly.

"Song of sweet irony." Kanda said calmly as he stared at the screen.

"What the hell does that mean?" Seedry asked as he looked around the room while tipping back in his chair.

Lavi shrugged as he glanced over at Seedry and perked up. "Where's old man?"

"Oh, Xerxes is being shy." Seedry said playfully with a grin until a fist hit him in the head… or to be more precise, a fin.

Everyone in the room tried their best, but couldn't hold their laughter back as Xerxes glared at Seedry while in a fish costume.

"How's this for comic relief, idiot!" Xerxes snapped as he beat up Seedry who continued to laugh.

* * *

"Right. Continue please." Xerxes said after he had gotten out of the fish costume and knocked out Seedry.

Miranda calmly poked Seedry who had the fish costume roughly stuff over him. "Will he be okay?"

"Oh yeah." Xerxes said curtly before Komui continued. "We got this three days ago before you returned. And yet we still have no idea what it means." He stated disappointedly and Xerxes looked up at the message silently.

"Song of sweet irony. I've heard that before." He said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Song of sweet irony is a term a heard a few years back in England. Apparently, song of sweet irony means a musical piece that does the opposite of what it is supposed to. Like a sad song making a person happy. Or a war song making people feel safe. As for the rest, the first part makes the most sense." Xerxes stated and took a breath before continuing while everyone stared at him patiently.

"Where the music plays… song of sweet irony. Normally, you wouldn't call irony sweet unless to call it saddening. As for where the music plays, it could be somewhere where a saddening event happened that is related to music." Xerxes stated and then went quiet as everyone stared at him and then at the screen.

Allen narrowed his eyes as he read the message one last time. "Saddening event… I know where Gin is." Allen said and clenched his fist under the table.

* * *

The dirt crunched underneath their feet as everyone stopped in their tracks.

"There it is." Allen said as they all stared down below the cliff.

"It's time we end this." Allen said as he narrowed his eyes. Lavi, Milly, Lenalee, Kanda, Marie, and Seedry all nodded as they stood behind Allen.

"Pretty cleaver hiding spot though. I never would have thought of it." Xerxes said as he, Keria, and Cedric stood nearby.

"Let's go." Allen said and everyone nodded as they stared down at where the Ark was suspended half way down the cliff.

* * *

"Thanks for the info, Komui-kun!"

"Wait just a second there! Get back here!" Komui snapped and was replied by a giggle.

"Run for it, Krory-kun!" Rôade said before running off with Krory right behind her.

"That girl…!" Komui muttered bitterly as he narrowed his eyes after them.

* * *

"Hmm… About time… I thought they'd be here earlier…"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No. It's actually better this way. What other way to celebrate a birthday?" Gin said as he and Leaf stood in the piano room in the Ark.

"Come, Exorcists and Noahs. We'll give you a grand show! When the clock strikes midnight, then everything will be done…" Gin said calmly as he looked up with a smile.

"It's time to begin." Gin said and Leaf grinned happily as the two stared up at the large Egg.

"The other one may have been destroyed, but that one wasn't what I wanted. This time for sure, you'll be back." Gin said as he flexed his fingers before turning to Leaf and the piano.

"Time to begin the Reverse Symphony! Can you make it in time, Allen Walker?"

* * *

**BANG! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Time to end this once and for all. Black Order vs. Coldbloods! Who will win? What's the Reverse Symphony? And what does Gin want with the Egg? The clock is ticking as midnight draws near. Next Time: 58 Minutes! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Xerxes: Good day.

**Question: Would you box with a bear with boxing gloves for 100 dollars while wearing a pink tutu?**

Xerxes: No.

Keria: No.

Roade: No.

Gin: No.

Leaf: No.

Tyrir: Hell no.

Cedric: Sure.

**Question: Have any of you ever went in search of the lost, sunken city of Atlantis?**

Gin: No.

Leaf: No.

Keria: No.

Xerxes: No.

Tyrir: No.

Roade: No.

Cedric: Nearly drowned trying.

**Question: Pepper or Salt?**

Gin: Salt.

Leaf: Salt.

Xerxes: Pepper.

Keria: Salt.

Roade: Pepper.

Tyrir: Pepper.

Cedric: Salt 'n Pepper! XD -is listening to Salt 'n Pepper-


	71. 58 Minutes

**Chapter 67- 58 Minutes  
Author Note: Soon... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Allen stepped into Ark with everyone behind him.

"Kinda ironic, huh? Our last big battle like this happened here too." Lavi said as he looked around and Allen nodded as he too looked around. 

**"Welcome!" **A cheerful voice said from somewhere, and everyone quickly looked around till they found the source.

"What the hell?" Kanda muttered as a small puppet wearing a green bandana looked up at them.

"That Gene guy made that thing?" Milly asked and Lavi nodded as the puppet fumed at the word 'thing'.

"I resent that! I'm not just a thing!" The puppet snapped back until Kanda picked it up and glared at it.

"What do you want? Speak before I smash you to pieces!" Kanda snapped and the puppet sighed sadly.

"So hasty. I'm just the rule teller!"

"Rule teller?" Everyone wondered and the puppet chuckled happily.

"Yep, yep! There are two rules only!" It said cheerfully and Kanda dropped it to the ground.

"Rule one! First one to the central tower wins!" The puppet said as it pointed behind it towards the large tower in the center of the ark.

"Rule two!" It said and everyone looked down at it as it grinned weirdly.

"You have 58 minutes before crack!" It said as it tilted its head and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"58 minutes? Crack?" He wondered while Lavi looked at the time.

"… 11:01." He said and Allen turned to the puppet again.

"What happens if we fail to get there on time?" He asked and the puppet laughed happily.

"Then you'll die!" It said before Kanda sliced the puppet in half.

"Then we shouldn't waste time with you." He said coldly and the puppet's head grinned before laughing.

"Then begin the song!" It shouted and everyone froze up as the sound of a piano echoed throughout the Ark.

Allen gripped his head in pain as he tried to keep his eyes open. "That song…!"

"Oh, it does affect him! No wonder, seeing as it's the reverse of what you can do, Walker." The puppet's head said happily and Allen looked at it.

"Reverse?"

"You're listening to the Reverse Symphony that only Master Gin can play and it takes 58 minutes to play! Don't you know that you two are connected through the Clown? Like shadows and light. You're the light he's the shadow. The song only you know is the Symphony of Death! Doesn't take much brains to tell what he's is!" The puppet's head said before Kanda smashed it.

"If it really is reverse, then this is…" Lavi trailed off as he looked towards the tower.

"The Symphony of Life? But why would he be playing that?" Allen wondered out loud before they all rushed into the depths of the Ark.

* * *

"Pretty fast, huh? Too bad they're against the hawk." Someone said as he watched the group run down the street before jumping into the air.

Cedric and Marie perked up as the person slammed his fist into the ground and it flew into the air; cutting the group off from Cedric and Marie.

"Marie!" Kanda shouted back and Marie quickly shouted back. "Just run! We'll be fine!"

Kanda nodded before running after the rest of the group. "Man… What a pain…" Cedric muttered as he rubbed his neck as Kyle grinned at the two.

Marie straightened up and raised his hands to brace himself. "Heh. What hope do you two think you have against one like me?" Kyle asked as he raised his arm that slightly glowed blue.

"Not much if we just rush in." Cedric admitted calmly until he reached into his pocket and took out a ball of yarn that made Kyle raise an eyebrow.

"Yarn? No wire?" Kyle muttered to himself as Cedric chuckled.

"So… how about a little Cat's Cradle, Marie?"

* * *

"Aw, man! That cage was so small! Good thing Gene got me out." She said as she watched the group beneath her.

"That female General isn't there, so this should be quick!" She said before jumping down and throwing a smoke bomb down at them.

The bomb exploded into a cloud of smoke and Milly coughed as Keria covered her mouth.

"Meh, boys are no fun to fight." Maki said as she raised her katana and Milly narrowed her eyes before reaching for her cross necklace.

"Lavi! I know you're there still! Go!" Milly snapped and Lavi nodded slowly before running after the rest.

Milly smiled slightly before facing Maki while Keria glanced to her.

"This girl needs to learn some manners when dealing with us!" Milly said as her cross became a staff and Keria nodded calmly.

* * *

"…"

The group looked around the street until they noticed where the library's building was.

"I guess we have to go through here, huh?" Seedry asked and Lavi shrugged as he looked around.

"There might be a faster way though." Lavi muttered and Seedry sighed.

"Then I'll go on inside and meet you guys later. After all, only one of us needs to get there, right?" Seedry said unusually before bolting into the library before Lavi could argue.

"Che… Come on. Let the idiot go." Kanda said and Lavi nodded before the rest of them ran down a random street towards the tower.

Inside the library, Seedry was silent as he glanced around at the books.

"Jasdebi was fought here, right? A nice quiet spot really."

"…"

Seedry frowned as he looked at some of the books with his back to the central pillar.

"Well? Aren't you going to get rid of me?"

"…"

"Won't talk, huh? Okay then…" Seedry muttered as he sighed sadly before suddenly blocking the person's foot with Hellblade.

"I guess I'll just have to beat the words outta you, Kiki!" Seedry snapped as Kiki flipped backwards and landed on the pillar quietly.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding…" Xerxes muttered as he stared down the graffiti-covered street.

"Like it, Holmes? Gave this boring white street a little life, G." He said as Manuel Gene adjusted his blue bandana with a chuckle.

"No, I meant why do I get the immature one to fight?" Xerxes said bluntly and Manuel Gene doubled back at the comment.

"I resent that! I'm smarter than both Kyle and Maki combined!"

"Yeah, good for you. You're smarter than two monkeys." Xerxes said from behind his mask and Gene glared angrily at him.

"Oh, what large teeth you have! All the better to eat you with!" Gene snapped, as he became a large black and gray wolf with a blue bandana around its head.

"… So that's what you can do…"

* * *

"Why'd we split up again?"

"Cause Lavi said it would be best to see if we can get there faster."

"Yeah, I get that, but… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME, MOYASHI!?" Kanda snapped angrily as Allen ran beside him with Lenalee behind him.

"Lavi said he wants to be alone." Allen said calmly as Ebony and Gen smiled from Allen's opposite shoulder so Kanda wouldn't see.

"Baka Usagi…" Kanda muttered angrily while Lenalee giggled.

* * *

Lavi slowed to a halt as he stood in the dining hall of the tower.

"Funny spot to be waiting for me." Lavi said as he talked to someone sitting on the table.

"Yeah, I heard that you nearly died here. Nice to relive memories like that, huh?" Leaf said coolly as Lavi stepped further into the room.

"And here we can dish it out without any interference. Nii-san was good enough to disconnect this room from the rest of the tower." Leaf said as he hopped off the table, and Lavi took out his hammer.

"You have the Rose of Blood, right?" Leaf asked and Lavi nodded as his eyes rested on the rose pattern on his hammer.

"Good then. This should be a good fight then!" Leaf said as he held up his hilt and grinned.

"Let's go, Lavi! One last time!" Leaf shouted as the white blade appeared and the two clashed.

* * *

**BANG AGAIN! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: A force of power not from nature alone. Artificial strength that can't last long. A web once weaved is not so easily unwoven. Next Time: Oh Brother, Where Art Thou! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

**CLOSED DUE TO NO QUESTIONS  
**


	72. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou

**Chapter 68- Oh Brother, Where Art Thou  
Author Note: Today... you see a new side to someone... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee raced into the tower and stopped as they looked around.

"Gin should be in the piano room. That's at the top." Allen stated and the two others nodded before they ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Yarn or wire! It makes no difference!" Kyle shouted as he smashed the ground where Cedric and Marie had been standing as the two had jumped into the air.

"It makes a big difference!" Cedric shouted as the yarn glowed gold and struck at Kyle like a snake.

"How so?" Kyle shouted back as he swung his fist at the yarn, but missed as the yarn swerved away easily.

"Yarn's easier to change directions." Cedric stated as his yarn circled Kyle as Marie set up his wires.

"My ability may not hurt you, but the wires will still constrict you." Marie stated as Cedric pulled his hand back that was holding the yarn and the yarn pulled back like a snake.

"Immobilize and strike!" Cedric said before his diamond thread shoot out of his other hand at zigzagged towards Kyle.

"Impudent!" Kyle growled before swinging his fist and it collided against Cedric's thread.

Cedric smirked as his thread had formed a shield against Kyle's fist.

Kyle's eyes were wide as he stared at his outstretched arm that was bound by Marie's wires.

"You dirty rats! Two on one isn't fair!" Kyle snapped and Cedric grinned calmly as the thread unraveled and headed for Kyle again.

"I don't play fair!"

* * *

"Is he dead?" Marie asked and Cedric shrugged as the two looked over at where a crumbled building was as Cedric's thread returned to him.

"I doubt it though…" Cedric muttered and as if on cue, the rubble shifted and Kyle stood up slowly.

Cedric and Marie braced themselves as Kyle swayed strangely. "Curse you…" Kyle muttered as his eyes were white and Cedric froze up.

"MOVE! NOW!" He shouted and the two barely got away as a large blue beam incinerated a line of buildings.

Cedric and Marie looked over in shock as Kyle's body was becoming paler.

"Innocence… Curse you… Damn you…" Kyle said emotionlessly before his body started to twitch fervently.

Cedric backed away a step as Marie grimaced. "The Fallen One inside him woke up. I guess Kyle lost consciousness and it took over…" Cedric muttered quietly as the two's heads started to rise.

"Uhh…? Did he grow?" Marie asked as he stared up with sightless eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Cedric muttered frightfully as the two stared up at the large Fallen One in front of them.

"… Damn. It can fit in the Ark? Damn…"

* * *

Lenalee nearly fell down the stairs if Allen had caught her after the blast from the Fallen One shook the Ark.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked and Lenalee nodded as she put both feet back onto the step.

"What the hell was that?" Kanda asked in confusion and Gen shrugged.

"The air changed. A presence in the Ark has grown in strength and it is quite large. We should find a window." Gen stated and Allen nodded as the two rushed up the stairs until they came to a door.

Allen and Kanda quickly smashed it down to find themselves on a balcony overlooking the Ark's town.

"What… the… hell…?" Kanda and Allen muttered in unison, as Lenalee was too shocked to speak.

The Fallen One loomed over the balcony and the town as it faced away from the tower. "That's…!"

"That man Kyle… right?" Lenalee muttered as the two looked over at her silently.

"I hope Marie is okay."

"What about Cedric, Kanda?"

"… Who?"

"Cedric? The drunk Noah?"

"… Che. Let him die. He stole my wallet and made a fool of me twice."

"You aren't going to forget that, are you?"

* * *

"RUN LIKE THE WIND, MARIE!" Cedric shouted as the two raced down the street as the Fallen One floated after them.

"This is crazy! We're inside the freakin' Ark and it can actually fit inside it!" Cedric shouted as Marie caught up.

"It could destroy the Ark, actually…"

"Oh this is perfect! Just perfect!" Cedric snapped as he skidded to a halt and Marie quickly looked behind at him.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked loudly and Cedric frowned calmly.

"I'm getting sober." He said coldly as the row of crosses appeared on his forehead.

* * *

Allen perked up as he saw a faint glow of gold come from the opposite side of the Fallen One.

"What's that?" He asked, as he pointed to the glow and Kanda shrugged.

"No idea…" He muttered until the glow got brighter and the three watched as something glowing gold wrapped around the Fallen One.

* * *

Marie wished he could see what was happening as Cedric held his hand up to the Fallen One as a large golden bracelet had surrounded it.

"Trusting Art: Friendship Bracelet." Cedric said coolly as he stared up at the Fallen One emotionlessly.

"My brother has been dead ever since you entered him, Fallen One." Cedric said and Marie perked up as he looked over at Cedric.

"And now I'm taking you away from him!" Cedric shouted as a small glowing gold object appeared in his raised hand.

"Trusting Art…" Cedric trailed off as he looked up at where the Fallen One's heart would be.

"Painful Separation." Cedric said and he swung his raised arm down and a gold line appeared vertically down the Fallen One.

The bracelet surrounding the Fallen One snapped in half and Cedric lowered his head as the Fallen One split in half; the two halves falling in different directions.

Marie took a cautious step forward and Cedric clenched his fist tightly.

"That's two times I've lost you. Good-bye." Cedric said before looking upward while a tear rolled down his face.

* * *

Xerxes watched as the Fallen One's halves slowly dissolved into nothing before sighing sadly from behind his mask.

"Well, I hope Cedric isn't that sober… I should take him out for a drink after this is all over." He said to himself as a growl made him look behind him.

"You're ignoring me!" Gene snapped as he lunged at Xerxes. Xerxes sighed as he leaned back and Gene lunged past him in surprise.

"You should look before you leap." Xerxes said before slamming his fist into Gene's side, but flinching as his hand went straight through.

"Water is shapeless so it cannot be sliced or captured." Gene stated as he grinned at Xerxes still as a wolf. Xerxes sighed sadly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is boring…"

* * *

**Q.Q ... What?**

**Next Chapter Preview: Brains vs. Will! No, not Will. I mean will Will! WILL! XO Next Time: The Man In The Mask Is You! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Tyrir: ... Begin.

**Question: Who is your favorite Baroque music composer?**

Keria: Giovanni Bernardino Nanino.

Xerxes: Esther Elizabeth Velkiers.

Tyrir: What's baroque?

Gin: -was too busy then to know-

Leaf: -same-

Roade: -is too young to know-

Cedric: -too drunk to care-


	73. The Man In The Mask Is You

**Chapter 69- The Man In The Mask Is You  
Author Note: Guess what!? You get to learn something today! Aren't you lucky? Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Cedric wiped his face with the back of his hand as he stepped over the rubble.

"You okay?" Marie asked as Cedric walked over, but the Noah just nodded silently.

"Yeah… I'm okay…"

* * *

"Thus did Thor throw his mighty hammer and crushed the mortal fools!" Gene shouted still as a wolf and Xerxes quickly jumped away as a large hammer smashed into the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" Xerxes asked calmly as he landed on a roof and Gene snarled over at him.

"Let me tell you a tale…" Gene muttered before leaping into the air, and Xerxes looked up before seeing a large white whale plummet towards him.

"Moby Dick? Interesting…" Xerxes muttered before a purple circle appeared below him just as Gene smashed into the building he had been standing on.

"Missed though." Xerxes stated as he stepped out of a large purple circle nearby.

"Damn you…!" Gene snapped as he was back in human form.

"Heh… Nice try though." Xerxes said before Gene started to grow hair all over.

Xerxes's eyes widened behind his mask as Gene suddenly appeared in front of him with a feral claw raised.

Xerxes went flying through several buildings from one swing of Gene's claw as the werewolf gritted his teeth angrily.

"Die, you fly!" He shouted as Xerxes stepped out of the rubble.

"Great… that was my last mask… I'm going to need to make more." He muttered sadly as pieces of his mask fell to the ground.

"Who cares about your damn mask? Die!" Gene snapped as he lunged towards Xerxes swiftly.

Xerxes slowly raised a hand and pointed it at Gene as the werewolf approached with blinding speed.

"I care plenty." Xerxes stated, before swiftly grabbing Gene's claw and throwing the werewolf into a nearby building.

"Now what were you saying about me dying?" Xerxes asked with a smirk as Gene stood back up as a human.

"Tch… Master Gin told me you would be an easy kill! "Xerxes cares too much about others." He said, but no! You just won't die!" Gene snapped before his right fist became a steel spiked ball.

Xerxes nodded calmly before he dodged Gene's sudden right punch.

"Yes, but he was talking about Xerxes." Xerxes said and Gene gritted his teeth.

"That's you, isn't it!?"

"Nah, I'm Derek." Xerxes said calmly before hitting Gene's right arm away and pummeling the Noah in the face.

"The name Xerxes Xeroxes was given to me by that Gin. But now I think I'll return to my old name." Xerxes said as Gene slowly stood back up.

"How about returning to hell!" Gene shouted as he transformed into a large serpent and lunged towards Xerxes.

"A snake? Hmm, reminds of the nicknames Gin gave those two… Adam and Eve…" Xerxes muttered before the large snake ate him.

* * *

Cedric looked over as he managed to glimpse at the large snake Gene had become.

"Wonder who that was?" He muttered before running towards there with Marie, confusedly, following.

"I hope Kanda hasn't snapped yet." Marie muttered as he turned his sightless eyes further into the Ark.

_'And why am I hearing something coming from below?'_

_

* * *

_

The large snake smiled as it slithered along the street.

"Now to get rid of those two that defeated Kyle…" It said happily until something suddenly made it freeze in place.

"How about I get rid of you?" A voice asked and Gene's snake eyes widened before he glanced behind him to see Xerxes standing there with a small grin.

"You!" Gene shouted before lunging again at Xerxes.

"What? Did you expect someone else?" Xerxes asked as he disappeared and appeared above Gene's head with his hand raised.

"How about I show you what hell is like?" Xerxes asked calmly as a purple orb appeared in his hand.

Gene looked up as Xerxes slammed the orb into the top of his head.

"Unknown Ending." Xerxes said and Gene's eyes widened as his body started to dissolve slowly.

"W-What is going on!?" He shouted before his body turned to sand and fell to the ground while Xerxes landed gracefully.

"Hmm… seems even the Noah of Wisdom can't survive in the unknown plane I use to travel around in… Hmm, pity." Xerxes said as he raised his hand and a purple circle appeared around the pile of sand.

"And one more thing, boy. Though you can't hear me anymore. My name is Derek. Derek Ryder." Derek said as he ran a hand through his red hair and the sand was absorbed into the purple circle below it.

* * *

Cedric and Marie stopped running as they stared ahead at where Derek was clapping the dust off his hands.

"Xerxes!" Cedric called over and Derek perked up as he looked behind him.

"Oh, Cedric." He said as the two ran over.

"You okay?" Derek asked and Cedric nodded slowly. Derek chuckled before punching Cedric lightly on the shoulder.

"You want a drink after all this is over?" Derek asked and Cedric grinned like a five-year-old who just got candy.

"Hell yeah!" He said and Derek smirked evilly for a second. "Oh, Cedric."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Derek now, okay?" Derek asked and Cedric and Marie were silent for a second before Cedric replied.

"Derek? Pfft, what a funny name."

And on an unrelated note, the Ark's ceiling now has an imprint of Cedric Blokman, the Noah of Trust, in it.

You can view this work for only twenty-six dollars.

* * *

"Stop dodging, you ugly-!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, PIG!?"

Keria sighed sadly as she watched Milly and Maki furiously fight each other.

"Who are you calling a pig, you cow!?"

"I'm going to wring your fat neck, you b-"

Keria sighed as she covered her ears as the two started cursing at each other.

"So much for being ladies…" She muttered before turning around with a grimace.

Keria lowered her hands and she smiled as she looked over at a barrel against a building.

"Having fun hiding, Rôade?"

"Ergh, busted…" The barrel said before it disappeared and Rôade pouted as she caught the card.

"Hi, Miss Keria! Funny meeting you here!" Rôade said and Keria chuckled calmly.

"Now really. You've been stalking us for so long, I was wondering when you would come out." Keria stated and Rôade sighed sadly.

"No fun…" She muttered before looking over at the two who were far from done with their fight.

"Wow, talk about ladies, huh?" Rôade said and Keria sighed sadly.

"All that work with Milly went up in smoke the moment that other girl called her a name…" Keria said disappointedly, and Rôade giggled.

"Want my help?"

"Yes, that might help them learn to be more like ladies." Keria said with sly smirk and Rôade chuckled evilly as she pulled out her deck of cards.

"You got it, Miss Keria!" She said before happily walking over to the two while shuffling her cards.

"Hey, girls?"

"WHAT!?"

"WHA- Rôade!?"

Rôade grinned happily before her cards suddenly came alive and circled the three of them.

"Time to play some lady games!" Rôade said before the black dome surrounded them and Keria walked over to it.

She calmly sat down on the steps of a nearby building and stared at the dome as Rôade's voice came through it.

"Grand Arcadia."

* * *

**XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Play a game that never ends till one learns to behave. Now if only all mothers could do that too... Next Time: Grand Arcadia Replay! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Noahs: RYDER!? XO

Derek: What?

Roade: You even changed your name...

Derek: This is my name. T.T

**Question: Favorite taste? Spicy, Sweet, Salty, Sour, Bitter?**

Roade: Sweet!

Tyrir: Spicy.

Keria: Hmm... Sweet.

Derek: Bitter.

Cedric: SWEET!

Gin: Salty. Like sea water.

Leaf: Yeah, hell knows you drank a lot of that as a kid... -is kicked to the moon- Spicy for me.


	74. Grand Arcadia Replay

**Chapter 70- Grand Arcadia Replay  
Author Note: Okay, tomorrow shall be a grand day. TWO chapters at once! (Because splitting them would be traumatic.) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Milly and Maki looked around the black dome while Rôade giggled happily.

"Now you two play nice now." Rôade said happily as the two girls stared at her in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do?" Milly and Maki shouted at the younger girl who just leaned back on her heels.

"You two need to learn how to behave like proper ladies."

"Proper this, brat!" Maki snapped before slashing at Rôade with her katana, but missed as the blade hit an invisible wall.

"Ah, ah, ah. No breaking the rules." Rôade said with a giggle as Maki glared at her.

"Grand Arcadia consists of five games normally."

"Normally?"

"Yeah, for you two, only one should do. Though Krory-kun and Komui-kun were able to get through all five… now that was fun." Rôade said as she brought back happy memories to herself while the two other girls glared at each other.

"Now for the rules! There are only three of them!" Rôade stated and the two looked over at the younger girl again.

"One, you cannot bad mouth each other. Two, you cannot physical hurt each other. And finally, three…" Rôade trailed off as she noticed the two girls glared at each other again.

"Three, you must beat me in Poker."

"That's it? Ha! That'll be easy!"

* * *

Keria played with a pebble she had found nearby as the black dome gleamed eerily in the Ark's light.

"I sure hope Rôade is teaching them proper manners… Heaven only knows that girl doesn't even know them herself…" She muttered to herself before tossing the pebble across the street.

* * *

"Call: Royal Flush." Rôade said and the two girls groaned loudly as they stared at Rôade.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Maki asked as she slammed her cards down and Rôade shrugged before dealing the cards again.

"I can do this for hours. Just ask Allen-kun." Rôade stated and Milly grimaced at that comment.

_'Oh, great…' _She thought before looking at her cards. "Now isn't this relaxing? Call." Rôade said and the two glared at her.

"THIS IS FAR FROM RELAXING!"

"Yeah, I know. But it does teach you how to get what you want." Rôade said as she shuffled her cards happily.

"Oh screw this and your stupid Arcadia thing!" Maki snapped as she threw a kunai towards Rôade but it just bounced off her.

"Now really. I'm trying to have fun here." Rôade said sadly as she calmly pointed at Maki and the ground beneath the girl erupted as two large 2-D soldiers made from heart and ace shapes appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The two girls shouted before being pummeled through the dome and into the Ark's wall.

Rôade sighed sadly as the black dome popped and Keria grimaced as she stared off in the direction the two girls were sent.

"Good idea. Some time alone might do them some work."

"Work? I wanted to have fun…"

* * *

Milly and Maki glared at each as they stood up from where they landed.

"At least now I can rip you flat-chested cow apart!" Maki snapped and Milly gritted her teeth angrily.

"Who are you calling flat-chested, billboard!?"

* * *

Rôade and Keria sighed in unison as they watched the two girls start destroying building as they fought again.

"Now that is very un-ladylike." Keria said with a sigh while Rôade giggled happily.

* * *

"Kami no Rekka!" Milly snapped as her cross on her staff turned red, and flames billowed out towards Maki.

"So you can actually fight, huh?" Maki shouted before dodging the flames and flinching as she felt Milly appeared behind her, as her cross became gold colored.

"My style is a lot like Lavi's too. Except I don't think he can do this…" Milly stated as she pointed the gold cross at Maki, who had quickly swerved around.

"Kami no Tenshi (God of Angel)." Maki's eyes widened as Milly's cross on her staff started to glow bright gold until it became white.

* * *

Keria and Rôade both perked up when they saw the light.

"What's that?" Rôade asked right before the light disappeared, and Keria shrugged truthfully.

"No idea…" She muttered and the two looked at each other before running over there.

* * *

Milly panted heavily as she used her staff to keep on her feet.

"First time… I… used that…" She panted between breaths before looking up.

"But you can't hear me anymore anyway." Milly stated as Maki had been impaled by several swords that were being held by statue-like arms that stuck out of the ground and thin air.

"Now be blessed by their right." Milly muttered before closing her eyes.

Maki's body fell to the ground as the blades and arms disappeared into nothingness and Milly smiled slightly.

"That'll teach you to mess with Milly Wenham, you pig."

* * *

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee stopped running up the stairs as they had reached the top floor, but the music continued to play.

"So now what? We can't go to that room, can we?" Kanda asked and Allen nodded slowly as he looked around.

Lenalee also looked around, but a shiver suddenly went down her spine.

"Look out!" She shouted and Allen barely had time to react as the spot directly behind him exploded, sending debris everywhere.

"Who's there?" Kanda shouted as he unsheathed Mugen and Allen looked around cautiously as Ebony got back on his feet after being blown off Allen's shoulder.

"Who's there? Only the greatest creation of my Master! Repent, peons! For my Master has wished of your death!" A voice said and Allen felt a familiar tickle at his eye. 

_'This feeling is…!' _Allen thought until he felt something near him, and he quickly jumped back as the floor exploded again.

"You worms should not have done such a grievous wound to Master! For so long I've had to take care of him as he got better. Now pay the price for your arrogance!" The voice shouted, and Allen looked up just in time to jump next to Kanda as the person landed on the floor.

"I am Belle! The greatest creation!" Belle shouted as its armored head gleamed in the light.

"It can't be…!" Allen muttered while Kanda gritted his teeth.

"An Akuma." He spat out as Belle raised its hand to point at the three.

"Now suffer for your acts of harm!" 

**"No." **

Allen perked up and almost smiled at the new voice as Belle turned its head.

"Who dares sneak up on such a grand creation?"

"That would be…"

"Us!" Another voice shouted as a claw suddenly appeared out of Belle's shadow and impaled the Akuma from behind.

Allen grinned softly as the claw removed itself from Bell and returned to the shadows.

"You are the one who should be punished! Poker does not like you hurting Master Ex-Noah!"

"And since that brat was the last one to actually know Master Noah, I might as well help him too!"

Allen would have laughed out loud as Poker and 57 appeared between the three and Belle.

"You impudent creations made from trash! You dare attack perfection?" Belle shouted and Poker shrugged while 57 clicked its claw.

"One thing's for sure. You sure are an old Akuma. Poker can tell you aren't here because Master Ex-Noah is too." Poker stated and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Poker?" He asked and Kanda glared over at him.

"You know them!?"

"Only the one holding cards. The other one is Gearz's Akuma." Allen stated and Lenalee stared at Poker before nodding.

"I remember him…" She whispered until Belle let out a loud shriek.

"You shall all die for what you did to my Master!" It screamed and Poker nodded.

"Yep, that proves she's not with the scary guy with black hair."

"Master Noah did mention something about a piece of trash not wanting to leave the Ark." 57 stated and that made Belle scream again.

"Master Ex-Noah, Poker and this one will take care of the loud one. You can just rest." Poker stated and Allen nodded.

"We don't have much time left though. Please hurry."

"Sure. Poker will finish this quickly, Master Ex-Noah. Afterwards, door will open to white room."

"What did you say?" Allen asked in surprise and Poker turned its head to look at Allen.

"Uh, weird gold boy told Poker so. He said trash was keeping the door closed after he left." Poker stated and Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Gold boy? Leaf…" He muttered angrily and Allen nodded in agreement.

"Then hurry even more, Poker."

"Of course, Master Ex-Noah." Poker said before turning back to face Belle with 57 next to him.

"A Level 5 and 4 have no power against perfection! You are merely trash to be swept aside so I can take my Master's revenge to them!" Belle shouted before lunging towards the two Akuma while outside, the roof to the library exploded as two figures jumped out of the hole and into the air.

* * *

**BANG!**

**Next Chapter Preview: Fight of the lost ones. Now it's time for the dead to rest finally. Next Time: Cry Me To Sleep! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Roade: Wow! Lots and lots of questions! Go, me!

**Question: What brand of candies do Roade buy?**

Roade: Any kind! But I LOVE hard candy!

**Question: What kind of mythical creature would you like to be?**

Gin: I'd say a dragon.

Leaf: ... Not sure...

Roade: Uhh... Easter Bunny! XD

Tyrir: ... a demon. :P

Cedric: How about a leprechaun?

Derek: Sentaur.

Keria: Fairy.

**Question: ****Favorite brand of Clothes?**

Noahs: ... (No answer)  
**  
****Question: ****How scary is Cedric when he's sober?**

Derek: Very. --;

Cedric: -is drinking-  
**  
****Question: ****Whats the craziest thing that's happened to you?**

Noahs: Cedric when he's sober. It's crazy beyond words.  
**  
****Question: ****How dangerous IS the Grand Arcadia?**

Roade: Depends on how good at games you are. XD  
**  
****Question: ****What's the most insane thing you've ever done?**

Noahs: Watch Cedric drink several barrels of alcohol...

Cedric: 37 is my record! XD

**Question: ****One country you would like to live your life in and why?**

Derek: Rome for the Colloseum.

Tyrir: Africa. No idea why.

Roade: Candy Land! XD

Cedric: Ireland! Ale!

Keria: Back home. I'm homesick...

Gin: Anywhere but here.

Leaf: Ditto.

Roade: WHERE!? 8D

**Question: ****A famous person you would like to meet?**

Derek: Plato.

Keria: Lady Marie.

Roade: Whoever first made cards.

Tyrir: ...

Cedric: Vikings! XD


	75. Cry Me To Sleep

**Chapter 71- Cry Me To Sleep  
Author Note: This and the next chapter is this 2-for-1 deal are some of my favorite chapters so far... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**15 Minutes Ago…**

Kiki frowned as she jumped from the pillar and slammed her foot into Seedry's waiting blade.

The two jumped back and Kiki perked up when she saw Seedry grinning.

"Man, this is just like old times! Fighting for the last piece of food… Fighting for the last bed… Fighting for who to go after first…" Seedry said and Kiki looked away from him.

"Except there is one thing different this time, right?"

"Of course. You're my enemy."

"Nope, not that. This time you're holding back." Seedry stated as he pointed Hellblade towards Kiki who stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked while narrowing her eyes as Seedry chuckled.

"I may not be very good at other things, but I can certainly tell when someone doesn't have their head in the game so to speak. Now if I really was your enemy, you would have beaten me just like you have before, right? But you're not trying this time." Seedry stated and Kiki stared at him silently as he continued.

"Every time I've tried to beat you, I've lost quickly. Now why am I still standing now then?"

"Cause you got better?"

"Ha, I've haven't had any exercise since this whole thing started! I'm freakin' bored to tell the truth!" Seedry said with a chuckle as he picked at the floor with Hellblade.

"So what?" Kiki said coldly and Seedry lost his grin.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? Activate your Innocence, Kiki! You call me an enemy, so prove it!" Seedry snapped and Kiki flinched slightly before frowning again.

Seedry gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. "Fine. If you won't… I'll just have to cut you down effortlessly!" Seedry snapped before Hellblade's blade became a chain.

"Hellblade The Third: Demon Blood Chain!" Seedry said and he swung the chain towards Kiki.

Kiki quickly dodged the chain, and narrowed her eyes as she landed away from Seedry.

"Effortlessly? How can you do that when I know all about you?" Kiki asked while clenching her fists tightly as the chain returned to Hellblade's hilt.

"… What do you know about me?" Seedry asked coolly as he looked over at Kiki.

"A lot! Hellblade has five forms: First form is Animal, Second form is Effect, Third form is Form, Fourth form is Body, and Fifth form is Death." Kiki stated and Seedry shrugged calmly.

"Okay, so you know about Hellblade. But what about me?" Seedry asked with a smirk as he pointed to himself.

Kiki went silent as she stared at Seedry before he went on. "Do you know why Gin doesn't like me? It's not cause of my recklessness and all." Seedry said and Kiki perked up as she gulped quietly.

"It's simple. My mind can't be read." Seedry stated with a wide grin as he poked his forehead.

"So tell me, Kiki! What do you know about me that even a mind reader doesn't?" Seedry asked before Hellblade's blade became a disc.

"Hellblade the Third: Gravity Well!" Seedry snapped as he swung the hilt and the disc shot out towards Kiki.

Kiki swerved to the side as the disc whizzed straight through the pillar before attaching itself back onto Hellblade's hilt.

"So you're serious, Seedry?"

"Of course Seedry isn't serious. Seedry is dead, and has been for a while now." Seedry stated with a light chuckle, and Kiki raised an eyebrow.

"Have you lost your mind? You're standing right in front of me!" She snapped and Seedry sighed sadly.

"Don't shout so much, you might wake him."

"Wake who?"

"Seedry." Seedry said and Kiki gritted her teeth angrily.

"Stop playing games!" She snapped before kicking Seedry straight in the chest.

"Now you're serious! That's better!" Seedry said as Kiki noticed her foot was caught by Seedry's hand.

Kiki froze as Hellblade was suddenly pointed at her. "Hellblade the Fourth: Heaven's Thunder."

* * *

The roof to the library exploded into a large cloud of dust. Kiki coughed as she landed on a nearby roof while her right arm lay uselessly at her side.

"Stupid jerk…! That was dangerous!" Kiki muttered before looking at her arm.

"Great, it was the paralyzing one he used…" She whispered before perking up as Seedry emerged from the dust cloud behind her.

"Why you! Kireme!"

"Hellblade the Third: Angel Shield!" Kiki's foot slammed into the shield that had appeared from Hellblade before Seedry swerved out of the way as Kiki smashed the shield with her Innocence.

"Whew, it did slow it down so I could dodge. Seedry would have loved to see me do that." Seedry said with a sigh of relief as Kiki stared over at him.

"Why do you keep on talking in third person?" She asked and Seedry grinned widely.

"Am I?" He asked with a smile before raising his free hand to his right eye.

"Or am I not?" Seedry asked as he removed the eye patch covering the eye.

"How do you who you are talking to if I'm not even human?" Seedry asked as his black eye with a red cross gleamed in the Ark's light.

Kiki flinched when she saw the eye and she instantly remembered. "How could I have forgotten…?" She muttered and Seedry silently tossed the patch away.

"It's too bad you can't meet Seedry anymore. He was a nice person." Seedry said strangely as he ran his right hand over his eye.

"Stop talking like that!" Kiki snapped and Seedry frowned sadly.

"Why? Wouldn't you if someone asks to speak to the dead?"

"You're not dead! You're standing right there!" Kiki shouted and Seedry went silent as he stared at Kiki solemnly.

"Kiki. Were you ever told my past?"

"Of course not! You never told anyone!"

"That would be wrong. I've told people Seedry's past, but not mine." Seedry stated as he closed his eyes and smiled while Hellblade was impaled into the roof.

"Seedry was kind, strong, and everything I wanted to be. I could never be as good as he. But… then he just had to go and die like that… saving another person's life. The way he always wanted to… Of course, Mother didn't agree and she… well, you should know that rest. Mother calls Earl to bring her prized son back, son takes over Mother, son grows till he's Level 5, and then kills himself before he can kill his younger brother, but not before giving the brother a piece of him." Seedry said sadly with a small smile on his face.

"You're kind of like that. Abandoned by your family and all. Well, more like Allen really. Though unrelated notes would change that theory." Seedry added when he remembered Keria ready to kill him if he spoke about it.

Kiki blinked a few times as Seedry flexed his left foot slowly. "Amazing really. How a person who became an Akuma can still recognize someone like me. I would feel honored if my entire country didn't die as well." Seedry stated and Kiki relaxed her left hand as she stared at Seedry.

"I made everyone a grave even. Terribly done from a nine-year-old but still… it's something…" Seedry said with a sad chuckle as he opened his eyes and looked at Kiki.

"So, fellow one who also lost their family. Pleased to finally meet you in person." Seedry said and Kiki blinked a few more times. 

_'Has his mind shut off or something?' _She thought to herself as Seedry smiled calmly.

"Seedry Utarso. Died at the age of 13…" Kiki's eyes widened at that.

"Committed suicide as an Akuma and transferred his entire right side into his younger brother's. I think it's time for Seedry to rest at last." Seedry said softly and Kiki rolled her hand into a fist again.

"Sorry for using your name for so long, brother… I got so used to it that I almost forgot myself… Though that would be fine by me." Seedry stated as he picked up Hellblade and held it upside and pointed it towards his chest.

Kiki's eyes widened as Seedry chuckled softly. "Good night, Seedry." Seedry said before impaling the right side of his chest.

Kiki took a step forward in shock until Seedry said something loud enough for her to hear. "Devour."

Kiki watched silently as Hellblade's blade started to turn purple. After a few seconds, Seedry removed Hellblade from his chest and staggered.

"Whoa… I guess that's what it's like to be yourself again." He said and Kiki's eyes widened as she stared at Seedry's now brown right eye.

"Good night, Seedry. And from now on…" He said as he looked over at Kiki.

"I'm finally myself, and nothing is going to change that." He said and Kiki narrowed her eyes as he raised Hellblade above his head, but still upside down.

"Cry from Closed Hearts. Hellblade the Sixth."

* * *

**SIXTH!?****!?****!?****!?****!?****!?****!?****!?****!?****!?****!?****!? By the way, Cry from Closed Hearts is a song we made. :P  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: The dead must rest so the true one can be shown. Kangaroo, Armadillo, Zebra. Next Time: Cry Me To Sleep Again! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Why does Seedry get a two-chapters-for-one special?

Gin: T_T He'd better not hurt my Kiki...

Leaf: Stop! Question time! XD -is KOed by Noahs-

**Question: What flavor of chocolate do you like? **

Gin: Milk.

Leaf: No idea...

Roade: Dark!

Derek: Milk.

Keria: White.

Tyrir: Melted.

Cedric: Any chocolate that people put in drinks! XD  
**  
****Question: ****Milk, Tea or Coffee?**

Keria: Tea.

Derek: Coffee.

Gin: Tea.

Leaf: Tea.

Roade: Coffee!

Tyrir: ...

Cedric: Uhh... None of the above?

**Question: ****Favorite classical music composer?**

Noahs: Didn't we already answer this?

**Question: ****Most disgusting thing that's happened to you?**

Gin: A lot of things... too numerous to even say...

Leaf: Same...

Roade: Cedric trying to get me drunk.

Tyrir: Having to share a room with these idiots once. Cedric snores, Derek kicks, Keria is strangely quiet, Roade is sprawled out, and Gin usually isn't asleep...

Derek: Don't worry, Tyrir. At least the next question hopefully with be more appropriate for us... And I do not kick!

**Question: ****Would you fight a rabid gorilla with spiked brass knuckles while wearing some leather suit that sickos like for whatever you'd want?**

Derek: T_T

Tyrir: You were saying?

Derek: T_T -torches question-

Cedric: -read question before it was torched- Depends... can I get a free swing?


	76. Cry Me To Sleep Again

**Chapter 72- Cry Me To Sleep Again  
Author Note: I seriously couldn't wait to post this one... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Kiki stared in shock, as Hellblade started to twitch like it was alive.

Her eyes went from the blade to the holder before she clenched her left fist tightly.

"Now, Seedry. Now, you can leave finally." He said as the blade turned purple again before something dripped out from the tip and landed on the white roof.

Kiki glanced down to see blood drip onto the roof. "Whew… There goes Seedry. Rest in peace, brother." He said with a sad smile as Hellblade calmed down in his hand.

"What was that!?" Kiki asked in confusion and the boy looked over at her before smiling.

"Hellblade doesn't just eat Akuma. It can cleanse them and send them off. Though it doesn't really like doing that." He stated and smiled at the sword like it would try to bite at him angrily as a pet would when insulted.

"All right, now if I play along with this, who would you be then if "Seedry" just left?" Kiki asked coldly and the boy sighed sadly.

"I would be me again, the same kid brother who always wanted to be stronger than his older one. Now if I can just remember my name… It was easy to remember, though with me that would be different…" He muttered before going quiet as he scratched his head while Kiki narrowed her eyes.

_'Okay… Seedry's gone crazy finally.' _She thought until she perked up as he clapped his hands together.

"Of course! Kangaroo, Armadillo, Zebra!" He said happily and Kiki went silent in shock.

"What the hell kind of name did you just make up?"

"I didn't make it up! That's my name!"

"Okay, so, Kangaroo…"

"No! My name's not Kangaroo! What kind of name did you just make up?" He asked and Kiki gritted her teeth angrily.

"I don't have time for this!"

"Well, neither do I! Honestly, making fun of someone's name! That's plain rude!"

"You're the one calling yourself random animals that…" Kiki trailed off it hit her and she would have hit her head against a wall if she could find one on top of a roof.

"Figured it out? Easy way to remember it, huh?" He asked and Kiki grimaced over at him.

"For a nine-year-old."

"Exactly! Mucho gracias!" He said and Kiki blinked a few times.

"Uhh…? What did you just say?"

"Que? Tu no hablo espanol? You really need to learn more, Kiki. I'm speaking my native tongue." He said happily and Kiki nodded slowly as feeling started to return to her arm.

_'Just stall him for a little bit more, Kiki…' _She thought before frowning slightly. "So you're…?"

"Kaz Utarso! 27 years old. Blood Type A+. Sign is Leo. Can be a liar at times (but not now). Anything else?" Kaz asked happily and Kiki sighed sadly.

"No, that was… more than I wanted to know…" She said before looking over at him.

"Now can we end this stupid game already?"

"Nope, because you still haven't told me who you are." Kaz said calmly and Kiki grimaced.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't pretending to be someone you're not!" She snapped and Kaz's smile disappeared in a flash.

"I did stop. Or are you saying you prefer my brother? Yeah, a lot of people did. Even me. But just taking and using his name doesn't really bring him back either. Those who think that are fools, right, _Kiki_?" Kaz asked and Kiki took a cautious step back.

"Hmm… So?" Kaz asked and Kiki's flinched as Kaz disappeared from sight along with Hellblade.

"Do I really have to beat the words out of you!?" He shouted from above, and Kiki barely was able to dodge it as Kaz impaled where she had just been standing.

"Hellblade the Third: Heaven's Arrows." Kaz said coolly before arrows suddenly shot out of Hellblade's blade and nearly hit Kiki as she kicked them away from her.

Kiki froze as Hellblade was suddenly against her neck as Kaz appeared behind her.

"Don't tell me that you stopped knowing me after I dropped my brother's name? I'm still the same person you've known. Just finally able to be himself." Kaz stated before Kiki swung her leg at him and he dodged it.

Kiki jumped away from him and glared at him before moving her right arm again.

"Good, I can move it again." She muttered and Kaz sighed sadly.

"Why are we fighting again?" He asked and Kiki stayed quiet as he stared at her.

"What's your purpose for fighting now?" Kaz asked and Kiki remained silent.

"Is it so you don't get left behind again as you so clearly stated last time?" Kaz asked as he moved his collar away to show Kiki the bruise that was still there from when she kicked him defending Gin.

Kiki looked away from the bruise and frowned before nodding.

"Really? Cause I'm fighting now to make you see who you really know."

"I know plenty about you all!"

"Wow, then tell me Xerxes's real first and last name? Tell me what Keria's son's name is? Tell me where Roade and Krory are? Tell me what brand of wine Cedric drinks? Tell me who is really standing right here, Kiki!" Kaz shouted and Kiki flinched as she stepped back slowly.

Kaz grimaced as he closed his eyes. "Tell me what it is that you don't want to be away from. Start there, and then… we'll help you know what you missed, okay?" Kaz asked and Kiki stared at the roof quietly while biting her bottom lip.

"Seedry… I mean, Kaz… I mean…" Kiki muttered and she then fell to her knees and hit the roof with her hands.

"I don't know…" She whispered and Kaz sheathed Hellblade before walking over to her and crouching down.

"Do you really want to push us away? Roade was crying when you left. Keria's been trying to make Milly all ladylike and needed your help. Hell, even Xerxes needed your help to get those books on the top shelf!" Kaz stated with a laugh and Kiki looked up at him sadly.

"I bet they'll be more than happy for you to come back, huh?" He said with a small smile and Kiki blinked a few tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, and Milly needed help with that garden of hers. I'm no good with plants. Cedric, well, Cedric really only wants to get you drunk, so let's forget about him. And then…"

"You?"

"Pardon?" Kaz looked at Kiki as she stared at the roof.

"Did you miss me like they did?" She asked between tears and Kaz smiled softly.

"Of course. Who else is going to fight me for food?" Kaz asked and Kiki giggled as she wiped her eyes slowly.

Kaz chuckled and then stared at Kiki quietly. "Well… I think I may have missed you more than anyone else…" He whispered and Kiki perked up as he stood up and held his hand down for her.

"Well? They're waiting." He said and Kiki nodded before taking Kaz's hand and standing up.

"Um… Kaz, right?"

"Kangaroo, Armadillo, Zebra. Yep."

"Heh… Thank you." Kiki said before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Kaz's face blazed red and he started to cough to hide it. "L-Let's go…"

"Okay."

* * *

Kaz and Kiki made their way down from the roof and soon ran into Xerxes, Cedric, Marie, Keria, Milly, and Rôade.

Rôade cried happily as she hugged Kiki tightly and Keria and Milly smiled as the two comforted Kiki.

Xerxes was laughing as Kaz beat up Cedric after telling them his real name and Marie was trying not to get into the fight so Cedric would learn not to make fun of people's names.

Kiki glanced over at Kaz and smiled softly as he grinned widely while beating up Cedric.

And while they all welcomed Kiki and Kaz's return, inside the tower, flames licked at the floor and walls, as the rabbit faced the wolf.

* * *

**AWWWWWWW! XO I'm not crying! Shut up!** **No, wait! Don't! Review!**

**Next Chapter Preview: The hunter and the hunted. The leader and the follower. The rabbit and the wolf. The long awaited rematch with Lavi and Leaf! Prepare for a fire-fight like none other! Get a hard hat, concrete wall, and plenty of water as this will have the side effect** **of melting you to your seat!**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Gin: I'M GOING TO KILL, SEEDRY! XO

Derek: But Kiki was the one who kissed him, not the other way around.

Gin: I don't care!

Roade: -holds up reviews from Seedry fans- These people do! Most of them pair him with Kiki!

Gin: T_T Hell hath no fury like a Coldblood scorned! -runs off to find, and probably kill, Seedry-

Derek: -calls after him- By the way! His name's Kaz!

Roade: -calls after him too- Kangaroo, Armadillo, Zebra!


	77. The Siberian Wolf I

**Chapter 73- The Siberian Wolf I  
Author Note: Well, Nii-san and I were having fun RPing yesterday, which prompted me to work hard on this chapter. So, readers, thank Gearz-niisan and Enjoy. And Nii-san! Have fun with Mother! -is hiding-  
**

**

* * *

**

The room was ablaze with flames that licked at the table and chairs as two blurs collided continuously.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he readied his hammer at Leaf.

The two clashed again as the flames roared around the room.

"Haha! Come on, Bookman!" Leaf shouted as he grinned happily at Lavi as the two were suddenly thrown out of the tower and towards the waiting water below.

Leaf landed onto the water's surface as Lavi crashed straight through the water.

"Huh, funny. I never knew there was water in the Ark…" Leaf muttered as bubbles popped at the surface that Lavi had landed.

Leaf looked over in time to see a large hammer swing towards him. He quickly blocked the hammer, but was still sent into the tower as Lavi's head broke the surface and he gasped for air.

"That was close…" He muttered as a blue seal appeared around him and the water started to ripple greatly.

Leaf raised an eyebrow as he smacked the dust off his clothes while staring at Lavi.

"Mizu Ban: Hebi Wana!" Lavi shouted and Leaf flinched as the large water snake crashed into him as Lavi grinned widely.

"I've got plenty more where that came from!" He shouted as steam rose where the snake had collided with Leaf and the tower.

"Yeah? Enlighten me." Leaf said as he watched out of the hole the snake made and he stared at Lavi.

Lavi grinned as he raised his hammer over his head and the circle of stamps appeared. "You're on."

* * *

The area around the tower exploded in a frenzy and dust covered the air as Leaf gritted his teeth bitterly.

"Sheesh, talk about overkill…" He muttered as the three flame snakes rushed towards him while destroying everything that got in their way.

Leaf grimaced as he gripped Maki's handle tightly. "Tenshi no Subete." He said and Maki's white blade swiftly slashed apart the three snakes while Leaf stared beyond them at where Lavi was with his hammer in his hands.

"Anymore new things to show me?" Leaf asked and Lavi smirked before raising his hammer again.

"Depends on if you can stand them." Lavi said slyly and Leaf grinned back happily.

"Say… what are you planning on doing after all of this ends?" Leaf suddenly asked and Lavi thought about it for a moment before Leaf answered.

"I'm planning on going on an overdue vacation. Somewhere with white sand, bright sun, and plenty of relaxation." Leaf stated and Lavi smiled with a chuckle.

"That sounds really good right now…"

"No kidding." Leaf said and the two chuckled again.

"I could really go for something that good. Too bad work comes before pleasure everywhere but the dictionary." Lavi said and Leaf laughed while resting Maki on his shoulder.

"I suppose we should finish this so we can go take that needed rest, huh?" Leaf asked and Lavi nodded slowly.

"Rai Ban: Arashi Shinsei."

"Getsuga Tensho."

* * *

Milly sat down to catch her breath as she stared at the tower that had smoke billowing out from its burnt walls.

"Lavi… You better not lose on me! Or you're going to be in trouble!" She said before standing back up and using her staff to keep her standing.

Milly glanced at the cross and smiled slightly. "I can't move any further… Gabriel, could you show me what's going on?" Milly asked her staff, and the cross glowed blue before fading to show what was going on at the base of the tower as Milly sat back down and watched.

* * *

Another explosion shook the base of the tower as the two fought fiercely.

Leaf grinned widely as Lavi smirked calmly. "Tenshi no Subete!"

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" The two attacks collided and nullified each other as the two clashed together again.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he jumped away from Leaf and landed clumsily on his feet as he stared up to see Leaf land on one of the tower's arches.

_'This is going to take a while…' _

_"WANT MY HELP?" _

Lavi's eyes widened as the voice boomed inside his head. "W-What…?" 

_"DO YOU?" _The voice asked again and Lavi glanced at his hammer to see the rose symbol on it glowed pale blue.

"You're…!" 

_"YES OR NO."_

Lavi was silent as he stared at the symbol and then up at Leaf before smirking again. "All right, let's go wild." He said before Leaf landed down on the ground a few yards away from Lavi.

Lavi placed his hand onto his hammer's cross and stared at Leaf as a purple symbol appeared on his hammer.

"Fifteen minutes." He muttered and the rose pulsed pale blue.

"Owari Ban: Ejiki Saigo."

* * *

Everyone in the Ark flinched as they felt a sudden chill enter the air.

Derek looked up towards the tower to see the air around it with a purple tinge to it.

"What's that?" He muttered as everyone else looked up at it.

* * *

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee all froze as they felt the chill rush through them.

"What the hell is going on outside?" Kanda snapped with Mugen in his hand as the three Akuma were fighting without feeling the chill.

Lenalee rubbed her arm to warm up, as Allen felt chilled to the bone. "This feels familiar…"

* * *

Leaf's eyes widened as he stared ahead of him where a large purple haze loomed over them.

Lavi breathed heavily as he stared over at Leaf. "Ejiki Saigo. Strike." Lavi said in a low voice, and the purple haze suddenly swirled before shooting towards Leaf as a purple ball.

Leaf flinched as the purple ball of haze collided with him. Leaf's veins pounded as blood rolled out of his mouth as the haze went straight through him.

"What… the…?" He muttered as blood dripped down onto the ground from his mouth.

The purple haze ball appeared above Leaf as Lavi smiled.

"Ejiki Saigo. The only stamp I have that can only harm the Noah inside people like Allen's sword." Lavi stated before the haze ball dropped and enveloped Leaf in its purple clutches.

"Of course, it's hard to maintain the synchronize…" Lavi muttered as his breathing was labored and he gripped his hammer tightly.

"It's worth it though to defeat you."

"Yeah, it would have." Lavi's eyes widened as the ball of haze suddenly exploded as Leaf stood there with Maki raised in front of him.

"If only I wasn't holding an Innocence, it would have beaten me." Leaf said as he slightly staggered from pain.

Lavi grinned weakly as the two braced themselves. "So even after all of that… I guess I can't ignore using it any longer." Lavi muttered and Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"Heaven's Compass: North Crime!"

Leaf's eyes widened as the needles surrounded him in a flash.

Lavi let out a sigh of relief as he lowered the hand holding Bookman's scroll.

"You're pretty impressive, Rose… Being able to use Innocence from the dead…" Lavi muttered as he stared at the scroll sadly.

"You're not just facing me, Leaf! I'm not alone in this one bit!" Lavi stated as he readied his hammer and unraveled the scroll.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin! Heaven's Compass: East Crime!" Lavi shouted before slamming his hammer into the ground and a pillar of flames engulfed Leaf and the needles.

Lavi nearly fell before sinking his feet into the ground while clutching his hammer.

"Damn it… didn't think using three Innocences would tire me out so fast…" He muttered as the rose symbol continued to pulse pale blue. 

**"So that's it." **

Lavi gritted his teeth as a piece of rubble was sent flying into the air as Leaf slowly stood back up.

"Your hammer, that scroll the Panda had, and the Rose of Blood. Hehehe, you're pretty deadly, huh?" Leaf asked as his skin started to darken, and Lavi froze in shock.

"Damn it, I forgot…" Lavi muttered as Leaf grinned widely with Maki in his hand as a row of crosses appeared along his forehead.

"Forgot what, Bookman? I thought your kind couldn't forget." Leaf stated as he chuckled happily.

"You've passed the prelims, now onto the real race. The Bookman versus the Noah of Sin! This should get exciting quickly, huh!"

* * *

**KA-BOOM!**

**Next Chapter Preview: -was burned to cinders-**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Leaf: Yo, and peace.

**Question: Are you afraid of death?**

Gin: Not really...

Leaf: Nope.

Derek: Sometimes.

Keria: ...

Roade: Nope.

Cedric: Too drunk to care.

Tyrir: Ha.

**Question: ****Caramel or Honey?**

Gin: Honey.

Leaf: Same.

Roade: Caramel!

Keria: ...

Derek: Caramel.

Cedric: Honey!

Tyrir: Ha.

**Question: ****Favorite type of art? (Abstract, philosophical, mysterious or religious?)**

Tyrir: I prefer philosophical because of its many views and ways of seeing it such as... -is cut off due to time loss-  
**  
****Question: ****Favorite storybook?**

Roade: Hey! We didn't get to answer the other question!

Derek: Tyrir used up all our time...

Gin: --; Same here.  
**  
****Question: ****Will Seedry come back?**

Derek: That information has yet to be disclosed to us because Creator doesn't like us.

Gin: He tells those jerks from EOTEC but not us! XO  
**  
****Question: ****Is Kaz gonna die? *coughgincoughgonnacoughmurdercough***

Gin: T_T A thousand deaths.  
**  
****Question: ****Quickest thing you've ever done?**

Leaf: Held Nii-san back from killing Kaz. -is doing so right now-

Tyrir: Pounding Cedric into the ground a couple of Corners ago.


	78. The Siberian Wolf II

**Chapter 74- The Siberian Wolf II  
Author Note: Well, apparently, today (or yesterday) was the one year anniversary of this fic. Huzzah! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The tower shook as flames surrounded the base, creating a blazing inferno that threatened to engulf and devour any foolish enough to enter.

Lavi gripped his hammer tightly as he felt like he was in an oven on full blast as the heat from the inferno made his palms slippery with sweat.

His clothes clung to him as across from him, Leaf was smirking confidently.

Lavi perked up as he saw a blazing paw emerge from the flames and there behind Leaf stood a large blazing wolf of flames.

Lavi flinched as the mighty wolf opened its jaws and let loose a howl upward to the sky.

"Tiamat. Let us set the autumn's night ablaze!" Leaf shouted and the wolf growled happily before lunging towards Lavi.

Lavi readied his hammer, but wasn't able to respond in time as the large wolf slammed its scorching paw into Lavi's body, sending the Bookman flying to the ground as Tiamat howled again.

Lavi slowly got to his feet as he panted quietly while sweat mingled with blood rolled down his face.

"I am the wolf of the northern lands! Tiamat, become my blade and let us howl at the stars above!" Leaf said and Tiamat started to swirl until the large wolf resembled a large blade of golden fire.

Lavi braced himself as Leaf gripped the burning hilt and pointed the radiating blade towards Lavi. "Time to burn in the all-consuming flames!"

* * *

Allen and Lenalee looked behind them as the heat even reached them high above the flames.

Kanda kept his sights on the Akuma with one hand on Mugen's hilt in case something happened.

"What is that baka usagi doing?" Kanda grumbled angrily while Lenalee wiped some sweat from her brow.

* * *

Lavi gritted his teeth as he flew through one, two, three, four buildings before finally smashing into the ground as the flames where he had flown from circled the air above him.

"Flames too hot to be doused. Flames too hot to be frozen. Even other flames will be consumed by its force." Leaf stated as the large blade in his hand billowed like the flames above Lavi.

Lavi slowly glanced to Leaf who was grinning calmly. "What's wrong, Bookman? Flames too hot for you?" Leaf asked sarcastically as golden eyes gleamed from the flames above. 

_"DEATH IS IT COME FROM MY FIRE! EVERYTHING SHALL BURN IN MY WAKE!" _Tiamat roared and Lavi gritted his teeth as Tiamat's voice made his body go ablaze with pain.

"Lower the volume, Tiamat. We aren't deaf." Leaf said as he picked at his ear calmly and a chuckle came from the flames.

Leaf turned his attention back at Lavi who was slowly starting to stand back up.

"The Bookmen never learn how to give up. Even that Panda fought when he knew he wouldn't win. What drives you to do these foolish acts? Why can't you just watch the world go by like others do? You have no reason to be here. Expect for revenge or self-proclaimed justice." Leaf stated and Lavi lowered his head till he was staring at the melting ground of the Ark.

"Maybe so, but that will not justify what you all have done to innocent people!" Lavi snapped as he glared at Leaf.

Leaf smiled slightly before shrugging. "Why should I care? I'm not even supposed to be in this time. I was just to be a distant memory that nobody knows while the world continues on its plan. Nii-san and I changed that by living for 7000 years. Do you honestly think we've done more killing? 7 millenniums of waiting and watching as people killed for silly reasons. Well, why shouldn't we? Aren't we entitled to happiness? All we did back then was prolong the darkness. And even then, we still had yet to gain something. We lost so much then. Our family, our livelihood, and even everyone we knew. So why shouldn't we get back one of those things?" Leaf asked and Lavi was silent as he stared at Leaf.

"So this all is because you felt left out." Lavi said coolly and Leaf lost his smile completely.

"Oh… Don't you want to be happy? Live with someone your whole life, and not have to worry about losing her? Can you really be happy all alone, Bookman? Is that how you want to leave this world? Alone? I may not be able to bring her back… or her… but at least I can do one more thing." Leaf said as he raised his head to look at the flames above.

Lavi followed suite as he stared up at the flames, and his eyes suddenly widened as Tiamat's flames turned pitch black.

"This time…"

Lavi felt the air turn icy cold and then blazing hot as it fluctuated non-stop.

Lavi felt his body grow heavier each time the temperature changed drastically and he looked back over at where Leaf was standing with his head facing the black flames.

Leaf was silent until he suddenly chuckled and lowered his head so he could stare at Lavi with golden eyes.

"This time…"

Lavi felt his heart beat against his chest in pain as the air became heavier along with his body.

"And this time, God will not take her away from us again!" Leaf shouted as crimson tears of blood fell from his eyes.

* * *

**How was that? -uses Tiamat to cook food- Happy Anniversary, you guys! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Patience is a virtue; hate it.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: We are all one year old!

Roade: Yay! But...

Tyrir: T_T -is four years old-

Cedric: -is four years old-

Keria: ... Ignore them.

Derek: Sure.

**Question: Strawberry or Raspberry?**

Tyrir: Raspberry.

Cedric: Either one. Doesn't matter.

Roade: Strawberry!

Keria: ... Strawberry.

Derek: Raspberry.  
**  
****Question: ****Favorite kind of tea? (And for Cedric, liquor.)**

Cedric: Aw, thank you! XD Vodka!

Derek: Lemon Tea.

Keria: Earl Grey.

Roade: Green. :P  
**  
****Question: ****Longest amount of time spent sleeping?**

Cedric: 3.9 days after 5 weeks of drinking! XD

Other Noahs: The normal amount. --;  
**  
****Question: ****Longest battle ever fought?**

Roade: Mine against Krory-kun and Komui-kun.

Derek: ...

Keria: ...

Tyrir: Where to begin...  
**  
****Question: ****(Personal) Favorite among you all?**

Derek: This question seems like it will make us hate each other greatly... (Keria.)

Roade: Yeah! (Miss Keria!)

Keria: ... It sure does seem that way. (Derek.)

Cedric: Huh? (Keria!)

Tyrir: I hate all of you already.  
**  
****Question: ****Shortest quote known?**

Noahs: "Whoops, there it went."  
**  
****Question: ****Favorite Philosophy?**

Noahs: Karma!  
**  
****Question: ****Favorite artist?**

Noahs: What kind?

**Question: ****Mafia or Yakuza? **

Roade: What are these?

Keria: ... No idea...

**Question: ****Favourite weather?**

Derek: Rain.

Keria: Rain.

Roade: Sunny!

Cedric: Cloudy.

Tyrir: I hate weather.


	79. The Siberian Wolf III

**Chapter 75- The Siberian Wolf III  
Author Note: Mwahahaha... Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone in the Ark stopped except the Akuma and Gin as the music continued from above.

Derek stared up at where the black flames descended upon the streets.

"What the hell… is that?" He muttered as Keria felt a shiver go down her spine, Rôade gripped Kiki's hand as they all watched helplessly.

* * *

Milly gritted her teeth as Gabriel's cross was pitch black and she couldn't see anything.

"Lavi…!" She muttered before standing up slowly while leaning onto her staff. "Please… don't die…!"

* * *

Lavi was trembling as the black flames encircled Leaf.

_Sekai Kore No Naka De Shizuka Ano _

_Itami Watashitachi Saki Ni Shoshu _

_Hikari Ano Shita De Motarasu._

_Hi Kurayami Watashitachi No_

_Rakka Niteiru Ano Ame_

_Yakedo Niteiru Ano Hono'o_

_Saki Ni Kuru Gekido Watashitachi_

_Tsumi Anata No Handan Suru Suru Tami Ni_

Lavi watched as the flames landed on Leaf's back and formed a single wing of darkest flames.

Maki's white blade burst into white flames that formed into a white wing of flames on Leaf's back.

Leaf straightened up and held Maki up to his side.

"Jikogu." Leaf said in an icy, bone-chilling voice that made Lavi flinch as Leaf suddenly appeared behind Lavi.

Lavi quickly twirled around, but froze up as he felt a blue-flamed Maki slash his chest vertically.

Blood spattered onto the melted ground as Lavi slowly backwards.

He never hit the ground as Lavi was suddenly sent flying through more buildings by Leaf's hand that had grabbed his head.

Leaf stared after Lavi with golden eyes with a pair of two large crosses engraved onto his hands.

The ground crumbled as Lavi slowly stood up again while using his hammer as a brace.

"What… the…?" Lavi muttered weakly as Leaf appeared in front of him in a flash before sending the young Bookman spiraling through more buildings.

Leaf slowly turned into the direction he had thrown Lavi and then his finger twitched slightly.

* * *

Derek's eyes widened as Lavi crashed through the building next to them.

"Lavi!" Derek shouted before rushing over right before Leaf's fist slammed into Derek's head.

"What the?!" Kaz shouted as Derek crumbled onto the ground.

"That's…!" Keria muttered as Leaf lowered his hand silently.

"Leaf… right?" Rôade asked quietly as she took a step back and Kiki nodded slowly.

"But… he's different…" She whispered as Keria stepped in between of the two girls and Leaf.

Leaf silently glanced towards the girls, and then silently blocked Derek's fist as he gritted his teeth angrily.

Leaf glanced over at Derek before slamming the Noah into the building down the street.

"Derek!" Keria shouted as Leaf lowered his free hand again.

Leaf looked back at the girls, but paused as Kaz appeared above him with Hellblade unsheathed.

"Hellblade the Four-"

Kaz was cut off as Leaf suddenly appeared above him with Maki pointing down at him.

Kaz snapped his head up right as Leaf disappeared. Kaz's blood spattered the ground as Maki and impaled his chest as Leaf stood beneath him with Maki pointing up through Kaz.

Kaz's eyes were wide as Leaf flung him off Maki's blade and onto the ground.

"Kaz!" Kiki shouted as Leaf appeared in front of her. Kiki hit the ground as Leaf's hand twitched silently.

"This isn't good…" Keria muttered back to Rôade who slowly nodded.

"I wonder… what happened…?" The younger girl whispered and Keria braced herself before a band of light appeared around Leaf.

"Trusting Art: Friendship Bracelet!"

Keria sighed slightly as Cedric and Marie appeared while wires and thread wrapped around Leaf who had his eyes closed.

"Got him!" Cedric said happily, but would regret it.

"Tenshi no Subete."

Maki slashed Cedric and Marie in a flash as the wires and thread were sent to cinders as they fell to the ground.

"Damn it…" Cedric muttered as he gripped his shoulder that bled profusely.

Marie's headphones were broken as he was on his knees and bleeding.

"It should be illegal to be this strong…" Cedric whined quietly as he glared over at where Leaf was standing silently as if he was waiting for someone to attack him again.

"Notice something?" Cedric whispered to Keria and she nodded.

"He only attacks whenever someone does. Kinda like he reacts only to murderous intent." Keria whispered back and Cedric nodded slowly.

"I guess he doesn't think you're dangerous." He muttered and Keria shrugged calmly as she stared at Leaf.

"I take it being the Noahs of Love and Trust are actually useful…" Keria whispered with a small smile and Cedric chuckled nervously.

"Wish I had something that could work against this guy…" He muttered as he stared over at Leaf.

Leaf suddenly perked up, as a large hammer appeared overhead.

Keria and Cedric flinched as Lavi's hammer slammed into the ground, and Lavi staggered as he gripped his hammer's handle tightly.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" Keria asked through the dust that had exploded into the air.

"No…" Came Lavi's shaky voice until a pitch-black wing suddenly blew the dust away as Leaf was on top of Lavi's hammer silently.

Lavi froze as Leaf stared at him icily before sending him into the ground with one hand.

Keria and Cedric were silent as one of Lavi's hands slipped from his hammer's handle.

Leaf stared down at Lavi silently as the top of Lavi's hammer was cracked and falling apart.

"Oh my God… Lavi…!" Keria muttered quietly while Cedric gritted his teeth.

"How the hell are we supposed to beat him like this?" He muttered until someone groaned loudly.

"You should shut up, Cedric."

Cedric turned to see Derek gripping his left arm while it bled onto the ground.

"Oh… Derek…" Cedric muttered nervously as Derek glared past Cedric to Leaf.

"If you can't fight, stay quiet." Kaz groaned as he stood up with Hellblade as a brace while he had his hand over the small hole in his body.

Leaf glanced at Derek and Kaz silently while Keria dragged Kiki back to see to her with Rôade's help.

"Whatever this guy's problem is…" Kaz muttered weakly before raising Hellblade and pointing it at Leaf.

Leaf narrowed his eyes as the two faced him and he closed his eyes before disappearing from sight.

Derek and Kaz flinched as Leaf appeared next to Kaz.

Kaz's eyes widened as Maki pierced his chest again swiftly.

Derek froze up as Kaz fell to the ground roughly as blood dripped from the tip of the blade.

"Kaz!" Derek shouted before being smashed through the building behind him by Leaf's hand.

_'This is bad…' _Keria thought as she stared at the two males on the ground with blood flowing from Kaz's chest.

"No…" Rôade whispered while Cedric trembled in actual fear.

"We're going to die, huh…?" He muttered and Keria slowly nodded in agreement as Leaf slowly started to raise Maki above his head.

"Tsumi Ban: Itami Mugen."

* * *

A large black seal appeared around Leaf and as Lavi stood with his crumbling hammer in his hand as the pieces that fell from it glowed black.

Leaf stared back at where Lavi barely stood.

His golden eyes flashed in the glowing blackness that surrounded him and Lavi.

"I never… wanted to use… this… seal…" Lavi muttered and Leaf turned to face the Bookman silently.

"Tsumi Ban: Itami Mugen. Converts the pain of everyone inside the seal into power for one strike…" Lavi stated weakly as he grinned slightly at Leaf who stared back emotionlessly.

"This is it for me." Lavi muttered before closing his eyes. "Me and my hammer."

* * *

Keria and Cedric watched in silence at the pillar of black that had emerged from the black seal.

"What is going on in there?" Keria whispered quietly and Cedric shrugged while gripping his shoulder and looking over at Kaz and Derek.

* * *

Leaf's eyes were wide as Lavi's hammer landed on his forehead and the black seal glowed on its crumbling surface.

"XXXXXXXXXXX." Lavi muttered and the next second, everything shattered into complete whiteness.

* * *

Keria and Cedric froze as the pillar cracked and shattered into black shards that rained onto the ground.

"Who won…?" Cedric asked as he stared ahead of him, but before Keria could reply, the two saw Leaf standing with his wingless back towards them.

The next second, Leaf fell forward as Lavi stood barely with his hammer that was completely crumbled onto the ground in pieces.

"Lavi…?" Keria wondered until Lavi suddenly pointed upward and grinned widely.

"You see that, Panda…? I'm not a junior anymore…" He said before falling backwards onto the ground with his grin still on his face.

* * *

In the tower, the music continued on its playing as Gin closed his eyes slowly.

"Nii-san… It'll be okay… Stay down and rest… it would be terrible to lose you…" He muttered as his fingers continued to play the piano with a black score floating in front of him, and the Akuma Egg gleaming in the room's light.

* * *

The new Akuma below continued to fight without reacting to anything going on outside as the three Exorcists looked behind them towards the door.

"Baka Usagi better be okay." Kanda snapped and Allen nodded.

"I'll give him a good kick if he isn't." Allen said and Kanda grinned with a chuckle.

* * *

Kiki slowly came to before groaning in pain.

Rôade, who was sitting next to her, happily called to Keria who rushed over quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Kiki nodded before looking around slowly.

"Kaz is…"

"He'll be fine. Those two wounds to the chest though really could have killed him if Derek hadn't been nearby to seal the wounds quickly." Keria stated and Kiki sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear…" She whispered until a sudden chill went down their spines.

The three girls turned their heads to see Leaf back on his feet and Maki in his hand.

"No way…! He's still kicking?" Cedric muttered from next to Rôade as he stared at Leaf in shock.

Rôade bit her bottom lip as Leaf swayed slightly. "Damn… I hurt like hell all over…" He muttered out loud and Keria braced herself as Leaf took a slow step away from them, but stopped to glance back at the ones still conscious.

"How can you be…?" Keria started to ask, but Leaf cut her off with a light chuckle.

"When the Bookman wakes… tell him I had fun." Leaf said before disappearing from sight.

Cedric breathed a loud sigh of relief as he relaxed against the wall.

"I've been thinking about something…"

"Uh-oh…"

"I'm serious." Cedric said with a grimace and Rôade giggled.

Cedric glared at Rôade for a second, and then coughed before asking. "How are Gin and Leaf twins?"

* * *

**Well... on to the Akuma!**

**Next Chapter Preview: 57 and Poker are in it to win as they face Belle, and what could Gin possibly need the Akuma Egg for? Next Time: The Problem With Twins! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Cedric: No fair! Seedry's getting all the fans!

Kaz: My name's Kaz! XO **K**angaroo, **A**rmadillo, **Z**ebra!

Cedric: Right... sorry...

**Question: Who is your one favorite mythological god/goddess? **

Gin: Ame-no-Uzume.

Leaf: Raiden.

Derek: Apollo.

Roade: Izanagi.

Keria: Mercury.

Tyrir: Thor.

Cedric: Any one that has to do with parties! XD

**Question: What expression do you love to make the most? **

Gin: Sad. It works wonders in Poker.

Leaf: ... Don't really know... Depressed then.

Keria: Content.

Cedric: DRUNK! XD

Derek: Annoyed. --;

Roade: Happy!

Tyrir: Irritated.

**Question: Do you like the roles you've played up til this point? This goes for the dead Noahs too.**

Gin: Of course. I'm the main bad guy. :P

Leaf: Ditto to me too! XD

Roade: Meh... Could have had more games...

Keria: Yes, I do.

Derek: --; Except for a few things, yes.

Cedric: You know I do! XD

Tyrir: Hell no! Creator will die after this is all over!

Cathol: Anyone remember me? Guess not... I liked my very brief one...

Nella: ... Hated it...

Gene: XO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lucy: I like it.

Gearz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My part's the best! XD


	80. The Problem With Twins

**Chapter 76**- **The Problem With Twins  
Author Note: Those loyal fans of mine will immediately know what's in store... kinda. Enjoy!**

* * *

The three Akumas fought on as the three Exorcists watched silently.

"We're running out of time…" Kanda muttered bitterly as Belle smacked 57 away while Poker missed Belle.

"We just have to keep waiting…" Allen muttered through clenched teeth as 57 and Poker landed near them.

"We're hurrying, Master Ex-Noah!" Poker called behind him before looking forward at Belle.

"But Poker thinks we might have to use it…" The Akuma muttered to itself, and 57 nodded slowly.

Belle cackled before starting to play its violin rapidly. "You trash is not worthy!" It screeched before smashing the two Akuma into the floor with shockwaves.

"Poker!"

"Poker is alright, Master Ex-Noah!" Poker called over before looking over at Belle.

"But Poker must say good-bye." It said before 57's claw appeared from its shadow and Poker disappeared.

The three Exorcists all flinched as Poker appeared behind Belle while 57 appeared in front of it.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Belle screeched before Poker grabbed the Akuma from behind and 57 sunk its claws into Belle.

"Oh, what a blast we had." 57 muttered and Poker nodded.

"Poker thinks you should you should return to the dead with us." Poker said and Allen's eyes widened when he caught that.

"Poker? What are you going to do?" He asked and Poker lowered its head.

"Bye-bye, Master Ex-Noah. Poker had fun while it lasted." Poker said before it and 57 began to glow.

Belle shrieked before the two Akuma self-destructed.

* * *

As the dust settled from the explosion, Allen stared in shock at the burn mark on the floor where the three Akuma used to be.

"See ya, Poker…" Allen muttered to himself before a white circle appeared around the three of them before swallowing them in whiteness.

The light faded and Allen took a step forward into the piano room before everything went silent.

* * *

The entire Ark was dead silent as no music played anymore.

"58 minutes are up." Gin said as he stood up from the piano and smiled calmly back at the three.

"It is now midnight on October 13th. You were so close, it was quite impressive." Gin said and Kanda gritted his teeth before unsheathing Mugen.

"However…" Gin trailed off as the black score suddenly appeared on the Akuma Egg.

"You're too late."

The Akuma Egg started to crack as the black score grew on it.

"We've been looking for this Egg for so long after the Earl made it… I'm only grateful you didn't completely destroy it, Walker." Gin stated with a smile to Allen.

Gin turned to the Egg and chuckled to himself.

_Sekai Kore No Naka De Shizuka Ano _

_Itami Watashitachi Saki Ni Shoshu _

_Hikari Ano Shita De Motarasu._

Hi Kurayami Watashitachi No

_Rakka Niteiru Ano Ame_

_Yakedo Niteiru Ano Hono'o_

_Saki Ni Kuru Gekido Watashitachi_

_Tsumi Anata No Handan Suru Suru Tami Ni_

Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda's eyes widened as the Egg shattered with only the bottom part intact.

"Happy Birthday." Gin said as he stepped towards the shattered Egg with a folded shirt and pants in his hand.

Kanda and Allen readied themselves as Gin stepped into the Egg that a figure stood in the middle of it.

Lenalee perked up when she saw the figure, and the three froze in shock as they stared at the person that stood there.

"That's…!" Kanda muttered as Gin smiled happily to the person. "It's been far too long…"

"… N… Nii-san…" The person muttered before Gin dressed them in the plain black shirt and pants.

"Happy Birthday, Rune."

* * *

Leaf smirked as he stood on top of a pillar next to the central tower while some tears fell from his eyes.

"Great… we did it…" He muttered before pushing his golden hair out of his eyes. "Nee-san is back."

* * *

The three Exorcists were silent in shock as they stared at the girl that looked exactly like Gin.

Gin smiled with a tear rolling down his face. "How old are you now?" He asked quietly and Rune blinked her eerie blue eyes.

"Uhh…" She muttered before looking at her fingers.

"Nine?" She said with nine fingers up, and Gin chuckled lightly.

"I guess you aged slowly in there, huh? You're twenty-three, Rune." Gin said and Rune blinked again before poking her cheek slowly.

"Ohh…" She whispered with her face slightly red.

"Hold on… another Coldblood?" Kanda muttered to Allen who was silent.

_'Four eggs… A diary with two Coldblood names… Dragon, wolf, turtle… bird.' _Allen thought before hearing a chuckle in his head.

"Well, you sure like snooping around our house, huh, Walker?" Gin asked as he glanced back at him, and Rune looked over at them.

"Who they?" She asked while pointing towards them while clutching Gin's sleeve with her other hand.

Gin chuckled while Kanda gritted his teeth angrily. "They are the ones I can thank for killing the Earl so I could find you. Though they also made it harder by hiding the Ark…" Gin muttered, and Allen noticed Rune shiver at the mentioning of the Earl.

"Creepy fat guy put me in that dark place!" She said while pointing towards the remainder of the Egg.

"Yeah, the fatty used you to fuel those Akuma." Gin stated calmly and Lenalee perked up.

"Fuel? How could she…?" She wondered, but was cut off as Kanda suddenly appeared above Gin and Rune with Mugen activated and his other sword in his hand.

"Ningentou!" He muttered before slashing towards Gin.

The next second, a flash of light blinded the three for a moment before Kanda was sent flying into the wall.

Rune had her fist raised towards Kanda as static crackled around it.

"You no hurt Nii-san!" She snapped with a pout as Gin smiled lightly.

"Kanda!" Lenalee called over to him before the floor beneath them started to crack.

"Oops… Guess playing the score made the room lose balance." Gin said calmly before the floor caved in.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes slowly before seeing that they were back in the last room with the blast mark still on the floor.

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda suddenly snapped from somewhere, and Allen flinched as a foot appeared in front of his face.

Allen jumped back with his Innocence activated and Rune's foot against the mask that protected Allen's head.

"You smell like Nii-san!" Rune stated with a cute point towards Allen, who grimaced slightly until Kanda slashed towards Rune, but missed as the girl flipped backwards.

"And you smell funny!" Rune stated before Mugen appeared in front of her before the wall exploded.

Lenalee slowly got up at the explosion and quickly rushed over to see Kanda land on a nearby roof while Rune landed gracefully on one near him.

"So Gin and Leaf weren't twins… Gin and she are… Makes more sense since Leaf has gold, not black, hair." She muttered before Allen made it over to her.

"Is Kanda okay?" He asked before looking down, and Lenalee nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Now how about we do what you came here for?" Gin asked in the center of the room with a smile to Allen who stared back at him. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Kanda gritted his teeth as he stood up while glaring over at where Rune was examining her body.

"Wow… I sure did grow!" She said with a smile before Kanda slashed towards her.

"I don't care who you are! I'm going to make you pay for hitting me!" Kanda snapped and Rune glanced over calmly with a smile.

She leaned back and dodged Mugen before giggling happily. "Innocence Invocate. Kūkan Inazuma."

* * *

**WAAAAH! There goes Poker... Q.Q Rune has arrived! I can finally get that secret out! XD Soooo many people asked about Gin and Leaf being twins! Nope! Gin and Rune are! Though this Rune Coldblood is WAY different than the one I premiered with in my One Piece fics. Note: Rune is my first OC I posted on this site. :P This Rune is more childish than Nico Rune. Plus, Kukan Inazuma means Lightning Void.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Kanda gets his fight as he faces the recently woken up after 7000 years Rune Coldblood. With experience against lightning users, can Kanda defeat the bird of Siberia or will he burn with heaven's lightning? Next Time: Lightning Be Thy Mistress! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Gin: Yay! Nee-san arrived!

Leaf: Finally! QoQ I missed her so much!

Derek: --; And I thought Kiki was childish...

Rune: -points at Derek- Fishy! 8D

**Question: Melon or Honeydew?**

Gin: Melon.

Leaf: Honeydew.

Derek: Honeydew.

Rune: -is poking Derek-

Keria: Melon.

Roade: -is also poking Derek- Honey!

Derek: STOP POKING ME!

Rune: Fishy's angry!

**Question: Did you ever went to school?**

Gin: If running away from your Mother is school, then yes. Leaf and I got plenty.

Leaf: Plus scars too. :P

Rune: School...?

Derek: Of course.

Keria: Yes.

Cedric: ... 1st Grade count?

Tyrir: No...

Roade: Yep. But I dropped out after I outsmarted my teachers.

**Question: Favourite kind of coffee?**

Noahs: None!


	81. Lightning Be Thy Mistress

**Chapter 77- Lightning Be Thy Mistress  
Author Note: Here's another two-chapter special! Kanda's fight! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lenalee looked out down onto the town before flinching as a large black orb crackling with purple lightning had surrounded a section of the buildings below.

"Kanda…!" Lenalee whispered as he was in the middle of it all.

* * *

Kanda readied his two katanas as he looked around the blackness.

_'What is this all?' _He thought until the blackness starting shrinking until he was thrown out of it.

Kanda skidded on the roof as he stared ahead of him where the crackling orb had formed a long nagata in Rune's hand.

"A spear…?" Kanda muttered until the point of the nagata's blade was in front of his eyes.

Kanda's cheek was cut as he swerved away from the nagata and Rune stared after him before swinging the nagata towards him.

Kanda flinched as Rune let go of the nagata and it impaled him right above his stomach.

Kanda gritted his teeth in pain from the impaling and the electricity that coursed through his body afterwards.

The nagata then disappeared from him and appeared in Rune's hand again with a crackle of lightning.

The hole in Kanda's chest slowly healed itself before he glared at Rune angrily.

Rune perked up as Kanda raised Mugen and then swung the two blades.

"Hakka Tourou!" He snapped and the attack hit Rune dead on. Kanda's eyes widened then as he saw Mugen's blade stop against Rune's bare arm.

"What the?!" Kanda muttered before Rune smirked.

"Rai." Rune said before Kanda's blood spilled from his mouth as lightning impaled his body.

_'Damn it! All my experience with stupid lightning users has been with a big slow idiot of a Noah! I can't keep up with her!' _Kanda thought as he glared at Rune angrily while she dodged Mugen's blade again with ease.

"You still smell funny. And you don't lie down." She said calmly and Kanda scowled bitterly.

"Keep your comments to yourself. Kaichu: Ichigen."

"Rai."

* * *

Rôade sighed sadly as she watched the lightning course through the area.

"Now what's going on? I hope Krory's okay…" She muttered and Keria shrugged calmly.

"With that much destruction, it's probably Kanda." She stated before eerie insects flew into the air but were sliced in half by lightning.

"Yep… Kanda…" Rôade, Keria, and Cedric muttered in unison before sighing.

* * *

Thunder smashed down on the building and exploded as Kanda was thrown onto the ground as Rune was standing on a roof with her nagata in her hand.

"Nya, no fun…" She muttered till a shadow loomed over her.

Rune jumped away as a fist smashed into the roof and a person shortly afterwards landed next to the standing Kanda.

"Hmph. You can't even handle one brat?" The person asked and Kanda gritted his teeth bitterly.

"She's my kill. Stay out of this, you." Kanda spat and Krory smirked slightly.

"I'm in a bad mood, boy. I want to take out my anger on something that has his face even if it's his sister." Krory stated, but before Kanda could ask, Krory pointed to his ears.

Kanda then grimaced before raising Mugen towards Rune who had hopped down to the ground across from the two.

"Don't hold me back."

"Likewise."

* * *

"Senkou." Rune muttered before disappearing from sight until she slammed her fist into the blocking Mugen.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he pushed the female Coldblood back, and Krory raised his ruby red fist behind her.

He slammed his fist into the side of her head and Rune smashed through the building next to them.

"By the way, boy." Krory said and Kanda glared over at him.

"I was told the piano room, whatever that is, controls the Ark."

"Yeah, so?"

"What happens when said room is destroyed?"

"…" The two were silent as they stared at each other and then they both twirled towards where Rune had been thrown.

"We've gotta end this now!" They snapped as outside, the Ark was slowly, but surely, sinking towards the ground below.

* * *

Kanda and Krory readied themselves as rubble was sent flying next to them.

Rune hopped out of the destroyed building and hopped in place as she smiled happily.

"Yay, that was fun!" She said and Krory looked at her in disbelief.

"She must have skin of steel to not feel that…" He muttered and Kanda grimaced before closing his eyes.

Krory glanced over at Kanda before the swordsman lunged towards Rune with Mugen held lightly in his hand.

"Hakka Tourou!" He shouted before slamming Rune with the attack again, only to see Mugen be blocked by her bare arm again.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he kept pushing, and Rune grimaced as she was pushed back till Mugen could fully swing.

Kanda smirked as his attack landed fully onto the Coldblood. "There we go." He muttered before watching to see Rune slam into a building.

"Owwie… No more fun anymore…" She muttered in pain as her shirt had small cuts in them from Hakka Tourou.

"I guess that won't help much." Krory said and Kanda groaned before turning till he was facing Rune.

"I have no choice… I'll end this now at the expense of my own life." Kanda said before closing his eyes and Krory raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Kanda?" Krory asked curiously but Kanda didn't respond back. Rune smiled happily as her fists unrolled.

"I am the bird of the frozen frontier. Become my spear and pierce the frozen heart." Rune said and Krory flinched as the air behind Rune started to turn red and gold.

Kanda kept his eyes closed as he gripped his two katanas.

_'Tap my life force for power!'_

The air behind Rune swirled and formed a large bird with wings of red and gold while its eyes blazed gold.

"Kūkan Inazuma: Thunder's Fury Suzaku!"

Kanda opened his eyes as three dots had appeared on them.

"Ascending Flower: Sangenshiki." _'Take my life force and grow strong, Mugen!'_

_

* * *

_

**Gin has Leviathan, Leaf has Tiamat, Allen has Gen and Ebony, and Rune has Suzaku! The four Innocence beasts have appeared! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Gin: We are pleased to be greeted by a special guest! Here to say hi is the first OC to premier on ! Nico Rune! XD

Nico Rune: ... Yo.

Rune: She looks like me! 8D

Leaf: Other way around, Nee-san.

**Question: Do you read novels?**

Gin: Yep.

Tyrir: Yeah...

Derek: Of course.

Nico Rune: I like to sometimes...

**Question: What was the worse injuries you had?**

Nico Rune: That would be... being beaten up by Angel Neworld.

Gin: Ouch...

**Question: What is your favourite sport?**

Nico Rune: Soccer. :D

Gin: Ah, I like tennis. XD

Keria: Volleyball.

Cedric: Drinking.


	82. The Ascending Flower Sangenshiki

**Chapter 78- The Ascending Flower Sangenshiki  
Author Note: For some reason, I got very sad when deciding this chapter's title... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Krory's eyes widened when he saw a large blaze of blue radiate from Mugen.

Kanda stared straight ahead at where Rune was standing with Suzaku behind her.

_'I'll end this now.' _Kanda thought before the blue aura around Mugen increased.

"Grow strong, Mugen!" Kanda shouted before Mugen collided against Rune's nagata and the two stared at each other while lightning shot through the area drastically.

Krory shielded his face as lightning went by and he gritted his teeth at the blinding light that followed.

After the light had disappeared, Krory lowered his arm slowly to see neither Kanda nor Rune standing anywhere around him.

"W-Where'd they go…?"

* * *

Kanda gritted his teeth as he skidded a few yards away while Rune did the same.

Kanda glanced around to see himself in what was formerly Skin Boric's room.

_'Great, how ironic… Facing two thunder heads in the same room…' _Kanda thought as he stared over at Rune.

_'Still… It doesn't matter.' _He thought calmly before the two lunged at each other and an explosion of electricity shattered the area.

Kanda gritted his teeth as static coursed through his body and Rune yelped as Mugen sliced into her arms.

The two hit the ground a dozen meters away from each other; blood dripping from both of them.

"Owwie…" Rune muttered as she looked at her bleeding arms while blood rolled out of Kanda's mouth, but he just wiped it away.

The two stood up before slashing towards each other again. They cut into each other before being sent back again. 

_'This is taking too long!' _Kanda thought bitterly as he impaled the ground with his other katana and he panted lightly.

_'At this rate…' _Kanda started to think, but he stopped as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He said out loud to himself before readying Mugen again as Rune readied her nagata.

The next second, Rune's eyes widened as Kanda swerved behind her with his teeth gritted. 

_'Bakuhazukan!' _Rune flinched as Kanda swung Mugen straight across her and a beam of crackling energy slashed into her.

Rune smashed through a nearby boulder that shattered from the impact as Kanda gritted his teeth while he panted some more.

"Ow… That hurt…" Rune muttered painfully as she slowly stood up and examined her shirt that was cut along her stomach, exposing her waist.

Kanda scowled quietly as he glared at Rune. _'Even that didn't do much!' _He thought before blocking Rune's nagata that crackled with static before it coursed through Kanda.

Kanda gritted his teeth in pain before slashing vertically down Rune. The two fell to the ground across from each other.

Kanda gripped Mugen's handle tightly before the ceiling and floor started to crack beneath him.

_'Hmph… now this is funny… déjà vu…' _Kanda thought before slowly standing up while the blue energy around Mugen flickered.

_'This is it for me… Sorry…'_ Kanda glanced to Rune who was standing up as well.

"Drink up, Mugen." Kanda said and the blue energy around the blade radiated greatly again as the tattoo on Kanda's chest that was now exposed from the last strike grew along his chest.

"To die in a place like this…" He muttered before the energy around both katanas grew hugely till the two blades were twice the size of Kanda.

Purple lightning surrounded Rune's nagata as she braced herself towards Kanda.

"I guess I won't get to spend anymore time with those guys after this… Hope they don't get too mad at me for this…" Kanda muttered with a sad small smile before readying Mugen and his other katana.

The room's ceiling started falling down around the two as Kanda stared at Rune.

"Grow strong, Mugen!" Kanda shouted before taking a step forward, and grinning before all went black.

* * *

Outside the Ark, on the cliff overlooking it, the rest of the Black Order stood as Miranda fell to her knees.

"Not again…" She whispered and Komui narrowed his eyes as the Ark continued to sink lower.

"What's going on in there?" He muttered to himself while Reever frowned sadly.

"They better be alright…" He muttered, but Miranda shook her head slowly.

"It's gone again… another time… is gone… again…" She whispered while holding her head in her hands and crying.

* * *

Inside the Ark, Lenalee looked back towards Allen who stood with his back to her.

"Lenalee." He suddenly said and she perked up.

"Yes…?"

"You'd best get down to the ground soon." Allen said without looking at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Allen…?"

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt, right?" He asked with a small smile back at her. Lenalee slowly nodded, but after reaching the staircase, she looked back at Allen.

"Be careful…" She whispered sadly before running down the stairs.

Gin sighed sadly as he looked out into the rest of the Ark. "You noticed too, huh? The Ark's going down." He stated and Allen nodded as Gen and Ebony got ready on Allen's shoulder.

"So which one of us will make it out alive?" Gin asked calmly and Allen shrugged curtly. Gin chuckled lightly before narrowing his eyes sadly.

"I hope everyone's okay down there. Some rough things have happened." He said and Allen didn't respond as he stared at Gin.

"They'll be fine." Allen finally said and Gin raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Yeah. They're as stubborn as rocks. I doubt they'd die anytime soon." He said before holding his hand up and a bare staff formed out of the water in the air.

"Now then. How about we see which one of us will live to escape." He said Allen nodded before activating his Innocence and the D shone on his claw as well as the black snake pattern down his right arm. 

_'We're all getting out of this alive, everyone. Please let none of my friends die, Ark… As my last wish.' _Allen thought before he and Gin faced each other for the last time.

* * *

**... Now I know why I was sad...**

**Next Chapter Preview: The battle many have waited for. The Musician and the Pierrot. Let's get this battle rolling through the ages! Allen vs. Gin! Bring out your dead! Next Time: Ballad of The Pierrot I! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Time for big news. We will not be around for the next chapters as we are preparing for a big end-of-fic show for you all. We loved answering your questions, and any other questions you have might be answered directly to you instead of on a chapter. See you in the end.

Nico Rune: And since we can't visit again for now, enjoy the rest of this fic. Good-bye from Nico Rune, peoplez!

Xephyr: We got our moment of spotlight here, right, Grim?

Grim: ... Meh...

Gin: See ya later, people!


	83. Ballad of The Pierrot I

**Chapter 79- Ballad of The Pierrot I  
Author Note: I changed my pen name again. Never got used to it. Noah Gabriel works so much better. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Lenalee staggered slightly as the Ark shook violently, and she quickly steadied herself until it stopped.

"Allen… Please be okay…" She whispered while frowning sadly up the stairs.

"Why won't you let me help? Allen…"

* * *

Derek grimaced as he was woken up by the large tremors.

"Now what's going on?" He asked and Cedric grinned nervously while picking up the still unconscious Kaz.

"Oh, the Ark is just shaking." He said calmly and Derek groaned before a piece of rubble fell near him.

"Okay… Run?"

"Run."

* * *

Milly groaned loudly as she dodged some falling stones.

"This is just great! How the hell do I get out?" She grumbled bitterly as she ran as fast as she could down the street.

"Must find others!" She said to herself before turning the corner.

* * *

The sound of steel clashing rang through the room as the two braced themselves before slashing at each other again.

Gin blocked Allen's claw with his staff, and the two kicked at each in unison.

Their legs slammed into the other's leg and the two stared at each other before rapidly kicking at each other with that one leg.

Allen swerved backwards and clicked his claw quickly.

"Cross Grave!" He shouted and the white cross hit Gin dead on.

Gin grinned as he suddenly shattered and reappeared behind Allen.

"Nice try!" He shouted before slamming Allen into the wall with his foot.

Gin watched as Allen got up easily and the two were silent for a moment as the Ark shook more.

"So… why are we fighting again?" Gin asked and Allen didn't answer.

"Well, we both seem driven by something to fight so much. Are you fighting for yourself or family?" Gin asked and Allen narrowed his eyes before smiling lightly.

"Both." He said and Gin chuckled at that.

"Both, huh? Well, you're already different from me. I'd rather fight for my family than myself." He stated with a grin and Allen smirked back at him.

"Yeah, I guess that works too. As long as people have good times it's fine by me." Allen said and Gin sighed in relief. "That's good. No need to get a hot head, right? But this time is slightly different than the others." He said and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I'm fighting to protect my siblings. You're fighting for your family. We've never fought for those reasons before. Well, at least not me." Gin stated and Allen smiled slightly with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as a piece of the ceiling fell down near the two.

"So…" Gin trailed off as his staff dissolved back into the air and he smiled over at Allen.

"Are we finished warming up?" He asked as a blob of water appeared next to his left hand.

Allen deactivated his Innocence and placed his hand on his left wrist.

"Yes."

"Good." Gin said and the two activated their Innocences again just as more of the ceiling caved in.

* * *

Lenalee landed on the ground and ran out of the tower as more rubble fell around her.

"What could be causing the Ark to do this again?" She muttered to herself until a voice cut into her thoughts.

"I'd go that way."

Lenalee's eyes widened at the voice and she looked behind her to see Leaf standing there with a smile on his face as he pointed to his right.

"Your friends are that way." He said as Lenalee narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why should I believe you?" She asked coldly and Leaf's grin turned nervous.

"Ouch… burn. Come on, would I really lie to you?" He asked and Lenalee about it for a moment until more rubble fell near her.

Lenalee looked at Leaf again and then took off down a street that Leaf was pointing down.

Leaf grinned after her before shattering like glass when a building fell on top of him.

* * *

Allen swung his sword out of his arm and stared at Gin calmly.

Gin grinned back as his left arm was his claw and the white right hand.

"Ready?" Gin asked and Allen didn't answer as they two slashed at each other.

They parried each others blows without being able to get a clean hit in.

"Wow, you have gotten better!" Gin said happily he leaned to the side and dodged Allen's large sword.

Allen smiled back before swiftly turning his sword over and slashing upward at Gin.

Gin landed on the ground with a grin as Allen had barely missed him.

"Phew… This is good." Gin said with a cheerful chuckle and Allen smirked back at him.

"Then how about you take this seriously now?" Allen asked and Gin shrugged calmly before holding up his right hand.

"Don't blame me if anything happens though!" He said happily as his large sword that was identical to Allen's appeared in it.

Allen and Gin suddenly appeared in the center of the caving room as they both swung their sword that was radiating light.

The top of the tower exploded from the force of the two swords, and when Lenalee looked back to see it, she saw two things fly from the smoke that covered the top.

* * *

Allen landed on a roof as Gin did the same on the other side of the tower.

"Phew… I might have to use both of them…" Gin muttered as blood rolled down his cheek.

He quickly wiped it away without looking and then grinned when he noticed Crown Clown's threads wrap around one of the tower's pillars.

Shortly after Allen swung around and the two clashed swords again.

"You've gotten way better so fast! Hehehe, hard to believe you're only twenty!" Gin said and Allen smiled as their swords grinded against each other's.

"Hard to believe you're 7023!" Allen shot back and Gin chuckled calmly.

"Yeah, well… That time taught me a few good tricks. Like this one." He said before his claw glowed white.

Allen flinched as he was suddenly sent flying through the tower, and he only just was able to grab a pillar to slow him down.

Allen landed on the roof of a building and looked down at his uniform to see an x-shape slash mark on it.

"What the…?" He muttered until he felt someone appear next to him, and he quickly blocked Gin's sword, but froze up as another smacked his sword out of his hands.

Gin spun around and slammed his foot into the slash mark on Allen's chest and sent the boy flying back till he landed next to his fallen sword.

Allen gritted his teeth in pain before looking over at Gin in surprise.

"What's wrong, Allen? Can't you do this?" Gin asked as he rested his sword in his right hand on his shoulder while holding an identical one in his left hand pointing towards Allen.

* * *

**Two swords!? XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: The fighting continues as the Turtle and Dragon clash. Which will leave the crumbling Ark alive? Next Time: Ballad of The Pierrot II! See ya there! XD**


	84. Ballad of The Pierrot II

**Chapter 80- Ballad of The Pierrot II  
Author Note: Next chapter might take longer to upload because evil incarnate is coming for a visit. Enjoy though.**

**

* * *

**

**Time Remaining Till Ark Hits Ground: 17 Minutes**

Another building crumbled as Allen picked up his sword and the two started slashing at each rapidly.

Gin grinned widely as he sent Allen flying a ways away with his second sword.

"Come on now. Don't you have something up your sleeve like always?" Gin asked and Allen looked over at him before his right hand burned black. 

_Eden's End! _

The large black serpent shot out of Allen's hand and coursed towards Gin who was chuckling at it.

"There we go." He said before calmly pointing a finger at the oncoming serpent. "Judgment."

* * *

Outside the Ark, Komui and the scientists helped get the others safe.

"Where's Lenalee!?!?!?!?!" Komui cried out and Derek sighed sadly.

"What about Allen?" He muttered under his breath as Komui started screaming for Lenalee.

Meanwhile, inside the Ark, Lenalee nearly tripped over a rock as she made her way towards where she remembered Allen made the entrance for them.

She made it to the spot and blinked in surprise as she was suddenly outside lying on the ground with Komui hovering over her.

"Nii-san…?"

"LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui shouted as he hugged his sister tightly while tears flowed out of his eyes like waterfalls.

Lenalee smiled slightly before looking past him to where the others were.

Her eyes paused at Lavi and then looked around more. "Where's Kanda?"

* * *

The blast decimated the surrounding buildings and the tower as Gin and Allen held their grounds against each other.

Allen gripped his sword before returning it to his arm while Gin's two swords dissolved into water vapor.

"So… you've gotten better." Gin said with a smirk as he stared at Allen and then glanced towards where the Ark was crumbling.

_'Strange… Playing both scores should only have sucked the power out of the Ark's flight. It shouldn't be crumbling unless something is happening to it… But what?' _Gin thought to himself as he surveyed the destruction around the two. 

_'Oh well, now's not the time for thinking about that.' _He thought calmly before staring back at Allen who had his right hand hovering over his claw.

"I suppose we don't have time to hold back, huh?" Gin asked as his locket began to glow an eerie black.

Allen narrowed his eyes as the black sword appeared in Gin's right hand.

"Noir Tulugaq." Gin said before pointing the straight edge sword towards Allen.

Allen glanced behind him as Gin appeared and slashed down at the Exorcist.

Allen blocked it with his slim black sword that had the pure white cross at the base of the blade.

"Genbu Elysium." Allen said and Gin grinned happily.

"Nice name for it." He said as he jumped back from Allen and chuckled icily.

"Now come on, boy. Show me what a turtle can do against a dragon." He said before he closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were golden.

Allen readied his blade as he stared at Gin silently. Gin chuckled as a row of crosses gleamed in the Ark's remaining light.

"Noah of Purity vs. Musician. Take two, and action." Gin said and on the word 'action', the two slashed towards each other.

* * *

"We can't find him, Chief!" Reever called over as he and the scientists were looking around the area while Komui narrowed his eyes.

"Could he still be on the Ark?" He asked and Lenalee shrugged slowly.

"I don't know… he left us in the tower when that girl attacked him." Lenalee stated and Komui raised an eyebrow.

"Girl?"

"Her name was… Rune, I think. She was in that Akuma Egg." Lenalee said and Komui put a hand to his chin to think.

"But why…?" He muttered and Lenalee glanced to the others before saying. "She's a Coldblood."

* * *

Inside the Ark, the two continued to fight, as they were nothing more than a blur to anyone who would be crazy enough to be watching.

The white cross on Allen's sword started to glow as the red gem on Gin's did the same. 

_Retribution's End! _

_Savior of Darkened Skies! _

The whole Ark shook dangerously as the two collided against each other and the Ark's ground started to shatter under the force of the two powers colliding.

For a split second, a white cross pattern appeared on the shattering ground as the two stood on some of the remaining buildings.

Gin and Allen both panting lightly as they stared towards each other.

"Sheesh, we're just helping it crumble." Allen muttered with a small chuckle as he glanced around the destruction. "At this rate…"

"Neither of us will be able to leave." Gin finished and Allen looked back at him quietly.

"So tell me, Allen. Are you willing to die to beat me?" Gin asked and Allen slowly shook his head.

"No…" He said and Gin smiled slightly. "Then why are we fighting?" He asked and Allen didn't answer as he lowered his head and stared at the cracked roof beneath him.

"I hate what I've done… I've killed… I've destroyed… with no justification but to live. I… I want to get beyond that moment in my life… But every time I try…" Allen stated until he trailed off as he looked up at Gin who chuckled lightly.

"I keep getting the way, huh? Seems I can relate you some more. You know, all you need now is to learn how to read minds, and I could call you a Coldblood, Allen!" Gin stated with a laugh and Allen chuckled with a smile.

"Well then." Gin said after a few seconds and he looked over at Allen calmly.

"How about we wrap this up?" He asked and he held Noir Tulugaq in front of him with one hand.

Allen did the same with Genbu Elysium and the two smiled before appearing in front of each other. 

_Ascension Cross. _

_Genesis._

The Ark shook violently as outside it started to crack all along its walls.

Everyone on land froze up as they stared ahead at where the Ark had neared the ground.

One wall exploded, sending pieces showering to the ground.

The cracks grew rapidly as the Ark was only slightly above the trees below.

Everyone was silent as they watched helplessly while the Ark made its last minute pause.

* * *

Blood dripped onto the ground as Allen and Gin both stood there inside the Ark still.

The two were silent, as both their swords had impaled the other.

Blood dripped from the two black blades' tips while the two stared ahead.

Blood rolled out of Gin's chest where Allen's sword had pierced him.

Their blood fell in unison from their bodies before absorbing each other and hitting the ground.

"Well… what… a performance." Gin muttered and Allen was silent as blood rolled down from his mouth.

"I guess… we tied." Allen muttered and Gin closed his eyes.

_'No… we didn't tie…' _He thought before the two fell in opposite directions, landing on the cracked Ark's ground while their blades disappeared back into them, and their blood pooled together between them.

* * *

**O.O ........................................................... Review!**


	85. Ballad of The Pierrot III

**Chapter 81- Ballad of The Pierrot III  
Author Note: I cried while writing this... -sniff- Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Allen looked around at the darkness surrounding him.

"Great… Am I dead?" He muttered out loud with a frown until something flashed by his head.

Allen quickly turned and flinched as a golden ball slammed into his head. Allen clutched his head in pain before opening his eyes to see Timcanpy happily flittering in front of him.

"Tim? Where have been?" Allen asked as the little golden golem started circling his head cheerfully.

_"It was quite exhausting following that little one here." _An icy voice said and Allen looked ahead to see a large sapphire dragon with its bare head staring towards him.

"Leviathan… right?" Allen asked and the dragon nodded before Timcanpy flew over to the dragon and circled it a couple of times before landing on Allen's head. "Where is this?" Allen asked as Timcanpy nuzzled into his brown hair.

_"This is your "world". Well, it used to be until it collided with complete chaos. Now it is unbalanced." _Leviathan stated and Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? But… what happened to the lake… and moon?" Allen asked and Leviathan raised its head slightly upward. _"They are being balanced as we speak by your little friend there." _Leviathan said and Allen looked up at Timcanpy who was whistling happily.

"Tim's what? Huh?" Allen asked in complete confusion, and Leviathan sighed quietly.

_"That little one is responsible for keeping your head intact after colliding with chaos. Thank him." _Leviathan said and Allen smiled up at Timcanpy who was staring down at Allen.

"Thanks." He said and the golem fluttered its wings happily in response.

Then Leviathan slowly circled around Allen as the Exorcist watched silently. _"Now onto work here." _Leviathan said and Allen looked up at the blank blue head of the dragon.

"Work here with what?" Allen asked and the dragon motioned its head up. _"How well do you know your memories?" _It asked and Allen went silent as he stared upward at the blackness.

_"A world is built around those. Noah's memories create worlds inside people that can be entered while other worlds are closed off. You have Noah's memories inside you. Recreate your "world"." _Leviathan stated before moving away from Allen.

Allen watched the snake-like dragon curl up and stare towards Allen. "Noah's memories?" He muttered and Timcanpy left his head to start flying around Allen's head.

Timcanpy then stopped in front of Allen's face and Leviathan chuckled.

_"Let the little one help you with what you want to know." _Leviathan said as Timcanpy opened its mouth and the darkness around them swirled.

* * *

Allen's eyes widened as he looked up at the starlit sky above him. "This is…!"

_"Impressed? These are your memories." _Leviathan stated as he appeared near Allen with Timcanpy on its head.

_"However, I doubt you remember this place yet. Watch and learn as your "world" is rebuilt from chaos." _Leviathan said and Allen perked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approach.

_"Don't worry. Nobody can see you. Not in this time." _Leviathan added and Allen turned to the dragon in surprise.

"This time?!" He asked, but before he got his answer, he heard a small cry from nearby.

He turned and saw a figure kneeling down by a light post. Allen tried to move to see better, but his feet wouldn't move.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. Madam Lucre told me someone would find you." The figure whispered, and Allen's eyes widened when he caught the name.

"That old lady…?" He muttered before he watched the figure look around.

"I'm sorry… I won't be able to watch you grow… But it's better than this _thing_ in me trying to kill you…" The figure said and Allen really wished he could move his feet.

"I'm so sorry… but I could never forgive myself if something happened to you if I kept you… It's better this way…" The figure said before standing up, and Allen caught a glimpse at a sleeping child leaning against the post.

"Good-bye… Allen." The figure said and Allen's eyes widened as the figure turned and the light caught her face.

Allen couldn't move or speak as he watched Keria look back towards the child and start crying.

"Forgive this foolish mother… if you can." She whispered before running off into the darkness.

The darkness returned to around Allen, but he continued to stare ahead of him.

_"You should know that a Noah cannot see Innocence without wanting to kill its user." _Leviathan said and Allen slowly turned around to face the dragon.

"Why…? Why did you show me that?" He asked as a tear slowly fell down his cheek.

Leviathan shifted before opening its mouth and some mist escaped it. _"It wasn't my doing. The second one recreating your "world" saw that memory. He is helping restore your "world", and you in turn are helping him with his." _Leviathan stated and Allen clenched his fist angrily.

"And who would that be?! Who the hell was watching that?!" He snapped and Leviathan tilted its head slightly.

_"Do you really need to ask?" _It asked and Allen flinched as the stars returned and he turned around quickly to see himself by a dirt road leading away from the town.

Allen's mouth trembled as he saw Keria kneeling on the road while tears fell from her face.

"I'm a monster, aren't I?" She whispered to herself and Allen willed his feet to move, but they wouldn't.

"I wouldn't say that." Another voice said, and Allen felt plunged in freezing water as he turned his head and saw Gin standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Gin…" Allen muttered and Leviathan nodded. _"He's helping you recreate your "world". In order to do that, you both have to use the other's memories. You are watching through Gin's memories." _Leviathan said and Allen watched as Gin stepped over to Keria and knelt down in front of her with his umbrella resting on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Keria asked as she stared up at Gin who just continued to smile slightly.

"Someone who knows your pain." He said before everything went black again.

* * *

Allen turned to Leviathan who was watching Timcanpy fly around him. "So, Gin…"

_"That's how the two met. Do you know why those people follow Gin?" _Leviathan asked and Allen paused for a few seconds to think, but Leviathan continued. _"They all know the pain of losing a loved one." _It stated and Allen's eyes widened as his head started to hurt greatly.

_"Now it's time. Who are you, Allen? Remember." _Leviathan said and Allen gritted his teeth in more pain.

* * *

An abandoned church that was home to a fat cat.

A tower looming on top of an impossible cliff.

A swordsman with a ponytail and fierce glare.

A doll that sung for the humans until it broke.

A town that never moved forward in time.

An immortal being within her dreams.

A happy boy with a hammer and a mind like books.

A panda with a mind like a library.

A vampire living with his loved one.

A being punished by divine judgment.

A clown that saved both humans and demons.

A floating entity crumbling from the devil.

A fallen angel that death followed.

A rainy day that began the struggle to live.

A being that time could not leave behind.

A girl that had a smile that soothed.

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the star-covered night while he lay on the ground.

He blinked once as a voice called through the still air.

"He's awake!"

Allen looked over to see several people standing nearby while Komui sighed in relief.

Allen saw Marie supporting Lavi who was smirking towards Allen. Krory cheered happily with Miranda as Rôade shuffled her cards with a smile towards Allen. Kiki waved happily along with Milly and Reever.

Derek grinned along with Cedric as Lucy was holding Johnny back from running to Allen. Lenalee was crying happily into Komui's shoulder before smiling towards Allen as well.

Allen smiled back slowly until he noticed the person kneeling on his other side. He looked over and froze up as he stared up at Keria who was crying slightly.

Gen and Ebony were next to her as Gen was busy putting bandages all over Ebony's body and shell.

"You're okay, Allen…" Keria whispered calmly and Allen couldn't answer as he stared at Keria quietly.

The memories Leviathan showed him resurfaced and he started to cry again.

"Mama…" He whispered and Keria's eyes widened, as did everyone else's but Derek, Cedric, and Rôade.

Everyone else had his or her mouths wide open in shock as Keria stared at Allen in shock.

"You…" She whispered as tears fell from her face and Allen smiled slightly.

"You are… right?" He asked and Keria was quiet before smiling.

"I'm so sorry…" She said before Allen slowly sat up and hugged her tightly.

Lenalee twitched slightly, but she relaxed when they all noticed the two of them start crying again.

Derek put his hand on Lenalee's shoulder and smiled happily.

"How about we give them some time?" He said and Lenalee slowly nodded before Derek ushered everyone else away with a grin.

* * *

**WAAAH! I'm crying again! Please, review!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner (well not really)**

Noah Gabriel: Hi, all. While the Noahs prepare for their end-of-fic show, I'll be answering the questions I felt were best for the end. So... Let's start!

**Question: How'd Derek get his scar?**

Noah Gabriel: Ah, yes. Derek got his scar from when he went to pick up Cedric for Gin. Cedric was in a drunken fight, and when Derek tried to stop it, the guy beating up Cedric cut him with a knife. After that, Derek beat both Cedric and the guy up and then dragged Cedric back to Gin.

**Question: Why does Cedric drink so much?**

Noah Gabriel: To forget. Forget what is not yet known.

**Question: Do you have nicknames for your DGM OCs?**

Noah Gabriel: Yes, I do. Kaz is Cupid, Roade is Card Shark, Cedric is Drunkie, Xerxes is Fishy Fish, Keria doesn't have one, Tyrir is Hothead, Kiki is Lily, Gearz is Tick Tock, Gin is Erlik, Leaf is Twig, and Gene is Big-Mouth-With-Bandana.

**Question: Who is the strongest Noah here? Besides the Coldbloods and Gearz.  
**

Noah Gabriel: The strongest would be... Keria Rosier. She sparred against Gin and Leaf regularly until the rest of their group came. The only real time you saw her fight was sparring with Allen, and she was holding back then. :P

**Question: You're a liar, Noah Gabriel! Keria can't be a mother cause she's skinny!**

Noah Gabriel: ... This one made me laugh so much. Keria spars regularly, do you? Keria grieves over her decision about abandoning Allen, do you? Keria eats healthy foods every day, do you!? Keria is an awesome OC who is becoming my favorite female one I've made so far, are you!? There.

**Question: What is going to happen after this?**

Noah Gabriel: Well, I'm going to finish my other fics I have going right now. Then I will start/work with my new ones such as a fun one with my Sis, the collab fic with Raven, Exorcist High 2, and maybe a holiday fic or two. :P Just so you know... NOAH GABRIEL IS FAR FROM FINISHED!

**Question: HOW CAN YOU ******* WRITE SO MUCH!?**

Noah Gabriel: ... No idea. It may be because of my constant daydreaming... which means... I HAVE A SUPER POWER! XD I am now Daydream Man! -falls onto floor laughing head off-

**Question: Can you tell me how you do it?**

Noah Gabriel: Well, sonny (I think). It all depends on who you are. If you like talking your head off, then you should ask someone else. I, my reader, am an emo kid that sits in the back of room that you should never go to or even look at in fear of being absorbed by my silence. I am feared for the way I hardly talk, and should be approached with the utmost care and silence. If spotted, please call the Pound at 1-800-HAHA.

**Last Question: If you could pick one of your DGM OCs to be real, which one would you pick?**

Noah Gabriel: Ah, the old favoritism act! Me, personally, would have a tie between Keria, Kiki, Roade, Tyrir, Derek, Kaz, Leaf, Gearz, and Cedric. Gin can stay in my head for all I care. But, if I must pick... Then I pick Roade! Cause then she can make everyone else real too! XD I win ether way, suckers! But how about you readers? How about you answer this question too? :D I wanna see who you'd pick!


	86. Severed Chains of Reality

**Chapter 82- Severed Chains of Reality, Indifference to God  
Author Note: Okay, big change. There was going to be another chapter after this, but I decided instead to put the two chapters together. In other words... THIS IS THE END OF THIS FIC! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Komui was silent as he and the other scientists combed the area for Kanda.

"I don't see him anywhere, Chief." Reever said and Komui frowned before looking over at where the Noahs were also searching.

"I hope he made it out…" Lenalee said quietly until she heard footsteps and turned to see Allen walking over to them.

Allen smiled to Lenalee before rubbing his eyes. "What are you looking for?" He asked and everyone went silent before Komui answered.

"Kanda hasn't made it back yet."

Allen glanced around before sighing to himself and putting his hands together. "Rest in peace, Kanda." He said and several others mimicked him.

Komui and Lenalee even did so as Milly moved Lavi's hands for him so he could too.

"Rest in peace, Kanda." They all said and Allen slowly lowered his hands back down to his sides.

"Well, at least he died in battle." He said until something large and slightly heavy slammed into him from behind.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MOYASHI!" A very, very, very annoyed voice shouted, and everyone turned to see as Allen got out from under the thing he had been hit with.

Kanda glared lividly down at Allen with his uniform all ripped apart and with a broken Mugen in his hand.

"K-Kanda! You're alive!" Allen said innocently until Mugen's remaining blade was pointed in front of his face.

"Why would I be dead, Moyashi? Unless you were talking about yourself in a few seconds…" Kanda said evilly and everyone froze up in fear as the demon aura appeared behind Kanda.

"N-No…" Allen muttered until Derek noticed what Kanda had thrown, or to be more precise, who.

"Who's she?" Derek asked and everyone looked to see Rune sleeping quietly on the ground.

"It's her…" Lenalee whispered and Krory shied away slowly from Rune.

"Why'd you save her, Kanda?" Allen asked and Kanda stared bitterly towards him.

"Che, baka Moyashi." Kanda muttered before shoving Mugen into Komui's arms.

"Fix. Now." He said and Komui nodded frightfully before giving the broken katana to Reever.

Allen sighed sadly to himself before looking over at Lenalee. She looked back at him and giggled softly as he smiled.

Allen looked back at where Rune was lying, but he flinched, as she wasn't there anymore.

Instead, a small note lay in her place. Allen quickly picked it up and skimmed it.

_Thank you. –Leaf _

_

* * *

_

A little while later, back at the church, everyone was celebrating the victory.

"So then there was this huge thing that flew down the street!" Krory said to Johnny and Russell who listened intently.

"And that was a Noah? Why didn't you get them?" Johnny asked and Krory shrugged slowly.

"I was about ready to pass out when that boy Leaf said they didn't need the Noah anymore." He stated and the two scientists nodded as Krory continued his story.

"Call: Royal Straight Flush." Rôade said happily and the scientists across from her fell backwards as they threw their cards in the air.

Rôade giggled happily as she shuffled the cards again while the scientists' clothes lay behind her.

"I can't eat like this!" Kaz shouted as he stared at his hands that were completely bandaged.

"Join the club." Allen muttered dryly at his bandaged hands.

Cedric was off in the center of the room while balancing on one hand, drinking a barrel of ale, and singing along with other drunken scientists.

Lavi was sitting as he tried his hardest to eat with his full body cast around him.

Milly watched patiently before Lavi's hand accidentally slipped into the soup and he screeched in pain. Milly then laughed loudly as Lavi started waving said hand around trying to dry it.

Derek was calmly watching the party with his glass of wine held loosely in his hand.

"All's well that ends well." He said before raising his glass to the ceiling and taking a swig of his wine.

Kiki was sitting outside the party hall with Lucy as she stared up at the stars. "They said I could go home!" Lucy said happily as he looked up too, and Kiki glanced over before smiling softly.

"Do you want to?"

"No way! This place is a lot livelier than back there!" Lucy said happily as his down on his head turned yellow.

* * *

Lenalee sighed happily as she stood by the cliff while looking out at the water.

"It's so peaceful." Allen said as he walked up behind her and she smiled with a nod.

"Hard to believe that we nearly died earlier." She said and Allen nodded before following her line of sight out to the water.

"I overheard something in the Ark." Allen started to say, and Lenalee turned her head to look at him.

"Gin said 'Happy Birthday' to that girl Rune." Allen stated and Lenalee nodded as she remembered.

"So it's their birthday today. Gin probably timed it just for that." She said and Allen shrugged with a smile.

"Who knows?" He muttered until Lenalee leaned against him softly.

"Let's just enjoy today." She said quietly and Allen nodded until their silence was broken as two small metallic objects slammed into the back of his head and clattered onto the ground.

Allen looked down and picked them up before inhaling sharply. "You forgot those, you two." Keria said as she leaned against the church's wall while staring over at the two.

Allen smiled softly before handing one of the objects to Lenalee and she smiled happily.

Allen and Lenalee slipped the rings onto their fingers and looked back at Keria. "Thanks." Allen said and Keria smiled softly.

"It was nothing. By the way, I know this nice quiet town with a house up for sale. In case you two are interested." Keria said before getting off the wall and turning to enter the church.

Allen nodded while Lenalee smiled happily. "Thank you, Mother." Allen said and Keria paused before smiling back at him.

"No problem." She said before entering the church with a tear rolling down her face from happiness.

Allen took Lenalee's hand and led her back into the church too. They looked around the party hall to see both Marie and Kanda stripped down with cards in their hands as Rôade was laughing her head off.

Kanda looked about ready to kill, so Allen quickly changed directions and the two walked over to where Cedric had started to dance with the rest of the drunks.

Allen looked past the drunks to see Miranda helping Milly clean Lavi's hand. "So what should we do now?" He asked back to Lenalee, and she just smiled before kissing him.

"How about we just enjoy this before telling Nii-san." She said quietly in his ear and Allen smiled before making his way over to the table filled with food.

He eagerly removed his bandages from his hands and dug in like he hadn't eaten for so long.

Above the party, Derek poured another glass of wine and handed it to Keria who was sitting next to him.

She took it and smiled softly to the ceiling. "Well, we're parents again, huh?" Derek said and Keria nodded with a sip of wine.

"Now if only me and the idiot could get along half as well as you two do." Derek said with a loud laugh before finishing his glass.

Keria giggled before taking another sip of wine.

* * *

"So where are we going now, Leaf-niinii?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a ninny!" Leaf snapped back and Rune giggled before tackling him happily.

"Leaf-niinii's funny!" She said and Leaf groaned quietly before someone chuckling nearby.

"Oh, be quiet, Gin." He said bitterly and Gin shrugged and pushed the glasses on his face before chuckling again.

* * *

"Sir! We've arrived!" A sailor called out and a door opened and someone stepped out onto the deck.

"Thank you." The person said before throwing some gold coins towards the sailor.

The sailors all clamored over the gold as the person stepped off the ship and chuckled slightly back at them.

"Idiots. Gold is so easy to make." He said before putting his black hood over his fiery hair and walking silently into the town.

Tyrir didn't look back as he turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Off in the countryside, a couple of kids laughed as they ran by with their parents.

Watching from on top of a hill, a man removed the cigarette from his mouth before grinning at the kids.

"Youth is so fleeting." He muttered until the kids noticed him.

"Good night!" They called and the man waved back calmly. The man fixed his sleeve, but slowly rolled it up to stare at his charred upper arm and shoulder.

"Too bad I couldn't get rid of those. But it's not so noticeable." He said to himself before doing the same to his other arm and staring at the charred flesh.

The man put the unlit cigarette back in his mouth and calmly snapped his marking-covered fingers, making a small fire hover over his hand.

"At least that crazy son of mine helped me complete my work… Now if he just didn't leave the remains of the town for me to fix up. That crazy Tyrir." Joshua Breaker said before laughing for no apparent reason as the fire went out and he entered his house.

* * *

The Ark's remains stood among the crater it had made when it exploded.

From the dust that still coated the area, a small light started to grow before it suddenly shot into the sky and broke apart into seven pieces, each one going in a different direction.

* * *

The crater that stood outside of the port town gleamed in the moonlight.

The spot in the center of the crater suddenly cracked before something shot out of the crater and stopped in the air.

Someone stepped closer to the crater with a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning." The person said and the hovering white thing looked over at the person with its mask.

"Had a good sleep, my Lord?" The person asked and the white thing started to twist and twitch frantically until it formed a bulky person with a large hat and impossible grin.

"Gearz." The person said and Gearz grinned from where he stood with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"So how'd you sleep?" He asked and the person nodded with a quiet yawn.

"Excellently. I feel stronger than ever, my child." He said and Gearz chuckled happily.

"Good, because our plan has been progressing perfectly. They dance like puppets on string." Gearz stated as he moved his hand like a puppeteer.

"Excellent!" The hovering person said with a chuckle.

"I also found a useless tool to help us along the way." Gearz said before snapping his fingers and someone walked over before something squawked.

"My lord, chu!" The bird said and Gearz looked back to watch Philman bow to the hovering person.

"Innocence." The hovering person stated with a point of the finger to the bird.

"Yes, but the user is quite on our side." Gearz stated and Philman straightened up as Dark ruffled his wings.

"I also bring a gift. The Key we needed. I've obtained it without incident." Gearz added before motioning to Philman, and the twisted Innocence user looked behind him as someone else stepped forward.

The hovering person's eyes widened and he laughed happily with glee before reaching behind him and taking out an umbrella.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that face." He said and Gearz grinned evilly to the girl behind Philman who had clouded eyes.

"Same here. I was surprised to find her too." He said and he looked back at the hovering person who landed in front of the three.

"Hello, my child. Are you lonely?" He asked and the moonlight reflected off of Lena Lee's emotionless eyes.

"Now it's time to begin." The person with the umbrella said and Gearz grinned widely.

"Of course! The curtain shall rise again! Part Three begins now with our final act. Everyone is ready and waiting for you to give the word, my Lord Millennium Earl!" Gearz said with a bow along with Philman.

The Earl chuckled happily as his umbrella left his hand and floated next to him.

"That was a good nap, lero…" Lero said and the Earl looked over at the umbrella.

"Yes, and now we shall finish the play we started so long ago. The Black Order is now longer our problem as well as the 14th. Now our only problem is our old friends, the Coldbloods. But even they are nothing to my new strength." The Earl said with an evil grin before fixing his glasses.

"Find the Fragments." The Earl said and Gearz grinned widely as he straightened up.

"Already started, Millennium Earl."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**WAHOO! XD Now on to the end-of-fic show!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Good day and welcome to our end of fic show! I will be your host, Derek Ryder.

Cedric: Hey, how come he gets to host it!

Derek: Cause I start it. --; Anyway, we were asked this a very long time ago, and felt the need to show it now. Yes, show it now. The question was: Which Bleach character would you call yourself? So, here's our answer in a most fun way. For those avid Bleach fans, there is the thing called Burimyu (Bleach Live Musical). Their biggest song is called Mou Hitotsu No Chijou. Youtube it to watch and listen to it. Now for our fun and your annoyance, we shall do said song. :P Are you ready? I start this off!

Cedric: *flicks music on*

Derek (Byakuya): Heimin nado ni wa rikai dekimai. Kizoku toshite sei wo uketa hokori takaki kokorozashi. Okite koso ga ashita e no michi shirube ni naru. Kegarenaki chitsujo mamoru tame kono mi wo toshite hataraku sadame.

Aroc (Renji): Tobikoetee uzee yatsu ga iru. Tsuyoku nakereba ikiteru imi nante doko ni mo, doko ni mo aryashi nee. Kono sekai no dorei ni nanka naranee ze. Honnou no manma ni tsuki susumu dake kono saibou ga nietagiru made.

Nella (Gin): Dareka boku to asonde kure hen? Aki akishite shou mo nai waru fuzakeshite shimai sou ya. Chouchou chouchou mitsu no ari ka oshietaro ka. Amai mitsu soretomo nigai mitsu dochira demo osuki na hou e.

Zareth (Izuru): Ashi no furue hakama ni kakushite. Anata-sama to unmei tomo ni suru boku no Wabisuke. Chuuseishin sore dake ga motsu chikara. Doko made mo doko made mo tsuike iku susumu michi gin iro no michi.

Tyrir (Zaraki): Kore ga saigo ka? Aratana inochi no hajimari ka? Yama yori fukai yami no naka… Chinamagusai otakebi ga kodama suru. Tanaoshi masetakure yo… Ore wa doko made kemono ni aa naru!

Gran (Ikkaku): Teppen kara tsuma saki made jama na mono wa hagi sutete. Shunkan wo suhada de kanjiteitai. Kokoro hitotsu de hara wo kimero yo. Otoko no ryuugi misete yaruze!

Kaz (Tosen): Hikari wo utsazu seigi dake wo utsusu. Kono me no iro ka nani iro ka? Shiru yo shimo naku. Kotogo koku fumi nijirareta. Mou dono kakugo shirugaii.

Leaf (Hisagi): Kezunareta karada no hahen ga kiba wo muki. Genkai sunzen numeshisawa hagane ni kawaru. Mabataki shinaide midotokete kure tara… Kono kizu sawarasete aru!

Cedric (Aizen): Nani wo shinji doko e mukau no ka. Utsuri kawaru kisetsu yukidoke wo machi. Yume ja nai magire no nai utsutsu hohoende sora wo miagete.

Kiki (Momo): Akogareteita michi wo aruiteru. Nakama-tachi to kisoi hagemashi ai koko made kita. Kono ibasho, dare ni mo watasanai. Kakenukete yuku dake massugu ni mae wo misuete!

Lucy (Hanatarou): Honto no tsuyosa wa. Yasashisa wo kate ni sodatsu hazu dakara zubu nure ni natte mo kamawanai. Oh atarashii jibun ni deau tame ni mada minu takami he.

Rune (Soi Fon): Tsuyosa kosaga kachi no subete. Tawakoto wo nukasu kisamara wo. Ikeru shikaba nero hajisarashi. Shimei wo kagaju sono tamedakeni. Iki wo shiro soshite shinde yuke!

Roade (Rukia): Harutanaru omoi wo minimatoi kokoro ni. Kono shiroki yaibakasa seba! Fukakunemuru tsuki no ikari ga, inori wo tsurennde kioku wo tsunaku. Mae sode ni Shirayuki. Ima tenchieto mai uagare!

Keria (Unohana): Negai goto hitotsu… Yoruni datayowaraseinagara… Tsuki wa koyoimo dareka wo sagshite. Honokani jibun wo teradashidasu. Kokoro shizukani misumeru shikanai… Izure otozureru shuuen wo.

Gin (Hitsugaya): Matowari tsuku kemuri harau dake! Me no mae no keshiki ga kumoru sono mae ni! Doko ni itemo shinjitsu miyabutte yaru ze! Dareka wo mamoru tame no tatakai kusaredomo ore ni kamau na!

Cedric: *flicks music off*

All: BYE-BYE!


End file.
